From Lilies to Pomegranates
by Hollowg1rl
Summary: In 1976, a certain Slytherin has lost his Light to steer him from the Dark; but what if Gray is brought into his world? Now this same Gray brings in two Pureblood Slytherins raised on the wrong path and shows them a new way. Sometimes the White of Lilies is not as understanding as the Deep Red of Pomegranates. AU:no Horcruxes; SeverusxOFC; Update coming soon! Not abandoned!
1. A Touch of Gray

**I do not own Harry Potter, or anything you recognize as belonging to the Harry Potter World. I do own the OC mentioned herein and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

 _Spring, 1976, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Fifth Year, Severus Snape_

Severus Snape, Slytherin, had just went to apologize to Lily Evans, Gryffindor, for calling her a mudblood yet again. He hadn't meant to, truly he hadn't, but the Marauders had been tormenting him nonstop and he had snapped, he just hadn't meant to snap at his first, and nearly only friend. The other Slytherins didn't quite count as friends, merely allies, and he used that term loosely in regard to them.

Of course, after walking up all seven floors to the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room entrance, Lily refused outright to come out, or even listen to his apology. He could hear the others laughing at him though, just through the portrait of the Fat Lady that looked down her nose at him, huffing and mumbling under her breath about him.

Tears starting to form, Severus turned, leaned against the cold stone wall and slid down, drawing his legs up to his chest and resting her forehead against his robe clad knees, quietly sniffing back tears from having royally buggering this up big time. He felt himself shattering, having said that and not being able to at least attempt to make amends.

What Severus didn't know, though, was that a Ravenclaw was heading in the wrong direction for her own Common Room, having had her nose stuck in a book and getting turned around from dodging about a crowd of students at the staircases. Her navy coloured dragonhide boots making barely a whisper of sound as she padded silently, pausing only when she heard a soft, ragged exhale of breath.

Lowering her book, a rather thick tome about paint potions and how to make them, the olive toned female frowned and sighed quietly. She had heard about what happened out at the lake, nearly the entire school knew by now, and she thought it unfortunate but not big enough to keep gossiping about in the halls or Commons. Slipping a blue and bronze silk ribbon between the pages to mark her place, the Fifth Year girl moved to sit beside the boy.

"Is the Gryffindor being unreasonable, Snape?" She asked quietly, her slightly accented voice startling the Slytherin. Staring at the opposite wall, her legs curled to her side away from the other student, the girl pretended not to notice the look of nearly fearful surprise on his pale, tear stained face.

"What do you want, Gray?" He demanded, narrowing his red rimmed jet eyes at her, a sneer curving his thin lips.

"You are sitting up here on the seventh floor corridor, right next to the entrance to the lion's den rather than down in the snake pit, or even at the eagle's nest. Its only natural I'm curious upon your behavior." She replied evenly, finally turning to look at him, her violet ringed amber eyes a tad on the expressionless side.

She didn't look straight at him for long though, turning to stare at the wall again. She was not unaware of how unsettling her eyes were, even the Professors were unnerved some days when she looked at them for too long during a lesson.

"If she isn't willing to listen to your heartfelt apologies, then she was not a true friend." The Ravenclaw continued, shifting slightly on the stone floor, making Severus realize just how uncomfortable they were.

He still couldn't fathom why the other fifth year bothered sitting beside him, as she said, right next to the lion's den. Her house barely got along with them better than his own, and it was usually because they tutored the idiotic lions.

"What is it to you?" He demanded, his voice loosing some of the ragged edge and becoming more of his usual drawl. He kept his eyes narrowed on her though, it wouldn't be the first time a Ravenclaw hexed him or helped along with the Marauders pranks.

Gray only shrugged indifferently as she leaned back against the wall, pulling her wand to cast a cushioning charm on the floor where they sat.

"I am only curious. If someone cannot forgive one word said in the heat of embarrassment after many years of friendship, then they must not truly be a good friend. While I may not have many friends, even I could understand words said to me in anger toward another is not a reason to completely cut off all forms of communication." She slipped her wand back inside the holster on her arm and folded her hands in her lap as she kept sitting there with him.

"This is no concern of yours, we are not friends, so do not assume to give me advice." He hissed, glaring at her as though she was Sirius Black or James Potter rather than a girl who before now had only spoken to him when paired in classes.

"Ah, of course, how silly of me." Turning, with a rueful smile curving her rather plain lips, she held out her hand. "Hazel Gray, pleasure to meet you." There was a playful light in her strange eyes, even among Pureblood standards.

Eyeing her as though it was a trick, Severus looked around the hall, but of course there was no one else there, even after casting a spell to see if anyone else was around, everyone else was behind the portrait.

Turning only the slightest bit, and moving as though he expecting a hex, he slowly placed his hand in her own. "Severus Snape," he begrudgingly replied, giving the barest shake before withdrawing his own slightly calloused hand from her own smooth one.

"Well Severus," Hazel started, moving to stand without aid from her hands, something that had the male gaping at her for a second before his Slytherin mask taking over once again, and turning to face him, though her eyes didn't look directly into his own before continuing. "I was going to stop into my Common Room and change out some books before moving to work on a small project in a classroom Professor Flitwick has permitted me to use. Would you care to join me? I could use a second opinion on a potion that is part of it." She offered, placing both hands on her bag's strap as she waiting for a response, her sight set strictly on his neck rather than his face.

"Only if you explain instantly why you do not look me in the eye." He drawled, moving to his feet a tad sluggishly, his limbs a bit stiff from having sat there so long on stone. He himself kept his eyes on her face, feeling a tad uneasy around her.

"My eyes unsettle everyone but _mio Papa_ , so I have learned to limit the amount by not looking anyone in the eye for long. If I do not, they can stare at something else and I do not feel as terrible about making them so." She shrugged, moving her eyes to his at last and keeping them there, a bit of an uncomfortable fidget to her stance now, rather than uncaring.

"While they are strange, they do not truly unnerve me." He responded slowly, his face fighting between paling more and flushing in embarrassment.

A real smile, how he knew they he wasn't certain, broke across her face and Hazel beamed up at him. "Wonderful! Well, let us be on our way, then, shall we?" Without waiting for a reply, she started back toward her own Common Room with the Eagle Knocker, just waiting with a new riddle for her.

Severus followed along, not quite sure what to think of the rather eccentric Ravenclaw who seemed determined to spend time with him. He could think of no real reason for her to wish to do so, and it was very perplexing to the Slytherin.

Catching up to her much shorter strides by the time she started knocking, Severus tried to find interest in anything else, rather than the riddle, but was unable to do so once he heard it.

 _'A murderer is condemned to death. He has to choose between three rooms. The first is full of raging Fiendfyre, the second is full of Dementors ready to give a Kiss, and the third is full of lions that haven't eaten in three years. Which room is safest for him?'_

Severus honestly had no clue which of the three rooms, yet Hazel smirked and cocked an eyebrow as she started speaking.

"The room with the lions that haven't eaten in three years. After all that time, they'd have perished and would be little more than fur and bone lying about." She replied, still smirking at the door opened and he could see inside the Common Room.

It really was lovely, he realized, as he followed her inside at her beckoning. Though he didn't more far from the entrance, seeing as many of her housemates turned and stared at him, making him shuffle a moment before straightening and staring right back at them.

"I'll be only a moment, ignore them, they are just surprised I brought anyone into the nest." Hazel said, darting off to the girls dorm rooms to exchange books, at least they was what he believed her to be doing. In truth, he was a bit more concerned about some of the looks and the whispers going on about him as he stood there, waiting for the chit. Though he was intrigued by one of the males taking a bit louder than the rest to who Severus assumed was his mate.

"You don't suppose Gray brought the Slytherin up here to have him go through our library, do you?" The redhead asked, looking Severus over as though he was going to steal secrets from them.

Snape couldn't help but scoff at the very idea, he was not interested in their books, only this project the girl was working on, seeing as he only knew it involved a potion, something he was Outstanding at.

Luckily he didn't have to suffer their ignorance any longer, as Hazel had finally reappeared and was walking toward him, a small, unsure smile on her olive toned face as she neared him.

"Shall we?" She asked, moving to open the doorway for them both and waiting in the corridor for Severus, shifting back and forth on the balls of her feet as she tried to keep form asking him to hurry. She was all but vibrating, and the male couldn't help but feel himself getting more and more interested in this project she mentioned.

Once they were both outside, and the Ravenclaw making the way down to the third floor corridor Severus started running ideas through his mind before she randomly spoke out, considering she had seemed content to just walk in silence.

"I'm working on a side project for my O.W.L.s, I feel I'll need the extra to pass." It was said so randomly, the Slytherin almost feared he had imagined it, until he noticed her shoving a lock of dark hair behind her ear as she lead him to a rather thick door and whispering the password in a language that was not English or Latin. "Its just inside, only... Don't touch anything without asking what it is first, please." She was nervous, he could tell that fairly easily from her constant shifting of her weight.

"I am not a dunderhead," he drawled, moving inside after her and looking around, one eyebrow raised. There were constructs lying about, and several medium sized jars with different coloured potions of a rather thick consistency, if he was to guess correctly. But what caught his black eyes the most was what appeared to have once been a construct of a bust, covered in varying shades of seemingly goop or running pumpkin juice that was once solid in random colours.

He couldn't help but curl his lip at the sight, turning to stare questioningly at Hazel as she stared at the floor, which he realized had more of the random smears and a few splatters much like the bust.

"I've been trying to make paint potions, to colour the constructs with, and then turn the construct into a portrait and then back. I can get the paints to work on the construct, but the second I start transfiguring them into a portrait, it changes. Turning it back into a construct results in... well, that." She pointed vaguely toward the bust he had been sneering at, a blush darkening her face as she glanced up at him. "Without the paints, I can transfigure them perfectly like I want, but that isn't anything special. I've attempted to charm the paints, but that results in the goop."

Moving over to a clear table far from the 'project', if one could call the mess that, she pulled out the book from earlier and opened it to the ribbon and pointed to a passage, waiting for Severus to join her at the desk.

Striding over to the girl, he scanned over the potion she was showing him, raising his eyebrow once more as he realized this was a NEWT level potion work, with NEWT level charms woven in.

"You expect to make this, and you haven't even passed your O.W.L.s?" He asked, seemingly holding back a chuckle at her nerve to attempt such, with O.W.L.s only weeks away.

Of course, he watched her stiffen from the corner of his eye at his tone.

"I have been brewing paint potions since third year, thank you very much, but those paints do not transfigure correctly, changing colour to the opposite of the starting shade." She replied primly, turning her nose up into the air to try hiding the furious blush spreading across her cheeks. "If you do not feel as though you are capable, then you are more than welcome to leave, I shall continue on my own." She snapped, moving to shut the book, but his hand grabbing her wrist stopped that.

"I am more capable than you to brew such an advanced potion." He growled, scanning over the page before moving to gather the needed supplies and starting to brew, casting a charm to make the process hover in the air in glowing letters as he worked, a line vanishing from the top and moving in the air as he completed each step.

He never noticed the little smirk on Hazel's lips as she moved to examine the older paint potions she made, checking her notes and letting Severus work in silence, something she was content to do as well.

Half an hour later, she was startled from her own work from Severus' soft crow of delight, all but jumping out of her skin as he turned toward her, holding a vial of perfect, advanced paint potion in the air triumphantly. A pleased smirk spreading across his thin lips before falling at the look of delight on the girl's face only feet in front of him.

"You are as cunning as a snake, Miss Gray," he begrudgingly admitted, realizing he had been duped by a Ravenclaw. He should have known better than to raise to the bait so easily placed before him. He had acted rather like a Gryffindor, instead of a Slytherin.

" _Grazie,_ Severus, I have been struggling with that particular potion for over a month. It needed a master's touch, rather than my own." Moving closer, she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his sallow cheek, making him flush. He wasn't even aware she had taken the vial from him until she was back over to the bust and _Scourgifying_ it before taking out a clean paint brush and starting to paint over the eyes, lips and hair of the bust, casting charms as she did so.

Severus couldn't help the grin spreading across his face now, watching her drift into her own little world as she worked, changing the colours and texture as she painted so that it appeared real in all but the skin, that was obviously a construct and would not be mistaken for real skin. Moving to lean back against the desk with the potions book, the Slytherin marked the page with the ribbon before starting to flip through the pages idly.

This carried on for several minutes before he heard her start humming, looking up from the book just in time to watch her start transfiguring the bust into a portrait, the construct taking life as though it were any other portrait in the corridors, though it lacked a voice, setting it apart. He then watched as she reversed the process, returning it into the original construct, only this time it kept the colours just like the portrait and retained the life, making Hazel start bouncing in place delightfully as she turned to hug him.

"It worked! It worked!" She then released him to bounce about the room as though she had good sense. Rather Hufflepuff of her, and he made certain to inform her of such.

"I do not care! It finally worked! I shall be sure to include you in the work, as without you I would not have gotten the potion done in time." Smiling at him, her violet ringed amber eyes shining in pure joy. "Thank you, Severus. Because of this, I shall finally be able to start my summer studies to Apprentice under _mio Papa_ and learn the art of Wizard Portraits." Grasping his face in her hands, she planted a rather sound kiss on both of his sunken cheeks that were radiating heat from her actions before releasing him and dancing about again.

Severus, however, was now shifting uncomfortably. Even Lily had not been so free with his person, less lone kissed him on his cheeks, and more than once in a single setting! Though, it seemed the excitable girl finally realized this, halting her celebration and covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh! Forgive me, Severus, I did not mean to over step my bounds. Please, I did not mean any offence, but I am accustomed to _theíous mou_ , my uncles, doing the same when something makes them very happy." Hazel looked stricken, as though she had broken the fragile thread of friendship she was trying to weave between them.

"Yes well," Severus started, looking down his rather large hooked nose at her, "so long as you do not turn so easily excitable often, I shall be willing to overlook it... this... once." He drawled, hiding his own happiness at anyone being willing to treat him thus behind his uncaring Slytherin mask he had perfected over the years. But he could not hide the lingering pink tint to his cheeks.

A relieved smile curved her own lips as a soft sigh escaped her, making him smirk mentally at how easily that was handled. Maybe loosing Lily wouldn't be so terrible after all, seeing as this Pureblood girl was treating him as an equal, even if it was for his potions expertise.

* * *

 **A.N. ~ Hey everyone, Hollowg1rl here, and this is my very first** ** _published_** **fanfic. I also do not currently have a Beta. Now before I start getting people yelling at me, this is an AU starting in the Marauders' fifth year at Hogwarts, as I'm sure you have read if you read the first chapter. As such, I am aware that the Ravenclaw Tower entrance is on the west side fifth floor and you go up a staircase to get to the eagle knocker. I broke away from Canon because there is no plausible reason for a Ravenclaw to be two floors away from her Common Room even with her nose stuck inside a book, no matter how interesting. This is going to be (so far) the only major Hogwarts related Canon thing I am going to change. If the entrance was not on the same floor as Gryffindor, then Hazel would never have ran into Snape.**

 **That being said, I will try and keep Severus as Canon as possible when dealing with Canon characters that we have seen interactions of them together. If we have not had a Canon interaction, I shall be using my imagination. That does not mean I will not stray into far off AU if it is required for the story. The same will be said for all other Canon characters, I shall try and keep them as in character if possible. Hazel is an OC, but I refuse to turn her into a Mary Sue, she will have flaws and quirks just like everyone else,** ** _however_** **that does not mean she is going to be a character you can shove under the carpet and forget, she will have a rather major role in this story, and if I get enough interest, a fairly main role in its** ** _sequel_** **. She does speak (as revealed in this chapter) English, Italian, and Greek. It will not be used often, save "mio Papa" which is just "my father" as she is not English fully. That is just how she refers to her father, its a quirk.**

 **Now, please forgive me for the very long A.N. but I wanted to clear a few things up now, before going to far into the story. These will not always been nearly an entire page from here on out, but I wanted to cover what I would ask as a reader so things are easier to understand, and if you decide you do not want to read, you are aware before getting overtly invested in this story. I will not be offended if you decide you want nothing to do with this story after this first chapter, and I thank you for taking the time to read what you have.**

 **With that said, please, R &R, let me know what you think, if you want me to continue and anything you would like to see in future chapters. I will be bringing in other Canon characters in later chapters, this is just a teaser, if you will. I will also state that this is a WIP, it is not completely written out, though it is completely figured out, and the sequel already in the works idea wise. I just have to write it all out when I have time. I do have a few chapters already pre-written, and will be posting them once a week so long as I have them, and will inform you once I run out of written chapters, at which point I will upload as I have them written.**

 **Thanks again, and I hope to see you all again soon!**

 **(Chapter pre-note: 3,216 words)**


	2. Of Studies and Insults

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do however own the OC Hazel Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

 _1976, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

A week before O.W.L.s were to be taken, Severus Snape met with Hazel Gray inside the classroom again, helping her with perfecting the potions on her own, rather than having to take time to help her with them. Of course, the dour Slytherin found he didn't much mind taking the time to brew in the same room as the eccentric Ravenclaw. It was a nice distraction, and she was more than willing to revise with him as well when they were not brewing.

All in all, it was a lot of help for the practicals they would be required to preform in front of the Board to pass.

"Why do we have to wave our wands about so much? Wouldn't doing this much movement just give the other person more time to counter, or even hex us instead?" Severus growled, shoving his book away from him, rubbing his face tiredly. They had been practicing a charm that, to him, had much to much movement. "This is all just foolish wand waving!" He snapped, pushing back from the desk to stretch his legs.

"I do not understand why we must do so, perhaps we can find a simpler way to go about this?" Hazel replied, mumbling the last bit as she studied the wand movements before stepping toward the empty corner they had been using to practice and counting before attempting it without all the extra wand work.

They quickly realized why it had so much 'foolish wand waving' when instead of _Lux lucis_ creating a small flame, it instead caught the ends of her robes on fire. Letting out a squeak of panicked surprise, Hazel tried canceling the spell, but it only made the fire move up the black fabric that much faster.

Severus managed to cast _Finite Incantatem_ despite it being a sixth year spell to stop the spell from her wand and then _Aguamenti_ to put out the flames, leaving her drenched and covered in soot from the ruined fabric of her work robes.

Both of them coughing, Hazel cast a _Scourgify_ around them to remove what she could of the smoke and ash, glancing down and turning even more red than she already was in embarrassment. Her legs from just above her knees down were now bare to the world, rather than covered down to her ankles where her robes once ended.

"At lease now we know why there are so many wand movements for that spell." She spoke, keeping her face turned down so her dark hair helped hide the burning of her face as she avoided Severus' gaze, which she could swear was looking at her legs.

She was right, Severus was staring at her legs, his mouth slightly gaping because it was so unexpected. The only time he saw anything shorter than school robes was when he went home, and even then he never paid much mind, more concerned with reading and staying out of his father's way rather than chasing after girls in short skirts. Not that there were many in Spinner's End.

"In-indeed," he finally managed, as Hazel turned and took a sheet of parchment and started transfiguring it into a cloak to drape about her until she could return to her dorm and hide the ruined robe from her dorm mates.

They both might have been sixteen, but they were acting like a couple of fourth years just discovering the other gender was in fact different from their own. At least, if the deep, burning blushes were anything to go by.

"Perhaps that is enough revising for today. Meet up again here tomorrow?" Hazel asked, pulling the cloak securely about her form, using a simple stitching spell to keep the front of the cloak closed so it would not billow on her way back up the stairs.

"Perhaps. Same time tomorrow?" Severus drawled, turning his face away to stare at the bust that started their little study sessions, and, if he was not mistaken, the beginning of their friendship as well. Though he would verbally deny any such thing as friendship with the Ravenclaw, a Slytherin had allies, not friends.

"Yes, though I might be a bit late, I'm helping tutor a first year that managed to use the levitation charm on one of the tables in the great hall and nearly dropped it on the Hufflepuffs because it frightened them so. They were trying to lift a book, rather than the table." Hazel rambled, as Severus had discovered she did when her mind was in three places at once. With him, what she was talking about, and some other thing she was not privy to.

"Very well, I shall still be here on time. Unless I can convince Professor Slughorn that I need the extra time to practice brewing." He replied back, putting his own books away into his canvas satchel and then pulling the strap up over his shoulder.

Turning and waiting on the other student to finish whatever it was she did to ward the room from younger years, he could not quite coax it out of the girl but he was determined to do so before the year was up, Severus attempted to listen to the words, but once again, it was in a language he was not accustomed to, and it was driving him bloody mad not knowing.

"You know," he started as they moved into the halls to head toward the stairs, "it would be easier if you just gave me access to the room to wait inside, rather than in the halls like a Gryffindor." His deeper voice barely echoed about the nearly empty corridor, being drowned out by the sounds of their steps on the still rough stone tiles.

"Ah," her eyes started dancing as she half turned toward him, her own dragonhide satchel hung across her smaller form, "I could do that, but then, why would you continue to speak with me if I revealed all my secrets?" She countered, holding his gaze steadily now, rather than drifting away like those first two weeks of their acquaintance.

"Hm," he only made the noise, not quite ready to admit she was mostly right. Had he found out how she did this, they would not be discussing it now. They would have returned to the ways things were before, had he had his way. Of course, Hazel was a nice distraction from Lily, but thinking of Lily made Severus scowl.

Hazel, strange girl that she was, noticed even without having to face him, as she had turned forward once more.

"Do not dwell on things, Severus." She spoke softly, just loud enough for him to hear. "If she is a true friend, she will answer your owls eventually. If not, then it was never meant to be." She reached out a hand, holding it in such a way he could hold it if he wished.

Instead, he brushed the back of his fingers against her wrist before shoving his hands into his robe pockets only steps before they reached the stairs to part ways.

"If I do not see you at dinner, then I shall see you in class tomorrow." Severus spoke at last, fighting back the smile wanting so desperately to appear to return her own warm one.

"I will most likely only eat the bare minimum before returning to my dorm to study for the History of Magic O.W.L., so I shall see you tomorrow in class, as I'm afraid I shall be buried within a book once again." She grinned, seeing the smile in his jet eyes and accepting it as though he was smiling with his thin pale lips. "Good evening," tipping her head, she turned and started up the stairs, the bloody things actually moving in the right directions for her, unlike most of the other students having to ride them out of the way and then back to the right floors.

"Good evening," he replied back, though he wasn't certain if she could hear him anymore, before turning and starting down into the dungeons to put his things away before washing up for dinner.

* * *

The next day found Severus sitting outside the room, a book open on his lap, when he heard the distinct sound of a distressed female voice coming from the stairs. Frowning, he slipped a silver ribbon, a gift from Gray, between the pages and then placed the book in his satchel before standing and moving to see what was going on. Only fifth years had a free period at this time of day, due to the seventh years having double charms with Professor Flitwick, and most everyone was outside enjoying the nice weather unless they were working on a side project.

Though if he recalled Hazel's words correctly, they were the only ones with permission to be working on the third floor.

"Leave me be!" The voice rang out much louder than before, and much more familiar as well. Hastening his steps, Severus pulled his wand, almost certain who he would encounter at the stairs.

"Come on, Black, leave Gray alone." Another female voice spoke, this one making his heart clench and his teeth gnash in his mouth. Of course it was bloody Black, and probably Potter too.

"Ah, don't be like that, Lily flower, he's only trying to ask her to the last Hogsmeade weekend this year." Perhaps Severus had Seer blood after all, as it was the King Prat Potter after all.

"I have told you again and again to leave me be, I am not one of your fans!" He could detect the aggravation in Hazel's voice now, never a good sign. The last time he heard that, a potion was not working for either of them and she ended up blasting the poor cauldron to bits in the room before freezing and starting to apologize to him for disrupting his silence.

"If she wants nothing to do with you, Black, perhaps you should take the hint and leave her be." Severus spoke up, having reached them, and seeing Hazel's wand already out, the maple shaft held tightly in her fist.

Sirius black curled his lip and looked Severus over like one would gum stuck on this shoe, with distaste. "Surely you'd prefer a _real_ wizard over Snivellus, Gray. Come on, come to Hogsmeade with me, I'll make it worth your while!" He attempted to turn the charm on Hazel, and Severus felt like it was going to turn against him just like at the tree by the lake all over again. Lily wasn't even looking at him, as though he didn't exist.

"I doubt such a poorly bred male such as yourself could even hold to hold a candle to one such as me, Sirius Black." Hazel spat, the hand holding her wand shaking in an attempt to avoid hexing the Gryffindors on the stairs themselves. "Besides, I've seen you in class, you are ill mannered, ill tempered, ill fitting to call yourself a Pureblood. You are little more than a Muggleborn in my eyes." She sneered, going from the eccentric Ravenclaw Severus had started befriending to a snobbish Pureblood Princess in a matter on heartbeats. She reminded Snape so much of Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus LeStrange that he felt sick to his stomach.

If she could think this way about a fellow Pureblood, what must she think of him, a mere halfblood? Clutching his wand tightly, Severus kept the cold look to his face, but inside, he was dying a little more. First Lily, and now Hazel thought so little of him.

Of course, it was not only the five of them on the stairs, several other students started gathering around to watch, whispering behind hands and pointing to the two Purebloods having it out with words.

"If anyone is ill mannered its you, _Gray._ " Potter spat, looking down his nose on the smaller student as Lily looked stricken, once again her attempt at making something regarding the Marauders stop coming back and slapping her in the face.

Severus barely saw the flash of anger in her eyes as Hazel cast hexes silently at the two Pureblood males before turning on her heel, a flash of regret shining in her eyes as she turned to Severus, but he had turned and went to retrieve his satchel.

"Severus," he could hear the desperation in her voice as she followed him, the sounds of Lily and the other two Gryffindors fading into the background as she attempted to undo the hexes. "Please, just hear me out!" Hazel tried again as he ignored her, snatching up his satchel and turning cold dark eyes on her.

"There is nothing more to say, you are a well bred Pureblood, and I a lowly halfblood." Even his voice was cold to her, rather than the teasing lilt he normally used.

"That is not true, and you know that! I had to do something to get him to leave me alone." Hazel had tears in her eyes as she stared into his own that now reminded her of an abyss rather than the darkest night sky. "You should realize by now I don't buy into the Pureblood bigotry, I don't believe that those that aren't Purebloods have inferior blood, its all the same! We all bleed red, we all can die, there is nothing else that matters. The only thing that sets us apart from Muggles is we have magic and they don't, blood status means nothing!" She was keeping her distance, knowing that he was angry, and she did not have the right to touch him like she would have just yesterday.

"Be that as it may, perhaps it would be better if we no longer interacted for the remainder of the year." With that, Severus turned and stalked toward the dungeons, not seeing Hazel sink to the floor and wrap her arms about her middle and shake in silent tears.

* * *

At the leaving Feast, Severus refused to look at the Ravenclaw or Gryffindor tables, though he had heard in the common room that the Gray girl had been even more of a recluse than usual, that even her housemates were starting to wonder about her. Even after O.W.L.s were completed she still tended to avoid the rest of them like they had exploding boils or something.

After the incident on the third floor, Severus had once more tried talking to Lily, but she had told him to leave her alone, and to stop owling him. Hazel, on the other hand, had sent him a few owls that first week leading up to O.W.L.s, though it had stopped after that.

Of course, he wasn't completely safe from having her cross his mind, as she arrived late to the feast, her hair hanging loosely about her face as she moved meekly toward her year mates, though sat apart from them, much like Severus himself did. Though with her arriving late, he had managed to get a decent look at her face, it was paler than normal.

How he knew normal from not after only a few weeks he wasn't sure, but even during classes they shared she seemed less than before. It was... Disturbing to the Slytherin, where she had seemed lively before, if a bit distracted most of the time.

There was not much time to dwell on such things, however, as Dumbledore stood and gave the parting Speech before sitting once again and the food appeared on the tables, Slytherin had won the House Cup that year, and the entire Slytherin table was cheering and clapping each other on the back, while the other houses were all sulking for having lost to the snakes again, though the Gryffindors had gotten close.

Severus couldn't help but smile somewhat, he had helped earn those Points, and it paid off. Looking toward who he had considered a friend, though, he saw he grab a couple rolls and then slip out of the Hall, making his smile falter before someone started reaching around behind him to grab the attention of their friend, bringing him right back to the celebrations.

The next morning, as they all climbed into the Carriages to get to the train station in Hogsmeade, the sea of students all happy to be done with another year of school, though the Seventh years looked as though it was bittersweet, as this was their last year at Hogwarts.

For one Severus Snape, he was torn between being glad the year was done, and wishing it was longer, because it kept him here in the Magical world, rather than out in the Muggle world. If only his tormentors did not also live here in the world he wanted to call home.

"I'll see you at Kings Cross on the first of September, Snape." The younger LeStrange brother spoke up from his left, drawing his attention from scanning for the Ravenclaw he was wanting to at least say goodbye to.

"Indeed, give my regards to your elder brother, LeStrange." Severus replied, inclining his head somewhat. Rabastan was much more approachable compared to Rodolphus, though he was still a Pureblood. The younger brother at least knew Severus was easily on his way to a Potions Mastery if the his O.W.L. came back with an O.

Rabastan inclined his head before wandering off, catching up with the younger Black brother and drawing him aside when the Marauders started toward him, probably intending another end of year prank, the prats.

Though no matter how much he looked, and even roaming the Hogwarts Express after they were all loaded and on their way to London, he could not find the odd eyed Ravenclaw anywhere on the train, though truthfully he didn't even know who to ask about her, since she only seemed to spend time with him those last few weeks before Exams.

Sighing, the Slytherin gave up and returned to his compartment, having had to find a new one to return in, and pulling out a book he had found in his satchel when packing his trunk the day before. It was a Potions book for the Master's Level skill set, one he had admired in Flourish and Bott's before fifth year, having decided the year before he wanted to become a Potions Master. How anyone knew he wanted the book was beyond him, unless Slughorn thought to tempt him with the tome, but the Professor never mentioned anything at any of the Slug Club meetings.

So, it was with his newest book that Severus Snape spent the entire trip to London, paying no mind to the rumors running the entire train, all about the very person he was searching for earlier.

* * *

 _ **A.N. ~ Hey All, this is Chapter 2 of** From Lilies to Pomegranates **and I really hope you're joying it so far! Once again I still do not have a beta, but I would love to thank the 3 reviewers, 2 favorites and the 7 followers for this story, you have NO idea how much it means that you like this story enough to do so!**_

 _ **This is the end of 5th year, and next chapter will start up the summer before 6th year and possibly move into the welcoming feast for 6th year, I'm not sure yet how far I'll get before deciding that's long enough for the next installment. But I do want to hear from you! What do you think of how I portrayed Sirius Black and James Potter in this chapter?**_

 _ **Personally, I love Sirius, but, this is still the same year that the Marauders humiliated Severus, and they still have some growing up to do. They are, essentially, bullies at this point in their lives. That doesn't mean they will stay this way, but I'm trying to keep to Canon on interactions between Canon characters and they is just how they are toward each other, and Hazel needed a reason to make Severus upset with her.**_

 _ **Do you guys think Snape can forgive her, or will this throw a wrench into the gears and make it harder for him to do so? Should he give her another chance, considering what Lily has put him through for the last part of term, or should he treat her like he was treated, and cut her off? I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions on this! (As the Author I already know what I'm going to do, but I'd still like to hear what you think! You never know, if I like the idea well enough, it might be used!)**_

 _ **So, Thank you all for reading, please R &R and I'll see you all next week with Chapter 3!**_

 _ **(Chapter pre-note: 3,169)**_


	3. Bird of Hermes

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from Harry Potter World. I do however own Hazel Gray and Persephone and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

 _Summer, 1976, Spinner's End_

Sitting up in his room, Severus Snape scowled as he listened to his father drinking and cursing downstairs, his hands flexing in want of his wand to hex the bastard, but as he was still underage, he was unable to do so. It wasn't worth the Ministry coming after him for attacking a Muggle with magic, even if he deserved it. Running his ink stained fingers through his long lank hair of the same black shade, he couldn't help but want to leave. He was nearly through his course work for the summer already, and without Lily, he really had nothing else to do once he was done, besides reread the Potions Book again.

Sighing in frustration, the Slytherin nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a pecking at his bedroom window. Frowning, he stood and opened the dusty window and let in the dusky gray owl with a small pouch attached to its leg and a letter on the other side. Cooing to the bird, Severus slowly untied the two things, watching as the bird moved to perch on the edge of the desk where it landed and looked around, hooting so softly it was no more than the wind coming through the window.

Frowning even more so that a crease appeared between his pitch black brows, he unrolled the scroll of the letter, scanning over the contents before slowly opening the pouch and looking inside, a bit surprised.

 _'Snape, its been going around the school that a certain Ravenclaw tore into an idiotic Gryffindor and the words used could have been taken the wrong way to bystanders. As you are aware, many Purebloods hold their standing upon the way they behave and are perceived by the outside observer. As a Pureblood, I can attest to the fact that to be compared to a Muggleborn is an insult, not because their blood is not "pure" but rather because a Muggleborn has no Magical upbringing to teach them the mannerisms and customs of our world._

 _In fact, the term that many Purebloods fling around, "Mudblood", is actually a very old Pureblood insult referring to the fact the person being referred to as such is little more than dirt beneath someone with a proper upbringing in our world. A bottom feeder in a world where social standing and interactions are everything. There have been many halfbloods in our vast history that have proven that no matter your blood status, a hangover that is little more than fancy titles and inheritance os land and social standings, you were blessed with Magic._

 _Muggleborns that were willing to learn our ways are the same. Bringing in fresh, new blood to our older lines is actually what keeps our magic strong. The oldest lines are the ones with the most diversity because we have married into newer bloodlines, rather than marrying cousins. You can only marry so many Purebloods until all the lines cross and you start developing defects in the children, this is where Squibs come into play. It is not that they do not have magic, but rather with the muddled bloodlines, Magic would destroy their bodies because they would not be able to handle the build up over the course of their lifetimes._

 _So please, think strongly over what was said, and think of it in terms of the history you have just had revealed to you. Sometimes words said in anger can do more harm than good, but everyone deserves a second chance, do they not?_

 _Loyally Yours,_

 _Persephone_

 _Oh! And by the way, the darling owl is a gift, I noticed you used the school owls when it was required to send anything, and he's been in the family for a year, but there simply isn't enough for him to do around here, and I thought he could use a new friend. The pouch that came with this letter is yours to keep if you wish to continue conversing. There is an undetectable extention charm woven into the very fabric, with some small gifts, including a journal with a Protean charm layered upon every page. There is an extra sheet of parchment inside the front cover explaining how to use it. The smaller pouch has a minor extension charm with cushioning and statis spells woven in to hold small foods, included is six pomegranate seeds._

 _However, should you never wish to hear from me again, simply send back the pouch and all the contents, and I shall return the owl to you, as it is a gift for you. His name is Hermes, and he adores crickets, and prefers nuts over bread if possible.'_

Severus dug through the bag, finding a jar with nuts and feeding Hermes one of them, watching the bird sit taller on the edge of his desk and coo over the treat. He also found a bar attached to a U-shaped hook to hang in his room for a perch for the bird, who actually took the perch and moved to attach it at the ceiling before Severus could even think to do so, watching in silent aw as it stuck firmly to the corner where it was pressed against the slats.

That was handy, and since he didn't use a wand or even wandless magic, that meant no howler from the Ministry for underage magic, whoever this 'Persephone' female was, she was rather clever. Though of course it was a female, what with that name, and the delicate penmanship on the very expensive quality parchment. The only thing with a slightly rough edge was the signature, and that might have been from the nearly Greek style of the letters in the name.

He wasn't quite sure about having a mostly unknown pen pal, but at least it would be something to distract him when he was done with his school work. So it was with that in mind that he put everything back into the pouch and placed it in his pocket so it wouldn't be taken and finished his current chapter, no longer wanting to pull his hair out as he was able to tune out the yelling, for the most part.

* * *

The next day, Severus let Hermes out his bedroom window to fly around and stretch his wings while he took the pouch with all its contents out to sit at the makeshift park in Spinner's End to write to the mysterious 'Persephone' and see what she wanted with him. He had to use a Muggle pen, as a quill would have stuck out too much in the Muggle neighborhood, but he was content. The person obviously knew him well enough to know he was a Half-blood, so if she was aghast at the Muggle ink, that was her own fault.

 _'Persephone? Why are you taking the time to talk with me?'_ He wrote, frowning as he slid his thumb across the top of the page to send the words, and leave them for him to go back and read over again later for the conversation. It was strange, writing like this rather than sending an owl, but he had to admit, it was going to be faster, if she had whatever it was she replied with nearby. It was supposed to have a faint glow to magical eyes when there was a new message inside for the other.

Though he was slightly surprised at the speed at which a reply came, still in the same delicate script as the letter, the glow a faint, pale green, much like the lighting inside the Slytherin Common room from the Black Lake shining through the window.

 _'Why would I not? You show promise in many fields of magic, and in our world, connections get you everywhere. As I said before, Blood means nothing, its the skill you have that does, and fresh bloodlines tend to bring stronger magic into families.'_ Was her reply, and while it was not exactly what he asked, it did make him think. Whoever this person was, she was trying to get him connections in the magical world, something he desperately needed once he graduated Hogwarts and sought an apprenticeship with a Master.

 _'How do you know I show promise?'_ He asked back, a small smile curving his thin pale lips as he found he rather enjoyed this means of communication, rather than waiting hours for owls, though he did enjoy having his own now.

 _'Like yourself, I am a student of Hogwarts and we have shared classes in the past five years of our schooling.'_ This caused Severus to frown again, trying to place her. He couldn't quite place the handwriting, but the patterns seemed familiar. He would sort that mystery later, though.

 _'I see. So you intend to cultivate connections with a Slytherin?'_ He would be able to tell more upon her response to that, he hoped. If nothing else, narrow down which House she might be from. It could be any of the four, seeing as students of every House and grade stood witness to the confrontation on the third floor stairs.

 _'One's House does not define them, it is merely a means to cultivate their talents. After all, even a snake can be as loyal as a badger, though twice as cunning, and a badger as creative as a eagle, and twice as hardworking.'_ Definitely a Ravenclaw then, with that wit. It also stood to reason she had a minor grudge against Gryffindor by leaving them out entirely. She might be a Hufflepuff, but it was doubtful, though not a Slytherin herself. _'Also, connections will stay with us out into the real world, where as at school friends and suitors come and go with the changing of the seasons.'_ The lines finished there, and it just cemented the ideal that she was a Ravenclaw.

 _'Understandable, and it appears as though you think things through much more than most our age.'_ He wrote back, glancing at the sky to make certain he was home in time to help his mother with supper so his father would have one less thing to yell again in a drunken rage.

 _'Good breeding,'_ there was a teasing tilt to her words, as though the tone of her voice traveled along with them to him. Though more words quickly followed. _'All joking aside, it was how I was raised. I come from a very long line of Ravenclaws and as close to royalty you can get in Magical Europe. My family line is taught to be quick witted and thorough thinkers from a very young age.'_ It was as though she was trying to give him a riddle, he felt, with the talk of her family lines.

 _'Of course, so your parents are lords and ladies of the magical world then.'_ He could feel himself sighing mentally. Of course she was too good to be true, she was taking him on as a pet project. Lovely.

 _'Well, yes, but even you can claim a title of Lord. After all, is your mother not of the Prince line? To my and my family's knowledge, there was no male heir to the family, and you are the only child with magical abilities born to this generation. That would, in essence, make you Lord Prince, even though your last name is Snape. The beauty of the magical world, its who you are related to that gives you a title, rather than your real name. Although, should the older years start assaulting you, you should lay claim to the title, it would help you in the long run, and would actually give you allies in the snake pit when you are forced to go against the lion's den.'_

 _'So, laying claim to being a Prince, even though I am only a Half-blood, will grant me boons, in other words?'_ There was a visible sneer on his face and through his writing as he looked once more to the sky. He would have to head back soon.

 _'In a matter of speaking. You are the Half-Blood Prince, but you are also the Young Lord Prince, born to a prestigious line of Purebloods that date back hundreds of generations and have always been Masters of Spell Craft. That was just the family trait that is passed through blood. That is another reason Purebloods are normally on the fence of having anyone new enter the lines. You never know what traits someone will bring with them._

 _'After all, Metamorphmagus are usually the result of mixing Purebloods and Muggleborns and the right mix of magic, though they are still increasingly rare to find. So one never knows what will happen when mixing new lines. It is also possible that Squibs are what bring forth Muggleborns, and because of that, there could be traits hidden in their blood that only resurface when paired with another old line.'_

 _'I... See. You have given me much to think on, Persephone. I will write to you again when I have the time. Good evening.'_ Snape wrote, waiting a moment before he would close the journal and heading back to the house. She had given him much to think over, and he would need time to process it, and in some instances, translate from old style to words he could more easily understand having had a Muggle parent and a repressed Witch for a mother.

 _'If you have any questions, I will be more than happy to answer them, or my father if the question is more male centered. Have a pleasant evening, Snape, and you are more than welcome to call me Seph, its much easier than Persephone. Until next time.'_ She signed with a flourish, making the corner of Severus's lips twitch in the beginnings of a smile. She may not have realized it, but she had finally given him something he had long sought. He could now stake his mark in the magical world that he would have been ignorant of if not for her and her Protean Journal.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello once again, all, here is chapter 3! I do hope you all enjoyed this newest installment of the story, and I'm sorry its shorter than the other two, but I didn't see what else I could do to make it longer without getting long winded, or making the summer drag on. As I am not certain how Snape felt about Diagon Alley and shopping, or even how he went about it with his mother, I decided to leave that out this chapter. As well as not expanding overtly much with Severus writing back and forth with Persephone. I felt like I myself was getting dragged down writing it, and didn't want my wonderful readers feeling like this chapter was going nowhere fast. If something important needs to be touched upon later, I shall have Severus read in the journal for the message when it fits into the story.**_

 _ **I would like to thank all of my new Followers, the ones that reviewed and the ones that added this to their favorites! This makes me so very excited, and gets me writing even more so I have more chapters on standby! Please R &R, and let me know what you think! Also, any ideas as to who Persephone is in this chapter? Is her explanations clear, or are they just muddled up and confusing? Let me know so I can correct it in future chapters that might include explanations!**_

 _ **Once again, I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are my own, and if you see them, let me know so I can go back in and correct them! Thank you in advance!**_

 _ **(Chapter length before A.N.: 2360)**_


	4. Returns and Re-Connections

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do however own Hazel Gray and Persephone and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

 _King's Cross Station, 1st September, 1976_

After conversing with Seph all summer, a very nice distraction that kept him sane and also informed about Pureblood Rules he wasn't even aware of existing, Severus was nearly as excited as he was his first year for Hogwarts. Not only did he now have a way of integrating himself into the Purebloods of Slytherin, he had also decided that he was willing to start speaking with Hazel again. After Seph had explained things, he no longer saw what the Ravenclaw said as something to hold against her. He was not Lily Evans, after all. He would be willing to forgive.

Of course, that course of action could only be completed if he found the little witch first. He found himself with the same problem as the end of the year, he didn't know who to ask about her, and most of the Ravenclaws were hard to tell apart mixed together like this, so he didn't even known which person to go up to for the same house as her.

"Looking forward to NEWT level work, Snape?" Rabastan LeStrange clapped a hand on his shoulder, jerking him back to his own bubble of personal space rather harshly.

"Indeed," Severus replied back, fighting to bite back the scathing remark about being interrupted in his search.

"It'll be strange. The ride here to London was missing a certain little witch that had been seen among snakes quite a bit, for having wings." The younger LeStrange brother kept right on, ignoring the 'leave me be' vibe Severus was trying to put off.

"Oh?" Now that got his attention. There was only the one Ravenclaw that hung about a Slytherin last year, and that was Hazel Gray. Though he pretended to not be interested, as to not tip his own hand in regards to the witch.

"Mhm, she wasn't at the station to board, and she isn't here again now. Rumors are all over the place, you know, but the biggest is that since she Hexed the bothersome lions she was suspended or even expelled for going after the Headmaster's pet favorites." Rabastan grinned, a mean little snake grin that so many of the Purebloods seemed to be born with. "They only let her sit the O.W.L.s because her father already paid for the entire year, and it was only two weeks left."

"Seeing as she is from the most Ancient and Regal, as opposed to Noble, House of Gray, I highly doubt the board of governors was willing to expel her over some simple hexes, even if they are the Headmaster's favorites." Severus replied coolly, though inside he was panicking. If the rumor was true, then he may never get to see her again, and the last thing said between them was said in anger.

"Ha! Well spoken, Snape. You'd think you were more Pure than we thought." He grinned, this time it wasn't the mean little one.

"I am the Heir to the Ancient House of Prince," Severus replied with a smug little smirk on his thin pale lips. "Its only right that I know some things." Internally he was thanking Seph once again for letting him know this more important piece of his heritage.

It was especially worth seeing the look on Rabastan's face, it was priceless, as though he was petrified.

"The Ancient House of Prince, eh? Not bad, Snape, even with a Muggle family name, that is something." There was a new respect in the Pureblood's eyes as he clapped him on the shoulder again before gesturing with his head that they should board, giving a stiff little bow to his father and elder brother before moving to the Slytherin section of the train.

"I do not claim my Muggle side, if I can help it." A sneer curled his lip now, as he took a seat across from the other boy. His trunk safely stored overheard, and Hermes perched inside his cage he had located inside the pouch that returned to his original size when he tapped it three times with his pointer finger like the note said to. The owl blinked sleepily at the other boy before hooting quietly and nudging the side of the cage, obviously wanting a treat for behaving so far with all the jostling he had endured on the platform.

"Not that I can blame you. Muggle," Lestrange shivered in revulsion at the thought. "Is that a new owl?" He asked, wanting to change topic before any others came upon the compartment.

"Yes, a gift over the summer hols." Severus replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a nut to feed the owl, who hooted sweetly and settled back down to wait for the next feeding time. Hermes was a rather strange creature, but he was so quiet at the house Severus never had to worry about his father finding out about him. He was even quiet when pecking at the window to be let back inside after a flight.

"What did you name, him?" Rabastan asked, not certain on the gender but not wanting to offend the bird. Those beaks bloody hurt.

"He came with the name Hermes." The other Slytherin replied, sticking a finger in the cage and stroking the owl's chest feathers as another boy joined them, a year below them but still Pureblooded. The younger, much more agreeable, Black son.

"Hello," Regulus greeted, shifting a bit before his upbringing kicked in and he sat up straight, staring at the owl with a slight frown on his face. "He looks familiar..." He muttered, before shaking his head and offering a tight smile to the two older years.

Rabastan merely inclined his head, where as Severus nodded, a small tight smile on his lips to return the one offered. He was curious about how Hermes looked familiar, but he would look into that later. He had all year, after all.

* * *

After the Sorting ceremony was finished, and the Headmaster started his yearly speech, Severus started looking around the Hall, searching each face and back of the head he could make out at the Ravenclaw table from where he sat, the Gryffindors blocking part of his view.

He was just about to give up when he caught a flash of a blue and bronze ribbon woven into a thick, wavy braid of dark hair. It was hard to tell from this distance, but it looked like it might very well be Gray, sitting with her back toward his house table. He prayed to Merlin it was, because he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he didn't at least attempt patching things up with the girl, she had tried last year, and he was determined not to be like Lily and completely cut her off. He would have owled, but didn't know where to send a letter, he had no idea which region she lived in, less lone what country.

The feast pulled him away from his inner musing though, as Rabastan was informing their year mates that Severus was Lord Prince, seeing as his grandfather was much to weak to do anything regarding the family name anymore. This was working out better than expected, someone else was spreading the word, all it took was mentioning it to the LeStrange boy and he was set.

At the end of the feast, Severus said he'd meet everyone down in the common room after getting the password from the seventh year prefect in charge of letting them know, before rushing over to the girl with the ribbon in her hair. Well, not quite rushing, but walking fairly quickly as to not lose her in the crush to get to the dorms for the night.

As he drew closer, she was speaking to a few second years, making certain they remembered the way to the common room, Severus was able to discern it was indeed Hazel, no one else had that lilt to their accent. It wasn't English, Welsh, or even Scottish or Irish, it was unlike anything he had heard before her.

Just as he was about to start away with the rest of her housemates, Severus moved forward and gently touched her robes. This in turn made her jump a bit and quickly spin on her heel.

"Oh! Se-, er, Snape." She stumbled over her words, wanting to speak to him informally, but fighting it back considering how they parted the last time they spoke.

"Hazel," he replied softly, inclining his head a bit. He wouldn't apologize in the middle of the Great Hall in front of everyone, but hopefully she would catch on to what he meant by referring to her by her given name. She was as close to a Slytherin as she could be without being in the house of the snakes.

Though seeing her eyes light up from the muted cast of before, and a large smile break across her face made it well worth talking to her now, before classes started the next day. An answering, much smaller smile tilting his own mouth up a bit.

"Severus," she started to reach out, before pausing her hand, much like the last day they had been friendly. She hesitated, but he quickly brushed his fingers against her wrist before shoving his hands into his robe pockets, just like before.

"Are you still going to be using the same classroom to study in this year?" He asked, knowing he couldn't keep her long, it was already late and she had a long walk to reach her common room.

Though he was a bit disheartened at the sad smile crossing her face.

"No, Professor Flitwick spoke with Professor Slughorn, I am to use an extra lab in the dungeons near the potions classroom while I am here at Hogwarts and Apprenticing under _mio Papa._ He says it will be easier to brew and leave my paint potions setting there, and that way I have access to extra ingredients if needed." She paused, looking down at her dragonhide boots before shyly looking him in the eye for the first time tonight. "I can show you the room, tomorrow after classes if you like?"

It was a tentative offer, wanting to make certain this wasn't just a cruel prank on her. He couldn't blame her, not after everything else that happened.

"That would be, acceptable." He replied, inclining his head before starting to move away. "Goodnight, Hazel." He said, already starting toward the doors.

"Goodnight, Severus." There was a smile in her voice as she too moved toward the doors, though taking a different path to his own as she was going up the stairs, and he down.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello again! Just wanted to say a very BIG Thank You to everyone who has read my story so far, and an extra thanks to the reviewers, followers and favorites from the last chapter! This one is a bit shorter, but quite a bit happens in terms of Emotions, so I thought this a good place to stop. Things should start getting longer once again, but I do not want to drag out chapters once they reach a fitting end. Next chapter starts the school year again, and I will be checking calendars for dates, and there is going to be something very big happening their 6th year, any guesses?**_

 _ **Once more, I still do not have a beta, so all mistakes are my own, please let me know about them so I can correct it in future chapters, or if its glaringly awful, go back and fit it in the last chapter.**_

 **Please be sure and R &R so I know if you like it, hate it, or if there is are comments or ideas you have about it so far! Who knows, if I really like it, it might end up in the story! (I did really like the idea vampirela69 _had in response to chapter 2, but alas, it simply did not fit, though I did incorporate part of it with a twist into the story, so you all have her to thank! I was going to do something a bit different, but her idea was a touch better!_** _ **)**_

 _ **Thank you all once again, and see you next Sunday!**_

 _ **Also a special thanks to trebeh for pointing out the mistake in the year!**_

 ** _(Chapter pre-note: 1,807)_**


	5. Beginnings of Normalcy? Perhaps

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do however own Hazel Gray and Persephone and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

 _September, 1976, Hogwarts School_

Moving groggily into the Great Hall for breakfast, Severus realized too late he should not have been up reading over some of the conversations from this summer before going to bed. He had stayed up much later than intended, and now was paying for it. At least the Slytherins normally had a free period after breakfast before their first class.

Though the second Slughorn smiled much too jollily toward him as he was handed his timetable, did Severus realize just how different sixth year was going to be. Then again, this was starting their NEWT level classes.

"Severus, my boy! I am looking forward to seeing you in my classroom this evening. I'm also sending you an owl, I'm thinking of starting up the Slug Club earlier this year, what with having an Apprentice in Hogwarts! Its been decades since we've last had one! I do hope you'll be able to make it." With another large grin, the portly professor moved along to continue passing out timetables to the rest of the Slytherin house members, stopping and speaking with a few more students he wanted in his Club.

 _'Collection's more like it,'_ he thought bitterly. Although he couldn't complain much, as it was giving him access to people in high places that were looking to take on apprentices once the student finished Hogwarts depending upon their NEWTs. It also looked good that he had gotten Os on all of his O.W.L.s last year.

Glancing over to the Ravenclaw table, which was full unlike the Gryffindors who tended to sleep in despite it being a horrid idea, Severus attempted tried to spot Hazel.

He just happened to notice her as Professor Flitwick stopped to hand her the parchment with her timetable, speaking quickly with her before moving off with a slight spring to his short step. That hadn't happened before, as far as he was aware. Then again, Snape had never tended to care what the other Head of Houses did with their students so long as it didn't involve him in any way.

Though judging by the tiny smile, it had been a good thing, though it was only just enough of a smile for a Slytherin to notice. It was done for a reason, he realized, glancing at the others around her. They did not look nearly as happy as she did for the Charms Professor to have stopped to speak with her, even for those few seconds.

"Looks like double Charms with Hufflepuff this morning after breakfast," Rabastan mentioned from his left, bringing him back to the happenings at his own table. "Then Transfiguration before Lunch, followed by double Potions with Ravenclaw. At least there won't be any Gryffindors today." He finished, a slight grin as he looked in the same direction as Severus did earlier.

"That doesn't sound too awful." Regulus spoke up, sitting on the other side of LeStrange and eating some fruit. "I, unfortunately, have Gryffindors during runes, at least there aren't many in there." He commented, scanning his own timetable before stowing it away in his bag, as a fifth year he had been expecting either classes or extra time to study right after breakfast.

Severus gave s soft grunt of reply, sipping at his juice as he noticed a few sixth year Hufflepuffs chattering right behind Hazel, one with hair remarkably like her own, though he couldn't tell the gender. Then again most Purebloods had similar hair, thick, dark and wavy. Very much unlike his own greasy locks.

"Wonder if I can work my own 'charms' over the Puffs this morning," Severus barely made out the words coming from his left, making him turn his eyes toward his ally and raise one black brow slightly.

Rabastan just raised his own immaculate brow, not even bothering to speak. Regulus didn't seem to notice anything, finishing his breakfast and then going over his bag, making certain he had all of his supplies most likely.

"Do either of you know how to charm a bag to be a bit lighter? I've tried finding something in my family's library but nothing like what I needed was covered." The younger Black heir asked, turning his mercury eyes upon the older year boys he was seated with, though avoiding looking at the Gryffindor table steadfastly.

"Hand it here," Snape drawled, pulling his wand and muttering the incantation a few times before waving his wand and charming the bag to be more lightweight. "As I'm not as familiar with the charm, I'll have to recast it tonight in the Common Room after researching how to make it more permanent." The greasy haired Slytherin added as he handed it back over to the Pureblood.

"That's fine, at least I won't be suffering with it today, I packed all my books just in case, and I forgot how heavy they are without feather light charms." The younger grinned, before engaging Rabastan in conversation over the recent joining of their two houses together, as Regulus' cousin Bellatrix had married Roldophus LeStrange over the summer, becoming the next Lady LeStrange as their mother had passed and their father was in bad health, leaving the LeStrange heir to take over most of the day-to-day running of the household.

Severus, as he was not Pureblooded or recently added to his rather dismal family, tuned them mostly out, looking over the Hall and seeing Hazel grab her dragonhide satchel and leave, a book in her hands and her head held high.

Frowning, he was just about to go after her and see what was wrong when the food and plates vanished in front of everyone, signalling time to start classes. Sighing, he made a mental note to speak with her either before or after potions today as he grabbed his own canvas bag and motions for Rabastan to get up so they could go. He wasn't taking chances with the Marauders on the first day back.

Just because they did not share a class today did not mean they would once again disregard the school rules and start hexing in the halls.

* * *

Sighing tiredly, Severus just managed to make it down to the dungeons for potions class, seeing a small gaggle of Ravenclaws clustered together, though no sign of Hazel among them. But the students that were down here were all mixed together, as the Ravenclaws in Advanced Potions tended to be more sociable with the Slytherins as they tended to get higher marks than with the other mixed classes when working together, even if their Partners are in the same house.

Rabastan was chatting with two girls off to the side, and seeing as they were waiting for Professor Slughorn to arrive to enter the classroom, he made his way slightly over to his somewhat friend, realizing almost too late who one of the girls were.

"Now, surely two lovely ladies such as yourselves have dates for the Halloween Ball already!" The Pureblood male smirked, bowing somewhat at the waist at them, Hazel rolling her eyes and huffing softly while the other giggled and batted her eyelashes at the handsome boy.

"Its the first official day back, LeStrange, and All Hallow's Eve is still a long ways off." Hazel's accent made a small shiver run over Snape's back as he leaned against the wall, staring straight ahead at the door to the classroom.

"You wound me, Gray, thinking so little of us males. Snape, come over here!" Rabastan called, though not loud enough to really draw too much attention for the others waiting.

Straightening his spine and pulling the mental mask over his face, Severus moved to join them, watching dispassionately as the one girl was fawning all over the other boy while Hazel kept her gaze toward the slightly damp flagstones of the floor.

"Yes?" He drawled, raising an eyebrow at he regarded the other Slytherin wearily.

"These two fine Ladies have yet to be asked to the Halloween Ball, Snape, surely we must rectify this?" The Pureblood purred, pouring on the 'charm' he mentioned using on the Hufflepuffs earlier.

Severus wanted to narrow his eyes, wondering what the other boy was playing at. While the LeStrange males had rather elegant and rugged looks as they grew older, he himself had a rather hawk like nose, thanks in part to his mother's roman nose and the obscenely large beak of his father. He was no looker, pair in the greasy hair from too cheap shampoo while at home and potion fumes here at school, he knew he was doomed to a long and lonely life because of his looks alone. His personality wasn't much better, he also added in his mind.

"Which of the Ladies are you intending to ask, LeStrange?" He drawled, deepening his voice because it was about all he had in his favor.

"He shall not be asking me," Hazel replied, turning her nose up a tad toward the other Pureblood before giving Severus a shy smile. She was still unsure, he realized with a small start.

"I don't mind being asked early," the other girl simpered, batting her lashes at the other boy as Severus sneered at the display. Even being a Half-blood, and Seph not explaining too much on the matter, he realized what she was doing was bad form. Very, Muggle, of her.

Rabastan, however, only grinned at her and leaned toward her just as Slughorn opened the door to the classroom.

"Good evening, students! Let's get started, shall we?" He chuckled, his portly stomach jiggling obscenely as the sixth years filed in, going off into their own groups as Severus moved his is normal desk, surprised when Hazel came to join him.

"All the other desks are full, I hope you don't mind." She whispered, and with his quickly glance, he realized she was right. The class was smaller, and they were both the odd numbered in their house this class.

"No worries, we worked well together last year." Severus replied softly, giving a tiny smile before setting up his side of the station while Hazel did the same with her own, new supplies.

He felt a flicker of envy, seeing the shiny new items, while his own were secondhand or left over from the year previous. Then again, it wasn't her fault she came from a well to do Pureblood family while his own Muggle father squandered away every last pound he could get his filthy hands on liquor and booze.

Luckily, Hazel never noticed his scowl at Slughorn started the lesson, which dragged on seemingly forever before they were able to bottle their potions and clean up from the two hour long class. Moving to the door and waving Rabastan off when he offered to walk up to the Great Hall with him, Severus waited for Gray to disengage herself from the potions Professor, who seemed intent upon keeping her well into the dinner hour.

"Yes, and thank you once again for your generosity, Professor Slughorn, but I fear I did not eat much at lunch, and feel I might faint if I do not eat something soon." She played the weak female well, he had to admit, and it was because of that acting they were able to be shooed off rather quickly then, a sigh of relief escaping her once they were in the corridors on their way to her current room she had been permitted.

"Thank you for waiting, Severus." Her soft voice barely carried as she led the way, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as they walked side by side. A faint blush on her cheeks if he was not mistaken.

"It was no problem, Hazel. How was your summer?" He asked, wanting to distract her from whatever was on her mind, and he was honestly curious how it went, seeing as she was not on the train with everyone else.

"It was... quiet this year. My uncles were away on business, so it was only _mio Papa_ and myself in Italy this year. While I was able to start apprenticing, I still have many things to learn before _Papa_ will allow me to start painting." Hazel started fiddling with the strap of her satchel as she spoke, looking toward the floor and only glancing at the walls as they passed, obviously trying to locate the entrance to the room she was permitted.

"I... I see." Severus nodded, despite knowing she wasn't looking at him when he did so. There was not much to say to that, though he was curious about her never mentioning her mother, only her father when they spoke of her family. Though he wasn't aware she spent the summers in Italy, less lone with her uncles.

"Mm, ah, here we are." She finally stopped, a portrait of a fox surrounded by crows and ravens in a snow covered field. Placing her wand against the painting, she motioned for Severus to step closer. "Follow the movements. Seeing as what happened last year, I think it wise to give you access now, rather than... Well, I'll just adjust the wards to accept your magic." She quickly changed what she was going to say, not wanting to be the one to bring up the fight last year.

Not wanting to disrupt their agreeable interactions either, Severus placed his wand next to her own, following the path her wand took and trying to commit it to memory. It seemed rather random to him, but what did he know about the Gray wards she must have had cast over the entrance.

"I will show you a more simple pattern when we leave, but to add your magic to the wards, its more complicated." She voiced, twitching her wrist and having her wand vanish up her sleeve as they walked through the portrait, rather than having it open to them. The birds flapped their wings and the fox shook as they moved through them.

"That would be, agreeable." He replied, looking around the room in slight awe. It was very much unlike the tiny closet she used before, this was the size of a rather large classroom, though it was obvious it had not been used as such in many years.

"There is a place for you to set up a cauldron, should you wish to work on potions, or you can use the ones I set up earlier from my older ones." She was fidgeting, her hair hiding her face as she stood just to the side, where a few lumps of clay and stone lay in random piles.

"Thank you, Hazel." Snape spoke up, seeing four cauldrons set up, all of them currently empty, most likely left over from getting new ones each year. Though as he was able to use them, he was not going to complain about the seeming waste of galleons.

"It is not a problem, Severus." Finally she looked up at him, her eyes still wary but her smile genuine. "I have several ingredients that Professor Slughorn does not keep extras of, though if you require more of something, just let me know and I'll add it to my order when I place my own." She was twisting her fingers as she spoke, turning her eyes down again.

Severus stiffened at the offer, feeling as though she was thinking him too poor to pay for his own things. While it was mostly true, he also charged some of the Purebloods in Slytherin to study help, so he did earn some extra money throughout the year.

Narrowing his eyes on her, he clenched his fists tightly in the folds of his robes before sneering. "That will not be an issue, Gray." He growled, causing the smaller female to look at him quickly, her eyes wide and stricken.

"Severus, I did not mean offence! I swear! I only wished to pay you back how I am able for all of your assistance last year!" She was trembling, blinking rapidly to hide tears, if the glittering around the corners was anything to go by in her eyes.

He wanted to stay angry with her, for daring presume he needed her to pay for things for him. Then he realized she was only trying to be kind, just as she had the year before when she found him crying outside the portrait of the Fat Lady at Gryffindor Tower.

Turning he sniffed and regarded the plain wall to his right. "I see," he drawled, looking around more and realizing that beyond a narrow fireplace, there was nothing else on the walls beyond the tables and handful of desks.

"Please, if I say something that offends you, let me know. I... I do not wish to lose your friendship, Severus." She was staring at the floor again, her hands gripping the strap of her bag as though it was the only thing keeping her together.

Frowning, Snape regarded her curiously. She had spent most of the end of last year with him, before the falling out, and he could not recall ever seeing her with others in her own house in the years previous. Could it be she was an outcast, even among the Purebloods, despite her family name?

It did seem likely, as her views did not match many of the other Purebloods regarding Muggleborns and Half-bloods. Her eyes probably did not help her any either, much like his own physical appearance.

"Alright, I did not mean to snap at you." Severus spoke at last, watching as the tension visibly melted from her stance, though her eyes stopped at his chin, not meeting his own. That would take work, as she had fallen into the same pattern as before they... he wasn't even sure if they had been true friends before the events of last year broke that fragile bridge. "Perhaps we should start anew."

Moving to stand before her, Severus held his hand out to her, straightening his spine and pulling his mask over his face. He watched as Hazel debated with herself, though finally she gave in and placed her much daintier hand in his own larger, slightly calloused one.

"I am Severus Snape, Lord Prince and sixth year Slytherin. Whom might you be, my lady?" He asked, bowing and hovering his thin pale lips over the back of her olive hand.

Watching her flush, he couldn't stop the faint smirk curving his mouth.

"I am Hazel Gray, the young Lady Gray of the Ancient and Regal House of Gray, sixth year Ravenclaw. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my Lord Prince." She dropped into a formal curtsy, flushing more despite the Pureblood tone of her voice as his lips brushed her warm skin.

He felt a flutter in his chest at her address to him, a smile threatening to break free as he straightened. "How..." He paused, looking away before turning back to her curious face. "How should I formally address myself as Lord Prince?" He asked, needing to know before making a fool of himself, before smacking himself mentally. He should have waited, or asked Persephone this past summer rather than Hazel right now.

Though seeing her think it over carefully rather than with amusement, he didn't feel so bad.

"Perhaps as Lord Prince, from the Ancient House of Prince would suffice, amongst most Purebloods." She thought a moment longer before nodding. "To my knowledge, the Prince line is not one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, so Ancient House would work, even with _mio Papa_ , and he is set in the old ways as much as anyone from Headmaster Dumbledore's era and before." She smiled tentatively, trying to relax as she moved to place a note on the desk closest to the fireplace before moving to the exit, a dip in the otherwise solid walls.

"Shall we go to dinner? I was not completely dishonest with Professor Slughorn, I did not eat much earlier today." She blushed a little, just enough to tint her cheeks at the admission. "We can both retreat to this room in the future, and perhaps work out a means of letting the other know if they would... Would like the other's presence." She was fiddling with her strap again, though trying her hardest to meet his eyes.

"That would be acceptable. I am certain LeStrange is wondering what is keeping me." Severus drawled a tint of a teasing tilt to his mouth as he spoke, a barely there twinkle in his eyes.

Laughter met his words, a playful light at last in the violet ringed amber that met his own jet eyes. A semi formal curtsy ushered him through the exit, before she turned to show him which birds to tap lightly with his wand to get into the room without her. "They shift about," she warned him, as they turned to head to the Great Hall for dinner. He took it to also mean that if he informed others of the pattern, they would be rejected from the room, or alert someone of the attempted forced entry.

As they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, Hazel inclined her head to him, a smile still gracing her face as she turned to him. "I shall see you later, and I'll try thinking of a way for us to work out how to contact each other in case we are unable during the day." She reminded him, still smiling as she met his eyes much more easily than earlier this evening.

"Indeed. I shall be retiring to the Slytherin Common Room after eating, so I shall hopefully see you tomorrow." Severus replied, inclining his head as he turned to head to his house table. He heard her soft acknowledgement as she herself moved to her house table, sitting away from others of her year just like before, he noticed.

Sighing, Severus filled his plate before he was dragged into a conversation with Rabastan, mentally groaning and telling the other sixth year Slytherin the barest of what happened after leaving the Potions Classroom.

Thankfully, it did not take him long to finish eating, and he was soon on his way to his dorm room to rest, and hopefully have a moment to send a message to Persephone and see how her first day of classes went. Perhaps he would be able to discern which Ravenclaw she was now they were all back at Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hey guys! I'm sorry the last two chapters have been short, so here is this to make up for it! I won't linger long here, but I did want to thank all of my Followers, Reviewers, and those of you who have Favorited this story, you have no idea how happy it makes me see those numbers go up! I still have no Beta, so all mistakes are my own, and if you notice one, please let me know so I can either fix or watch for them in the future!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think, if their interactions are believable, or if I'm much to OOC for Severus, and any ideas as to what Rabastan is up too?**_

 _ **Also, if anyone knows how to make a divider between sections without having to use the horizontal line break, that would be greatly appreciated! Please, R &R and let me know what you think! See you all Wednesday (as apposed to the normal Sunday posting)!**_

 _ **I shall be posting a**_ **alternate _scene on Wednesday, of what happened during potions class. This chapter went on long enough, and I didn't want to add another 1,816 words to this and lose part of the dynamic between Severus and Hazel, nor have to break it in half. Think of it this way, you get a bonus chapter this week!_**

 _ **(Chapter Pre-note: 3,785)**_


	6. Potions Class

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do however own Hazel Gray and Persephone and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

 _Potion's Classroom, 2nd September, 1976_

Rabastan, however, only grinned at her and leaned toward her just as Slughorn opened the door to the classroom.

"Good evening, students! Let's get started, shall we?" He chuckled, his portly stomach jiggling obscenely as the sixth years filed in, going off into their own groups as Severus moved his is normal desk, surprised when Hazel came to join him.

"All the other desks are full, I hope you don't mind." She whispered, and with his quickly glance, he realized she was right. The class was smaller, and they were both the odd numbered in their house this class.

"No worries, we worked well together last year." Severus replied softly, giving a tiny smile before setting up his side of the station while Hazel did the same with her own, new supplies.

He felt a flicker of envy, seeing the shiny new items, while his own were secondhand or left over from the year previous. Then again, it wasn't her fault she came from a well to do Pureblood family while his own Muggle father squandered away every last pound he could get his filthy hands on liquor and booze.

Luckily Hazel never noticed his scowl at Slughorn started the lesson.

"Now, I've prepared some concoctions today, any idea what these might be?" Slughorn looked about the room, his eyes alighting upon Severus and Hazel's workstation as no one else had raised their hands, a grin spreading across his face. "Mr. Snape, Miss Gray, do either of you know what these potions are?"

Hazel nudged Severus, letting him know she wouldn't interrupt him if he wished to go up there and earn the points for his house.

Sighing very softly, Severus moved to sniff at the different cauldrons. "The first is _Veritaserum_ , a truth telling serum. The second is Polyjuice Potions, allowing the drinker to take on the appearance of the person whose hair they put into it for one hour before having to take another dosage. The third is..." At this, Severus paused, his brow furrowing as he leaned a bit more forward, though not to close, his rather large nose picking up several scents before he realized just what he was smelling.

"This is _Amortentia,_ commonly referred to as a love potions. It takes on a different scent depending upon what attracts the person smelling it." Taking several steps back before returning to his seat, Severus kept hiss pine stiff as Slughorn praised him and awarded Slytherin ten house points for the correct answers.

"Yes, though _Amortentia_ is not a true love potions as it does not actually produce love, only infatuation, possibly obsession. That is why this is quite possibly the most dangerous potions in this room." He ended on a slightly ominous tone before grinning once again.

"Professor," a Ravenclaw a bit closer to the table spoke up, raising their hand belatedly. "That is that last potion?" He asked, nodding his head toward a tiny, clear vial with a clear liquid inside.

"Ah, yes, what you see before you, Ladies and Gentlemen, is a curious little potion, known as _Felix Felicis_. Although it is more commonly referred to as 'Liquid Luck'." He explained, loosening the top from a tiny clamp to keep it in place, as the bottle of the vial was in the shape of a rather sharp tear drop. "Can anyone tell me the properties of this potion?" He asked the class at large, turning to address them with a smile still on his face.

Severus nudged Hazel, who raised her hand and waiting for the nod from Professor Slughorn before speaking. "Liquid Luck is a desperately tricky potion to make, and disastrous should you make it incorrectly. Though with only one sip, the drinker finds that anything they set their minds to, they succeed for as long as the potions lasts." She answered, changing the book based answer around slightly, she was still a Ravenclaw after all.

"Correct, five points to Ravenclaw, Miss Gray." He smiled at her before turning once more to the entire class. "Now, in the hour that remains, whoever manages to brew an acceptable draft of Living Death shall be awarded this tiny vial of Liquid Luck. The recipe for which it can be found is on page ten of your books."

He looked around as everyone opened their potions books to page ten. "Now, let the brewing commence!" He grinned as everyone moved to get ingredients from either their own items, or the school's stock.

Severus started to get up until Hazel grabbed his robes and pulled him back into his seat, moving half of her rather large pile of ingredients his way without even looking at him as she set to work on her own potion.

"Crush the bean, don't cut it as it says to in the book," she said softly, so softly he barely heard her.

"What? But the book says-" he started, hissing softly as he watched her, seeing the juice all but pouring out of the bean compared to everyone else chasing after their own.

"Trust me," she looked at him, her eyes pleading as she lifted the bean over her cauldron and squeezed the juice into it, before moving onto the next step. "If it fails, blame me, I'll take the lose of house points and you'll be allowed a second chance." She reasoned, glancing at him from the side. "Also, use all thirteen beans, rather than the twelve."

She didn't look back up at him, instead reading tiny notes in a foreign language in her own potions book. "When we reach the stirring stage, follow my lead, trust me." She said, before moving to work in silence as they moved through the other steps, tapping the desk once she was ready to stir, glancing to make certain Severus followed and did exactly as she did, though she did stop at the seventh anti-clockwise stir and placed her rod down but spoke before he could do the same. "Stir once clockwise, now, and it'll be perfect. Trust me." She turned her eyes to him, pleading for him to do so, thus, Severus did.

"Time is up!" Professor Slughorn spoke up, just as Snape finished the final stir, the color changing slightly from Hazel's, though only just. Placing his stirring rod down onto the desk, Severus breathed slowly through his nose, worried he failed the potion, though he truly did want to trust Hazel not to do that to him, seeing as she did near exactly as he did, so they would both have bad grades should she had been wrong.

Then again, looking around the room showed they were nearly the only ones to have a halfway decent potion compared to the others.

Slughorn finally managed to reach their desk, a frown on his face at the failed potions before, until he dropped a leaf in each of their cauldrons, a wide smile breaking across his rather large face.

"Alas! You two have potions that are quite good, in fact, Mr. Snape, one drop of your potion would put us all to sleep instantly! Wonderful work! Although, Miss Gray, your potion is very close to being perfect, though not quite." Her leaf had taken a few seconds longer to vanish compared to Severus', though she didn't seem to mind.

"Severus helped me, Professor, I would not have gotten this close without his help." She stated, a very Pureblood smile on her face as she tilted her head to her desk mate, silently informing him to take the credit, that she would explain later.

"Very well done, my boy! It appears Slytherin House gets another fifteen points, ten for the perfect potions, and another five for helping a rival house." Slughorn chuckled lightly as he withdrew the vial of Liquid Luck and handed it over to the dark Slytherin Half-blood.

Hazel only smiled happily at him as class was dismissed, having to stay behind as Slughorn wanted to speak with her, though Severus made certain to remain behind as well to wait.

Once she was free of the Head of Slytherin House, she made her way over to him, grinning sheepishly as they exited the classroom.

"I know what you are going to say," she spoke softly before Severus had a chance to do so. Her accent coming out a touch thicker than normal, showing how nervous she was. "Professor Slughorn as already 'collected' me into his Slug Club, as I am a Gray and Apprenticing to create magical portraits. You have the skills to go far in potions, I do not have the need beyond Paint Potions work once I leave Hogwarts." She shoved a hand through her hair, which was much more bushy than he had ever seen it before after all the fumes in the classroom, his own lank and even more greasy looking, he was certain.

" _Mio Papa_ helped me go through my potions book and updated some of the more advanced potions to be brewed correctly so I could pass more easily through the class. I am more than happy to share these with you before our next class, so that you will ace every potions, and I can even help explain why these are changed so. That way, it is not cheating, but rather being well informed." She was speaking faster as they walked, glancing at the walls to find the entrance to the room she was permitted to use this term.

"Why are you helping me? Why did you not do the last stir if you have all the means to do so well this year?" He tried not to demand, but rather ask. It still came out more demanding than intended.

"I do not need _Felix Felicis,_ thus I thought you might like it." She replied simply, shrugging one shoulder halfheartedly.

"I... I see." Severus replied numbly, hardly believing Hazel had stopped a step early, after helping him make a perfect potion, and then give him all of the credit. "Ravenclaw will be upset that Slytherin made so many points this class, when everyone knows you are smart enough to have earned them yourself." He finally said, wanting to distract himself from her selfless gift.

Hazel only shrugged once again, seemingly unconcerned. "I do not truly care, I can earn them in other classes, and it is not as if... My housemates can earn points just as well as I can." She changed what she was going to say, though Severus honestly had no idea what it was she had started saying before the change. It did leave him curious, however, but he decided to let it drop for the day. He was too happy to have such a coveted potion in his possession to really care right then.

* * *

 _ **Hello all, here is the**_ **alternate _scene I promised on Sunday, of what happened during Potions. If you notice, it starts the same as the other scene, then quickly takes a different path. At the time of writing the last chapter, I did not have HBP to go off of, and I still don't, so I had to use the movie as well as the internet to find out the correct information. Part of this chapter is directly quoted from the movie, others reworded a touch since it is a different era, with (mostly) different characters._**

 ** _Also please keep in mind that while this is an_ alternate _scene, these events will be referred to in future chapters, I was just hoping to get a copy of the book before having to post chapter 5 but the library didn't get it in on time, and once I started writing, well, a few things did change a bit after class was over, but it fit what I was writing. So while the endings do not align, both shall be mentioned in future chapters, this is not a continuation error, just a human one. I blame my muse..._**

 ** _Let me know what you all think, as well as if you would like more scenes like this in the future, as I will not normally write out the entire classroom scene for each time they are in class. I will only do this on my own if the classroom scene is important to the story, and it shall be posted on Wednesdays much like this one, as an_ alternate _scene_** **. _I shall be tallying the answer in reviews, as well as having posted a poll on my profile to find out what everyone would like. The poll will be up until the 5th of March, 2016 to give the current readers a chance to cast their votes._**

 ** _Thank you all for sticking with me this far, and please be sure and R &R, it helps me think more on the story, and makes me very very happy! See you all again Sunday!_**

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 1,816)**_


	7. Half-Bloods and Invitations

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do however own Hazel Gray and Persephone and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

 _Hogwarts, 1976_

After showering, Severus went to his chest and pulled out the journal Persephone sent him, moving to to bed before he noticed Hermes sitting on the back of a nearby chair. Grinning a little Slytherin grin, he moved to stroke the first real gift he could recall ever getting.

"Hello, Hermes." He said softly, grateful he had the room to himself for now. The others were still in the common Room chatting, while he had came down here to see if Persephone was able to talk. Though he wasn't against spending time and bonding with his owl.

Hermes, in turn, coo softly and nuzzled under Severus' hand, hooting quietly and nipping playfully at his fingers. For being a Little Owl, he was as affectionate as a kitten. He was also much quieter than many of his brethren, which Snape was grateful for, with his home life.

"Have you been hunting with the others yet?" He asked quietly, still stroking the soft feathers of Hermes' chest as the bird preened under the attention, though the owl did hoot and shiver, his version of no, if Severus wasn't mistaken. "Off you go then," he said, moving his hand for the bird to step onto his wrist before moving to the portal for the owls to travel through safely, as they couldn't go through the Black Lake the Common Room was built under.

After Hermes was taken care of, with a bowl of water and cricket legs laid out for his return, Severus moved to lean against his headboard and opened the journal. A quill and ink pot on his bedside table as he opened to the first mostly empty page.

There was a single line waiting for him.

 _'Have a good summer?'_ She had written, an extra flourish as though she was going to add onto it before changing her mind.

 _'I did, what of yourself?'_ He wrote back, glad to be using a quill once more, pens didn't feel the same as a good quill.

 _'It was uneventful, though that suited me just fine.'_ The words appeared on the page after a few moments, the "e" dragged out a bit as though she barely lifted her quill tip from the parchment.

 _'Uneventful does sound better than far to much at once. I informed Rabastan LeStrange of my birthright.'_ He wrote, worrying his bottom lip between his crooked teeth anxiously. Behind the pages, he felt more at ease talking about this sort of thing, than face to face. He could always claim he had no knowledge if this Persephone person decided to be cruel and flaunt what was written about.

 _'That is wonderful, young Lord Prince!'_ He could actually hear the happiness in her writing, Severus mused. Nearly see the smile at his news.

 _'Indeed, now if only I knew how to properly address you with a title.'_ He was using an old Slytherin tactic, trying to gain the information he wanted without playing his hand or revealing his real intentions on the matter.

 _'Cunning, but alas those Slytherin ways shall not work on me, Lord Prince. I was a toss up between the Houses of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Twas my creativity that won out in the end. After all, one must be creative to create a journal such as yours, no?'_ There was teasing, though she did give him another hint, he thought.

"Minx," he grumbled good naturedly, before frowning and adjusting himself on the bed a bit before placing tip to parchment again. _'I would like to meet you, face to face, sometime, Seph.'_ He wrote, deciding to change the subject a bit.

 _'You have met me, Lord Prince.'_ She wrote back, a wary edge to the script. _'Besides, I do not wish for your Slytherin Allies to think you lesser for conversing with me. I am a pariah, despite my Pureblood.'_ Now her lettering was drawn out, as though confessing this hurt her physically.

Severus scowled at the page, gripping his quill so tight it nearly snapped in half before he loosened his fingers enough to avoid breaking it. Why was she so stuborn?

 _'You have no intentions of revealing yourself, do you?'_ There was a definite sneer on the page, the ink thick and harsh on the pale parchment as he sent it. He had pressed hard enough with the quill tip to actually tear into the page a little, not enough to go through, but enough to make it rougher there.

 _'I feel your opinion shall change about me, once you know who I am. I am...'_ Here the words paused, and he nearly threw the journal across the room before more words appeared. _'I have very few I care to consider allies, and even fewer still I would claim as friend. I fear that once you become aware of who I am, you shall want nothing more to do with me. At least, like this, I can retain your friendship, if only until you become bored with me.'_

Snape could detect a wistful note to her words, but also what seemed like deepening regret she wasn't being open. Then again this was just words on a page. She could have been lying for all he knew. But somehow, he doubted that very much.

 _'I will not bring it back up for now, Persephone. Though I do intend to meet you before Christmas Hols.'_ There was an edge of finality to those two lines, and with that, he snapped the journal shut and tossed it across his bed, still scowling angrily at the foot of the forest green comforter on the four poster dorm bed.

Waving his wand, he loosened the silver tiebacks and let the dark green curtains fall shut about his bed, flicking his wrist and stoppering the ink pot as well before lying down and staring up at the canopy.

"What right does she have to hide herself?" He demanded tersely and quietly, scowling even more as he pulled his wand once more and started working on a spell he started playing with last year before being distracted. It was a simple thing, but he wanted a better version of a silencing charm. Something that wasn't a lack of noise, but rather ambient sounds, a static even to mask what was really being said.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

The next morning, after waking up with a crick in his neck from how he fell asleep working on the spell, Severus got dressed for the day, scowling at his far to chipper roommates who tended to be early birds the first month, then ended up making him wake them up so everyone would be at breakfast on time to avoid losing Slytherin House points.

Going into the bathroom to change, he returned mostly prepared to face the day, grateful today was Friday and that after today, with only having Herbology and Ancient Runes today, though both double classes, he would be permitted to relax for two days before full classes resumed for the rest of term.

"I'm telling you, that Ravenclaw isn't worth your time!" One of his year mates was complaining, though he wasn't certain which one as he was still tired.

"She's perfectly acceptable to take to the Ball." Rabastan huffed, moving past Severus to get into the bathroom to get ready, as he had been trying to fish out clean robes to wear. He returned only moments later, his face and hairline still slightly damp.

"I'm telling you, she isn't worth it. Find a nice Slytherin girl to take, Merlin even a Hufflepuff is better than her!" The other boy had brown hair... Treeburn? No, that wasn't it. Heathurn? Something like that. Severus never bothered spending much time with him, despite the boy being a fellow Half-Blood.

"Jacques, if you wish to take the girl, ask her then, otherwise I shall after dinner tonight so I have a blasted date to the function before the gold diggers attempt sinking their claws into me." The young LeStrange growled, snatching his bag up and stalking toward the door.

Severus mentally sighed before picking up his own satchel and following suit, Rabastan was as close to a friend he had in Slytherin, and he was curious as to which girl their only other roommate was complaining about.

"The nerve of that pleb!" He growled, flexing his hand as though tempted to pull his wand and go curse the other boy.

"He isn't worth getting in trouble with Slughorn with. Besides, send word through the gossip vine and the Gryffindors will do so for you, without having to dirty your hands." Severus drawled, anything to get the Marauders off his back for awhile would be nice, even at the expense of another Slytherin.

"He's trying to tell me I can't take that little Ravenclaw Half-Blood that I was talking to yesterday to the Halloween Ball. Its not as though Gray would ever go, she's yet to attend any school functions since we've been allowed. She's nearly as bad as you are, Snape. I at least managed to drag you to the Yule celebrations in fourth year." Rabastan was ranting, unbecoming for a Pureblood, but Severus didn't mind. It gave him extra information he never had to ask for, and made the younger LeStrange brother much more agreeable and approachable.

"Why do you wish to take the other girl?" He lazily asked, staring ahead as they headed up toward the Great Hall. Truthfully he wasn't in the slightest bit interested, but so long as Rabastan was rambling, Severus did not have to say all that much.

"She isn't a Pureblood, thus, I do not have to worry about having to marry her because it appears I am courting her to my father. Since she is a Half-Blood, its acceptable for me to take her to a dance, so long as I don't intend to court her afterward. I might not agree with how my father and brother see blood status, but they control my life for now, and since Rodolphus is betrothed, its only a matter of time before its expected of me by someone of their choosing." The rant of before died down as Rabastan started looking more sullen, scowling, which did not look right on his face.

"Then what does it matter what others think? Take the chit and ignore the rest. You're a LeStrange, do what you want so long as you won't get in trouble." Snape snapped, he may have thought the other Ravenclaw a twit, but hearing about how Half-Bloods were beneath Purebloods made him seething angry.

"There's someone else I want to ask, but I already know what'll happen. That family hates my father because of a failed betrothal between my mother and one of their males. Father seduced her away and they haven't forgiven him yet." LeStrange frowned as he looked toward Severus, who kept his eyes straight ahead and then swiftly made his way to the Slytherin table to eat, grateful there was still breakfast to eat.

He didn't want to get involved in Pureblood Politics, they didn't make sense to him in the slightest. Granted, his mother was Pureblood, but his father was Muggle. Marrying into a Pureblood family must not have been all that wonderful if his mother was lured away by a plain, rather crude Muggle man straight out of Hogwarts.

Thus, Severus moved to a different section of the Slytherin table, still facing toward the Ravenclaw House table, but away from his somewhat friends so he could have a moment of peace.

After placing some fruits and toast on his plate to eat, Snape happened to look up and watched Hazel making her way toward her House table, taking a seat away from the others, though a couple second years moved toward her once they realized no one else was.

Frowning, he ate his meal before grabbing his bag and starting toward the exit, wanting to get to the Runes classroom before everyone else, and to avoid the Marauders as long as he was able. It was bad enough Runes was shared with Gryffindor this term, but at least three of the four Marauders did not take this class, though he would be forced to endure Lily avoiding and ignoring him for two hours.

Securing himself in an alcove just down from the classroom, Severus pulling out his Journal and scanned over what was said last night, attempting to decipher just which Ravenclaw Persephone was. He had a vague idea, but he was not going to say anything until he was certain, as to avoid making a fool of himself.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Suffering through Ancient Runes, and then rushing to Herbology as he was hexed leaving lunch, Severus was in a foul mood by the time classes finished for the day. Where as most of the students made their way outside to enjoy the nice day, Severus made his way into the dungeons.

Scanning the walls for the right portrait, he quickly figured out the birds, who had flitted about and were facing different ways from the day before, and tapped out the pattern before going inside, wanting solitude after his trying day.

Those plans quickly changed, however, when he found a construct shifting forms, a bit noisily, but not overtly so. There was no one else inside the room, he made certain, as he moved a tad closer to the rock and clay object that went from one thing to another before forming all over again into something completely different.

Frowning a bit, Severus eventually shrugged and moved to a desk off to the other side, stopping and staring once he noticed the abundance of books now filling bookshelves that were not there last night before dinner. Every inch of spare wall that was not where Hazel had the constructs and potions set up was full of bookcases and books. Scrolls even took up several shelves closest to the door. There were even stone tablets on a bottom shelf, if he wasn't mistaken.

"Merlin, how did she get all of this down here so quickly," Snape breathed, his jet eyes widening as he took it all in. This, while not as large as the Hogwarts Library, was twice as impressive due to the vastness of the subjects contained. He couldn't even read most of the titles of the books with titles still on the spines. It looked like more of that strange script that was in her Potions book.

Finally placing his bag down, Severus nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a shiver race over his wand arm, only heartbeats before Hazel moved through the entrance, seemingly appearing through the wall out of thin air.

"Oh! Good evening, Severus," she smiled, a shy little thing, but a smile all the same as she moved to inspect the construct, waving wand and muttering under her breath. "Still shifting," she sighed, waving her wand a bit more until it all seemed to melt into a puddle on the floor of the room.

"Good evening, Hazel." Severus inclined his head once she turned toward him, his face carefully blank to hide the embarrassment of being caught mostly snooping. "I hope you do not mind me coming on inside, I wished to work on my Runes Homework without having to listen to the others in the library making a nuisance of themselves. Madam Pince was still seated at the Staff table when I left the Great Hall." As he spoke he started pulling his Runes book out as well as some parchment and writing utensils.

"I do not mind. I opened the wards for your magical signature, you are welcome any time unless I'm in the middle of a private lesson, in which case the wards will make the portrait seemingly vanish entirely from the wall until its finished." She explained, taking residence up at another desk and pulling out tomes and a few actual books that looked to be school related.

"I see. If I cannot find the entrance, I shall assume you are having a lesson, then." Severus nodded, opening his book and starting to go over the Runes he needed to translate before his next class, wanting to get a head start of his school work so he wouldn't fall behind when he started helping the others in his House for extra Sickles each week.

Hazel, ' _Merlin be praised',_ was just as quiet as last year, Severus realized as he managed to finish everything without a single interruption. Sitting up and stretching, he noticed her pouring over her Potions book, causing him to scowl until he realized that she was coping the notes within for him, rather than doing her own homework for it, which she must have completed either in her own House or waiting until this weekend to do so like many others.

"If you happen to have your book, I can explain the edits _Papa_ gave me for this year," her voice nearly startled him, she had been so silent. He had also been staring and it made him flush a bit before pulling his mental mask over his face to hide the fact, not that Hazel was even looking at him.

She was much to busy translating the script into the Queen's English from whatever it was before.

"I will have to go to my room to get it, I wasn't expecting to study tonight with you," he admitted, turning his head to the side and letting his lank hair hide him even more from her possible gaze.

"That is fine, I can just leave the translations for you, and if you have questions I can answer them when you have your book." She finally looked up at him, a soft smile curving her unassuming lips. Overall, she was a bit plain, if not her for exotic coloring compared to many English and other Europeans, he noticed.

She was still lovely, just not classically beautiful, or overtly pretty like many girls tried to be. These thoughts made him flush a bit as he nodded, hoping his hair hid the pink tint to his sallow cheeks. "Thank you," he replied, grateful his voice didn't crack. He knew he wasn't handsome, or a boy the girls in the school giggled about to their friends unless it was to make fun of him, but he couldn't help but look at Hazel in a new light, with how kind she was being toward him lately.

He really didn't deserve it, with how he treated her at the end of last year and all summer. But she was just so lovely. Maybe not in looks, though she was lovely in that sense as well, but more in how she treated others around her. Taking time to try comforting him after Lily refused to speak to him again, rather than walking back toward her Common Room and leaving him there like so many others.

Yes, she could turn as cold as any other Pureblood in Slytherin, but she didn't do it constantly, it was only when she was protecting herself from others, he had noticed. With Sirius Black, he had been harassing her, and Merlin only knew how long that had been going on in fifth year, and with Rabastan LeStrange, it was only hinted at when she stated he would not be asking her.

"Are you planning on attending the Halloween Ball?" He asked suddenly, instantly wishing he could pull the words back as she looked up at him again, having returned to her project.

"I... I do not truly know. No one has ever actually asked me in the past to any ball, mostly due to my being a Pureblood. If another Pureblood takes me, it will be assumed that we are courting, and very few wish to tie their families to the Gray line. Muggleborns are made uneasy by my eyes, and Half-Bloods either go to other Half-Bloods, or to a Muggleborn since they feel they can relate more." She frowned a bit, staring down at the desk top as she fiddled with her quill.

"Should you not be asked by any others," Severus started, his words slightly halting as he struggled to say this without sounding like a git. "I... I would be honored to take you to the Halloween Ball this year. No one should miss out simply because Purebloods are too caught up in courting rules, and Muggleborns do not realize eyes do not the person make." He wanted to sound like he was confident, and he knew what he was doing, but Persephone had not covered this yet, she had brushed over the basics, but did not go into detail, less lone on how to ask a girl to one of these things.

Then again, he hadn't asked, and now he had jumped ahead once more with Hazel.

At her quick intake of breath, Snape looked quickly to her face, ready to withdraw his words as to not offend her, when he saw the unfiltered shock visible before she pulled her own mental mask over her features to hide the riding blush.

"I would be most honored to accompany you, Lord Prince. No one has ever bothered to think to ask me without it being in jest, so I thank you." She inclined her head, as she was seated and could not curtsy as manners dictated she do to be proper.

A smile broke out across her face once she followed niceties regarding being asked and accepting, a smaller answering one curving Severus' own thin lips as well. Now they both had dates, his first, and if he had heard Hazel correctly, her first as well, though he highly doubted that.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello all, I hope you all enjoyed the bonus chapter I posted Wednesday! I won't be tallying anything up until the end on votes, so you have a bit to wait still. This chapter was a bit harder to write, as not much was really going on, and I felt the need to explain things a bit more. I want to thank every single one of you for reading this story, and an extra BIG thank you to those who Follow, Favorite and Review, seeing those numbers go up makes me so very very happy! I still have no beta, so any and all mistakes are my own. If you would like to be my beta (I'd rather have someone interested in the story, personally) shot me a PM and we'll talk. Thank you to**_ trebeh _**as I have now been checking the years to avoid another twenty year jump.**_

 _ **So please R &R and let me know what you think! Also, I would like to know what you all think of Severus' way of asking Hazel to the Ball, it was a bit hard to write, as I don't normally see him asking anyone to such things, but he is younger, so anything can happen. Any ideas as to what his costume will be? What of Hazel, any thoughts? Let me know in your review, and I look forward to seeing you all against next Sunday!**_

 ** _(Chapter Pre-Note: 3,668)_**


	8. A Study in Moonlight

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do however own Hazel Gray and Persephone and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

Severus Snape and Hazel Gray continued to meet in the 'Trickster Room' as it was dubbed, what with the fox and birds known for being tricksters in Magical History. They usually studied in silence, sometimes talking about what they were working on from class, and sometimes just brewing to practice.

Hazel kept her word, helping Severus fill in the new information for Potions and explaining why it made it better or stronger, though it was only repeating what her father had told her about them. She had admitted to knowing very little about potions, though she was better at Herbology because plants seemed to like her better than most.

Though while they usually hid themselves away in their own little world, it was the beginning of October that Severus found he couldn't locate the Portrait to get in. Scowling, he wanted to be angry until he remember that if he couldn't find the entrance that meant she was in a private lesson.

Sighing ever so softly, the dark Slytherin made his way back up and headed toward the Library. It was a weekend, so he wasn't expecting to see too many inside, as it was nice out once again. Maybe a few Ravenclaws, studious beings that they were, or a few Slytherins enjoying the peace from lack of Gryffindors.

Finally making it to the correct floor, Severus gathered a few books to read before going to find a table, seeing Regulus in a back corner and pulling on his hair with books stacked around him and parchment lying around, some of it crumpled.

"Black?" Severus said his name curiously, placing his books down at the table and taking a seat. As they were both Slytherins, if one struggled, another always stepped in to help. Should a student be struggling, it reflected back on the house, more than just them.

"Hm? Oh, Snape, hello." Regulus seemed a bit confused before staring back down at the book, tugging his hair again and growling softly.

"Do you require help?" Severus asked, scanning over the book, understanding what was possibly wrong after having done the same coursework the year before.

"I... Yes. I've been trying to understand this Rune and nothing I've found fits. So many look just like it, but not exactly." Giving a frustrated sigh, he dropped his face into his hands, his long black hair falling over his hands and making a rather thick curtain around him.

"May I?" Without waiting for a response, Severus stood and moved to look over the younger boy's shoulder, reading over the Runes and what was translated so far. Frowning, the older boy straightened and moved through the stacks, returning a few moments later to Regulus' curious gaze, and started flipping through the book in his hands.

"Here, you're using a book that doesn't include this Rune, as its rather obscure and not commonly used in that many things. In fact, its mostly only used in marriage rites and passages." Severus informed him, placing the book down beside the younger Black heir before returning to his own books and opening the top one.

"Thank you, Snape, you have saved me hours of pouring over the wrong books." There was actual relief in the younger's voice as he started working on his translations again, furiously scribbling with his quill and flipping through other books and pages until he was nearly done, able to complete the last from memory alone.

Severus, however, only have a soft grunt in reply, pouring over his chosen book after pulling out some scrap parchment to take notes. Hazel had been struggling with a certain Arithmancy theory, and this seemed to make more sense than what the Teacher had been sprouting the last few classes he had attended.

The two Slytherins worked together in silence for a couple hours, only stopping to head to lunch. After packing away their supplies, and returning the books to their proper places, the boys left the Library and started heading down.

"Thank you for your assistance, Snape, I am most grateful for it." Regulus inclined his head, rubbing the cramp out of his fingers from gripping his quill for so long.

"You are welcome, and please, call me Severus. I would prefer to have the least amount of connection as I can to my Muggle Father." The older teen all but sneered, though not at the younger boy.

"Severus, you must call me Regulus. Being referred to as Black reminds me of how my brother is tarnishing our Ancient and Noble House with his antics here at Hogwarts." Scowling at those thoughts, neither boy realized they had even reached the Slytherin House table until they were moving to take seats, both lost in their own thoughts regarding the elder Black boy.

"You are twice the man he is, and ever will be, Regulus. You will do your House proud, where he will be nothing more than a bully." Severus replied, filling his plate and looking around the Great Hall for Hazel.

She wasn't there, and while it was possible she had come in earlier, it was not likely she would be coming in now if she hadn't. They had barely made it in time to eat before the plates vanished and they made their way back up toward the Library to finish their studies for the weekend.

They worked until it was nearing dark, returning once again to the Great Hall for dinner, still with no sign of Hazel or Rabastan. Although near the end, on their way back to the dungeons, Severus checked his bag and found he forgot a book in the library. Excusing himself from the younger male, he turned and started his way back up.

It was risky, heading back up the castle without someone for backup, but hopefully the Marauders had retired, or were too busy planning another prank.

Of course, this train of thought was quickly derailed when he happened to glance out a window and see a full moon. He had a creeping suspicion that had started about a year and a half ago, about Lupin. The quiet Marauder was always sick around the full moon, and Snape highly doubted it was always his mother being ill. Scowling, he continued his way to retrieve his book, not paying complete attention and running into Sirius Black.

"Snivellus," the handsome boy sneered, curling his full lips at the greasy haired boy with disgust.

Severus paused in his steps for only a moment before continuing on, hoping to get away before spells started flying. He didn't pause again until Sirius said something that snagged his interest entirely.

"You're always skulking about, why don't you head down to the Whomping Willow, see what we've been up too?" Sirius dared, a cocky, mean little smirk curving his mouth wickedly.

Turning, Snape narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor sixth year. While before he would have jumped at the chance to expose the Marauders, he didn't feel the same pull to do so anymore, since he wasn't trying to save Lily from them anymore.

Although, he was curious what they were up to, and if he was right in thinking Lupin was something more than everyone admitted.

He didn't have a chance to question Sirius anymore, as the other boy turned and walked away, leaving Severus standing there nearly vibrating in curiosity.

Snape knew how to defend himself, so long as he wasn't being attacked on more than two fronts at once. It was with that thought in mind, that he rushed to get his missing book before heading out onto the grounds, having tossed his bag into an empty classroom right by the stairs leading to the dungeons.

Slipping out of the unlocked entrance doors, he started across the green toward the Whomping Willow, the sun completely gone now, and the full moon starting to makes itself known. It was still a bit until curfew, so if he was quick about it, he might be able to get back inside before Filch and Mrs. Norris started patrolling and making the student's lives miserable.

He was making his way steadily to the tree, Severus didn't see James Potter rushing from the Castle Entrance, and with the wind picking up, didn't hear the Gryffindor either. He was much further along than the other boy, and sending a simple stunner at the tree, started looking around, finding the hidden entrance and starting down the tunnel.

He heard scratching and yowls the further along he went, making his thick brows furrow in confusion. Just what were they doing down here? Surely they weren't torturing another person, were they?

He barely had the thought before screams rent the air. Fear gripping his chest, Severus rushed down the dark tunnel, pulling his wand and casting _Lumos_ so he could see and not trip. If they had another student trapped down here, he had to get them free, Slytherin self preservation be damned. He'd been on the receiving enough times to know no one deserved that fate.

He had just reached the trap door, hearing snarls and what appeared to be something being slammed against the floor and walls, Severus muttered _Nox_ to extinguish the light before tucking his wand into his pocket and placing his hands on the trap down, his mind not connecting his suspicions with Lupin with the growls overheard compared to the fear someone was being harmed inside whatever was up there.

His fingers had just made purchase when James Potter grabbed the Slytherin and pulled him back, shoving him back from the trap door and back the way they had both came from.

"Move Snape!" The messy haired boy yelped, looking over his shoulder as he pushed the other boy as quickly as he could without shoving him onto the dirt passage.

"Remove your hands from me, Potter!" Severus snapped, pushing back until he heard a blood freezing howl.

Now his sense of self preservation kicked in, making him turn and start running, the sounds of creaking wood growing louder and louder with the sounds of snarls and growls from the trap door.

They made it out of the tunnel, though the Whomping Willow had awoken, though neither was taking the time to stun it again, too busy trying to get away from what was on the other side of the tunnel. Just nearly making it away from the branches' reach, both sixth years were send flying from a particularly powerful hit, Severus landing hard on his arm, though thankfully not his wand arm, where as James lost his glasses and happened to hit a bush rather than the unforgiving ground.

Yelps came from the Willow as both boys struggled to their feet, a shaky _Accio Glasses_ for James and Severus cradling his arm against his chest and both were rushing for the safety of the castle again, getting inside and slamming the door shut.

Both were panting heavily, out of breath and aching from their tumble with the tree guarding the tunnel.

"What-" James started, wheezing as he braced himself against his knees, Severus leaning back against the door before sliding down it. "What were you thinking?!"

"Black..." Was all Severus could mutter before slumping slightly forward and to the side, losing consciousness from the mixture of pain and slight blood loss from the bone sticking through his arm where he had broken it during the fall.

"Snape? Sna-!"

The Slytherin never heard what else Potter had to say, as darkness seemed to swallow him whole.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello once again, and thank you to everyone that has added this story to their Favorites, started Following and especially to those that Review! I still have no beta, so all mistakes are my own, and Thank You all for taking the time to read this story!**_

 _ **A little bit of a Cliffhanger, but I think this chapter went on long enough, and it was hard to write as I see Severus as being far too logical to listen to anything Sirius has to say at this point, and tempting what is likely a werewolf. Next chapter we see things from Hazel's point of view, as I have been trying to stay within Canon Character POVs, I think its time we all had a look inside the OC's perspective ;)**_

 _ **I am aware that October, 1976 the full moon was on a Friday, the 8th, I changed it over to Saturday for the story's sake.**_

 _ **See you all again Sunday!**_

 ** _(Chapter Pre-Note: 1,944)_**


	9. A Change of Perspective

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World.** **I do however own Hazel Gray and Persephone and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

Dorian Gray, the father of Hazel Gray, had just stepped through the fireplace that connected the classroom with their home by the Floo, leaving Hazel slumped in a hard chair exhausted. She was covered from hair to dragonhide boot in dust and paint splatters from her lesson all day, the two having barely stopped long enough to eat a light lunch before starting in once again. In truth, she barely wanted to move in the slightest, but with the gritty feel caking her, she felt the need to at least bathe. Or she could transfigure the chair and desk into a bed and sleep in the room for the night before going and getting cleaned up in the morning.

Sigh a heavy sigh, the young woman stood, stretching and wincing at the cracking sounds of her joints releasing after nearly eighteen hours of almost nonstop use. She was normally in much better shape, but this was the first time that her _Papa_ had put an entire month's worth of lessons in a single day. Thus, she ached, was exhausted, and her stomach chose that moment to send pangs throughout her torso in rebellion of not eating enough when she did eat.

Slinging her satchel across her body, the Ravenclaw exited the room, the wards springing to life as she passed through the wall and resetting to how they were but a mere twenty-hours hours before. All but dragging her feet and making her way to the upper levels of the castle, a note from Professor Flitwick pinned to her robes in case she was caught out after curfew. It had been agreed she could have the note when Dorian had expressed that he did not know when they would finish for the day, thus, she was given permission to roam, at least until she reached the common room, in which case the slip of paper would vanish back to Flitwick's desk.

"Young Lady Gray!" Hazel heard from her left, pausing her step, pasting a somewhat bright smile on her face and turning to regard the male in the portrait that spoke.

"Yes, my lord?' She asked, though she was unable to hide the bone weariness from her voice.

"Word through the paintings is that the young Lord you are frequently seen with is in the Hospital wing after going outside the Castle earlier this night." He replied, his curled mustache twitching as he bowed slightly at the waist to her.

Hazel felt panic grip her heart as she started sprinting, calling a hasty " _Grazie_!" behind her as she ran.

Her exhaustion was gone in the face of blind panic and adrenaline. She had to check on Severus, as it was a Full Moon tonight, it was one reason her _Papa_ had came in the first place, as what they were going to work on required a full moon's energy.

 _'Please, please be alright!'_ She pleaded in her mind, sending prayers and promises of offerings to the gods if only he was not harmed once she arrived. Within minutes she was at the double doors to the infirmary, bracing herself against the wall and trying to catch her breath, as the distance would have taken much longer if she had moved normally.

Gasping another great lungful of air, Hazel slipped inside the infirmary, her eyes blown wide, her hair a tangled, matted mess from dust, paint and sweat from her run, as she stumbled over to Severus' bed, where Madam Pomfrey was tucking him in after having given him a Sleeping Draught. She had enough wits about her to avoid making too much noise, but her eyes never left Severus, not even blinking until she was at his side, still panting from her exertion from the dungeons to the fourth floor.

Madam Pomfrey had just enough time to conjure a seat before Hazel collapsed onto it, her hand gripping his on his uninjured side as she started blinking back tears.

"Will he-" Hazel took another shaky breath before starting again. "Will he be alright?" Her voice quivered as her small hand tightened on his much larger one, smearing dust and paint chips, but she had to keep some hold, needing to feel his heartbeat and know he lived after the fear that still kept its claws in her from being informed by a portrait that her dearest friend was harmed.

"He will be fine, deary. Now why don't you head on up to your common room, get cleaned up, a good night's rest and come back in the morning, hm?" The matron suggested, seeing the state the poor girl was in and knowing it was well after curfew and visiting hours. That slip of paper didn't hold much sway with her, after all.

"Please, I..." Hazel took a few short breaths, still trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. "I need to be sure he'll be alright. I would only make myself sick if I were to leave." Turning her violet ringed amber eyes to the motherly matron, Hazel already had it in her mind she was not moving, even if the Headmaster himself demanded it of her.

"Its past visiting hours, Miss Gray," Pomfrey reminded the girl, though she was already caving to the poor dear. This was the first she had seen of another student caring if Severus Snape was alright, and she just didn't have it in her heart to turn her away after the state the boy was brought in. "But so long as you promise to go and clean up as soon as he wakes up, I shall permit it, for tonight."

" _Grazie_ , Madam Pomfrey, _grazie_!" Giving a sigh of relief, Hazel turned her complete attention to Severus, her fingers tightening a touch before relaxing as she settled herself on the edge of the chair, intending to keep vigil regardless of how tired she was only moments before.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

The next morning had the Marauders coming into the Hospital wing after Remus Lupin was recovered from the Shrieking Shack, although the Ravenclaw and Slytherin were unaware of this, both asleep as the other three boys moved to check in on their friend.

It wasn't until James and Sirius made their way toward Severus' bedside that anything changed.

Hazel, having slipped form the chair and curled up on the floor against the bed, her hand still in Severus', was jerked awake from the sound of voices. Thinking it was Severus, she sat up, still hidden by the sheet Madam Pomfrey had placed over her that matched the ones on the bed. It was not her friend, but rather the two Gryffindors.

Gripping her wand, she started to doze back off when she heard words that sent her blood boiling with her Greek and Italian temper.

"What were you thinking, Padfoot, sending Snivellus out there on a full moon?!" It was hissed, but enough to make the female go on the alert.

"It served him right, Prongs, after what he said to Lily!" Sirius hissed back, and with that, Hazel saw red.

Jumping up from her position on the floor, she ignored the pins and needles sensation from feeling rushing back into sleeping limbs as she leveled her maple and unicorn hair wand on the two boys, the amber leaking into the violet and the violet taking over the white of her eyes.

"You two boys are the lowest of the low!" She growled, her hair, still a horrid mess from the night before, started rising from the expansion of her magic, which no longer seemed content to be contained in her body.

To the two Gryffindors, she appeared straight out of a war zone, or a nightmare, which was would be staring in long after this confrontation with how terrified they currently were.

Her hand still held onto Severus', though she did bind the boys in chains, sending spells, curses and hexes out in rapid, hissed Ancient Greek, Olde Italian and Latin in her anger. By the time Madam Pomfrey reached the bed, both were sporting green and purple scales, had horns growing from behind their ears that curled like those of a ram in canary yellow, and with fuzzy kitten tails in bright fuchsia.

Panting from the drain on her already low Magical reserves, she started swaying as Pomfrey started scolding her when she felt a hand tightening around her own. Stiffening, she glanced down at the boy in the bed, his brow furrowed and a frighten air about how he held himself.

This lasted only moments as within two heartbeats Hazel was throwing herself into his good side, babbling in Ancient Greek as she clutched at him, relief flooding her system as she now knew for certain he was alright.

Bewildered, Severus looked to Madam Pomfrey, who looked as baffled as he did, before slowly placing his other arm around her trembling shoulders as the Matron sent the two boys off to the opposite end of the wing once she removed the chains to start tending to them once she was certain Snape's arm was healed correctly.

"Miss Gray, you will have to move so I can run a few tests," Madam Pomfrey stated, placing a gentle hand on the girl's back before patting her. Watching Hazel warily as she straightened, her face bright red in spite of her olive complexion and the gray cast to her from the dust, she dutifully remained still as the matron ran the tests.

The second Pomfrey said Severus was all healed, but would require another day or two in the hospital to strengthen his muscles, Hazel sat on the side of his bed, gripping his one hand with both of her own.

"I was so worried! _Papa_ kept me well past curfew last night, and a portrait said you were taken to the hospital wing. I did not know what to think." Her voice was low now, a husky timber to it as she fought back the tears glistening on her thick lashes.

Severus, for his part, didn't know what to think either. No one, not even Lily, had cared this much about him to attack those she perceived as a threat to him just like that.

"I am fine, Hazel," he tried to sooth, his arm still sore despite being healed as he reached up to brush at her eyes, his fingers coming back damp and a bit of a plaster texture from the dust still coating her. "Although, from the looks of things, it appears as though you are in dire need of a bath." Scrunching up his large nose, despite the lack of any real smell, earned a tiny watery laugh from the girl seated on his bed.

"I had... I had to be certain you were alright. It was a full moon last night, Severus!" Her quiet wail drew the attention of the Headmaster as well as Professor McGonagall.

Scowling, the Headmaster made his way over to Severus' bedside, taking a seat on the bed next to his before leaning forward, pushing his half moon spectacles up his crooked nose as Professor McGonagall took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Mr. Snape, Miss Gray," Dumbledore started, frowning at the two of them sternly. Hazel stiffened even as she turned into the Pureblood Princess she was raised and regarding the Headmaster coolly.

"Headmaster," both teens greeted, Severus barely inclining his head form his prone position where as Hazel bowed a bit stiffly with her inclined head.

"It has come to my attention that something most tragic happened last night." He started, the usual twinkle in his sky blue eyes was missing as he regarded the two students, Professor McGonagall sitting primly in her green tartan robes. "Mr. Snape, it seems that you were caught leaving the castle last night after nightfall, and wandered outside of the grounds." He started, though he wasn't aware of Hazel gripping his hand in support, or Severus' own tight grip on the girl's smaller hand that was swallowed by his own.

"It was not yet after curfew when I left the castle, Headmaster. I was not even aware that I left school grounds. I did not feel the tingle of the wards." He stated simply, furrowing his brow. He honestly hadn't known he had left the grounds. Even going to Hogsmeade gave him a tingle through the wards, but he had not felt that last night.

"Yes, well, the fact remains that you did indeed leave school grounds without permission from either your Head of House or myself." Dumbledore replied back calmly, leaning back a bit and starting to stroke his graying beard. "Miss Gray," he turned his attention to the so far silent girl, an eyebrow raising at the state of her person in public. "If you would be do kind, there are a few things I would like to discuss with Mr. Snape. Why don't you go and get cleaned up, and then come to my office later?"

"Whatever you have to say to Severus, you can say in front of me regarding last night. I know that there is a werewolf in this school, I have for close to three years now." Her voice took on a haughty note, although her hand was trembling in her friend's grip as she tried to remain unflappable in front of the Headmaster and Deputy-Headmistress.

Albus Dumbledore scowled openly at the girl now, his hands shifting into fists inside the folds of his lavender robes.

"I will required a Vow that neither of you shall speak of this with anyone not already familiar with this knowledge."He stated, causing even Professor McGonagall to stiffen in her seat and turn to the man, shock clearly evident on her pinched face.

"I have known about Mr. Lupin since winter break of my third year. I have said nothing about you harboring a werewolf in a school, less lone rooming him with students not suffering the same infliction. Every single being of Magical birth should be given the chance to learnt o control their Magic." Hazel sat up straighter, gaining a much more regal regard despite her appearance on the contrary.

"If I intended to oust Mr. Lupin, I would have done so before now, rather than take notes in the classes we share that he does not attend and sending them via owl the next day after the moon. His idiotic friends, however, should be punished for what they did last night." Her voice turned cold as she turned her gaze toward where Madam Pomfrey was still attempting to undo her spell work.

"Mr. Black shall receive punishment suited toward the offence." Dumbledore replied, his voice sounding like ice toward the two students, even as McGonagall shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Hazel raised a thin eyebrow, making Severus uncomfortable with her Pureblood actions, despite knowing this was saving him so long as he stayed silent.

"So he shall be expelled for putting the life of another student at risk? Even if Mr. Lupin did not kill Severus, he would have been maimed, or turned into a werewolf himself. To my knowledge, turning another human is subject to Azkaban, and were word to get out that the Headmaster himself is allowing students near something so dangerous during the Full Moon, then that would be a one way ticket to Prison as well, Headmaster Dumbledore. Now, I shall be the first to agree that Mr. Lupin is a mostly docile being every day and night that is not a Full Moon, but he should be placed where no one else can reach him during the time he is under its affects." Hazel was not backing down, even as the Headmaster started turning a bit red in the face form her nerve of questioning him thus.

"You are out of line, Miss Gray," McGonagall warned, finally having gather her backbone it seemed to the two teenagers.

"Actually, Professor McGonagall, I am exactly in line. _Mio Papa_ had me memorize the Rules of Hogwarts and the Laws governing our people before I was allowed to attend this school. When I showed Magical promise, he started my lessons, and I have kept up to date on them ever since I was young. It is also clearly stated that any figure of authority found to be forcing a minor in the Ministry's laws into a Vow of any binding means is in direct violation of several Acts and is terms of a trail against the Wizengamot." She was shaking in fear, but she was not going to allow Severus to be forced into a Vow against his will.

"You will do well to remember who is in charge of this School, Miss Gray. Threats will not be taken lightly." Dumbledore warned, his eyes narrowed at the younger girl as she raised one thin shoulder in a half shrug.

"If that is how you wish to see things." With great reluctance, she removed her hand from Severus' and pulled up her sleeve, removing her wand sheath and revealing runes tattooed onto her forearm. " _Kaló na melanioú schimatízoun ton patéra mou._ " I call to ink form my father.

The runes rose form her smooth skin, floating in the air until they took on a photograph quality to Dorian's face as he regarded them all, despite only seeing things in shapes within three meters, a curtain being conjured up over the painting nearby to avoid risking his Curse.

" _Papa_ , Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to bind Severus and myself in a Vow because of a Gryffindor's actions last night during the Full Moon." Her voice was steady even as she smiled at the ink version of her father.

The smile that had been on his aristocratic face quickly fell into a fierce scowl at he turned to the Headmaster and Deputy-Headmistress. Straightening, much like hi daughter had only moments before, he turned his nose up and glared down at the two Gryffindor Alumni.

"It is against every known Law to Magic kind to bind a Minor without express permission from their Guardians for anything less than a life threatening reason for the minor themselves." He drawled, a similar accent to his voice that Hazel had when she went full Pureblood. "Should you force this issue, I shall take it before the Minister of Magic himself and see you removed from your positions, is that clear? You in no way have any right to bind my heir in any Vow. Think if word got out, Albus." Dorian's low voice was a deadly purr as she crossed his arms.

The Near Immortal may not have been physically able to go to his daughter's defense, but he was able to direct Hazel's wand in this form, due to the Darker nature in which this particular spell was cast with Blood.

"This shall go for her friend as well, seeing as you had no intention of informing his Guardian of this either." With that, he turned to regard the two teens, his eyes softening as he looked over them. "You look a fright, _piccola_ , you should have gotten cleaned up by now, though I can understand the delay." He then turned to Severus, who was still lying there in the bed completely dumbstruck that anyone would stand up for him in such a way, against the Headmaster no less!

"You, young man, shall be speaking with me before long. As soon as you are healed, I intend to receive an owl with a time to meet you in with the Tricksters." With that, he bowed lightly at the waist before turning to scowl at the Dumbledore and McGonagall before the ink started dispersing, returning to Hazel's still bared arm in the Runes of the Greek she invoked to bring her father forth.

"We will not be revealing Mr. Lupin's condition, Headmaster, without the need of a Vow. You're dirty little secret of favoring Gryffindors over every other house shall be once again swept under the rug so long as the Gryffindor Black is punished suitably for the crime committed." Hazel spoke softly, retaking her previous position on Severus' bedside, her hand seeking his without even looking.

She was wearing down, but she refused to bow to the Headmaster on this.

Dumbledore, for his part, only huffed angrily before rising from the bed he was seated upon and walking out of the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall following in a swirl of her tartan robes.

Once they were both gone, and Madam Pomfrey returned to fuss over Severus and then moving to tend to Lupin, Hazel finally sank down into herself and let out a deep breath she had been holding.

"Are you alright?" She asked,, searching Severus' face intently to assure herself he was indeed fine.

"I... Yes, I'm alright. Thank you, for what you did. I didn't know it was against the Law to force a minor into a Vow." Severus admitted, gripping her hand tighter and giving her a genuine smile. "Also, be sure and thank your father for me, though I will be sure to do so when I meet him. He didn't have to stand up for me, yet he did." There was actual relief on the Slytherin's face as he looked up at Hazel.

"Though he was right. You look a fright. I'll be fine, I'll just take a nap until you return from doing whatever girls do to get ready for a day." He waved her off weakly using the hand on his sore side, fighting back the wince from the stinging pain still present. He was still tired, and seeing as his two main tormentors were stuck in a bed until Madam Pomfrey could undo whatever Hazel did to them, he felt relaxed enough to try sleeping a little more that wasn't potion induced.

"I must look awful, but I just can't bring myself to really care considering you might have died last night, Severus." Hazel sighed, moving one hand to push back her hair and wincing at the rather large tangled knot she managed to find first try. "I'll be back by lunch, and I'll bring you a plate up to eat as well." She started to rise before pausing, looking around to make certain no one was watching before turning his hand palm up.

Pulling her wand from the sheath, she whispered an incantation and made a tiny cut on her thumb. Pressing the drop of blood into his pale palm, she whispered something again before the three drops took form into a tiny Rune.

"Press this and think my name if you need any help. It'll only last for a few hours, nothing like what _Papa_ did for me, but it'll work for now. I don't want you left here alone with _them_." She sneered the word as though it was a curse, turning her nose up a bit. At least before realizing what she was doing and giving Severus a tiny shy smile.

"Thank you, but I will be fine. Go get cleaned up before the rumor mill takes your appearance and runs with it. Whatever will the Pureblood elite think of you then?" He joked, missing the sad smile darkening her eyes.

Hazel only shook her head and turned to go. "I'll see you by lunch." She said, before leaving the Hospital wing for her room.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Hazel kept her word, cleaning up quickly and putting her thick hair back in an elegant braid before pulling on plain navy robes before making her way to the kitchens for lunch. She didn't want to deal with the student population or the Professors just yet, so she sweet talked the House Elves for lunch to be taken to the Hospital wing for herself and Severus. She requested Italian comfort food, knowing she at least needed it and wanting to share with Severus part of her life, seeing as she must have terrified him earlier.

She hadn't mean to lose her temper like that, but Snape was her friend, and her very nature didn't allow anything less than defending those she care for. So, it was with comfort food she intended to mend what could possibly be a break.

Slipping back inside unnoticed, Madam Pomfrey was still working away at the two Marauders, Hazel moved to Severus' bedside and cast a few comfort charms on the chair before taking a seat, smiling as she saw the different dishes.

"You're back," Severus was groggily wiping at his eyes as he sat up, the smell of good food helping wake him up even more. "What did you bring?" He asked, seemingly confused as to what the food was.

"Spaghetti con Aglio Olio e, spaghetti with garlic and oil," she quickly translated, forgetting not everyone spoke more than English and Latin, she only did because of her mixed heritage of English, Greek and Italian. "I also asked the House Elves to make us No Knead Bread and Cinnamon Toast. I asked for comfort food _mio Papa_ always used to have for me when I was feeling down when younger." There was a shy quality to Hazel as she shared something personal with Severus, who just grinned a little grin and settled himself up against the mountain of pillows behind him on the bed.

"It looks and smells good," he commented, looking at the small spread and feeling warmth spread through him at what the Ravenclaw was doing for him. No one other than his mother ever thought to bring him comfort food, and since his father spent most of the money, there wasn't much extra once he started growing and requiring more food. "Thank you, Hazel."

The girl just grinned and started dishing out the food, pouring them both some pumpkin juice as what she normally drank wasn't allowed at Hogwarts due to the English Ministry's view on legal age.

"They had American looking food for the Great Hall, fried chicken and mashed potatoes. It look very unhealthy." She offered with a tiny shrug, conjuring a tray for the both of them and settling in to eat.

Severus curled his lip at what the Elves were making for everyone else. American food was just wrong. Give him a good shepherd's pie any day over that rubbish.

"Thank you for this, then. Granted I have not had Italian food before, but it must be better than American rubbish." He nodded, lifting his fork and taking a small bite of the spaghetti, chewing it carefully as the flavour exploded over his tongue.

His eyes widening, he turned to regard Hazel, who had curled her legs up in the wooden chair and was happily twirling the noodles around the tines of her fork before placing it in her mouth and chewing with a look of pure delight on her face. Swallowing his words, he returned to eating his portion, mopping up the sauce with the bread and nibbling on a chunk once the spaghetti was gone, sipping his pumpkin juice as Hazel in turn started dishing up the cinnamon toast.

It didn't appear to be much, but the second he took a bite, he melted back into the pillows, a low moan escaping him before turning bright red, a red cast to Hazel's cheeks as well when he looked over at her. However, she just took another bite of the toast, averting her gaze as she ate, still sitting curled up in the chair as they finished eating.

Once they were both done, and the pitcher of pumpkin juice finished off, she softly called for one of the Elves she had spoken with who quickly came and went with their dirty lunch things.

"Thank you again, Hazel. It was very kind of you to think of bringing me comfort food." Severus finally spoke at length, fiddling with the sheet on his lap.

"After your night, and this morning, it was the least I could do." Hazel's simple reply made the young man smile, tilting his head forward to have his lank hair cover his sallow face and hopefully the budding blush there.

Before either could say anything else, Hermes made his way into the infirmary and landed on the foot of Severus' bed, a long thin package clutched in his talons.

"Hello there," Hazel cooed, turning her wrist for the Little Owl to hop onto the offered arm as she shifted the bird closer to his owner, a gentle smile curving her lips.

"Hermes, how are you?" Severus grinned a full grin, his embarrassment forgotten in the face of his first familiar. Stroking the owl's head feathers, he used one hand to untie the package as Hazel held him steady, grateful for the assistance but a touch to proud to say so just yet.

Waving his wand over it, it checked it for hexes or curses before untying the twine holding the box together, Hazel having pulling Hermes back some and stroking his breast feathers and cooing to him while Severs investigated the contents of the box.

His eyes widened a touch comically as he took in the lambskin wand sheath in the exact same shade as his forearm, with high quality straps of the same shade as well.

Moving it to his wand arm, like he had seen countless others with sheaths similar, he looked at the straps to try finding a way to tighten them before they resized and blended into his arm seamlessly. If not for the tiny sliver of shadow, he wouldn't have even known it was there himself. He couldn't even feel the leather against his own skin!

"That is a good quality sheath, I have one just like it. If you flick your wrist, your wand will be pulled into your hand, flick the other way and it'll return to the sheath." Hazel explained, placing Hermes on the end of the bed and demonstrating how it was done, a nervous smile gracing her face as she dug out a nut for the owl to eat from her robes once she was finished, anything to hide the faint blush on her still somewhat freshly scrubbed face.

"At least I'll never have to go searching through a pocket for my wand again." Severus mentioned, settling back into the pillows drowsily. His hunger sated, and the content feeling that someone thought enough to spend the fifteen Galleons for the specialty sheath, rather than the standard waist, thigh, or even pocket sheath many carried.

Turning his arm about as Hermes moved back onto Hazel's arm, cooing and nuzzling against her hand as she stroked him, Severus admired the solid sheath. It covered the entirety of his inner forearm from wrist to just below the bend of his elbow, the smooth lambskin nearly the same texture of his own skin as he touched it with a pale fingertip.

His wand, when he slipped it inside, seemed to skin inward, leaving no indication that it was even there at all. In fact, had he himself not placed it there, he wouldn't have even know there was a wand, or holster there at all. It was a brilliant bit of work, and normally only the oldest Pureblood families even bothered with one.

It was because of this, that a wide smile broke across his thin face as he turned to regard Hazel, who was pleasantly distracted by the Little Owl with his soft hoots and nuzzling attention seeking head.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello once again, everyone! Thank you all so much for reading, and especially for Following and for adding this story to your Favorites for those that enjoy it enough to do so! Also, thank you, thank you, thank you to those that take the time to Review! They make my day when I see those come in through my email! I still have no beta, so any and all mistakes are my own. As I only had two votes from the poll, only important classroom scenes will be written, thank you for the two that gave me your view!**_

 _ **This chapter is a lot longer than my usual, and if things seem a bit choppy I am sorry, but I wanted to try putting this in Hazel's perspective, and the next thing I know the chapter is 4,000 words and I still don't have the parts I wanted to place in here... (The Narrative came into play for this) I may come back in later and redo this chapter if it doesn't flow correctly, so please let me know what you all think! Next few chapters will be back to my normal word count, however, as this chapter took 4 days to write and I felt I needed to stop before it became a monster.**_

 _ **I will not change perspective from Severus very often, as I want to write this story from the Book Character's POV, rather than the OC's.** **I do not own the rights to Dorian Gray, I'm just pulling a small aspect from the version of him from** _**The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen** _ **for the cursed portrait, and altering to fit into the Harry Potter World. His visual image and the portrait ideas are borrowed, his personality is my own creation**._

 _ **Thank you all once again, and see you all again next Sunday!**_

 ** _(Chapter Pre-Note: 5,291)_**


	10. Playful Teasing, Painful Reveal

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do however own Hazel Gray and Persephone and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

Severus had to stay in the Hospital until Monday evening, Hazel coming and sitting with him for breakfast and then lunch so he wasn't eating alone. While he could have sat and ate with Remus Lupin, he did not feel that sacrificing to do so. Thus, Hazel was the one marching from the kitchens to the Hospital wing with food in a magically expanded basket for their meals.

He felt awful that he wasn't able to help with anything, Madam Pomfrey's strict orders not to over work his arm just yet, but he was quickly pacified by hearing about the feather-light charm and watching Hazel flick her wand to set up the traditional English fare for them both, as well as something with thick noodles in a creamy sauce in a small bowl she set on her own tray.

They chatted lightly through the meal, Hazel curled up in the uncomfortable without cushioning charms chair and he laid back against a mountain of pillows until he was released. So they spoke of class work, others in their Houses that didn't seem to understand this was a school and not a boarding house to socialize in. They laughed, they sat in comfortable silence, and then Hazel was forced to leave or risk being late to her next class.

"I'll return after classes are through and walk with you to the Great Hall, if you like." She offered, packing the basket up and closing it, only for it to disappear with a soft pop as she slung her satchel across her body. Turning to face Severus, she smile softly as she waited for his response, having a few extra moments before she would need to leave or be late.

"That would be, appreciated if you would, Hazel." Severus replied, smiling back even as he shifted so Remus would not see him do so.

"I'll be here then, do you need me to ask a House Elf to get you some clean robes to wear?" She was already moving toward the foot of his bed to head out, glancing at the clock as she did so.

"Ah, no, um, Madam Pomfrey already took care of that for me earlier." He mumbled, a bit embarrassed about it.

Hazel nodded, waiting until he looked at her before waving and leaving the infirmary for class.

Sigh a tired sigh, he plopped back against the pillows, grumbling about being trapped here with a bloody _werewolf_ of all things. Then again, Hazel said she made notes for the Gryffindor, but it could simply be her good nature that led her to do such a thing. All he had seen of Gryffindors was loud, uncouth and annoying beings that were barely fit for magic, Professor McGonagall being the exception, as she was willing to take House Points from her own cubs when they were out of line and she saw it. Everyone else though?

He had thought Lily to be an exception, but she had turned her back on him, just like all the others. He was being attacked, and angry at being tortured in such a way. Yes, he should not have called her that awful word, but she should also understand that those Marauders were not the chivalrous men her House might have once boosted about. Nearly Headless Nick had manners and was chivalrous, but that did not this current generation make.

Huffing softly to himself, he made to move down into the bed to nap when he noticed a book lying on the bedside table. Frowning, Severus propped himself up on his elbow and reached for it, a small smirk curving his thin lips ruefully. It was a thin journal with notes on the charms he had been reading over a week ago he was interested in trying, though he didn't want to impose on Hazel with her practicing transfiguring and charming the constructs into paintings and back.

Settling back onto the bed, Severus started reading over her notes, smirking a bit when he found areas she started going into that strange script of hers and then changing back into the Queen's English by how block like some letters became before rounding out again. Some of the charms even held a list of books to check out of the Library for further reading if needed.

This was turning out to be a rather good Monday after all

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Having taken a nap, Snape jerked awake when he at last registered the sound of pages turning in a book, blinking rapidly even though his lank hair obscured his vision entirely, the greasy strands criss crossing over his beak like nose and snagging on the light stubble on his jaw. Hearing giggling, Severus started to shove his hair back when thin smooth fingers brushed it back gently, Hazel's smiling face peeking at him from the chair by his bedside.

"Salazar, its about time you woke up. Thought we were going to miss dinner entirely." A male voice came from the other side of his bed, causing the beginning of the smile to falter and then stop entirely, instead becoming a scowl.

"Cease at once, Lord LeStrange. I do not care to hear you complain once again. You are the one who wished to sit with me while I waited for Severus to awaken." Hazel spoke up on his behalf, turning her nose up in the air and snapping her book closed. She did spare a fond smile for the Half-Blood Wizard even as she glared at the other Pureblood.

"Lady Gray, it is most unseemly for a Lady to be in the presence of a male that is not her betrothed without a chaperon!" Rabastan seemed to be outraged she forgot that general rule of etiquette, but all three knew he was only putting on an act.

Hazel, however, just merely rolled her eyes and put her book away, handing Severus a neat stack of fresh robes and a brush before standing and moving out of the curtains surrounding his bed. Rabastan giving a mock bow before following her to the other side.

Given how the light was coming in, he could see their shadows, Hazel stiff with her head and shoulders thrown back, and Rabastan leaning against the foot of the bed behind him. Shaking his head at his two, friends if he was not mistaken, the Slytherin changed quickly, before moving to join the two Purebloods.

"Let's go, shall we?" Severus asked, already starting for the doors before Madam Pomfrey tried to force him into a bed again. His arm was fully healed, and despite being a bit sore from the muscles having to reattach from the bone sticking out through them, he was perfectly capable of leaving the infirmary and returning to classes tomorrow.

The two behind him, as they had yet to move, looked at each other, shook their heads, and sighed as they followed their friend from the Hospital Wing down to the Great Hall. They could understand not wanting to stay, but the Half-Blood was much to eager to leave, it seemed.

They actually found it quite amusing, as they all made their way to the Great Hall, laughter and cheers already coming from inside as they neared it.

"Oh, Severus, I had your bag sent down to your dorm room, completely untouched, it should be just as you left if, if someone from Slytherin has not gotten into it, that is." Hazel spoke up, moving to walk beside the male as she kept pace with him, now that Snape was no longer walking as such a brisk pace.

"Thank you," he inclined his head, truly grateful she had done so. He had completely forgotten about his satchel, with everything that happened.

Rabastan, not to be outdone, sniffed loudly and moved to Severus' other side, turning his nose up in the air, much like Hazel had done only moments before. "No one in Slytherin, that is a _true_ Slytherin, would invade another's privacy in such a way." He spoke up, looking pointedly at Hazel from the corner of his eye.

Rolling her eyes, Hazel ignored the other boy, causing Severus to cough to cover up a chuckle. They were at each other like cats and dogs, when they were together, and he found it highly entertaining.

Although once they reached the Great Hall, Hazel turned and gave his hand a small squeeze. "I'll be in the Room, if you feel up to studying, otherwise get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she inclined her head to Rabastan, "Lord LeStrange," before smiling at Severus one more time and moving to her House table, as it was mostly against the rules to sit at other House tables in the Great Hall during meals.

Severus had nodded, Rabastan bowing ever so slightly as to not make it obvious, before the two males made their way to their own table, sitting with the rather pale Regulus Black.

"Thank Merlin you're alright, Severus. When you never came back, I tried getting in to see Professor Slughorn, but he wad been drinking and wouldn't answer his door. By the time I had gotten in touch with someone, you were already in the Hospital wing. What happened?" The young Black heir asked, keeping his voice low and his face mostly blank as to not draw unwanted attention to their part of the Slytherin table.

"I'm fine, and I'll explain later," Severus drawled, placing some food on his plate before starting to eat. It was good, but he found he would have preferred the food Hazel had brought to him from the kitchens.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Most of the week carried on as normal, Hazel and Severus would meet up in the Trickster Room, study or just talk for hours, and then return to their Common rooms before curfew. At least this was the pattern until that Thursday, when they had potions class once again.

Rabastan, Severus, Hazel and the other Ravenclaw girl from the first class, Megan, he discovered, Megan Wrenlark, were standing off to the side, Megan batted her lashes at Rabastan, who just curved his lips the slightest bit. He had decided against asking the girl to the Halloween Ball, though he was still cordial toward her. She had proven to be a tad clinging, something the Pureblood refused to get involved with for something so many would see them together at. She had been raised by her Pureblood father, and as such, was looking to marry a Pureblood.

"Do you have all the notes for Potions?" Hazel inquired, skimming through her own Advanced Potions book and checking that she had everything in her potions box inside her bag.

"Yes, I made certain before leaving my room this morning." Severus replied, his voice bland due to the female that was not part of their group.

When he had asked his female friend, Hazel admitted to speaking with the other girl, but they were not close. She had just been standing nearby when Rabastan started speaking to her that first week. As such, he was very careful around the flirty female and gave the impression of thinking her unimportant to avoid the issue the Pureblood Slytherin was currently dealing with.

Rabastan, however, heard and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't aware of there being extra notes, and was now narrowing his eyes at the two speaking to one another. Shifting to avoid the clingy Ravenclaw's hand as she moved to touch him, something most Purebloods loathed extremely, he placed Hazel between him and her House member unrepentantly for a reprieve.

"What is this about notes?" He demanded, giving a barely there sigh of relief when Megan pouted and moved on to others while they waited for Slughorn to admit them to the classroom.

"Oh, I borrowed Severus' notes from last week, and wanted to make certain I returned them and he did have them." Hazel waved off the inquiry as though it was nothing, which to her, it was. She was on mostly friendly terms with the other Slytherin, but they were not overtly close. She mostly did it for Severus' benefit, truth be known.

"Hrm," LeStrange scowled at her, though Gray ignored him rather pointedly. She was saved from anything further as Professor Slughorn at last appeared, grinning at them all and welcoming them all to another class, praising a few and making many uncomfortable with the attention, Gray and Snape among them.

"Now, we are going to be working with something very special today, students." He started, grinning toward Hazel and Severus, who both instantly looked worried to those familiar with them. It was tiny tells, a stiffening of the spine, a slight clenching of the jaw, the narrowing of eyes by a millimeter. Though Slughorn was unaware of these, instead carrying on as though it was the grandest thing ever.

"Now, normally this potions isn't even attempted until your NEWTs, but seeing as times are changing and so many of you are Half-Bloods or Muggleborns this year, I think it prudent to start you learning this potion now." He smiled once again, making the only desk with mixed Houses very uneasy. This was never good if blood status was brought up and it wasn't in regards to Purebloods.

"In fact, we'll be working with an ingredient that most likely has a special place in one student's life. After all, its not every day someone is named after the goddess that fruit which Binds her to the Underworld for several months a year, isn't that right, Miss Gray?" He was grinning, not realizing that he had just revealed something the Ravenclaw was not ready for her partner to know just yet.

Hazel stiffened noticeably, her hands moving into fists so tight her knuckles shone white through her olive skin. Her eyes wide as she looked to the Professor with slight anguish in her violet ringed amber eyes, not they he was paying attention, being one of the many unnerved by her unusual eye colour.

Severus took a few heartbeats before it connected. Underworld goddess, fruit? Foreign features... It was Persephone. Hazel Gray was Persephone! Gritting his teeth angrily, Severus shifted away from who he thought was his friend, missing the tears glittering on her lashes before she blinking them away, having refused to look at her while they were remained in class.

She had lied to him! It had him seething, wanting to hex her for keeping that from him like she had. Not only that, but she had the nerve to carry on as though she wasn't deceiving him. The gall of that girl!

Neither spoke to the other, taking notes and then starting their potions, Severus stalking to the student stores to get his ingredients, refusing to take the ones Hazel laid out for his use.

She did not attempt to speak to him, her head down at she worked at her potion, the oppressive silence creeping over the entire classroom as everyone kept glancing at them with slight worry. Normally they spoke softly to one another while working, soft chuckles or a swallowed giggle coming from their shared station and helping pass the time.

Normally, if they were speaking, it meant the potion was mostly easy, and thus the students as a whole were not worried they would get Trolls on their finished product. If the top two students were silent, that meant they were in such trouble.

As soon as class was finished, and the potions in vials for grading, Severus snatched up his things and left, Hazel taking longer as her hands shook. Her entire House gathering their things and leaving the lone Ravenclaw, until only Rabastan was left.

He was scowling at the smaller student, his dark eyes glaring holes into her back as she packed her things away. He was going to throw a scathing remark her way until he heard her sniffle and wipe at her face with her robe sleeve, Slughorn already gone back into his office, rather than waiting for every student to leave the room.

Frowning, he looked into the corridor outside, Snape was long gone, and who knew where the other boy was by now. With a put upon sigh, he moved over to the suddenly fragile looking girl. Normally, she was the strong Pureblood they were all raised to be, conditioned so nothing phased them in public. For a Pureblood to be _crying_ of all things, it must be bad.

"What happened?" LeStrange demanded, moving to stand in front of the Ravenclaw and glaring hatefully down at her where she still sat seated.

"Nothing, Lord LeStrange." Hazel replied, her morose voice making his glower falter. She never acted like this. Even during the events Purebloods were forced to entertain each other. As a child, they had been at odds much like now, but she never once had this tone, even when her mother had passed only weeks before an event, one the Gray Family could not withdraw from without showing weakness to the other Families.

"Tell me what happened, or I'll curse you now and no one will be the wiser." He threatened, finally getting a look at her face, the whites of her eyes red and tear tracks on her cheeks. He felt himself softening toward her, that was not put on for show, she truly felt awful for whatever happened.

"Has..." She trialed off, dropping her head once more and taking a shuddering breath. "Has Severus mentioned a Persephone?" Hazel asked softly, twisting her hands in her lap nervously.

"No, not that I am aware of..." Rabastan scowled, though not at the girl in front of him. "You!" He suddenly looked intently at her, his eyes widening somewhat. "You're the one that informed him of being Lord Prince, aren't you?!" He growled, making her flinch and curl in a touch.

"I only wanted to help, so I made connected journals, so we could talk after he refused my owls last year. I just didn't use my first name. I thought..." She trailed off, gripping her robes in her fists and shaking a little.

"You thought if you said who you were he would have given it back or thrown it out." Rabastan finished, frowning in thought. That sounded like something the other Slytherin would do in a fit of anger. "That would explain why Regulus thought Hermes was familiar. I had never seen the owl before, though I should have known with that coloring. Its not very common for Little Owls, is it?" He asked, taking a seat on the nearby desk.

Hazel shook her head, still worrying her robes in her hands, wrinkling the fabric horribly. Looking up at the other Pureblood, she expected to be yelled at some more, a defeated quality to her posture. "I only wanted to help him be more accepted by the Slytherins, I thought it might put a stop to some of the Marauders actions." She confessed, returning her gaze to her lap.

LeStrange sighed heavily, crossing his arms and looking down at his polished shoes. Snape had been in a better mood upon returning to Hogwarts, and the other Slytherins were treating him a bit better after finding out he was the last in line for the Prince Family.

"Why did you not tell him, once you were on friendly terms again?" He needed to know, before deciding if he was going to help them or not.

"Because I knew he would be upset. I tried telling him that when he asked. I was going to wait until after All Hallow's Eve." She raised a hand to wipe at her eyes again, taking a shaky breath. "He asked me, you know. The very first person to do so that wasn't a cousin or Uncle, asking me to any form of a party as me, not a member of the House of Gray." There was a wistfully defeated note to her voice. Rueful, in a way, as though she knew it was already a lost cause.

"I shall have to inform _Papa_ his plans are for naught now. At least he can save his galleons for the dress he was going to order tonight." She sniffed again and stood, slipping her satchel onto her shoulder, lifting her head and staring to the left of Rabastan's head as she spoke to him. Knowing only Severus and her cousin at this school could stand her eyes. "I am sorry, Lord LeStrange. Please inform Lord Prince I shall not bother him again, and shall owl my journal to him, so they he does not need worry over any attempts to contact him again."

She took a shuddering breath, scrubbed at her face, and slipped into the Pureblood facade that so many did to protect themselves. "I shall ask Professor Slughorn to give me another seat in class, so Lord Prince does not need worry about me in class either." Her eyes were darker, Occluding, if he wasn't mistaken, a common skill among many older Families.

Rabastan just nodded, intending to speak with his roommate as soon as he located him, even if it was in the Great Hall for dinner. He watched the tiny female sweep out of the classroom, her shoulders back and her head held high.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello once again everyone, and a great many thanks to those that Favorite, Follow and especially Review! I still have no beta, so any and all mistakes are my own. If you see them, please point them out so I can either fix or look for them in the future! Thank you for reading and please, don't be shy to R &R!**_

 _ **So, we finally discover who Persephone is this chapter, a rather large round of applause for**_ trebeh _**and**_ vampirela69 _ **for being the only ones to mention who Persephone might be,**_ trebeh _ **,**_ _ **you were right, I just didn't want to give it away before the chapter was posted. Also, this chapter is a bit more emotionally charged, but it needed to be done. I hope I did Severus justice, let me know if you all think I did or not, hearing from the readers lets me know if I'm doing a good job or buggering it all up.**_ _ **Also, what does everyone think of Rabastan? I'd love to hear your thoughts on him!**_

 _ **A special thank you to**_ Amarenima Redwood _**for being the only person to review each and every chapter (thank you ever so much! seeing your reviews makes my day).**_ _ **Another special thank you to the Guest Reviewer,**_ marietta, **_the first guest I do not know outside of this site, so thank you ever so much! I'm glad you've enjoyed Hazel so far!_**

 _ **Thank you all again, and see you next Sunday!**_

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 3,586)**_


	11. The Meeting of Dorian Gray

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

Rabastan LeStrange found Severus Snape in their dorm room after he couldn't locate him before or during dinner. Taking a deep breath for patience, he moved to stand next to the other boy, watching him gripping a leather bound journal tightly in both fists, his knuckles poking nearly clean through his thin skin, his wiry muscles straining as he continued to grit his yellow and crooked teeth.

"Gray was upset," Rabastan spoke without preamble, wanting this over and done with so things would go back to normal. He liked teasing the Ravenclaw in the Pureblood manner they all cut their teeth on, even if they hadn't interacted much in the past.

"I don't care." Severus snarled, still gripping the journal hatefully. His fingers starting to bend oddly from how tightly, which was worrisome for the other Slytherin.

"She didn't mean for things to happen the way they did. She was actually crying, and Purebloods do not cry. Its ingrained in us from infancy to never cry in public. Whatever is going on between you two, it seemed you were friends." Taking a seat on his bed, Rabastan stared unwaveringly at Severus, barely blinking to watch for any small tells from the normally stoic boy.

"I don't give a damn, she can cry to the Headmaster himself and I don't care!" He snapped, tossing the journal across the room, seething as he gripping his biceps tightly. With the pressure being shown through the crinkles in his robes, it was likely the young man was going to bruise himself, but LeStrange didn't comment on the fact.

"You were friends, though, weren't you?" He asked, watching as the anger flickered before returning in full force.

"Friends don't lie, and friends do not keep their own bloody identity a secret!" The greasy haired male snarled, beginning to pace the dorm room in quick angry strides.

Shoving a hand through his own thick wavy locks, Rabastan stood and gripping the slimmer boy's shoulders and shook him a bit.

"This is why she did not say anything! You are a Half-Blood, and while I don't care, you do not understand how Purebloods are raised. Females do not go about making male friends commonly. There is an entire set of rules for friendships, most of which she has ignored blatantly in order to have a friendship with you. Have you any idea the reputation she can earn by studying in a room alone with you, a room only you two can access without prior approval from her father? A man born in 1817 and raised during the Victorian Era, no less!" Rabastan didn't want to stand up for the girl, but Severus needed to understand where a Pureblood female might be coming from.

"She has risked an upstanding reputation to befriend you, Snape. Her father is from an era before our Headmaster, and Dumbledore is rather antique in his views, as are many old Families. At least give her a chance before cutting her off, Snape. She said she'd owl you her journal, and that she wouldn't bother you again. She also said she'd talk to Slughorn about moving to another seat so you wouldn't have to deal with her in class." Releasing his roommate, Rabastan stalked out of the dorm room, giving Severus a chance to think over what he said.

Severus dropped onto his bed, scowling up at the green canopy overhead. It was true, he didn't know everything there was that Purebloods went through, and he could see where it might appear bad with a single female being in a room alone with him, but they had started that last year, and no one said a word. Her father, if nothing else.

Suddenly jolting upright, Severus let out a long groan as he pressed his face into his hands. He hadn't thanked Lord Gray for standing up for him yet. Cursing, the sixth year Slytherin snatched up his cloak and started out of the dorm, making his way into the Common room, and then beyond. He was getting that over with so he would have no more ties to that Family, he wanted peace, not drama every year because of some girl.

No one was worth this much drama, least of all someone he wasn't even interested in shagging.

Pulling his wand and tapping the birds, he strode into the Trickster room, scowling as he took in everything. Nothing had changed from earlier when he popped in to drop off a book he had borrowed from the shelves, the bird construct was still shifting from sparrow to blue jay and back. It was Hazel's latest project, getting birds to shift in a painting via construct spelling.

Frowning, Severus took a seat at the desk he had taken as his own in the room. He didn't really understand why he was so angry, yes, she didn't tell him the whole truth, but she never outright lied either. But the fact she didn't tell him, it hurt.

Did Hazel not trust him enough to share that she was Persephone? Yes, it had been easier to converse with a journal compared to someone in front of him, but still.

Just as Severus moved to stand, the fireplace flared green, and an immaculately dressed male in his mid thirties stepped out into the room, waving his hand and removing what little soot was on his dove gray muggle like suit. He didn't look a think like any wizard Severus had seen before in the Magical world, but there was no mistaking the man once he turned toward the younger wizard.

This was Dorian Gray, Hazel's father and the full color version of the ink from the hospital wing.

It was the eyes that gave him away, though, violet in the most striking shade Severus had ever seen, and it wasn't merely a ring like Hazel had. No, this was his entire iris with deep, rich purple for the pupil in place of the black most everyone else had.

"Lord Gray," bowing at the waist, Severus only hoped the near immortal Pureblood was not yet privy to what happened in the classroom. The younger man would have preferred a few more days to live.

"Hm? Ah! Lord Prince, is it? Good to meet you, lad." The older gentleman gave a swift bow before straightening almost instantly, looking about the room, an almost Slytherin smirk on his lips. "My wayward heir wouldn't happen to be on her way, would she? We were supposed to have another practice run tonight before I went and picked up her dress for All Hallow's Eve." He remarked, moving to inspect the construct and sighing before shaking his head and waving his fingers over it.

Severus watched in awe as the bird took on life, even as it changed from sparrow to blue jay in the same pattern as before. It wasn't until the Pureblood turned back around that Severus realized he had yet to respond.

"Er, I'm not certain, she didn't mention anything about it to me at least." He didn't meet Lord Gray's eyes, fearful the man would pluck the information out of him. "I never properly thanked you for your help, the other day. So, I thank you, Lord Gray, for your assistance." He bowed deeply again, having watched the other Slytherins until it was nearly second nature to the Pureblood Families he interacted with.

"Hm, rather unlike the girl to ignore a lesson. Ah, no matter, she's most likely tired." With a nod, Dorian turned to regard the averted face of Snape, a slight frown marring his rather aristocratic features, something he did not share with his daughter.

"She said you had requested her to join you for the Ball, as friends, she believed. Was she wrong to believe such?" Dorian didn't care for the way the boy wasn't meeting his eyes, it wasn't as though he went about reading children's minds, like some meddling fools younger than he. It wasn't his favourite skill to use unless someone was unable to speak openly.

"No, sir, she did not believe wrongly. I had asked," he shuffled, uncomfortable since he was now required to remain, and could not slink off into his dorm room again.

"Hm, I see. Have you found someone else to take, then? That is the only reason I can guess at with how you're acting. Or is it you had intentions beyond innocent in regards to my daughter." His English suddenly gained a similar accent to Hazel's, Italian, if he wasn't mistaken, though more smooth than her own.

"No, my lord. I have not found anyone else to take. I never had anything but friendship in mind towards your heir." He was petrified, now. A shift in accent was a dangerous thing in regards to the House of Gray, if Hazel's actions were anything to go off of.

"If it is lack of funds for a costume, do not worry. I went ahead and purchased a suitable one that compliments the dress I picked out for Hazel. She has a certain image to maintain as the Social one of my line of the House of Gray." Dorian waved a dismissive hand, the other dropping into his suit jacket before pulling out a small bundle.

Placing the little bundle on the nearby desk, Hazel's Desk, Severus quietly said to himself, Dorian waved his hand over it, quickly returning it to his normal size. The apparent lack of requiring a wand left Severus a bit more uneasy than before.

"I... I was simply going to transfigure some clothes into a costume, my lord." Snape said softly, uneasy about the Grays buying more things for him. Persephone, _Hazel_ , had already spent so much when she sent Hermes.

"Nonsense! You will be escorting the Heir to the House of Gray, you are required to dress the part!" Dorian fell back into English, the accent mostly gone now. "I wasn't certain of your size, so I spent a bit extra for them to re-size a bit. There's a bit of parchment with instructions on how to put it on and size it correctly. Its mostly a one size fits most, as the Americans say, but I've learned it helps if its tailors a bit more toward your own body. Us blokes aren't all build alike, after all."

Grinning, the Pureblood wizard moved to clap a hand onto Severus' shoulder, though the second he was touching the Half-Blood, his grin turned into a scowl. "If you hurt my daughter, young Lord Prince, I shall be certain to find you, and you will not enjoy it." Then just as quickly, he was grinning again and starting toward the fireplace.

"Do give my best to Hazel, and let her know I expect to see her here next Saturday, I'll owl her dress to her later this week. Good evening, Lord Prince. I expect to hear only good things when next I'm here." With a flare of green flames, he was gone.

Snape stood there for several long moments, staring dumbly at the now empty and cold grate before falling back into the chair and paling.

"Merlin's beard, he knew..."

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello once again everyone, I hope you all didn't hate me too badly after last chapter. I'll keep this note short, but wanted to say thank you for reading, following, favoriting and especially reviewing! Getting the email notifications make my day, you have no idea how much.**_

 _ **I still have no beta, so any and all mistakes are my own, if you see them, please point them out so I can either fix them or watch for them in future chapters.**_

 _ **Also, thoughts? Opinions? Ideas? Any clues as to what the costume Dorian brought for Severus is? What about for Hazel? Be sure and let me know in your review, and see you all again next Sunday!**_

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 1,916)**_


	12. The Missing Ravenclaw and 'Nargles?

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

Severus returned to his dorm room, shaken and his hands trembling as he carried the package, worried that it was going to hurt him and wanting someone there as witness when he opened the wrappings. He was no coward, but he also knew that Purebloods were the most vicious when it came to their heirs. Maybe LeStrange had a spell to check for hexes and curses.

Moving through the Common Room, Severus didn't pay his Housemates any mind as he made his way to the sixth year dorm room he shared with Rabastan and Jacques, not even aware that LeStrange was following him with a concerned look in his dark eyes. They both moved to the desk in the room, Severus gently placing the package down, and Rabastan looking on curiously.

"So, what exactly happened while you were gone? Did Gray Hex you?" The Pureblood inquired, staring at the wrapped bundle rather than his roommate.

"No, I didn't see Hazel, I did meet Lord Gray, however. He said this was my costume for Halloween." Severus was still uneasy, his jet eyes staring unseeingly at the bundle on the desk as Rabastan pulled his wand and started casting detection spells on it. He did several spells before slipping his wand back into his hip sheath.

"There is nothing I can detect, so if it is cursed, its something much older than what I was trained to find." Rabastan informed his friend, taking a seat on his bed and looking toward the Half-Blood Slytherin, waiting for him to open the package and see what was inside.

Severus, however, picked up the bundle and placed it in his trunk, not wanting to open it just yet. He wasn't certain he wanted to know what type of Costume Lord Gray got for him.

"What are you going to do now? Does he know? Merlin, you asked her, but you two aren't even speaking if class is anything to go by!" Rabastan ran his hands through his hair, the waves turning into small loose curls from the continued motion as the Pureblood paced the floor of their dorm.

"I don't know, he knows, and I have to take her. It wasn't an option to back out." Severus plopped down onto his bed, placing his head in his hands and shuddered. Dorian's words echoing through his head on repeat.

He was buggered, there was no other way about it.

"I can try speaking with her, get her to agree to still go with you to the Ball, then afterward, you two can talk things out. That'll work, right?" Rabastan moved to his bed and plopped down onto the mattress, giving a low groan. This Gray drama was just like before his birth, he was certain of it.

"That won't work. He told me to inform her he wanted to see her next Saturday. He also only wants to hear 'good things' when next he is here." Severus wrapped his arms about himself, nearly shaking. He didn't realize just what Purebloods were like before now. Everyone at school was mostly decent, but now, this.

"You have to talk to Gray, Snape. Just, get through the Ball, and then if you two haven't made up, no harm done. She's in Ravenclaw, its not like we have that many classes with her, after all." Rabastan tried to reason, looking to what was the closest to a bright side in this.

"I..." Severus trailed off, not wanting to discuss this, but LeStrange was his only option now, since he refused to speak to Perse- _Hazel_ about things right now. "I didn't over react, did I?" He asked, gulping as he turned to his roommate, glad their other roommate was still down in the Common Room laughing with the others.

Rabastan frown, thinking it over carefully, from both sides of the issue. "I think," he started, "that given how it happened, you had a right to be upset. But, perhaps it would be wise to speak with her over this, before completely cutting your ties. The House of Gray is a very old and well to do family. They have been part of Hogwarts itself from its conception, her family are the ones who painted the Founders' portraits, and the ones to discover the means to create magical paintings long before then.

"It would not hurt to have them on your side. There have been, rumors, and having Lord Gray backing you would be beneficial in many ways, Snape." Rabastan was hedging a bit, but thus far, it was only rumors, his father nor brother had confirmed anything just yet regarding the current political unrest.

"Its because I am a Half-Blood, isn't it?" Snape sighed, settling himself on his bedside and staring unseeingly in front of him. On the one hand, the Grays were a well known and well to do family, on the other, Hazel had lied by omission.

"There is unrest, though how far I am unaware." LeStrange confirmed, nodding, even though Severus wasn't looking at him just then. "Just make nice until Halloween, after than, if you still don't trust her, cut your ties and move on. There are plenty of Slytherin Purebloods that can take you underwing."

"It was Hazel that gave me the notes for Potions." He said suddenly, wanting to get this off his chest in case things soured faster than he was prepared to deal with. "She helped me that first day in Potions, and since then. She gave me notes her father gave to her to pass this year." He continued, before falling silent again, thinking over everything in the past and what Rabastan told him.

"Wait, she's the one? But she said-"

"I am aware, but she didn't want the credit. Said I should take it, because I showed promise. I didn't have the funds to purchase ingredients to practice with, Hazel did. She even gave me what was needed each class save this one." He ran his hands through his lank and even greasier hair from potion fumes. "I've been using her supplies and cauldrons in that room of hers. I only use my own in class."

"Merlin, she really must have cared, to do that much for you. Has she..." Rabastan trailed off a bit before trying again. "Has she expressed a desire to become the next Lady Prince?" It was better to get this taken care of now, rather than later.

"What? No! She was kind to me even before revealing I was Lord Prince." Snape snapped, finally coming back to himself, not even realizing he was defending the one person he was on the fence about.

Rabastan just nodded, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly.

"Let's figure this out tomorrow, I need sleep." With a heavy sigh, Rabastan stripped to his pants and crawled into his four poster bed, drawing the curtains around him, and most likely putting up a silencing charm, Severus knew he was going to tonight.

Severus himself went to take a shower, needing to wash to get the edge off, and attempt something with his hair. If he was going to have to speak with Hazel, he needed to at least be presentable if what Rabastan said was true.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

The next morning, Severus was up before anyone else and sitting in the Great Hall, the first one there besides the professors. He was exhausted, not having slept well the night before, but he had to see Hazel and at least pass on the message. He still wasn't certain how he wanted to go about this. He had enjoyed their time together, but he detested being lied to.

But, he also needed to have help once he left school. He was a Half-Blood, and most everyone else was a Pureblood or at least raised in a Pureblood way. Granted, the Muggleborns were even more clueless than he, but he also saw how so many treated them. That was not the life he wanted for himself.

But, as everyone slowly trickled into the Hall, there was no sign of the one Ravenclaw he wanted to see, even with everyone wearing their hats, he knew she wasn't there. She had a certain way of stepping, no matter how fast or how tired, and no one had that step this morning. There was one person with a similar gait, but there was a yellow scarf tied about their upper arm and they sat at the Hufflepuff table.

His head drooping from exhaustion and just bone weariness over this whole mess. Why did the magical world have to be so... Aggravating!

Rabastan came and sat next to him a few minutes before breakfast was over, a hopeful look on his face. Severus, however, only shook his head and dropped it into his hands.

"I'll ask about, if nothing else we can attempt the Ravenclaw password and wait inside the Common Room for her to appear." LeStrange suggested, grabbing a muffin and starting to nibble on it as he waited for Snape so they could get to class.

"There isn't a password." Sigh a heavy sigh, Severus picked up his bag and stood, making his slow way out of the Great Hall, hoping to maybe see her rushing in for something to eat before class. "There's an eagle knocker, it asks a riddle, that's how you get in."

"Really? No hidden passageway, or portrait that demands a password?" Rabastan was intrigued, as far as he knew, everything had a password to get in with. Well, other than the kitchens, but that pear was disturbing.

Severus nodded, "She showed it to me last year when she found me outside the Gryffindor Portrait, its the Fat Lady, by the way." He was clearly much too tired if he was willingly giving information away.

"Come on, mate, let's get to class. We'll try again at lunch to find her." Rabastan stood, already hefting his bag and gesturing for his roommate to follow him to their next class.

However, Hazel was not in the Great Hall for Lunch that day, nor dinner that night. In fact, when her housemates were asked, they hadn't seen her outside of class, she appeared just before it started, and left the second they were dismissed.

No one had any clue where she was, and when Severus checked inside the Trickster Room, she wasn't there either. Nor the Library, which was his second to last place to check before returning to the dungeons before curfew, checking the room once again. She still wasn't there, and still no word from the rest of the Ravenclaws.

Going into the dorm dejected, he quickly prepared for bed and went to sleep, hoping to get an early start the next day in searching for her. Since there was no classes, he could devote nearly the entire time to finding the girl.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

He could not locate her the next day either, despite pulling Rabastan and Regulus into the search as well. The castle itself was enormous when searching for a single person, even more so when that person apparently didn't want to be found.

It was after dinner before any of the Slytherins found a clue as to where she might be. They had decided to check the Library again, if nothing else than for perhaps one of the other Ravenclaws who might have something they could go off of.

They were partially correct.

They found the only other Ravenclaw that was overtly eccentric much like Hazel, only much more so.

"Lovegood, have you seen Gray?" Rabastan asked, holding back a deep sigh at the pale and wide eyed male. He was a year ahead of them, and rather smart, if he wasn't so interested in creatures that simply did not exist. As it was, most people avoided him if they were able.

"Hm? Oh, Yes, I have seen Seph, she stopped into Ravenclaw Tower earlier this morning to change out of her school robes before disappearing. She tends to make the Nargles go away, so doesn't tend to sit and talk with me long, knowing how I love to study them." His voice was as airy as his gaze, giving the impression he wasn't quite on the same plane as everyone else was.

"I... I see. When you see her again, would you let her know that Severus Snape is looking for her?" Severus asked, wanting this over with, seeing as it was nearing curfew and the three Slytherins had a long walk back into the Slytherin Common Room.

"Oh, I shall. She mentioned wanting to help me discover why the Nargles didn't seem to like her." Lovegood smiled his distracted smile before turning back to the parchment he was working on for his paper idea he wanted to do after leaving Hogwarts.

"Yes, well, thank you." Inclining his head, Severus led the way out of the the library and into the corridor, leaning against the wall and sighing. "At least we have someone else keeping an eye out, even if it is Lovegood." He sighed, straightening and brushing at his robes before looking at his two friends, who looked just as tired as he felt.

"Let's try again tomorrow, if nothing else I'll corner her after class Monday." He did not want Lord Gray hunting for him, he doubted even Death himself would be willing to go against that man after all these years.

The two Purebloods just nodded, stretching a bit before they started back down into their preferred areas, the dungeons.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

The next day, Severus went and stayed inside the Trickster Room. He had received the parcel from Hazel with the journal, after she had not responded to him since Thursday that morning. That meant the best way to catch her was inside the room she had to come into and practice her art.

So it was there he sat, reading over the texts for the different potions one could use for Paints, since he did still intend to become a Potions Master once he left Hogwarts. It couldn't hurt to read over other potions, just so he was aware of them.

He spent several hours inside the room, skipping breakfast and most of lunch until a house elf popped in and reminded him. He was also informed there was no food to be eaten inside the room, Master Gray's orders.

With a look of anger, he stood, placed the book down and stalked from the room. Not realizing that the very person he was searching for was disillusioned in a darker corner of the room itself.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Hazel was no where to be found for the rest of the day, as far as the three Slytherins and Ravenclaws were aware, so after dinner, Severus returned to the Slytherin Common Room, speaking for a few minutes with the seventh year prefect and getting permission to leave the Dorms after curfew, in hopes of catching Hazel, seeing as the boy was familiar with the House of Gray, having studied with Dorian's great-great-grandniece before she graduated the year before.

"Just try and get back here before morning rounds of checking to see who was here. Other than that, I see no problem with you searching." He said, already turning back to his open book and parchment.

Severus nodded and then went to change into more comfortable clothes, seeing as he intended to remain in the trickster room tonight. It was possible that Hazel was staying in there, since she was not sleeping in the Ravenclaw dorms.

Just before curfew, he cast a disillusionment charm over himself, the runny egg feeling making him shiver before taking off down the corridors to the entrance of the Room, quietly tapping the birds and then walking through, feeling even more uneasy by how disillusioned he could feel the pull of the wards even more so than usual.

Blinking, he looked around, a bit disturbed by how bright the fireplace was, given how it was normally out or very low when anyone was in here. Having given himself time to adjust to the flame lighting up the entire room, he noticed a small pallet off to the side in a part of the room that was normally very dark.

A bowl sat beside the bedding, which was made up save for a small indent where it appeared someone was sitting not long ago. Though rustling off behind one of the bookcases that was pulled out some, he hadn't noticed it until just now, drew his gaze, making him frown and take one step.

He didn't need to move again, as only heartbeats later Hazel stepped out form behind the bookcase, dressed in a shift and weaving her hair into a braid, the waves more curled than he had seen before save after potions.

The next thing he noticed was soft humming coming from the girl he had been looking for, nothing upbeat or happy, but rather sad, like a chant rather than a song. Scowling, he moved his wand to remove the charm.

"I know you are here, Lord Prince. I have kept my word and not attempted to contact you again." Her voice was hollow, nothing like the lively girl of only days ago.

"I know, but I have been trying to contact you." He kept the irritation from his voice as best he could, it wouldn't do now to have yet another repeat of them not talking.

"Forgive me, but I did not wish to be yelled at." She refused to look toward him, not that she would have seen him anyhow, with the charm still firmly in place. "I sent you my journal, I did not save anything from it, you have my word." She finally stopped plaiting her hair, placing her hands in her lap as she settled onto her pallet.

"I was not going to yell at you." He grit his teeth, moving to cross his arms and realizing he could not see them, flushing as he removed the charm and appeared once more. Remaining invisible might not be the best course of action.

"Oh," it was barely more than a breath of sound, her hands twisting in her lap. She refused to look at him still, even as Severus drew near to her, though keeping some distance between them, seeing as she was most likely dressed for bed.

"Listen, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, but you should not have lied to me either. I value your friendship, Hazel, but I cannot stand a liar. If you lie to me again, I will cut all ties with you." He didn't want to apologize, so he wouldn't, but he did want his friend back. She had gone out of her way to help him, befriend him, and this wasn't worth losing a friend over, he realized that after what happened with Lily the year before.

"I did not lie to you, Lord Prince. I never once said I was not Persephone, or wrote that I was not Hazel Gray. I told you that I was not welcome among many Pureblood circles, and that I feared your reaction once you knew the truth." She looked up a little, though her eyes only met his knees. "I wished to keep your friendship, because you are the first person outside _mia familia_ that treated me as a witch, and not an outcast."

Severus wasn't certain how to respond to that. He had never seen anything to hint that no one else treated Hazel as a witch. Though now that he thought about it, she did not sit with the rest of her year mates at the Ravenclaw table, she was almost never in the main school Library unless the book she needed wasn't the the Room. The last time he paid attention to her table, only a few second and most of the first years sat near her. Third year and above tended to avoid her, save Lovegood every so often, usually around a strange moon or weather phase, but it was so rare.

"Surely someone from the Ancient House of Gray would be surrounded by others?" He questioned, crossing his arms once again and scowling to her left, thinking this over.

"I am a pariah, because of my mother dying and my eyes. After all, very few can even look me in the eye for more than a few moments." She shrugged, lifting her eyes to his own, the hollow look wrenching his heart though he gave no outward view of it. "I am considered as cursed as _mio Papa_ and no one has seen past that until you, Severus. Only, _Papa_ is still sought after because of his magical ability, I am nothing in comparison. I am plain, in terms of magic, unless I let my emotions get the better of me. You saw what happened in the infirmary, I cursed those two with spells that Madam Pomfrey was still struggling with to remove the last of them when you were released."

She turned away again, her hands worrying themselves as she fought back her emotions, he could tell because of how dark her eyes suddenly became. Rabastan and Regulus had mentioned many Purebloods being trained in Occluding, so he figured Hazel was doing that.

"I never saw you as cursed, Hazel. Yes, your eyes are odd, but they are not the result of a curse. I saw your father's eyes, they were only shades of purple, at least amber is a somewhat normal color among magicals." He no longer felt overwhelming anger toward her for what happened. He hadn't been aware she felt this way, or even that people said this about her.

Being mostly an outcast himself, it seemed no one thought to pass the word along to him.

"Amber is the color of a wolf, only I made certain to appear around others after moon rise on a full moon after Xeno told me what the others were saying about me in my first year. He doesn't think me cursed, but he himself seems creatures no one else does, so no one puts much stock in what he has to say." She shrugged again, looking once more to her lap as they conversed.

Severus sighed and moved to take a seat in one of the chairs in the room, scrubbing his palms over his face.

"LeStrange, Regulus and I ran into him yesterday, he mentioned Nargles." There was a sneer of disdain when he said the word. Looking sharply at Hazel when she chuckled lightly.

"Nargles do exist, they are simply vain creatures that do not reveal themselves to those who do not believe in them. They also do not care for me to be about them. Xeno says I run them off, and since he likes studying them, I tend to leave him be as well." There was that rueful smile again, her eyes at least gaining a flicker of life to them at long last.

"I am perfectly content to pretend that they are simply made up, I do not care to be informed of them." Severus sniffed, turning his large nose up a touch before a wry grin curved his lips. "Can we start anew? I found I missed my friend this weekend, and I did ask you to the ball."

Hazel's eyes suddenly darkened again, her spine stiffening and making Severus wince. " _Papa_ spoke with you, didn't he?" She demanded, the soft spoken girl he was accustomed to no where to be found.

"He did, but I am still a Slytherin, and a Slytherin keeps their word. I asked you, and while I am angry you kept your identity from me, I still intend to take you to the ball, even if you ignore me the entire time." Now his spine stiffened, seething that she thought so little of him.

"I miss my friend as well, Severus, but I do not wish for you to only speak with me again because of _mio Papa_. I do not need nor want anyone fighting my battles." Hazel straightened her spine and raised her chin defiantly. "I am a forgiving person, Severus, but I will only take being hurt so many times before I no longer forgive. I value your friendship, but if you cannot trust me after I have done nothing but try and earn it, then after All Hallow's Eve, do not speak to me if you cannot trust me." With that said, she turned away from him, waving her hand and summoning a book.

She was finished with this, and she had shown she did in fact have a backbone of her own.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello once again everyone, I hope you have a lovely week! Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following and especially for reviewing!**_

 _ **I still have no beta, so all mistakes are my own, if you see any, please be sure and point them out to me! Also, let me know what you think, if you like it, love it, hate it or just any feelings overall! I intend to bring a few more characters in, though they might not stick around for long, who knows! If you would let to see more Xeno Lovegood (Luna's father) give let me know and I'll work an interaction or two in for you!**_

 _ **Thank you all once again, please R &R and I'll see you all again next Sunday, which will be the Halloween Ball itself!**_

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 4171)**_


	13. All Hallow's Eve Ball

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

After their talk, things seemed to return to normal. Well, for the most part at least. Hazel still tended to be harder to find, but now at least it was normally in the library sitting next to Lovegood and talking about whatever Nargles were.

So the last two weeks before the Halloween Ball passed with them starting to learn to trust each other, and before they knew it, it was the night of.

Severus had actually lost track of the days until that morning's announcement to remind everyone that the ball would start when dinner normally did, and the school would be eating earlier so that everyone had a chance to change into their costumes. There would also be light snacks throughout the night for those that became hungry from the earlier meal.

Paling even more so than normal, a rather rare occurrence, Severus turned to Rabastan, who thankfully nodded in his direction.

The Half-Blood Slytherin had yet to even see what the costume Lord Gray had brought him was, and the Pureblood had expressed wanting to be there when he opened the parcel. Thus, as there were no classes that day, both sixth years promptly returned to their dorm room to locate and open the package with the costume picked for Severus.

After placing it on the bed, Rabastan and Severus both stared at it for a bit, still wondering if there were any curses or hexes that might harm the Lord Prince, but unable to do anything about it now. With a deep resigned sigh, Severus pulled the strings, the paper falling away from the contents.

It was nothing like either boy was expecting. Inside was a _chiton_ of deep dark gray, and once that was pulled away, it revealed a _himation_ of solid black with a single thick stripe in deep red, the color of drying blood or very ripe pomegranate seeds, along the edge. There was also black gladiator sandals, a woven leather belt of the same red color, and thick silver pins for fastening.

"Salazar, I haven't seen anything like this before." Rabastan breathed as he picked up the parchment stating what each item was, as well as how to put it on. Moving drawings to assist them were also included next to each item.

"These are ancient Greek clothing, why did he give me these to wear?" Severus wondered, lifting the long material, discovering it was high quality silk with a very high shine.

"I do not know, but for that quality, he spent a few hundred galleons on just your costume. Can you imagine what he spent on his daughter to spend this much on you so you do not make her appear less?" LeStrange wondered aloud, still in awe over the clothes, and it was before they even saw what it looked like put together.

"Merlin," Severus gasped, moving moved the black material away and releasing the headpiece that was included. Two goblin wrought skeletal hands of silver held aloft a small gold symbol for Pluto, with a tag attached to the left pinky. ' _Will have flames when worn, they do not burn, it is only an illusion, Dorian_ '.

"Well, come on then, let's make certain we know how to get you into that thing before tonight. It won't do to be late picking up Gray. Where are you two meeting up anyway?" Rabastan asked, already reading over the instruction and lifting the first part for Severus to get into, seeing as it was taking a bit to discover the top and outside of the material so it flowed correctly, before realizing it was the same regardless.

"I haven't spoken with her about it yet, I actually lost track of the date." Severus admitted, already moving to grab a scrap bit of parchment and sending the girl in question a note asking when and where. He quickly sent it off with Hermes. Who if he was not mistaken was laughing owlishly at him.

"Let's see what monstrosity Lord Gray bought me, because Salazar knows I'll need help getting into this thing tonight." Taking the dark gray fabric in hand, Severus went into the bathroom to strip from his robes and pull it on, going off of the drawings on the parchment. It took several minutes before he got it mostly right, returning to the dorm room to have Rabastan attach the silver pins while he held it in place.

Once that was done, he quickly donned the belt, not wanting the side of the fabric to gape open on him as they both studied the second part of the costume before attempting it. Using the third, largest pin to hold the black material in place on his shoulder. It dragged a bit on the ground, so both boys went over the spell to size it to him before casting it, watching as it shrunk in all the correct places and fitting him a bit more smartly.

Thankful that part was over with, Severus moved to look at himself in the mirror, his mouth falling open at how he looked in the Greek clothes. He looked exactly like one would assume Hades to look like as a teenager, and it was strange, to say the least. Rabastan, being the kind bloke he was, came over and placed the headpiece on Snape's lank hair, the flames flaring up in dark sapphire blue. It seemed to take on a life of its own, as it danced and swirled in odd patterns that were strangely hypnotizing until they looked away for a second and turned back to them.

"You'd best wash your hair in some of my hair potion after lunch, Snape, with clothes like that you do not want to appear anything but a Lord." LeStrange muttered, still in awe of his room mate after over five years of seeing him only in second hand robes.

"Thank you, and I think you are right." He agreed, moving a bit and surprised by how lightweight and flowing the material of the costume was. He felt... He felt like he _was_ someone for a change.

Though now they both knew what the costume was, and how to put it on, Severus quickly changed back into his robes. Hermes returning while he was changing. There was a small note asking to meet outside of their Room an hour before the Ball was set to start. Also stating a confirmation note was not required if the time was agreeable to him.

Letting out a breath, Severus was grateful. He didn't know how he was going to survive the night.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Hazel had forgotten about the package her _Papa_ had sent, seeing as she had been a bit preoccupied by starting her friendship with Severus up again. So, she had to go digging through her trunk to locate it before lunch to see what random thing he picked up in the city this time for her. She was grateful he was fashionable, yes, but sometimes she wondered about her _Papa._ However, she never expected what he had bought.

"Traditional Ancient Greek robes? Truly?" Dropping the bundle on her bed, she sank onto the floor, dread filling her of what he must have sent to Severus. "Please, please do not be training clothing," she moaned, pressing her flushing face into her hands.

It would not be remiss of him to do something like that, just to embarrass her.

"What are you on about, Gray?" Megan asked, pulling out her muggle gown and running her fingertips over the bright yellow fringe.

"Nothing, are you looking forward to tonight?" Hazel smiled, even though she wanted to ignore the other girl. It wouldn't do, however, and thus she must remain polite.

"Of course, a _lovely_ boy in seventh year asked me, and I intend to enjoy myself!" The other girl claimed, her eyes gleaming as she took in a dress similar to the yellow fringe monstrosity the Muggle Cher worn preforming _Gypsies Tramps and Thieves_ , something Dorian had made her sit through to know what not to ever wear if she wished to dress as a Muggle.

"Brilliant! Well, I do wish you the best tonight then." Hazel smiled, quickly taking her clothing and disappearing behind a changing screen she conjured. Quickly stripping out of her robes, she pulled on the cream _stola_ though it only covered one shoulder. This did not bode well, seeing as part of her chest was currently on display. Searching through the rest of the packaging, she quickly found the rest of her clothing.

With groan, she quickly pulled up the thin branch like object, knowing now just what her _Papa_ was thinking for her. Muttering unsavory things about him under her breath, she quickly placed the small branch and started muttering spells in Italian.

Before long, the thin, tiny thing started to grow and creep around her body from around her waist, twisting and growing pomegranate flowers to cover the important bits before curling even more. It grew until it cradled her upper torso and part of her waist; a few twigs wrapping about and taking the place of the simple pin she had used on her shoulder.

Looking in the mirror of her dresser, Hazel was actually smiling. While she would not have picked something a bit more understated, this was nice. It also paid tribute to the name her _Mama_ picked for her. She was Persephone, but she was also Hazel. It was a perfect balance in her dress, with the pomegranate flowers blooming over the fabric and on the branch, while the wood was hazel wood and witch hazel stems. She was just about to strip out of the clothes when Hermes came and perched at the top of her screen.

"Well, its been awhile since I saw you last, handsome." She cooed, taking the message from his leg and reading it. Smiling, she took a scrap parchment and scrawled her own reply before feeding the owl a cashew and sending him on his way, noticing Mercury, her own owl, with his own parcel.

"What has _Papa_ sent me now," she sighed. Untying the string, she opened the tiny package and removed her headpiece for the night, a cream veil with flowers of all types in a deep red with obsidian chains draping down with six pomegranate seeds in the front, the flowers to flow from her hair and down her back.

Shaking her head once more, she swiftly undressed, pulling on a comfortable robe and pulling out a list for her needed items for tonight.

She started first with her makeup charms, deep red for her lips, with soft greens and blues for her eyes. Though she didn't use much, just enough to make her oddly colored eyes pop, before casting a spell for her hair. Thin braids quickly wove around the front of her hair, while the rest turned into a mass of near chaotic thick curls. Tying a dark red ribbon in a loose pattern around part to lift it from her neck, she took in her appearance.

Hazel had to blink back tears, seeing a shadow of her mother in the mirror in place of her own face. It had been years, but she still remembered. This was something her _Mama_ used to do with her. It hurt, but she quickly bit back the sadness and smiled instead.

 _'I miss you,_ Mama _, I hope you would be proud.'_ She sent a swift prayer to the gods before leaving her vanity, filling the treat bowl for her owl as she went about. There was still time before she had to redress, and she was not looking forward to tonight.

Though that wasn't quite true. She was looking forward to attending something not for her family. She just wasn't looking forward to the whispers starting up.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

An hour before the Ball, Severus started pacing outside the Room, nervous and still trying to grow accustomed to the strange sandals he was wearing. He would have worn his boots, but that was quickly shot down by LeStrange when they had been getting ready. A sharp remark while the Pureblood was adjusting his masquerade costume, with a pirate themed captain's hat over a curved mask in black with silver, and a streak of yellow over the eyes if he was not mistaken.

Snape was nervous, his heart hammering in his thin chest as he wondered what was taking Hazel to bloody long to come out already! He was using breathing exercises to stop from hyperventilating, but it only did so much. It was much to late to return to the dorm now; besides, Lord Gray would murder him for standing Hazel up.

Just as he was starting his sixteenth pass, he'd been taking rather fast and long strides, there was a shimmer to the painting. The sight that greeted him made him nearly trip over his own feet. Swallowing, he swiftly bowed.

"Lady Gray, I must say you look extraordinary tonight." She did, enough to make him flush brightly and be grateful the hair potion Rabastan pushed on him made his hair silky rather than lank. Otherwise, he feared the red would stand out even more against his sallow skin. The black curtain helped hide the burning skin from Hazel, at least.

"Thank the gods, _Papa_ did not send training clothes," Hazel breathed, before catching what she said and flushing as she dropped into a deep curtsy. "You look quite handsome yourself, Lord Prince. Forgive my manners, please." Her cheeks nearly matched her lips, her English heritage hinted by the deep flush.

"Training clothes?" Straightening, Snape raised one black brow as he tried to make sense of her words, even as he fought the blush still threatening to reappear. Hazel was beautiful in her costume, her color making the red stand out, and the understated makeup drawing out the classical features he had missed before. Even the bronze and sapphire jewelry seemed to make her glow with otherworldly beauty.

Turning her head a bit, she took his quickly offered elbow and nodded. "Training clothes are..." She trailed off before huffing and glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "A loin cloth or a tunic so short it leave very little to the imagination." She hastily explained, fighting her own blush as they walked. Her steps in the unfamiliar clothing was stately, making her appear a princess born to it; much unlike his own awkward gait in the flowing robes.

"I, I see." His own flush returned, grateful Lord Gray hadn't punished him thus. Though as they walked in silence, he couldn't help but be grateful. Dorian Gray, as frightening as the near Immortal was, did have wonderful taste. Their costumes were well suited, drawing out the features normally ignored in Hazel, and making his own thin frame and pale skin actually fit for a change.

"I did not think he would do anything embarrassing, but with _mio Papa_ , one never knows." Hazel stated, a soft smile on her painted lips, making them appear full, rather than plain. "Thank you for asking me to the Ball, Severus, it was most kind of you." She tightened her hand on his arm before turning to watch their path.

A pink cast taking over her companion's cheeks before a smile curved his own thin lips.

"Thank you for agreeing to accompany me, Hazel. I dare say you'll outshine them all tonight." He grinned, a little Slytherin smirk lurking at the corner of his mouth.

Her musical laughter helped lighten things even more. "No, that would be Morgan; my cousin has found the most interesting costume for tonight. A set of _Papa_ 's old Victorian day suits with an underbust corset, of all things! I saw, having to sit and listen to them banter before the clothes were given." She shook her head, the thick curls tumbling about her shoulders before falling back into place.

Had it been Severus wearing a branch with his costume as Hazel, his hair would have tangled and knotted in the wood. The wonders of Magic.

"A suit and corset? Isn't that a bit... excessive?" He tentatively asked, not wanting to offend her cousin.

"Yes, and I made certain to say so. _Papa_ and Morgan begged to differ however." Hazel nodded, a mirthful smile still tugging at her lips. Severus couldn't recall the last time she was this... Free. Like nothing could hold her back.

It was, pleasant, to witness.

Though before long they were at the wide open doors to the Great Hall, mixing in with the other stragglers making their way from the dorms on various floors of the Castle. So far, it appeared no one recognized them from how they normally looked to now.

In fact, it wasn't until Rabastan saw the dark silk that he even started toward them. Had he not helped his room mate get into his costume, he wouldn't have known it was him.

"Snape, Lady Gray," he inclined his head, a roguish grin peeking from under his mask.

"LeStrange," Severus inclined his own head; he was too uncertain to attempt anything more in these robes.

"Lord LeStrange, is it safe to assume you assisted with the garments?" Hazel inquired, a Slytherin worthy smirk tilting her lips and removing the last traces of innocence for the night. A smirk like that was lethal toward the male populous, even for someone like Snape.

With a raised brow, Rabastan couldn't stop his own smirk as be bowed deeply over her offered hand. Purebloods, always so dramatic. They thrived on theatrics, Severus realized, rolling his eyes at them both. He couldn't stop the smile, however.

The angle of Hazel's head and the tilt of her wrist made him think this was more than what they normally did in front of him, however.

"You would be most correct, my Lady." The second born LeStrange brushed his lips over the back of her wrist, rather than her hand. Straightened slowly, and dragged his eyes over Hazel's own costume, making Severus suddenly very uncomfortable with the interaction. "Did the Megan girl assist you with your own?" He tilted his head just enough to motion toward the branch wrapped about her without drawing undo attention to the trio.

"No, I am very familiar with dressing in the clothing of Greece, the Ancients knew their way about clothing, yes?" Her eyes seemed to dance in the candlelight, drawing out gold and amethyst in place of the rather mundane violet and amber normally seen.

"If this is the result, then yes, indeed they did." There was that smirk again, making Severus clench the hand not escorting Hazel into a tight fist in the folds of the black _himation_. Though the laugh from Hazel made him relax a touch. She probably felt him tensing from where her small hand was resting on his forearm.

"You are embarrassing yourself, Lord LeStrange. I am a Gray, we do not take pretty flattery as truth!" She was still laughing as she leaned into Severus, looking up at him through her lashes to show she thought Rabastan was being hilarious, rather than actually trying anything.

"But we do _enjoy_ pretty flattery," an androgynous voice spoke up. The person had the same hair type as Hazel, pulled into a low and messy bun, wearing a Victorian day suit with an underbust corset in varying shades of gray with green makeup over their violet eyes.

"Morgan," Hazel sighed before grinning and shaking her head. "You might enjoy flattery, but I do not." The Ravenclaw then turned to the two Slytherins, a shy smile taking the sultry appearance away for the moment.

"Lord LeStrange, Severus, this is my cousin, Lord Morgan Gray. Morgan, these are my friends, Lord Rabastan LeStrange, and Severus Snape, or as he recently discovered, Lord Prince." She inclined her head to each in turn, tightening her hand on Severus' forearm once again.

Though this time, it was in fear of how the two males would take her cousin and his rather androgynous appearance and voice. Morgan was male, but his voice and face were much more feminine than most. He was actually pretty, even more so than many females at Hogwarts. Hazel included, it appeared, when she was not wearing makeup and fitted clothing.

"An utmost pleasure meeting you both, my lords," a swift bow before he straightened and draped an arm about Hazel's shoulders, drawing her away from the two Slytherins and into his own bubble. "Though you can both call me Morgan, much easier than all that 'Lord and Lady' nonsense our family talked about all the time."

Severus stiffened at everything happening, becoming more and more uncomfortable, though he noticed Hazel was the same way.

"Rabastan, please, Morgan." LeStrange bowed, taking Morgan's free hand from his side and bowing over it, though he didn't kiss it like he did with Hazel. The look on his face, however, stated he very much wanted to. Not only that, but he had practically purred the other Gray's first name.

"It is a pleasure, Morgan," Severus inclined his head while he bowed, straightening and looking to Hazel for an idea of how to get out of this, as she was trying to edge away from her clinging cousin.

Morgan, it seemed, was content to ignore the lone female's plight and grinned at them both. It was rather comical, from an outsider's point of view. To the two unwilling participants, however, it was torture.

"How are your fellow Hufflepuffs, Cousin?" Hazel asked, shifting so the branches of her dress poked the boy holding her until he released her, the girl quickly returning to Severus and standing a touch behind him to avoid her grabby cousin taking her again.

"They are all wonderful! Though they did not seem to enjoy my costume, can you believe it?" He was earnest, though was obvious he was fishing for compliments and flattery.

"I personally think your costume is very smart, Morgan." Rabastan purred, grinning at him from beneath his mask, the plume on the hair shifting only heartbeats before another bow, this time a touch deeper. "Perhaps we should leave your cousin and my friend, however, and get drinks?" Straightening, he waved the male Gray on ahead, a very Slytherin smirk curving his lips as he followed the Hufflepuff.

"LeStrange is going to be very surprised," Hazel smiled once they were out of earshot.

"How so?" Snape inquired, taking her arm again and leading her away from the entrance and toward a shadowed wall, where they blended in a little more than out in the main area.

"Morgan seems the soft and happy one, but he is as cunning as the rest of the House of Gray. He was only sorted into Hufflepuff because he is so very hard working and loyal. He does not have a drop of creativity in his body. It happens sometimes, a Gray without the Gift of the Arts." She turned and smiled at the taller sixth year. " _Papa's_ aunt was the last, over two hundred and fifty years ago. She was in Slytherin, however."

"Indeed. So the ones without the Gift, as you call it, are sorted into other Houses?" Severus asked, leaning against the wall with his bare shoulder to keep from snagging the silk of his clothing on the stone.

"Yes, though we have not had a Gryffindor in well over six hundred years, usually those without the Gift are more loyal and hard working, or cunning and have stronger leading qualities than those of us with the Gift. The Gifted are the neutral ones, is what we claim when asked." There was a dancing light to her eyes as she regarded her companion for the night. The last of the stragglers coming in while they talked.

Regulus made his way toward them however, his own masquerade costume in dark green with brown accents, an animal mask disguising his face. It was his eyes and hair that gave him away, in the end, despite his rather nature inspired costume.

"Severus, Lady Gray," he inclined his head to the two, straightening and then joining Severus against the wall.

"Lord Black," Hazel inclined her head, though her back stay straight. Due to her dress, if Severus was to take a guess; the material did have a tendency to try opening, he had found.

"Regulus," Snape nodded, a small grin twitching the corner of his mouth.

"So, I take it Persephone and Hades have decided to grace us mortals with their presence." He bowed with a cheeky grin at them both, winking before straightening and regarding both of the other students. "You both look quite smart together, and I do have to say, Severus. That costume suits you quite well." A small head tilt before his eyes grew a touch wide at discovering something.

"Hermes was a Gray owl, wasn't he? That's why I recognized him in the train compartment! You sent him once to my parents to confirm your attendance at one of the balls last year during Yule." He put the clues together, not noticing the paling flush taking over Hazel's face.

"Yes, though as we have several owls still healthy enough to fly, I gave him to Severus. I kept his nest mate, however, for my own. Mercury would like to fly with Hermes, when it is acceptable." She directed the last to Severus. A shaky smile in the face of this reminder after they had decided to put it in the last.

"That would be acceptable." Snape agreed, smiling a little at Regulus. "So Hades and Persephone? Isn't that a bit..." He trailed off, realizing it was quite possible, what with Hazel's name also being Persephone, her middle, if Severus recalled correctly.

"Knowing _mio Papa_ , that is exactly what he intended. Rather poorly done of him, however. It is rather unoriginal, yes?" She regarded both boys, trying to change the subject naturally and turn this into a poor joke. "I have little to no sense of fashion that I have to put much thought into. _Papa_ does all of our clothes shopping. Since he and my uncles," here she struggled over using the English word rather than Greek, "they raised me, and I have very little sense when it comes to all things feminine. Because of this, I can see _Papa_ thinking this appropriate, despite the gods frowning upon such normally."

She turned away from both boys for a moment, a light flush creeping over her neck as she revealed something rather personal. Her maternal grandmother still lived, but was not the most engaged in her granddaughter's life.

They spoke for awhile longer, laughing at some of the others in the Great Hall and their own choice in costuming. It seemed the seventh years, most of the Slytherins and only part of the Ravenclaws had somewhat refined clothes on. The younger Hufflepuffs were dressed in bee like costumes, where as the rest were dressed as portraits about the castle or doing something random, much like Morgan had.

The Ravenclaws that erred on the side of strange were dressed in most anything you could imagine, though the most glaring were Megan and Xenophilius Lovegood. Both were in bright yellow, though Xeno was wearing actual robes, where as Megan was dressed in that awful Muggle Dress. They both appeared to be canaries, to the casual observer.

"I know she mentioned coming with a seventh year, but I was not expecting Xeno." Hazel giggled, her punch making her lighter and not as solemn as the night wore on. "I wonder if she is aware that the House of Lovegood is already in the process of a betrothal with the fifth year Pandora?"

Though the Gryffindors took the prize of most outlandish, even among Magical standards. The Marauders, they looked like something from a Muggle child's drawing. Sirius Black was in some brown suit with darker spots and a collar of all things about his neck. Scooby Doo, Severus explained to the two Purebloods, and Rabastan and Morgan when they returned form getting two large plates of snacks, Morgan sharing with Hazel and Severus as he himself ate off of Rabastan's.

Peter Pettigrew was in a black shirt with bright red shorts and suspenders, mouse like ears atop his head. Mickey Mouse, they were informed, while Remus Lupin was dressed as the Wolfman, something Hazel was familiar with due to her father enjoying Muffle Theater and Motion Pictures. It was James Potter, however, that confused them all.

"Potter, what are you wearing?" Lily Evans, dressed in a white flowery dress with red horns and pointed tail. It appeared as though she was trying to be a devilish angel. Hazel made the comment that she appeared to be hexed by one of those awful boys, though she said it in Italian where Severus wasn't fully aware of what she was saying. They had been friends before, and the darker female was not going to be overtly rude about the Gryffindors.

"That dress is rather flattering, but the red gives her a rather ruddy completion." This is what she said when Severus asked, since he was not familiar with modern Italian, but rather Latin for spells.

"Why Lily Flower! I'm dressed as Bambi! You know, that little deer that the Muggle across the pond created?" The messy haired male replied, a rather smug grin that had the Evans girl flushing as red as her hair as she huffed and stomped away, leaving most of the students confused as to why she behaved as she did.

"I truly wish Hogwarts had Magical Etiquette classes," Hazel sighed, Rabastan and Regulus nodding in agreement.

"I could write a book on it, once we leave Hogwarts. Merlin knows the Grays have taught their children for thousands of years and its second nature. Besides, I cannot be as creative as you and the rest, Cousin dear, but I can write!" Morgan grinned, swaying a little on his feet before heading toward the dance floor, grabbing people as he went along, Rabastan following with a grin and a shake of his head.

"My cousin worries me sometimes." Hazel confessed, her eyes wide as she took in the scene. It might have started as a pagan dance, but now, she was not certain what it was, and neither was anyone else around her certain.

"I can understand that. At least he still honors his House, unlike my brother." Regulus said, moving behind Severus, allowing the taller boy to block him from view.

"Perhaps we can show those fools what real dancing is?" She turned to the fifth year, a devious smile curving her still dark lips. "Severus, can you dance?" She asked, beaming up at him.

"I am, passable. It was not something I was taught when young." He turned away somewhat, using his hair to hide the flush of embarrassment.

"Ah, that is of no matter." Flicking her wrist, her wand was in hand and a softly sung incantation sending swirls of pale blue and milk white streams of mist toward his body. At Regulus' inclination of his head, she repeated the process on the other Slytherin. " _Papa_ taught me a spell for any instance I am dancing with a partner that is not as gifted in the art of dance. Shall we?" She tucked her wand away, her eyes glittering up at Severus as she took his hand.

"I know of the spell, but it is normally better to have someone you intend to dance with cast it. It'll make your dancing appear more smooth than forced." Regulus explained, grinning at them both as he started toward the dance floor that was already starting to fill with couples, or groups as the case was with Morgan and those he pulled into whatever it was they were doing.

Snape hesitated until Hazel started to pull her hand away. "If you are certain..." He turned his hand to take hers more fully, listening to the song and hoping against hope he wouldn't make a fool of them both.

He did at least owe her this much, and her father was much more frightening than embarrassment at a school dance.

Hazel grinned and laughed as she drew him to the edge of the dance, a safe distance from the wildly moving students, and even a few professors. Placing his hands in the correct places, having to check because of their costumes so they didn't tangle, she started the steps. The spell kicked in the second he started following her lead, instead taking over and leading her.

A wide smile broke across the normally stoic boy, taking the edge from his appearance and making him appear handsome; even with his rather large nose, sallow completion and crooked yellow teeth. It was the light from within, rather than the looks without.

They danced a few songs, normal dances, until Morgan started up another strange movement and Hazel huffed and moved toward them, taking Severus with her.

"Enough! Morgan, we shall have to teach these Europeans how to truly dance! Remember the dance _Theíos_ Nereus taught us when we were little?" Hazel inquired rather loudly to be heard, linking arms with Regulus and Severus both to keep them from running off.

She was having fun, and since all three of them had become more friendly tonight, it was only fair she include them in this dance.

Morgan grinned and nodded, rounding more anyone willing, and a few unwilling, before pushing them into a loose circle, Hazel casting her dance charm before the two Grays started directing and placing people in a line much like those of cancan dancers.

Then, wish a swish of her wand, Greek music filled the Hall, taking over than of the other music playing. The two cousins started the steps, everyone else moving in time due to the spell, as they started dancing Zorba.

By the time the song finished most everyone was laughing and breaking off to try it again without the charm, making a mess of it but enjoying themselves. Hazel was led from the dance floor by Severus, who despite being flushed, was smiling a true smile. They had watched a group of four break off during part of the dance to spin.

While that part would have normally held equal male and female members, the Marauders were not so lucky, and Sirius and James had to swing Peter and Remus about. Even a few professors had chuckled at this, while the students laughed uncontrollably even as they preformed the same part with lighter partners.

"Ah! I have not had this much fun in ages!" Hazel giggled, leaning against Severus' side as they both caught their breath. Her face was flush as she grinned up at the Slytherin, Morgan, Rabastan and Regulus joining them off to the side.

"Its much more fun with people who speak English as a first language, however, Hazelnut." Morgan agreed, he and LeStrange leaning toward one another against the wall. Rabastan's mask was askew, and Morgan was breathing heavily due to the underbust. Laughing at the look of distaste on Hazel's face at the nickname.

"I am going for drinks. Any preference?" Hazel grinned, deciding to ignore the name in favor of keeping the peace. At the general consensus of punch, the lone Ravenclaw nodded and moved toward the refreshment table, a bounce to her normally stately step.

The boys all tried to catch their breath, the lone Hufflepuff and Rabastan speaking softly enough for Severus not to hear, and Regulus was too busy watching Lovegood and Hazel's room mate try to dance to care.

None of the four ever saw Lily start toward their group, and no one was more surprised by her actions than Severus himself.

Grabbing Snape by either side of his face, the Gryffindor witch pulled him down and kissed him full on the lips. It was sloppy and wet, her tongue trying to get past his tightly pressed lips. She also hit his nose rather hard with her forehead from coming straight on rather than at an angle. Severus placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away; holding on when she stumbled backward. His nose smarting but ignoring that in favor of finding out what was going on.

"Li-Evans, what is the meaning of this?" He demanded, his voice cracking a little. He wasn't certain how to take this, even if he might want her friendship again. It felt, wrong, to Severus.

"You look very shaggable, Sev. Wanna find a dark corner and snog?" She giggled, her breath carrying the scent of firewhiskey to the rather large nose Severus was suddenly grateful for.

"Lily, you are drunk. Find one of your room mates and return to your dorm before you do something you will regret in the morning." Severus pushed her back another step when she tried to lean in for another kiss. Panicking a little until Morgan stepped forward and disentangled the two former friends.

"Ah, a Lily most pure, the Light reflects upon your petals most fair! A gleaming white that beguiles all men most certain!" He said rather loudly, startling the witch as he left her off to the other Gryffindors that seems somewhat more sober than she was. It was awful if that was his poetry, but it did the job of leading her away.

Rubbing the back of his hand against his lips to scrub the sensation and wetness away, Severus couldn't help but feel violated by what happened.

It wasn't until Morgan returned with their drinks that Severus felt something even worse might have resulted from the assault upon his person.

"Hazelnut said she was going to retire early tonight, she didn't realize how tired she was until she went for drinks. Sent me with them instead." He held aloft the conjured tray before passing the drinks out, sniffing and casting a spell over them first. "Hm, found what caused the strange behavior of the lioness, someone spiked the punch. Also explains why Hazelnut was so giggly." The male Gray commented, shrugging and knocking back his punch before grinning at the others again.

"Must have been a Gryffindor, that don't seem the type to enjoy themselves without making everyone around them as well as their own selves drunk off their arses." Rabastan sneered, tossing his back as well and pulling a face. "Its also cheap, must have been a sixth year, anyone above our year would have at least bought a better grade of firewhiskey."

Severus turned his drink down, his good mood further diminished from Hazel not returning.

A few moments later, he made his excuses and left, Regulus joining him as they made their way to the dungeons, LeStrange staying behind for awhile longer.

"I'm sure she was just tired, Severus. Casting that charm over so many must have been draining. The spiked punch might have even made her drowsy." The Black heir tried to make his friend feel better. It mostly succeeded.

"You are right. I will just speak with her tomorrow." Severus agreed, inclining his head as they parted for their dorm rooms. Severus stripping down to his pants and plopping onto his bed. Removing the sandals, he crawled under his covers to sleep.

It did not come easy that night, and when it did, his dreams left him feeling exhausted.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello everyone, I do hope you all had a great week!**_ _ **Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following and especially for reviewing!**_

 _ **Just a few things this note. The inspiration for the costume for Hazel can be found on Google, just type in Persephone's Costume and you'll see which one it is. Severus' didn't have a photo reference, it was mostly just clothing of Ancient Greece with Hades' colors. The dance is a real dance, if you'd like to watch the version I used its on youtube titled**_ Dance Zorba the Greek 2 _ **posted by**_ highmoorhero43 _**so feel free to go watch that for the dance.**_

 _ **I still have no beta, so all mistakes are my own, if you see any, please be sure and point them out to me! Also, let me know what you think, if you like it, love it, hate it or just any feelings overall! Let me know what you think of Morgan Gray, since I know he isn't the most conventional character to write in this setting.**_

 _ **Thank you all once again, please R &R and I'll see you all again next Sunday, where there will be a much shorter chapter with a flashback of Hazel starting Hogwarts. (I need a small break after taking nearly two weeks writing this chapter up for my lovely readers.)**_

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 6,625)**_


	14. Hogwarts: A Gray's Beginnings

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

 _1st September, 1971: Hogwarts_

"Gray, Hazel!" The stern faced witch called out, resulting in a tiny girl that did not look up as she made her way to the stool and Sorting Hat. She had to be brave, she was the Heir to the House of Gray, and she couldn't let her cousin Morgan down. She also knew she had to be Sorted into Ravenclaw, seeing as he couldn't do anything craft like.

Taking a deep breath, she took a seat, the hat placed upon her head and whispering the House she needed into.

 _'Hm, another Gray, its been a few years since I last Sorted one of you.'_

 _'Ravenclaw, please, I need to be in Ravenclaw.'_ Hazel thought hard those words, over and over.

 _'Ravenclaw, eh? Yes, I can see you doing well there, but have you thought about Slytherin? You could do great things in Salazar's House. No? Set on the House of your Father, eh? Very well, but come and see me again before you leave Hogwarts for good. You'd do great things, with your ambition and cunning, yes. But that heart of yours, much to soft for Slytherin, though that can easily be faked. No? Well then. Since you won't take Slytherin, better be_ RAVENCLAW!"

The last word was shouted out, Hazel breathing a sigh of relief as she removed the hat and made her way to the bronze and blue table, sending a shy smile to her trembling cousin. He would do fine, and there was no demands he be in their Family's usual House now.

She was the first of her year to be sorted into Ravenclaw, so she sat in the first open place by the second years. Smiling shyly, she was not prepared for all but one person nearby to recoil from her. She bit her lip hard, not allowing anyone to see how much that action pained her, and cast her eyes to the front to watch Morgan be sorted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Was called, the table of Black and Yellow clapping excitedly for their newest member. Hazel clapped as well, because that was _familia_ , and she always knew her cousin would not be an Eagle with her. He was too much a Badger.

"Been a long time since a Gray was sorted out of our House," one of the prefects was muttering, glancing at the tiny olive skinned girl down the table. Even they recoiled at the sight of her eyes, causing Hazel to look at the table and not at anyone else.

"Don't mind them, they aren't open minded." An airy voice across from Hazel spoke up, and at her quick glance, revealed themselves to be a second year, his eyes wide and appearing to poke from his face a little.

Offering him a tiny smile, the girl only nodded, shifting in her seat as another student joined the table. The Sorting continued on for quite some time, until at last the final student was seated and the Headmaster stood and addressed the gathered. A quick speech and then the food was presented, making all of the first years gasp in pleasure. Even those from prominent Pureblood families did not have their elves do this for such a large number.

Hazel tried speaking with her Housemates, but everyone acted on edge with her, bringing the pinprick of tears she refused to let fall until she ceased at last, picking at her food and wishing desperately she had her cousin with her. She had never been without family before, and even though it had only been an hour, it seemed a lifetime.

Morgan was accepted with open arms by the Hufflepuffs, laughing and chatting away with everyone happily. The others in her year chatting and asking questions of the prefects and being able to look them in the eye.

"Don't be sad, it makes the Nargles leave." The wide eyed boy from before said, tapping the back of her hand with a quill.

Hazel, not expecting anyone to speak with her, jumped and looked across at the boy, her own eyes wide in her face. Blinking owlishly, she gave a shaky smile. "Nargles?" She asked softly, struggling with the word due to her thick Italian accent. Her _Papa_ did not force her to speak English, so she found it difficult to speak without her accent she wasn't even aware of until they shopped for her supplies in Diagon Alley.

"Yes, wonderful creatures, but very vain." He continued, seemingly having no issue with her voice.

A boy further up snorted, leaning forward on the table to regard the two pariahs of Ravenclaw. "Still on about those imaginary creatures, Lovegood? Merlin you're a mad one!" He laughed, making Hazel flush in anger on the other child's behalf.

"Stop it, Clearwater, that's no way to speak to another Eagle. You heard the Headmaster. Besides, I'll tell a prefect if you start that up again this year. Not everyone sees things the way you do." A girl in the fifth year spoke up, glaring at the rude boy until he sat back and started eating again.

"I am Hazel Persephone Gray, you are?" The little first year introduced herself, deciding one ally would be needed in this House.

"Xenophilius Lovegood, but you can call me Xeno." He smiled, sticking his hand out to shake, as the table was much to wide for normal introductions among Purebloods.

"Seph, that is what _mio Papa_ calls me." Hazel smiled, looking through her lashes and hair at the other boy. She didn't want to make him uneasy because of her eyes, after all.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

"The upper years are claiming you are a werewolf because of the amber in your eyes." Xeno commented, his voice still light and airy as he moved to take a seat at the desk in the common room. They hadn't spoken much since that first night. She ran away the Nargles, he claimed.

Hazel took it as he wasn't interested in being her friend and stepped away with grace, despite it hurting.

"A werewolf? But I do not have any scars, and I do not turn during the Full Moon." Furrowing her thin brow, the first year attempted to make sense of the rumor.

"Just sit down here after moon rise next full moon, prove you are not one." Xeno suggested, already starting to stand and wander off. He never stayed in one place long. 'Searching for more Nargles,' he always said when asked.

Hazel, knowing his interest was already elsewhere, nodded, and returned to her studying. Yule was coming up, and thankfully, she was able to return home. Hogwarts was not the welcoming place she expecting. The House of Wit and Learning not willing to include a rather average girl who only happened to be rather gifted at drawing pretty pictures.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

The next two years continued in the same strand, though the Professors were somewhat able to look at the girl, it was never for long. Even the Headmaster looked above her head when he looked at her. It didn't sting as much anymore, and Hazel found new places to study outside of the common room or her dorm room.

She had nothing against Half-Bloods, but her loudest room mate Megan was getting on her last nerve.

So, it was down to a lesser used classroom with her satchel she went, happening across Madam Pomfrey escorting a Gryffindor, Lupin, outside the castle. Hazel wasn't seen, but she was curious by nature. So, following them a bit, she went to a window to watch the two move across the grounds. It wasn't dark yet, and no classes as it was a weekend so everyone in their common rooms enjoying a day off or studying.

When the mediwitch returned, but without Lupin, Hazel realized something was not quite right in Hogwarts, because she know where they were headed was that awful tree, rather than the gates. So the Heir to the House of Gray decided to watch more carefully.

It was just before Easter hols that Hazel figured it out in its entirety. Lupin was a werewolf, much like she had been accused of three years ago. Only, he really _was_ a werewolf. Though try as she might, Hazel couldn't see him as a monster. He was actually one of the nicer students toward her.

He didn't go out of his way to be nice, no, but he did spare a smile for the lonely Ravenclaw when they passed each other in the Stacks while looking for books for research or classwork.

So, it was with this in mind, she started taking detailed notes during class. During breaks, she would sit and carefully copy them into neat English so he would be able to read it. Sending it off with an owl the following morning before breakfast so he had his notes the day following his stay in the hospital wing.

She never signed her name, or asked if they arrived. She wanted to help the boy, but she did not want any credit for doing so. Besides, his friends were terrible, and she was on the receiving end of many of their horrid pranks. He didn't seem the type to do the bad ones, though she wasn't naive enough to think he was innocent. He most likely masterminded the lot of them, but he didn't seem cruel; even if he did stand by and watch it happen.

He simply did not have the best of friends. Though seeing as he _had_ friends, Hazel didn't fault him for it.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Fourth year they were allowed to attend the Balls and parties, though Hazel was never asked, and Xeno started spending time with Pandora, a girl the year below Hazel, who was just as fascinated by Nargles as Lovegood was. Gray would smile at them, listening to them talk for hours when she studied in the common room as it grew colder. She was never included, driving the Nargles off they were studying, but she was happy for them both. Pandora was nice, having taken up with Hazel that first week she was there, until she was taken by the older girls to help her.

They never outright said Hazel was cursed, but the way everyone acted, with the exception of Xeno, they might as well have. But because of that rumor, no one that wasn't a first year or exceedingly shy second year ever spent much time with the girl.

Everyone else, with all of their quirks and eccentricities, were welcome. But the child of the Cursed Near Immortal? No, she was taboo, jinxed, someone who might pass on a curse to them if they stayed too close for too long. She was in the same bracket as the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, only she wasn't required to leave each year and be replaced.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Fifth year, she was finally given a place to practice alone, her _Papa's_ doing, no doubt. Hazel did not mind, however. She could work in peace, and if she scored high enough on her O.W.L.s, then Dorian would start training her in the art of Magical Portrait making, the sole reason she had wanted Ravenclaw so badly. Creativity was so highly sought after through her family line, she knew that was where she could claim her place in the world. She was resourceful, yes, but she was too kind hearted to be truly cunning. Her ambition was great, just like the Sorting Hat claimed, but it was not for selfish reason, but for someone else she worked so hard.

She struggled, having to learn things through trial and error because no one else would study with her of her own year. Though after weeks of struggle, she finally found where her strengths lie outside of art.

She could charm most anything once she knew the charm, and it was near perfect. She picked up transfiguration much easier now, after spending hours in her own study room practicing the same spell again and again. Once she could use the spell or charm once correctly, she found it easier and easier each time, until it was like breathing.

Thus, she spent more time in the third floor room, working ahead in her school books so she was better prepared in class for those two subjects. If she was better in those two before the class, she had more time to work on what she struggled with.

It wasn't until nearing the end of the year she had any real contact with anyone else. Her nose was stuck in a paint potions book, trying to figure out why her own batches were failures, and never realized she was turned around trying to get back to Ravenclaw tower to change her books out in her satchel.

The only thing that brought her out of her own little world, that she had mostly lived in for the past five years within Hogwarts' halls, was one Severus Snape.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Happy Sunday, everyone! I do hope your week was a good one!**_ _ **Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following and especially for reviewing!**_

 _ **Here is a little peek into the school life of Hazel, a bit on the short side but I felt it needed to be written, to have a look into how and why she does things the way she does. More will be explained later on in the story, but consider this a catch up chapter on why she is as she is, and why she is a pariah of Ravenclaw House.**_

 _ **I still have no beta, so all mistakes are my own, if you see any, please be sure and point them out to me! Also, let me know what you think, if you like it, love it, hate it or just any feelings overall!**_

 _ **Thank you all once again for taking the time to read, and HUGE thanks to those that take even more time to review. I'm glad most everyone seems to be enjoying the story, it means so much to have such lovely reviews come in. I tend to read them when I'm feeling down or stressing over how to write the next part.**_

 _ **I hope to see you all again next Sunday, and I hope you have a wonderful week!**_

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 2,183)**_


	15. Owls and Chocolate

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

The Monday following the Ball, Severus hurried to the Great Hall, arriving just as Hazel was making her way toward the doors. She seem distracted, at least until Severus touched her shoulder. Watching her jump out of her skin, he quickly apologized.

"Are you alright?" He asked, seeing the confusion race across her face until she figured out what he meant.

"Oh! Yes, I was just tired. That spell is very draining. After casting it on so many, I felt rather, empty, of magic." She gave a shy smile before asking her own question. "Did you and Miss Evans enjoy the rest of the evening?"

"No, she was drunk from the spiked punch and was not thinking clearly. Is that the real reason you left early?" Severus stiffened at the question, scowling down at the Ravenclaw before him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I thought that she came over to speak with you. I thought you two had reconciled." Hazel's eyes widened at his hostile tone and stance. "No, that is not the real reason I left. I truly was tired, and thought that if you two were on the mend, I would step back and allow that to happen. I am well aware she does not care for me after the alteration on the stairs last year with her Gryffindor year mates."

Hazel placed one hand on his folded arms and looked up at him. "Severus, if you and Miss Evans had a chance of becoming friends again, I was not going to stand in the way of that. You're happiness while here at Hogwarts means more than having a friend of my own." She gave a smile rueful smile, the one he was learning to loathe. "I am accustomed to being left out of things, last night was wonderful, but I do not expect you to wish to spend all that much time with me."

Hazel shrugged, shifting her strap on her shoulder as she removed her hand from his arms, blinking owlishly at him when he quickly caught and held it.

"Lily and I will most likely not be friends again. She was drunk last night, and she still has not forgiven me from last term. _We_ are friends, Hazel, that is not going to change, even if Lily does wish to speak with me again." He gripped her hand tighter, an uncertain smile tilting his lips the slightest bit.

"Oh, I... I was not exacting that. It appears I am more unaware of English social cues that I thought." She laughed softly at herself, looking down at her dragonhide boots as she shook her head. "We should head in though, we have classes today and I'm rather famished from all the activity last night." She looked up at him, grinning as she twisted her wrist to grip his hand.

They walked in that way, before separating for their separate tables, both chuckling at the way most of the Gryffindors were nursing hangovers from spiking and drinking so much punch.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Things went wonderfully up until the last week of November, when Severus received a Ministry Owl at breakfast. Frowning down at the letter, he slowly opened it, uncertain what to expect. Rabastan and Regulus both looked at their friend, for he was indeed their friend now, rather than ally, hoping it was nothing bad, but rather good news.

Unfortunately, it was anything but good.

Snape paled until he looked like death, his hands shaking even as he gripped the paper tighter in his hands. Tears started to form until he blinked them away, not wishing to show weakness among snakes.

Once he finished the missive, he dropped it onto his plate of breakfast and stood. Before either Purebloods could ask what was the matter, he was rushing from the Hall, his arms wrapped about his middle.

The two Slytherins looked at each other, and then grabbed and read the letter, paling themselves as they rushed after Severus, though Hazel had already abandoned her own plate and had ran after him as soon as he left the Hall.

The two boys found them on the floor down the corridor, Hazel's arms wrapped around Severus' shoulder as she gently rocked them back and forth, whispering so softly neither heard what she was saying even as they drew near.

"Sh-she's dead! He killed her! That b-bastard ki-killed her!" Choked sobs wracked the Half-Blood as he clung to Hazel's robes, his entire body shaking as he cried for the loss of his mother. She had been found dead, beaten until there was no way to survive, even with magical means. His father passed out drunk in the living room when a neighbor went to investigate and called the Muggle Police.

Hazel fought her own tears as she stroked Severus' hair, murmuring soothing sounds as words would do nothing for this pain. Meeting Regulus' eyes, she inclined her head toward the Hospital wing. As she was trying to console Snape, it would be wise for a calming draught before anyone saw the boy in this state.

Yes, he deserved the right to grieve, Hazel knew that better than most, but she did not wish for anyone to ever hold this over his head. Rabastan inclined his own head, casting notice-me-not charms around them to keep other students from gawking as the fifth year rushed for Madam Pomfrey as she left the Great Hall, a curious and worried look on her face.

They returned a few minutes later, Severus still crying though now it was silent, trembling sobs and gasps for breath as Hazel kept rocking him gently, humming as she fought her own tears over her best friend's loss. It was never easy losing a mother, no matter the cause or reason.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Snape spent the rest of the day in the infirmary, hidden behind curtains and mourning the loss of his only family member he actually cared about and cared for him in return. His friends stopped by throughout the day, but he ignored them each and every time. It wasn't until Hazel sat on the sided of his bed late that evening that he even moved his eyes from the ceiling.

She didn't say a word, or even really look at him for several long minutes, just rummaged through her satchel as quietly as she was able. Before too long, but after he stared at the ceiling again, she found what she had been looking for, not wishing to _accio_ it as there were several in the bag.

She turned toward her best mate, her face mostly blank to hide anything he might see as pity, and handed over a chocolate bar.

" _Cioccolato alla Cannella,_ Cinnamon chocolate, _Antiche tradizioni della Contea di Modica_ ," Severus read, his voice coarse from lack of use all day. He glanced at his lone female friend, but she was busy fetching and filling a goblet of water for him as he looked over the bar.

" _Papa_ sends me a box of these once a month in different flavors. This one shouldn't be to strong on your taste buds." She spoke softly, handing the goblet over as she settled onto the side of his bed again. "I also have some _Mandorle,_ almond chocolate, if you would prefer that."

"This is fine." He replied, wincing at how dry his throat and mouth was as he sat upright and sipped at the water, looking at Hazel through his lank hair. "Why are you giving me chocolate?" He asked, curious, despite how demanding his voice sounded. It hurt to talk, but he needed something, anything, to distract him from the pain.

"I lost _mia Mama_ when I was a young girl." She started, placing her hand near his, glancing at it when he took and held it in his own. "She was wonderful, and loved me dearly. It was because of that love that she died, using her magic to send me away knowing only one of us would survive the encounter." Hazel swallowed, her eyes darkening even as tears started forming on her dark lashes.

"My uncles, they did not know what to do with a girl child, _Papa_ was little better. They tended to give me chocolate bars, thinking it would help. It does not do much, but it does help ease the ache. At least, it does for a little while. They tend to keep me well stocked, for stressful times here at school. English is not my first, or even second language, so I struggle terribly most days when I am unable to remain calm." She laughed, a watery sound in the quiet room as she shook her head.

"I tend to think and dream in Italian and Greek; speaking English, it is difficult for me. Learning, reading, English is even more so. That is one reason all of my notes are in Greek, it is most comfortable for me." She turned and smiled at her friend, grateful she could distract him, even if only for a moment.

"Back home, I am able to do things so much easier than here at Hogwarts. It is the reason I struggle in so many classes. If there is not the power of intent behind the work, then I have to sort through words and meanings in two languages before I can understand what it is I am doing." She linked their fingers as she spoke, laughing at her own self, and grinning at the weak chuckle from Severus.

"So this is why you take so many notes, so you can sort through it later? And why you are normally in the Room, rather than the library to study?" He asked, grateful for her taking the time to help, where as Rabastan and Regulus had long since returned to the Slytherin common room, and most likely their dorm rooms.

" _Sì_ , in the Room, I can cast translating spells as needed, and even have the English words read themselves to me so I understand better." She gently removed her hand and removed an earring from her upper ear. Severus had not noticed it before, seeing as it was normally hidden by her hair. "Papa charmed this for me last year, before O.W.L.s. I was struggling so much, he wanted to help so I could actually pass exams that year without making myself sick."

Handing it over, she showed him how to attach it to his own ear, seeing as it connected by magic, rather than a stud.

Once it was in place, she started rattling off in Greek, watching as his eyes widened in wonder at being able to understand her. It was mostly explaining how it worked, but to the Slytherin, it was amazing.

"You can keep it, maybe cast a notice-me-not charm on it so no one says anything. It is normally easily hidden by hair, but I would hate for you to get detention for hexing someone." Smiling at him, Hazel subtly cast a tempus charm, letting out an irritated breath as she moved to grip his hand once more.

"I need to return to the dorm, it is nearly curfew. Would you like me to return in the morning?" She didn't judge, merely asked if he wanted to see her again before classes.

"I... Please." Severus tilted his face away, not accustomed to saying that word, but as always, Hazel only smiled and nodded. She never held things like this against him, he realized, and it made him that much more grateful for her friendship.

"I shall come with breakfast then, if you like. Toast and fruit?" She tightened her grip before releasing his hand, standing and hefting her bag across her body as she grinned at him, handing over the other chocolate bar with a wink before striding from the Infirmary before Madam Pomfrey started fussing. She sent a wave back toward him as she slipped out of the large doors.

Severus couldn't stop the smile, even as he felt the grief start creeping up on him once again. Opening the first chocolate bar, he broke off a chunk and started eating it. She was right, it seemed. It did take the edge off of the pain. He owed her, taking the time to distract him from the worst of it, and not for the first time since meeting her.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello and happy Sunday, everyone! I hope your week was a wonderful!**_ _ **Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following and especially for reviewing!**_

 _ **First, I am sorry for the pain this chapter might have caused you while reading, and I felt terrible writing this. However, it needed to be done. That last spat was the last one where they do not speak to each other for a long period of time, so yay for that? A short chapter, but the next one will get us back into the thick of things.**_

 _ **Also, to any of my readers that are familiar with Greek, or Italian, if I am doing anything wrong, please let me know as I have a higher chance of writing more translated words and terms. I use Google Translate, and that is not always the most reliable, though I try my best to check before typing it into the story. I'm learning both in my spare time, but it is proving difficult.**_

 _ **I still have no beta, so all mistakes are my own, if you see any, please be sure and point them out to me! Also, let me know what you think, if you like it, love it, hate it or just any feelings overall!**_ _ **Thank you all once again for taking the time to read, and HUGE thanks to those that take even more time to review. I'm glad most everyone seems to be enjoying the story, it means so much to have such lovely reviews come in.**_

 _ **Also, during the month of May, updates will be on Mondays. June will return to Sunday, thank you and I look forward to seeing you again next week!**_

 _ **{EDIT: It was pointed out that his mother's death was never fully mentioned in book, so where I said it was canon I was mistaken and I apologize for that. If anyone sees anything like that and after reading the A.N. if I'm mistaken please be sure and point that out. Thank you!}**_

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 2,082)**_


	16. Start to the Holi-daze

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

That following Saturday, Hazel was a few minutes late of her usual time. Severus, Rabastan and Regulus had already sat down and started filling their plates when she walked in. Inclining their heads to her, they were not expecting, or even sure what to do, when she walked over and sat between them as best she could.

The entire Great Hall went deathly silent. As far back as anyone present was aware, no one had sat at a House table not their own.

"Good morning," she greeted, smiling with a rather Slytherin worthy glint in her eyes as she settled herself onto the bench. "Did you all sleep well?" She inquired, taking an apple from the bowl before her and a knife from Rabastan's place setting and starting to cut it into curls to eat.

"Hazel," Severus whispered her name, his eyes wide in his thin face as he watched her make herself at home at the Slytherin table.

"Hm?" She grinned at him, enjoying upsetting the normal way of things at Hogwarts this morning.

"Good morning, but what are you doing at this table?" Regulus asked, nearly hissing the words as she was drawing more and more attention to them just by sitting there.

"Can I not sit with _miei amici_?" Hazel inquired, glancing at the ceiling as the owls started coming in. A smirk took over her face as she settled once more into cutting her apple and eating the thin curls.

The three boys look at each other, before turning back to their female companion just as a rather regal gray screech owl made it way toward them and dropped a red envelope directly in front of the Ravenclaw. Hazel didn't react, just continued to cut her apple.

The Howler didn't wait to be opened, leaping from the table and opening itself.

 _"Good morning,_ piccola, _I do hope you are enjoying it so far."_ The voice of Dorian Gray came from the Howler, but it was not angry. If anything, he seemed, rather bemused. _"I have received word from your Uncles that they will be hosting the Malfoy Heir and his wife this Yule, and as such, are going to be throwing one of their parties."_

At this, the Howler turned to each of the three Slytherins closest to the girl.

 _"It is my utmost pleasure to invite the young Lords Black, LeStrange, and Prince to join us for this occasion. I have already written your guardians and comfirmed their acceptance of the proposal, so please give your response to the invitation to Lady Gray posthaste so that I might give you further information should you decide to join us. I await the return owl. Good day, gentlemen,_ piccola _."_ The end had it turning to Hazel before melting into ash before their eyes.

Where as most Howlers screeched, and burst into flame, this Howler was, rather pleasant.

The Hall was still silent, even the Head Table was quiet in the wake of the events. Most had not even partaken of their first cuppa this morning.

"My Lords? How shall I inform _mio Papa_ for the Hols?" Her eyes were dancing with mischief even as her face betrayed nothing.

"If my Lord Father has already given his acceptance, I shall be honored to attend." Rabastan inclined his head, fighting the grin attempting to spread across his face.

"It will be good to see my cousin Narcissa, I too shall be honored to attend." Regulus inclined his head as well, doing much better at controlling his facial expressions.

"Severus?" Hazel turned to the last and so far quiet member of their group, raising one thin brow at him in query. At his slow nod, the Ravenclaw beamed at them before standing, taking what was left of her apple with her. "I shall compose the letter, if you will excuse me." Giving a rather theatric curtsy, Hazel turned and swept from the Hall.

The second she was out of sight, everyone that was not in the center of the action burst into speech, talking over one another and making a rather loud racket until no one was even able to hear themselves think.

The three boys slipped from the Hall as quickly as they were able. Morgan causing a ruckus at the Hufflepuff table to allow them to escape mostly unseen.

"Can you believe it? We get to escape our Families for the most part!" Rabastan laughed as soon as they were clear of the noise of the students in the Great Hall. His face was alight with eagerness for the Christmas Hols to arrive already.

"It will be nice to not be under Pureblood thumb for two weeks." Regulus agreed softly, disbelief on his face as he turned to the still quiet sixth year. "Severus? Are you not excited?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, I just..." He trailed off, furrowing his brow as he looked to his scuffed shoes. "I have no guardian, you read the letter from the Ministry. I thought I would just stay here at Hogwarts like always." The Half-Blood Slytherin shrugged one shoulder. Truthfully, he wasn't certain how to feel about this.

"Ah, well, Lord Gray does have quite a bit of clout. Perhaps he pulled some strings to get you away from it all? I've heard that those Gryffindors are staying behind this year. I know I'll be glad to be free of them for two weeks." Regulus gave a wry grin at that. None of the Slytherins enjoyed those particular Gryffindors, Regulus and Severus most of all.

"Perhaps. I just..." Severus turned his head to the wall as they walked toward the Kitchens. They hadn't been able to eat in the Great Hall, and were not even contemplating returning for substance. "I will not be able to dress or act as you do around Purebloods. How will I even act around Hazel's family?" He was panicking again. He was starting to think highly of the rather strange Ravenclaw, and the last thing he wished was to make a fool of himself.

"From what I've heard, the Greeks are very different from how we are. Have you seen how Hazel acts when she is not being the Pureblood Princess? She's rather, relaxed. Most of all around you, Severus." Rabastan spoke up this time, moving to tickle the pear so they could enter the kitchens.

House Elves rushed to see what they needed and quickly prepared a basket much like Hazel would bring him when in the infirmary. After a quick bow of the head in thanks, the three boys made their way toward the Slytherin dorms, the sixth year dorm Rabastan and Severus shared in particular.

"Well, it appears we shall be embarking upon this together then." Severus drawled, trying to remove the anxious feeling from his stomach.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

At long last, the morning arrived when everyone could leave the castle for the holiday at home or abroad, as the case may be. Hazel had filled the three boys in on everything they _had_ to know but informed them they had nothing to worry about. Taking a carriage for themselves, the lone Ravenclaw and three Slytherins rode into Hogsmeade station with the rest, though they did not join their classmates.

" _Papa_ shall be here shortly after the train departs. He does not wish to b gawked at by the younger years." Hazel informed them, gripping her lightened trunk and tugging it behind her as she moved away from the crush of bodies.

The three boys joined her, watching in amusement as Morgan flung himself at Hazel before kissing both of her temples and darting off before she could retaliate.

"Just remember, cousin, I shall see you in three days!" She called after him, glaring at her English relative and shaking her head once he was aboard the Hogwarts Express. "That boy," she grumbled, taking a seat on her trunk primly.

The Slytherins looked at each other, smirked and shook their heads before settling onto their own trunks. They didn't bother trying to have a conversation, as the commotion of the station was much to loud, but they did watch everyone boarding. For the most part, they wondered if they acting like bumbling buffoons like the others when trying to get on the train.

At least the four did not have too long a wait. Within half an hour everyone was loaded and the train was pulling off, the smoke clogging the sky and choking the few standing much too close that came to see their friends off. Another five minutes, long enough for the smoke to clear, there was a loud CRACK of apparition from behind them in the street.

Hazel turned her head, a wide smile breaking across her face as she stood and ran to her father. Leaping into his arms and laughing as he swung her around twice before settling her back on the snowy ground.

" _Papa!_ Oh, I missed you," she tightened her arms and nuzzling her face into his coat as Dorian patted her head and chuckled.

"It is good you trust these three, otherwise you would have embarrassed yourself, _piccola,_ " Dorian laughed, straightening them both and setting Hazel away from him as he waved his wand and banished her trunk to their Manor in Italy.

Hazel only laughing and grinned up at the near immortal before moving to stand by his side and raising a brow at the boys who were still seated on their trunks.

"Well, come on, I wish to be home where it is warmer!" She called, linking arms with Dorian as the boys stood and dragged their trunks closer, only for Lord Gray to wave his wand and banish them to the Manor as well.

Pulling out a ragged paint brush that looked as though it was going to crumble under the slightest touch, he held it out for everyone to touch.

"Now, as we are moving from Scotland to Italy, you will feel rather sick once we arrive, but I loath stopping in each country as we go. Do not be embarrassed if you fell to the ground upon arrival, or if you expel your breakfast. Hold tight now, and don't let go." He linked his arm with Hazel and Regulus, the smallest two of the group, as Hazel linked her arms with her father and Severus, Rabastan quickly linking up with Regulus and Severus as they placed two fingers on the paint brush.

Before they had a chance to try another hold, the portkey flared bright cyan and they were gone. It was uncomfortable, and the three Slytherins were crying out at the sensation. Luckily, it only lasted a few minutes despite feeling hours before they were on solid ground once more, and much warmer.

All three collapsed to their knees and choked on the contents of their stomachs as Hazel swayed in placed with her eyes closed after releasing Severus. Dorian however just straightened his coat an waved his wand to vanish their messes. He gave them five minutes to caught up with theirselves before smirking down at them.

"Not badly done, you lot. First time I did that I was rendered unconscious for three hours." Leaning against a nearby crumbling pillar, he watched as they all slowly stood upright and leaned against each other for support, Hazel pressing a hand to her forehead to stave off a headache.

"It does get easier," Hazel muttered, taking a deep breath and starting for the ruins behind Dorian.

The boys all stared at her in confusion. At least, they did before she vanished into seemingly thin air.

"My home is heavily protected, as I have just as many enemies as allies." Lord Gray informed them, waving his wand and chanting under his breath. Within heartbeats, all three could see the grounds of the Gray Manor. "Welcome to _Proprietà Terriera_ Gray, lads."

The smirk on his face was Slytherin worthy as they stared open mouthed at the sheer _opulence_ of the Manor. Gardens, fountains, statuary that moved until it appeared _real_ , it was overwhelming. Hazel was already across the main garden and opening a door to enter the Manor proper, where as the three boys were still taking it all in.

"I own a small island off the main country, its unplottable, untraceable, and only those keyed into Gray wards even know it exists. Should someone stumble across it, it appears as you saw before I keyed you in." He explained, turning and heading into the garden after his daughter.

Regulus, Rabastan and Severus were quick to follow, even as they stumbled a bit from the overtly long portkey. They tried to get themselves under control, but there was nothing like this in the United Kingdom. While it was no Hogwarts Castle, it was still outstanding in its own right. They thought they knew what to expect, they had never been so wrong.

* * *

 ** _A.N.: Hello once again everyone! I do hope you all have a spectacular week! We're getting into the thick of things now, and things are looking up! I want to apologize once again for last chapter with Severus losing his mother, but it had to be done. Now, we have Dorian in the story once again, for those of you that enjoyed him in the past. He'll play a rather important role in the next few chapters, so I hope write him well._**

 _ **I still have no beta, so all mistakes are my own, if you see any, please be sure and point them out to me! Also, let me know what you think, if you like it, love it, hate it or just any feelings overall!**_ _ **Thank you all once again for taking the time to read, and HUGE thanks to those that take even more time to review.**_

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 2,159)**_


	17. Creature Comforts and Pleasant Surprises

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

Once everyone was inside the Manor proper, the three Slytherins paused in their tracks and took in the sight of Hazel on her knees and cuddling a rather small being with a crown of flowers held aloft by rather large bat like ears. Given the rapid fire Italian, which Severus started picking through as he had yet to remove the earring, he discover that it was a House Elf she called... Grandmother?

" _Giagiá_ , oh how I have missed you!" Placing kisses over the House Elf's cheeks, Hazel didn't seem to care that her friends were there.

" _Mikrí Kyría,_ " the little creature wailed, wrapping her thin arms around Hazel and holding her close. "Yaya has missed _Mikrí Kyría._ "

Dorian, watching the two females, just chuckled and shook his head. Grinning, he directed the boys off out of the entry way and further into his home. " _Piccola_ , you might want to change from those robes before you get a fever being in a different climate. I'm taking your friends to do the same." He informed his daughter, laughing as she sent rapid fire Italian mixed with a few Greek words his way before Yaya the House Elf popped them into his heir's room to change.

"Come along lads, those winter robes will be much to warm here. If you don't have anything in your trunks, I have some old clothes you can borrow." He said as he led them through the halls.

The three Slytherins just nodded and followed behind, taking in the walls of the manor as they went. There was a distinct lack of paintings on the walls, but there were flattened constructs and in some cases the walls themselves were seemingly alive by the very lifelike forest scenes that appeared to be carved into the walls themselves.

"Your home is very beautiful, Lord Gray." Severus cautiously commented, watching as animals started to leap from their perches and followed them for several meters before returning to their silent vigil. It was surreal, if he was being honest.

"My thanks, Lord Prince. I have had thirty-six years to make this Manor a home." Dorian smiled, running a finger over the face of a beautiful woman's bust. She smiled back at him, before he moved past her place, the boys following behind and inclining their heads in respect.

"Please, call me Severus. I am no Lord, not yet anyhow." Snape was quick to offer, not wanting to seem like he was trying to force himself into their world.

"We are guests in your home, Lord Gray, our first names seem more than sufficient." Rabastan added in, gulping a bit at the look he received from the corner of the near Immortal's eye. Though if the sixth year was not mistaken, it looked like a hint of respect in that glance.

"Very well, Dorian is acceptable from you three so long as you do not abuse it. Come, we shall have to see about putting you in suitable clothing. I know the Magical world is behind the times, but those robes are so terribly old fashioned!" Dorian then went on a small rant about clothes, styles and cuts. Something none of the boys could quite understand as he kept slipping into Italian before returning to English.

Even with the earring, Severus struggled to make sense of it all. Especially since he wasn't even certain what most of the things Dorian was talking about even were.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

An hour later, they were making their way into the main garden for an early lunch dressed in light suit robes from Dorian, as all of their own clothing was considered 'useless in this climate'.

Where as Rabastan and Regulus were doing fairly well, Severus felt much like he did the night of the Halloween Ball. He was unaccustomed to dressing in fine clothing, and even Dorian's secondhand robes were still many times finer than his best clothes. Though the colors were something none of the boys would have normally picked for themselves, they did have to admit they looked rather smart in them.

" _Papa,_ what have you been doing to _miei amici_!" Hazel demanded, her hands on her hips as she looked all four males over carefully. To say she looked different was an understatement. She was not dressed as extravagant as the night of the ball, but it was similar in style.

Severus struggled to swallow, and he noticed his friends swallowing hard and clenching their jaws to keep them from falling to the floor. The _stola_ she wore today was much shorter than the ankle length dress of before, falling just part her knees as she stood there in the garden. It covered both shoulders this time, at least, but the teal blue brought out the olive tones in her skin the black school robes tended to wash out.

There was mischief in her eyes, which both comforted and made Severus even more uneasy at all of the skin on display currently. At least until she shook her head and waved them over, settling herself comfortably onto a large lounging chair and grabbing a bunch of red grapes.

Dorian grinned and took the one to the left of her, stretching out and taking one of the sandwiches on the platter Yaya has put out for them.

"Well? Come on, you must be hungry." Waving them over, Dorian started asking Hazel how her term went, slipping into Italian. Severus quickly realized it was to make Hazel more comfortable, as she never paused over a single word while they spoke. She was more animated, gesturing as only someone raised in Italy could be.

The three Slytherins took the three empty seats, sitting down as though at Hogwarts on the benches and sinking down into the plush cushions and gasping a little. They all startled on the quick laugh from their female friend, watching her shake her head and throw a grape at each of them. Only Regulus caught his, and that only because he was on the Quidditch team.

"Honestly, you three, the seat will not bite you! Here, sit like _Papa_ and I. This is Italy, we are creatures of comfort here." She grinned at them, popping a grape into her mouth and returning to her discussion with Dorian. The boys took her advice, shifting about until they settled onto the thick cushions like the Grays had, realizing how right she was.

"Do you think we could use these in the Great Hall? I'd suggest the Common Room, but the velvet would only slip on the leather." Rabastan whispered, a look of bliss on his face as he made himself at home on the chair and taking a sandwich for himself.

"Perhaps, maybe make them invisible so the older years don't attempt stealing them." Regulus replied, taking some cut fruit and making a plate to eat.

Severus, however, was trying to decide on fruit or that soft bread that looked so much like what Hazel brought him while he was healing. Deciding on the bread, he took a slice and bit into it, closing his eyes and biting back a moan. This was even better than before.

"Try drizzling honey on the bread," Dorian offered before responding to something Hazel inquired about, taking bites as she spoke and waving a hand when he replied.

The boys all looked to one another before grabbing a slice and doing so, this time they did moan. Hazel chuckled, shaking her head and taking some for herself, drizzling honey in a pretty pattern, and using much more honey, before closing her eyes and savoring that first bite into freshly baked bread.

Dorian just laughed at the four teenagers, finished his lunch and stood. "I'm going to get back to work on my latest commission, you _bambini_ enjoy yourselves. Wander around the island, play in the water, explore the Manor. Just, try and stay out of trouble, yes?" A quick kiss to Hazel's forehead and then he was walking away and back into the Manor proper.

"So, what would you boys like to do?" Hazel inquired, popping another grape into her mouth as looking at them all in turn.

"Well, what do you normally do while home for Hols?" Rabastan asked back, grabbing a peach and biting into it. He was in no rush to leave the fresh food.

The Ravenclaw shrugged. "I normally paint on a balcony or the gardens, but that can wait. You are guests, I am merely your guide here in Italy." Hazel popped another grape into her mouth, one of the last on her latest bunch.

"Are we far from a city?" Regulus asked, suddenly perking up at his idea. For a Slytherin, he was all but bouncing in his seat.

"There is a Magical city not far, but it requires either Apparation or Portkey to reach from here. It would also be best if _Papa_ took us. Perhaps tomorrow? Or when Morgan arrives, he enjoys shopping for the latest in Italian fashion." She turned to Severus, seeing as he was so far the only not to ask or suggest something.

"Maybe you could show us around, and then head to the beach to enjoy the warm weather? It is very different from Scotland's climate." He was hesitant to ask, not wanting to over step bounds while here.

"A wonderful idea, Severus." Hazel beamed at him, fighting to remain in English for the sake of Rabastan and Regulus. "I know where Morgan keeps his extra swim wear, you can change into that before we head down." Standing, she called for the House Elf and asked her to clear away lunch and thanked her for the wonderful food.

"Yaya is happy to serve, _Mikrí Kyría._ " She smiled, speaking in English for the boys' benefit, though they could all tell it was difficult for her.

" _Grazie, Giagiá,_ " Hazel kissed the Elf on her head before standing and waving the others after her as she headed toward the house. "This is the main floor, the kitchens, formal dinning and sitting rooms are all here, as well as the entrances to the guest rooms. They are actually on the second floor, and the _famlia_ reside on the third floor. The fourth and fifth floors are studies and paint studios for myself and _mio Papa_."

The boys nodded as they followed, looking at everything they could and grateful Hazel was slow as she led them around. She didn't rush them, and paused when they slowed down so they could admire or stare at some of the pieces. Though in one room, it was obvious she led them there to distract the two Purebloods. Animals flitted from one spot to another, never stopping their movements and they quickly distracted the two boys to play with them.

Hazel grinned and took Severus' hand, leading him from the room and into the hall.

"Where are we going? Shouldn't we be watching those two?" He asked, a little unsure being alone with Hazel in her own home. That outfit she was wearing wasn't helping. He was a teenage male after all, even if he didn't really get the urges like most did.

"They will be entertained long enough for me to show you something I do not wish to share with them." She replied, grinning and leading him to the end of the hall. Taking her thumb, she cut it on the wall sconce before pressing it into the thick stone wall. Within moments, the wall opened and she pulled him through.

"Hazel," Severus started, feeling more and more unsure as they moved further into the hidden passageway.

"Oh, stop it. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to show you something. The other two wouldn't make it through without someone with Gray blood leading them, and I do not care to share this with them." Hazel slipped easily into Italian, knowing that now Severus could understand her. It was easier, than struggling too find the correct word in English.

"If you are certain..." Severus trailed off uneasily, processing her words before forming his own response. This was easier to converse, it would just take time to become accustomed to.

" _Si,_ I am. Trust me, please?" Hazel paused and turned to face him, her eyes pleading with him for trust. At his nod, she smiled and started on their way again, brushing her still bloodied thumb against another solid wall and revealing a new room. "This is my painting studio, _Papa_ gave it to me this summer to practice in."

She finally released his hand, watching as he slowly stepped fully into the room and looked around. She was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, not that Severus was aware. He was much to distracted by the different scenes painted of Hogwarts and its grounds. There was even a Quidditch game in progress in one, the players only moving a little before returning to their starting positions.

"Hazel, this is... This is outstanding..." He breathed, turning to his female friend and staring opened mouthed at her. The look of relief on her face was enough to make his breath catch. He quickly realized she had been worried.

"I did not have many people willing to do a sitting for me, seeing as I would be required to stare at them for some time. I was..." She trailed off, looking down at her sandal covered feet and shuffling in place. "I was wondering if you would be agreeable to a short sitting this summer? You are welcome to stay here, you do not have to return to the Muggle World over Summer Hols." Lifting her face slowly, she was prepared for him to turn her down right then and there.

She was not expecting, however, for him to be frowning in deep thought over her offer.

"Is your father agreeable to this offer? You will not get in trouble for asking me to stay over for the summer, even if only for a few days?" He asked, carefully controlling his features to not give away how he was all but leaping for joy at not returning to the Muggle world after sixth year was finished.

"I was not supposed to say anything, but..." Hazel took a deep breath and took Severus' hand. " _Papa_ went to the Ministry of Magic in London and petitioned for Magical Guardianship of you. I spoke with him that night after you received the letter."

Severus watched her hold her breath as she spoke, stiffening a little before letting out a sigh and gripping her hand tightly rather than the lax hold of only moments before. Giving a wan smile, Severus chuckled mirthlessly.

"It appears you have been busy, these past few weeks, Hazel." He moved to wrap an arm around her shoulders as he looked at the room she had wanted to share with him. "I am grateful to Lord Gray, and I suppose I can sit for a painting or two this summer." His voice was a lazy drawl as he replied, a tight half hug as he was uncomfortable with full hugs still.

" _Grazie,_ Severus. I promise, if you do not like the painting, I shall give it to you to destroy, and no one else shall see them. Morgan knows better than entering either studio, he dumped a cauldron of paint potion once when we were little, he's been banned ever since." A soft chuckle escaped Hazel as she squeezed his hand before starting to tug him toward then still open passage. "Come, we should return before Rabastan and Regulus worry where we vanished to."

With that, a tiny smile on both of their faces, the two friends made their way back to the main floor to their other friends. They still had a beach to enjoy, after all!

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Happy Monday, all! Welcome to the newest update to Lil2Pom, thank you all for reading, and I do hope you are enjoying it so far! While not a lot happened this chapter, quite a bit did at the same time. Also, I have never been to Italy (or anywhere outside of the United States currently) but I am researching things, so if I make mistakes, I apologize. Just point them out and I'll do my best to correct them. Also, I'll try using a more English version of the Greek words from now on, so you have a better idea of what is being said (**_ _Giagiá **is Greek for Grandmother, and roughly translated to** Yaya **for example**_ _ **). Hazel will use the actual word, and others around her will use the English spelling(?) such as Yaya the House Elf does.**_

 _ **Also, when Hazel and Severus are alone together, or speaking to each other alone (not toward Rabastan or Regulus for example) she will be speaking in Italian since she gave him the translating earring to wear. I will still use certain words in Italian or Greek, but I do not wish to spend hours translating conversations back and forth to make certain they are correct to the best of my ability. One day, perhaps, but not while I am still in the early learning stages of the Language.**_

 _ **I still have no beta, so all mistakes are my own, if you see any, please be sure and point them out to me! Also, let me know what you think, if you like it, love it, hate it or just any feelings overall!**_ _ **Thank you all once again for taking the time to read, and HUGE thanks to those that take even more time to review. See you in a week!**_

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 2,656)**_


	18. Sea Side Surprise

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

Once they met back up with Rabastan and Regulus, Hazel showed the boys the rest of the things around the interrior of the Manor. She did show them the room where the walls were her father's family before leading them outside. After a quick tour of the gardens, Hazel led them back inside to change.

"Morgan keeps his spare clothing in here. Just pick what you would like to wear and meet me in the main garden in ten minutes. Then, we can go and ejoy the beach before dinner." Waving, she left them in the room with several trunks. Currently only one was open, however. Grabbing the first pair of long muggle shorts they found that caught their eye, the three Slytherins quickly changed and made their way into the main garden.

Curiously, Hazel was still dressed in the short _stola_ of before, and had not changed at all, besides removing her sandals.

"Ready to go?" She asked, grinning as she started leading the way down the steps carved into the incline leading down to the beach itself, the stones appearing slick but actually gripping the feet of the four teenagers as they made their way down. Regulus still gripped the stone wall beside them, however.

"The water stays mostly warm, it might be cool at first however." Hazel spoke up, trying to distract herself from something given her tone, but Severus wasn't certain from what. She seemed to be tensing a little as well the closer they moved toward the water. "Do you all know how to swim? Sometimes a wave rushes the beach and can pull you into the water." There was a frown on her face as she turned partially toward them.

"I can keep my head above water, but I cannot swim." Rabastan confessed, turning away and letting the sea breeze move his hair in front of his face to hide the red hue. Severus, and Hazel apparently, quickly decided Regulus could not swim at all given the look on his face.

"I have not had the chance to learn, being tossed into the Black Lake not withstanding. Either an older student or the giant squid would always get me out." Severus admitted, watching the look of disbelief chase itself across the lone female's face.

"None of you can swim..." Her voice made it clear she thought that was outrageous, though it wasn't as though the boys could help it. "I will just have to teach you." There was determination on her face now as she strode confidently toward the water as they at last reached the final step and finally touched sand.

The two Pureblood males quickly winced at the too hot sugar textured sand. It burned their feet until they were hopping toward the water for relief. Hazel just raised one thin brow and turned to regard Severus as he walked carefully over to the water's edge. It was hot sand, but it was not unbearable. The other two were just being childish.

"Now, since Rabastan can at least stay above water, I'm going to explain something about ocean water." She was speaking slowly and carefully, her brow drawing together as she worked over how she wanted to say this in English. Neither of the Purebloods said anything, just regarding her carefully and awaiting direction. "Salt water will keep you afloat, but you can easily be pulled under by a current, something that is common around this island. Whatever you do, keep moving your arms and legs if you cannot touch the sand underfoot."

Moving to join them in the water, she pushed the boys further into the water, despite not going above her knees to with them. "Now, follow my lead, and watch carefully." Shaking herself, Hazel quickly went through the motions with them, correcting them as needed until she was satisfied they could at least somewhat survive the water. After having them swim a couple of uncertain laps around the shallow lagoon, she waved them toward the main body of water. The teal was nearly the same shade of her clothing, and the cream colored sand gave a near blinding glare to the beach.

"Now, if you go under I will get you out of the water, but enjoy yourselves. The water is clear, so I will see you if you decide to swim out." Grinning, she made her way back onto the sand, settling herself just out of the water's edge and staring out across the ocean.

Severus waved to the Purebloods as they went looking for shells and joined Hazel on the beach, shifting in the sand until he moved beneath the painfully hot top layer. He wasn't certain how she stood the heat, honestly, but it was comforting after he grew used to it.

"You are not going to join them?" He asked softly, watching as they started splashing each other and tossing handfuls of sea foam at one another. They were acting like real teenagers, rather than proper Purebloods for once.

"No, I do not swim anymore. I can still swim, but it lost its joy many years ago for me." Her face was unreadable, her eyes dark as she regarded the distant horizon, despite checking the boys every few minutes. She would keep her word, he was certain, to rescue them if they went under.

"I see. That would explain not fully entering the water to teach us." He replied, looking out across the water as well. He did not wish to get into the water, himself. He was also a bit worried about burning, until he noticed Hazel looking at him curiously. "What?" It came out a little more biting than intended, flinching at his own tone even as Hazel raised a bemused eyebrow.

"You are very pale," she commented, as though on the weather. Her other brow raising at his flush and watching him cross his arms. "Turn my way," she instructed, sounding bossy as she smirked at him. Flicking her wrist, she waved her wand and muttered in a humming way before flicking it back away.

"You will not burn now, Severus." The way she said his name with her thicker accent had him flushing even as he stared, mouth agape at her. "What? I do not have a trace on me here in Italy. At least, not here at the Manor." She corrected, a shy smile replacing the smirk.

"You are something else, witch." Snape just shook his head, grateful all the same for the sun-shield charm. Smirking in return at the light dancing in her eyes.

"Rabastan! Regulus! Come to the shore for a moment!" She called out, standing and brushing the sand from her clothes and legs, not noticing the prominent flush on her friend's face as she did so. Once they were close enough, she cast the charm again, just winking at them before returning to her place by Severus.

The rather dour Slytherin couldn't stop the chuckle. "They are going to be expecting a Howler from the Ministry later today, you know."

"I know," Hazel seemed pleased with the fact, tilting her head back and grinning up at the sky. "If I went into the water, would you join me?" She asked suddenly, keeping her face to the sky and her eyes closed.

"Perhaps," he drawled, raising his own eyebrow at the rather strange girl he had befriended. She was odd, but in a... good way, he thought. She was different, refreshingly so really.

A barely there smile crossed her face before she stood and started toward the water, her steps lagging the closer she got to the surf. Severus moved to join her, taking her small hand in his and giving it a gently squeeze. At her return grip, Severus felt something flutter in his chest.

Tugging at her hand, Snape drew her into the shallows, grinning as he released her hand to lean down and splash water at her. Bursting out laughing at the look on her face, Severus nearly fell back into the water when she splashed him in return. The two Pureblood Slytherins were quick to join them.

Neither had truly heard her laugh before, and hearing it now was nearly as amazing as where she lived when not at Hogwarts, the boys wanted to help take the cares from the girl that befriended them without motive. They played in the surf, Hazel staying in the shallows with the water just barely lapping at her knees as they splashed each other over and over. Before long, all four were soaked through to the bone, their clothing hanging wetly over their bodies as they took turns falling into the water from their play. Regulus would swim out and return from behind while the others were splashing, where as Rabastan would use his legs to stand strong and shove water at Hazel and Severus as they teamed up on him with sea foam and water.

Just as they were tired out enough to return to the manor, Hazel paused, her gaze moving from the smiling faces of the Slytherins and turning instead to the waters beyond them. They didn't pay it much mind, as the boys were facing shore and Hazel the horizon, but Severus noticed her eyes gaining a glassy look to them. Frowning, he said her name softly, though it seemed she didn't hear him in the slightest, as she didn't give any indication she heard him.

"Hazel?" Severus took an unsteady step toward her, brushing the back of his fingers against her hand to try gaining her attention.

Rather than her react in a way he was expecting, Hazel started walking deeper into the water. Now, had she not steadfastly avoided getting deeper than her knees, they wouldn't have paid it any mind. As it was, it was unlike her with as hard as she worked to stay mostly on the shore itself. The three didn't see the waters darkening out further in the water, more concerned by the lack of response from the Ravenclaw.

"Can you hear them?" She asked softly her gaze staring unblinkingly out into the deeper waters.

"Hear what? Who? Hazel, you aren't making any sense." Severus started getting worried, with how the girl was acting all of a sudden. It was very unlike the level headed Ravenclaw to suddenly act in such a way.

"The voices. They're calling me." Her voice trailed off as she started moving again, walking further into the water until it was lapping at her ribcage.

"Get her out of the water!" Dorian's voice suddenly rang out, Rabastan looking toward the manner to see him leaning over a balcony, his face pale and his eyes wide and panicked even from this distance. Then, as soon as he knew someone heard him, he was gone. Making his way toward them, if the Slytherin Pureblood wasn't mistaken.

Regulus moved to help Severus, who was trying to lead the girl from the water by himself. He wasn't having much luck, as she was gliding through the water where as the boys were fighting the waves trying to shove them back.

"Hazel," there was desperation in Severus' voice now, as he gripped her wrists and tugged, trying to change her course even as the water started moving faster around them. It was only then the boys realized the clear water was growing darker and more violent around them even this close to the shore.

"Snape, we need to get on land. We aren't prepared enough to fight a current." Rabastan called, trying to move toward them but unable to as the water kept trying to pull him down.

"Hazel!" Regulus tried, grabbing her upper arm before being yanked away by a wave, sputtering as he came back up, fear in his eyes.

With no other idea of how to get her out of the water with how things were going, Severus tried one last thing. "Seph, come back to us. You need to ignore the voices and focus on mine, ok?" He was nearly pleading with his friend, and it paid off. Within heart beats, her eyes started losing the glassy sheen of only moments before. Finally blinking, she started going limp and Severus just managed to catch her against his chest due to his hands still around her wrists.

"Severus?" She was fighting it, he could see, but she was already starting to tug toward deeper water.

Now giving her a chance to fall back under whatever spell had struck, Severus drew her closer and started toward the shore. The other two Slytherins helping as they were able until they all fell onto the still hot sand of the beach.

Dorian had at last made his way to the beach, rushing toward them and gathering the girl into his arms, his eyes closed tight as he cradled her.

"Thank you, lads." He breathed, pressing his face into Hazel's damp curls and letting out a shuddering breath. "These waters have been peaceful for years. I should have known better, however." He spoke softly, the sound of the surf nearly drowning him out.

"What happened?" Severus asked, fighting to keep from demanding the information from the Immortal. He refused to release Hazel's wrist, though he startled when she twisted until she was holding his hand, her grip weak but there.

"Let's get back inside, then I'll explain." Dorian replied, standing in one smooth motion and starting back toward the Manor, his face still pressed into his daughter's hair as though to reassure himself she was in fact still there and alive. He was shaking, and that caused the boys to share an uncertain look. Glancing back at the still churning waters, they were quick to follow.

Yaya was already waiting for them in the garden, taking Hazel and popping away without a word. Tears had been glittering in her eyes, however, and Severus had to bite back a protest at losing his hold of the girl's hand.

"Those waters have been peaceful for a long time. I should have known something would happen." Dorian was striding toward the doors, which opened without a word or hand. Moving toward a cabinet, he poured himself a firewhiskey before falling back into a chair. He didn't speak for several long moments. When he did speak, the boys nearly jumped out of their skin, unsettled as they all were.

"Hazel's mother, Metis, died in those waters a week after Hazel turned seven." There was an ache to his voice as he spoke. The three Slytherins said nothing, merely took seats for themselves. "Metis was teaching our daughter how to swim in rougher waters, so that she would never be swept out to sea against her will." Pausing to take a large drink of the firewhiskey, Dorian regarded his glass for a moment.

"They didn't realize that there was something else in the water, just outside of the wards. They were only swimming, but slipped just outside of the boundaries in their play." Tears gathered in Dorian's eyes as he kept speaking, his grief plain to see. "They were attacked by water demons. Something that is not native to these waters. Metis was able to send Hazel back to the Manor, but because of taking her attention from them, she lost her life." He finished the rest of his whiskey in one gulp. "Hazel was nearly splinched from the sudden lose of the magic sending her home. Had it not been for Yaya, she would have been."

Severus' hands were into tight fists as he regarded his lap, trying to give some privacy for the lose of Lord Gray's wife and nearly his daughter. He was angry, but not at the Immortal Lord. No, he was angry that Hazel had been willing to put herself in danger just to teach them to swim. They hadn't known, but they had encouraged her to join them in the water all the same.

"Why were we unable to hear the voices Hazel was talking about?" Regulus asked, his voice quiet but seeming to ring loud in the silent room.

Dorian turned his head to regard them boys, as though weighing their worth for the information. "You were unable to hear them because of being European. Those particular demons target those of Mediterranean birth. As such, I only knew they were there because the sky is clear yet the waters stormy."

"So, if you hadn't of yelled when you did..." Rabastan trailed off, suddenly not wanting to know the answer to the question. He didn't want to know what would have happened had Hazel slipped out of the wards.

"She would have been taken and killed like her mother. Metis was older when they struck the first time, had more control over her magic and mind. Hazel is still a child, she will not gain enough control to avoid the trap until she turns twenty." The cold way he stated it made the boys shudder. "Metis only had enough time to save one of them, and she chose Hazel, as she had already fallen under the spell. Had she attempted bringing them both back to the Manor, she would have brought the demons already attached to her limbs."

Rising, Dorian left the room, a slamming door echoing moments later. The Slytherins jumped again, stumbling to their feet and retreating at the sounds of things shattering and exploding reached them.

Escaping to the garden, they settled themselves onto the seats outside. They remained quiet, thinking over what was said. They had known Hazel's mother had passed, but they had no idea that Hazel had mostly witnessed it, nor even that it had been a rather gruesome death if what they were told was any indication.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Sometime later that evening, Yaya came to collect the boys, somber as she led them inside to a rather lavish dinning room. The table was already set and covered with food as they moved into the room, though they did not feel hungry enough to partake in any. Most of all with the lack of Hazel or her father in the room.

" _Papa_ , I am perfectly able to walk on my own." Despite her speaking in Italian and only Severus understanding what was said, all three felt a sense of relief that she was alright just form the sound of her voice.

"You are not walking until I finish running scans, _piccola_." Dorian replied, his deeper voice a touch more ragged than before. Within moments he was inside the dinning room and placing Hazel in a plush chair. Giving the girl a stern look when she shook her head at her father.

"I apologize for earlier, I was... I was not myself." She had turned to regard her friends, even as Yaya went over and placed a long fingered hand on Hazel's own. Hazel, in turn, leaned and hugged the house elf tightly as Dorian took his place at the head of the table.

"Do not worry yourself over it, Hazel. We're just glad you are alright." Regulus took over, knowing Rabastan didn't need to speak by the look on his face and he was just as concerned for Severus as he was for Hazel. He was younger, but he had also learned to read people early on in life.

A small smile curved Hazel's lips as Dorian waved his hand and opened the platters of food. They all quickly started filling their plates, ripping chunks from the bread and chatting lightly. It was mostly focused on school or simple questions about Italy. However, it was just what everyone needed to take their mind off of the scare from earlier.

All in all, it had been a wonderful day, even with the panic. Luckily, it even ended on a good note, rather than anything bad. Hazel had even been able to walk back to her room, rather than being carried.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Happy Monday, all! Welcome to the latest update to Lil2Pom. Thank you all for reading, I do hope you're enjoying the story so far. Things are changing for the friends, and I shall be cutting back on the angst in the story in the next few chapters, but the water attack was needed for things to make sense later on. Also, I'm sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed. I'm currently working two jobs and I'm cutting the deadline a bit close for this chapter as my weekends leave no time to write currently.**_

 _ **A special thanks to**_ Heeley **_for reading over this chapter for me. To anyone reviewing, ff is having issues with reviews not showing up. I will reply in PMs if able once they appear. I get them through email but I like replying direct from the site itself rather than email. But I do read them! I will reply once they appear._**

 _ **I won't ramble on as usual, but I do want to thank every single one of you who read, follow, favorite and review. I'm nearly at 8,000 views for this story and that is just unreal! When I started this, I thought I would be lucky to get just ten people interested, and I have over 80 followers instead. So, thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for taking an interest in my story. You are all amazing and I just wanted to take the time to say thank you for being so absolutely wonderful.**_

 _ **See you all again next week!**_

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 3,357)**_


	19. Corsia Magia

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

The next morning, the Slytherins wandered the gardens after they awoke. They didn't want to wander the Manor itself, so they felt the grounds were safe enough to explore. They were not expecting, however, to hear rather loud arguing in the back garden farthest from the water.

Rabastan saw Yaya first, wringing her long fingered hands as she stared toward something beyond their view. Frowning, he moved toward her, pausing when he saw her glance at them before turning away again worriedly. Regulus was the next to see her, tapping Severus' shoulder to get his attention as they drew closer. Severus himself barely paid attention, too busy attempting to translate what was being said.

 _"I am perfectly alright! I know you worry,_ Papa _but I am fine. I just want to sit in the garden and relax today."_ Hazel sounded exasperated by her father as the boys listened in.

 _"I cannot lose you,_ piccola _, not after losing your mother."_ Dorian's voice was stricken, the boys could tell despite not understanding the words. Severus did understand, but only the words, not the sentiment behind it.

 _"_ Papa _, I am careful. I did not mean to scare you. Please, do not hover. I am perfectly fine, trust me. I am going to stay near the Manor today."_ Hazel let out a sigh and waved her hand. "We are over here, boys!" The lone female called to them. She sounded tired, but at least she was alright this morning.

"Good morning, Hazel." Regulus greeted, inclining his head respectfully to their host. "Lord Gray." He then took a seat on a bench nearby and smiling an empty Pureblood smile their way. "Did you rest well last night?" Bland talk, polite talk, very English of him as he tried melting the icy tension.

"A fine morning," Rabastan agreed, also taking a seat, leaving only the bench where Hazel was sitting for Severus, as Dorian was leaning against a pillar.

Severus paused a moment before moving to take a seat next to Hazel, inclining his head respectfully to the two Grays before glancing at his female friend in worry. She looked alright, if a bit pale from yesterday. But unlike her father, he would keep his worry to himself.

"Good morning. Is there anything you three wish to do today? So long as we avoid the water, I do not mind." Her smile was hollow, but she was at least trying for her guests to make them feel welcome, they realized. Her voice was tired, and her eyes a bit blank, but she was trying.

"Would it be alright if we explored the grounds? We will of course avoid the water, but maybe wander the gardens?" Severus spoke up, looking toward the ground as he did so. He wasn't asking to roam the Manor itself, just the grounds around it. That way, they were not seen to be prying into the Gray's personal life.

"That would be agreeable." Dorian spoke up, still staring with concern at his only living child.

"Where shall we start? We have many different gardens to explore today." Hazel stood, a similar dress to what she wore yesterday floating around her legs as she started to turn to take in her three friends, a bit more of a true smile on her face.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

As the four teenagers wandered about the grounds, Severus lingered back to walk side by side with Hazel. Her steps were slower than the boys, and for more than her shorter legs. He waited several minutes before speaking, afraid it would come out wrong.

"Knut for your thoughts?" She asked, tilting her head to regard her first true friend carefully.

"I..." He paused, waiting another dozen steps or so before trying again. "I do not intend to sound insensitive, after what happened yesterday, but is that why you took so much time with me after my mother's passing?" He felt he had to know, so Severus went straight to the source to sate his own curiosity.

" _Si,_ I know well what it is like to lose a mother that cared so deeply for their child. Sometimes..." Here Hazel hesitated. "Sometimes a parent can be misguided in their love, but they do truly love us." She paused to linger near an olive tree, running her fingers against the bark. " _Papa_ did not know how to act around me, after _Mama_ died. My uncles were even worse. They refused me training for two years when I should have started that year."

Here Hazel shook her head, giving a rueful smile as she took Severus' hand and started leading him back toward their other friends. "But enough about that, we are here to make certain this is a wonderful Yule for you, Severus!"

With a soft chuckle, Severus followed after the rather active girl, already feeling a hitch in his side but unwilling to complain since it seemed the activity was doing her a world of good. He did, however, tighten his hand in her's as they walked.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

The following day at breakfast, Dorian barely sat long enough to finish his cuppa before standing and waving at the teens. A half grin, half grimace on his face as he left the Manor, all but Hazel wondering what that was all about. Thus, all three turned toward the remaining Ravenclaw.

" _Papa_ is going to fetch Morgan." Was her soft reply, before taking another sip of her own morning tea. "Morgan is not allowed to roam about until after he has been brought into the wards by _Papa_ after he made a mess of things." Looking at the still confused faces of the Slytherins, she gave a deep sigh and placed her tea down.

"Morgan once set fire to _Papa's_ newly grown field of Everlast Mint." She replied, her voice flat as though daring them to appear surprised at her cousin's antics given the Ball.

The two Pureblood males blinked stupidly for a moment before just nodding and returning to their own breakfast, where as Severus raised a thick brow and settled into his chair more before taking another sip of his own tea.

By the time they finished, there was a loud crack and sounds of raised voices, only this time they were angry.

Hazel took a deep breath as she stood, frowning as she started toward the main entrance to the Manor. The boys were quick to follow, for despite only Severus having any idea what was being said, the House was Gray was always interesting t watch interact. Then again...

Rabastan barely missed being hit in the head with a flying shoe as they turned the corner. A red faced Morgan, a laughing Dorian and Hazel who was darting about the first garden as her cousin tried to find more thing to fling at her. Regulus stood dumbfounded for a beat before moving to join Dorian, not wishing to be next almost hit wizard. Severus, however, flicked his wrist and cast a shield charm around his body as he strode casually toward the bickering cousins.

This went on for at least an hour, the four males not involved and the two cousins in an all out war that only they understood.

"They do this every year." Dorian grinned, leaning back in his plush chair as he watched his family being childish for a change. At least, it was a change for the Slytherins, who had only ever witnessed Hazel behaving as a Pureblood, that one day in the infirmary excluded.

"They do this every year?" Rabastan couldn't stop the question, the surprise in his voice evident right before he paled and turned. That was against all etiquite to ask such a thing of a Lord and his family.

Dorian, however, just smiled and nodded. "Every year since they were babes." There was a wistful quality to that answer, but none of the Slytherins wished to delve too deep into that.

At seemingly long last, despite only being an hour, the two cousins hugged and made up. They then turned to regard each other, grinned, and went to tackle the ones who managed to avoid the 'battle.' Dorian, expecting this after years of it, side stepped the two were as the Slytherins stood still in terror. Morgan managed to get both Rabastan and Regulus, the latter turning crimson with how close the male was to his lower body. Rabastan, however, only had his cheeks gain a pink tint and started patting Morgan's head, which was about level with his stomach.

Severus, he found himself with his arms full of giggling female as she hugged him, her face a touch flush from running about the garden. Raising one brow even as he fought his own burning blush, the Half-Blood regarded his female friend.

"Are you quite alright?"

" _Si,_ I have not had this much fun in ages!" Hazel cried, hugging him tight before going to rush off, Morgan having already winked at the two boys he had grabbed as he joined her in the mad dash inside.

"Get changed, we're going shopping!" Morgan yelled, earning a scolding for yelling inside from his cousin. "Wear things from my trunk!" That statement was quickly followed by a yelp of pain.

The three boys looked at each other, raised a brow each, then darted inside the Manor to change so they could go to the main land and explore the shops. While they didn't care for shopping in London, this was Italy.

.:': .':.:' .:':.

Once everyone was dressed and prepared to go, Morgan having picked out the clothes himself, the Gray's and their guests went out into the main garden where they arrived that first day.

Morgan was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he grinned at the scowling Hazel. While all of the males were dressed in smart clothes, she was wearing a long dress with a modern, coat like cloak and holding a pair of large, dark glasses.

"Is there a reason we are going into Muggle Italy, cousin?" There was a growl to the normally docile female, her eyes flashing murder at her family member as Dorian choked back a chuckle.

"These three have never been to Muggle Italy, it is only fair we lead them through the scenic route!" The pale Gray declared, grinning like mad as he hid half behind Lord Gray from the irate female.

"I do not want to play the blind girl again!" Hazel hissed, her wand slipping into her hand seamlessly, as though she didn't even intend to draw it.

" _Piccola,_ cease, your cousin wishes to show the sights. Now, out your wand away before I disarm you." Her father was already waving his fingers, as though preparing to silently cast the charm. Huffing, she flicked her wrist, her wand vanishing into the sheath as she moved to link arms with Severus.

"I refuse to carry that obscene stick about. It is not even a proper staff!" Her eyes still glared murder at her male relations. "You are lucky _mio_ _theíous_ likes you both." Using her free hand, Hazel slipped the glasses on, obscuring both her eyes and the entire area around them from view.

Before anyone could question it, Dorian pulled out a ragged length of rope and instructed them to hold onto it. Completely talking over the grumblings of his heir before activating it once everyone had a finger on it. Within moments, that felt much longer for the three unaccustomed to such travel, they arrived in a dark and dreary _Trattoria_.

The old crone behind the bar scowled at them before grinning wickedly at Regulus.

" _Come to visit little old me, Lord Gray?_ " She cooed, waving a dirty hand toward them.

Dorian merely straightened himself and placed a hand on Rabastan and Regulus' shoulders, seeing as Hazel was gripping onto Severus.

" _We are just passing through._ " He did not attempt to engage in conversation, instead, steering the teens outside into the bright sunshine. "Do not enter without myself or Hazel, is that understood?" His voice was low as he addressed the boys, Morgan already waiting on the other side of the street for them to get their bearings.

Handing off pouches, Dorian grinned and informed the teenagers he would be at the entrance to the destination before turning and wandering off.

The teens looked at each other, with the exception of Hazel who had to appear blind, and started to walk around. Severus leading Hazel and speaking to her in hushed tones as they let the other three males do their own thing.

"Morgan is familiar with these streets, nearly as well as I am. He will keep them out of trouble." She informed her companion, keeping pace with him as they headed toward the entrance to Magical Italy.

"That is good to hear." Severus nodded, looking around with a frown on his face. He had never realized just how many men, and even some women, had a nose similar to his own. While on his own thin sallow face it stood out, on the people he observed it appeared to, fit them.

"You have a Roman nose, Severus, not a beak." Hazel spoke softly, gripping his arm before relaxing her grip once again. She offered a small smile as they walked, talking about the different things to see and promising to show him some more of the sights come summer.

"Why do you have to pretend to be blind? Wouldn't a glamour be more efficient?" Severus inquired, leading her around a couple of men standing in the middle of the walkway.

"Because of the nature of what I am, glamours only work for a short time before fading. The magical energy it takes to keep it active is very draining. Even polyjuice only works for half of the intended time for me." Hazel shrugged, keeping her head down as she glided along the stone paved path. Picking up speed a bit when they neared what appeared to be a small rough stone cathedral.

Severus wanted to ask why they were headed there, when he noticed hardly any of the Muggles strayed near it. Oh, people came and went quickly enough, but most tended to walk right by it.

" _Papa_ had this built when he first came here, to make it easier for Magicals to pass between the worlds." Hazel explained, leading him toward the side door rather than the main ones. A man stood there dressed like a Priest, rubbing rosary beads in his fingers as he regarded them carefully.

Upon closer inspection, Severus realized each of the beads had runes etched into them.

" _Si,_ I am what you Europeans Magicals call a 'squib'. I help manage the church so that you may pass into our market without incident." The man's accent was very thick, and if not for the earring, Severus would have struggled to understand him.

" _Padre buono mattina_ ," Hazel greeted, removing her sunglasses and giving the older man a small smile. " _I have a friend from school here, and Morgan has the other two. Will you send them in when they arrive?_ " She was polite, inclining her head to him as they conversed.

The Father nodded, frowning at Severus before waving them into the room and leading them into a hallway beyond.

" _You know the way, child. Try not to cause any issues this time._ " With a teasing wink and grin, the man returned to the entrance doors once again.

Hazel shaking her cloak as she removed it and folding it over her arm. "We should have a few moments without Morgan if we hurry." She grinned, sketching a rune into the wall and then opening it while it was still glowing.

Turning to catch Severus' reaction upon spying Italy's Magical street, she couldn't stop the wide curve to her lips. "Welcome to _Corsia Magia._ "

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

It was late that evening before they returned to the Manor. Morgan was dragging his feet, mostly due to all of the bags he was carrying from shopping, and the other males were stumbling from having walked to much from store to store.

Dorian, wanting to eat his own food and then go to bed for the long journey tomorrow, quickly waved his hand and sent their things to their rooms and into their trunks, having had enough of things for an hour or so. He loved having more people around, truly, but he wanted peace for a bit. So, after hearing them return, Yaya started to work on finishing dinner.

Once that was finished, Lord Gray sent them all off to bed, informing them they left at first light.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

That morning, before the sun had even attempted to rise, Yaya went about the boys rooms and woke them up. Helping the still mostly asleep males dress, she quickly prepared a light breakfast of fruits for them as they wandered down to the main garden to prepare before leaving.

Dorian and Hazel were already seated at the table, sipping tea and eating bits of fruit. Unlike the other four, they appeared well rested. Severus was a bit more aware than the others, but not by much. He was hiding behind his lank hair as he took the cuppa Yaya handed him and sipped at it.

"We are leaving for Greece as soon as you finish your breakfast." Lord Gray stated, already setting his cuppa down and pulling on his coat and heading to make certain the portkey was ready to leave when they were.

The boys quickly drank their tea and took a few bites of fruit, knowing a longer distance Portkey would not agree with a full stomach.

Heading off after the near Immortal, the teenagers moved to stand on a runic circle carved into the very earth of the lone hill on the island. Grasping onto the Greek shield sitting on a stand, the boys all looked at each other with various looks on their faces. Morgan was ecstatic, Regulus wary of Portkeying again, where as Rabastan was trying to put on a brave, Pureblood face to hide being unsettled. Severus, he was staring at the composed look gracing Hazel's face as she gave her Slytherin worthy smirk only heartbeats before the portkey activated.

A few moments passed, the three Slytherins crying out at the unexpected feel to this portkey, before they landed in the center of a large, circular room with marble pillars and statues. They stumbled, looking around in awe as they took in as much as possible.

"This is outstanding. Are we in Athens?" Severus asked, having read up a bit about Greece and thinking he had a good idea of where a Magical area would be.

Hazel, however, merely raised one thin brow at them. Morgan and Dorian already shaking their heads.

"This is Sparta."

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello all, its good to be back posting** Lil2Pom **again! I missed it, but I am very grateful for the break. I don't have as much on my plate, so I will be updating back on my regular Sundays once again. Thank you all for being patient, and a huge thanks to everyone because this story just hit 10,000 views! That is... That is amazing you guys. Thank you, it means the world to me to have that many views on a story I didn't see becoming popular at all! (I thought maybe ten people who would quickly lose interest, honestly.)**_

 _ **So, this chapter fought me every single step of the way, I literally just finished running through looking for major spelling errors, so if you see any mistakes, please point them out, as I have no Beta. Any and all mistakes are my own, but I would like to correct them if I'm able. Toward the end of this chapter is rushed a bit, but nothing else seemed to fit into those slots.**_

 _ **Things will flow better next chapter. Also, did anyone see Sparta coming? (One of you knew, but let's pretend you didn't for a moment.) Any thoughts on what will happen next? Anyone looking forward to meeting Lucius for the first time in this world? I would love to see what you all think!**_

 _ **Also, next chapter we meet the Uncles, the Malfoy Heir and a few other surprises. See you all again next Sunday!**_

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 3,145)**_


	20. This is Sparta

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

"This is Sparta." Hazel informed them. Straightening her spine and dropping the softer version the Slytherins had become more accustomed to. She reminded them of back at school, only more cold.

"Come along, boys. We still have a bit to go yet." Dorian spoke up, waving them on as he and Morgan started toward the small archway that led out of the room. Hazel dragged along behind, Severus pausing to join her until she waved him on ahead.

They didn't think anything of it, assuming she was merely getting into a persona like so many other Purebloods did. At least, that was what they thought until they heard the sound of steel scraping and then clanging against steel.

Spinning, the three Slytherins stared with mouths open in shock at seeing Hazel being attacked by a large, muscular man with a dangerously sharp sword. Though what really shocked them, Hazel was fighting back with one she had taken from a wall mount. There was a manic gleam in her eyes as she spun, swiping at the man with an equally sharp sword. Unfastening her cloak, Hazel let it glide from her shoulders, capturing another male similar in build to the one still attacking after moving back from the swipe. It was enough to make Severus draw his wand, intending to defend Hazel as she was being attacked now by four males of similar height and build.

Dorian, however, clasped a hand on his thin shoulder and held him back, shaking his head no.

"You can't intend to allow her to be attacked upon entry here, can you!?" Snape demanded, his own black eyes flashing in anger at the Immortal. After what his father did, and seeing how Dorian interacted with his own child, the Half-Blood thought him to be different from others. He felt betrayed by that thought being wrong.

" _Is that all you have got, old man?_ " Hazel taunted in Greek, a smirk playing along her lips as she fought like a woman possessed. " _I've played with children tougher than you!_ " Her thin dress floated around her figure as though she danced while she fought. It was a hypnotizing display, though also terrifying.

" _Ha! A weak little child like you?_ " The first man taunted back, grinned widely as he tried backing Hazel into a corner.

Regulus and Rabastan had no idea what was going on besides their female friend being attacked and Dorian holding Severus back. Morgan just yawned and blinked sleepily, not at all concerned with his cousin being attacked with weapons. So far, it appeared only Severus showed any real worry, and then utmost confusion, over their banter.

They sounded, almost, playful? That made no sense to the Slytherin, however. Hazel was being attacked, for crying out loud!

It was just as he had that thought, that Hazel dropped and swung her leg out. Catching the four males who had rushed toward her all at once, she dropped them all onto the hard stone floor. Snatching up one of the fallen swords, Hazel angled a sword at two of the males, her foot hovering threateningly over the third's groin, and the fourth had her standing on his chest. All five combatants were breathing normally, though anyone else would have been panting from exerting themselves.

Laughing, Hazel removed herself from the males and twirled the blades idly, smirking as they had to pull themselves up off the ground, though besides a few red spots they appeared to be unharmed.

Once they were all standing once again, Hazel grinned, slipped the blades into the belt around her hips, and hugged the four males tightly, speaking in tones too soft for Severus to pick up. Within a few minutes, they all stepped back, straightened their spines and dropped the playfulness from their countenance. It was though they were entirely different people just by shrugging their shoulders loosely.

" _It is good to see you again, Pallas, and you as well Astraeus, Lelantos, and you Coeus_." Dorian inclined his head respectfully. " _Where is Perses and Crius?_ " He inquired, playing the Victorian Lord he truly was.

" _They are tending to the pale visitors._ " Coeus replied, shifting his gaze to the three yet unknown males to him and his brothers.

"Severus, Rabastan, Regulus, these are _mio theíous._ _Theíous,_ _these are my friends from school, Severus Snape, the young Lord Prince, young Lord Regulus Black, and the young Lord Rabastan LeStrange._ " Hazel interjected, giving the information before muttering about them being Slytherins and what that entailed at Hogwarts in terms Severus was completely unfamiliar with, even with the translation charm he was using. Then again, she was using a mixture of Greek and Italian as she spoke, making it harder to tell the words apart.

Astraeus strode forward, fisting his hand and placing it across his body and on his heart as he inclined his head to the boys. He spoke to Hazel, though it was Morgan who translated for them.

"Theios Astraeus says it is an honor to meet the young Lords with whom Persephone has..." Here he paused, frowning before conversed with Astraeus for a moment. Shaking his head, he gave a wry grin and used his own word. "Befriended, from the school across the sea." He grinned cheekily at Astraeus who just kept his impassive facial expression.

"Theous, will you allow us to explore after the Lord Malfoy and his wife are no longer requiring you and Hazelnut?" Morgan asked, already bouncing in place a bit. A complete contrast to everyone else around him.

Though it was about that moment Severus noticed this, that Morgan's words registered in his mind. Morgan, for one, was speaking in English, and two, he made it sound as though Hazel and her uncles were in charge here in Sparta. That couldn't be right, could it?

Looking over the four males carefully but subtly, Severus saw the bronze laurels in their thick hair, standing out starkly and making their amber eyes seem to gleam in their olive faces. In turn his own pale face turned a sickly white shade.

"Severus?" Hazel, the observant friend that she was, moved toward him, one hand moving to hover over his arm as though uncertain whether to touch him or not.

"You are not just the Pureblood Princess we've teased you as, are you? You're a bloody princess of Sparta." He kept his voice low, and surprisingly, he wasn't angry. He was more in shock than anything. Not only had she befriended him being a Pureblood Princess due to her father, she was an _actual_ princess in Greece.

"Our _famlia_ have ruled Magical Sparta since we were forced to hide our people or perish because of your Merlin." Coeus replied, his accent much thicker than Hazel's as he started down the path they were all on toward what the Slytherins now assumed was the throne room. "And _si_ , Morgan, you and the other boys may explore around so long as Hazel stays with you once the Pale Ones no longer require court." The man finally answered the boy's earlier question, not reacting at all to the whoop of delight escaping the young Gray.

"I was unable to say anything before, Severus. There is a magic that protects _mia Mama's_ people. No one can speak of Magical Sparta unless they are _in_ Magical Sparta." She carefully placed a hand on his arm. "It is also impossible to enter Sparta without having someone of Spartan blood grant you access." There was a pleading light to her eyes as she looked at him, though her face betrayed nothing.

"I- understand, Hazel." His color, what little there was of it, slowly returned as they started down the path after her uncles. Dorian and Morgan conversing in the mixture of language with them as Rabastan and Regulus followed behind, trying to maintain disinterest despite bursting at the seams to find out what was being said.

Severus could not stop the chuckle as he realized Hazel's family was making bets on when the Slytherins would break and start asking questions like a small child. A _bambino_ , they called them.

"I must entertain Lord and Lady Malfoy as a Ruler of Sparta along with _mio theíous._ Once the feast starts come evening, I can rejoin you and the others." She was quiet as she spoke, helping lead Severus along the path. It was a handful of meters before she stopped though, took a deep breath, and moved the braids that until that moment hid her own laurel, though her's was encrusted with sapphires on the leaves.

He finally took in her appearance, the blue dress with bronze accents, and her braided and curled hair. She was nothing like the rather plain girl from Hogwarts, though she was still no great beauty. There was, an air, about her that gave her a much more stately pressence that had Severus wanting to bow to her despite knowing she would not enjoy seeing her friend treating her differently just because of what she was, rather than who.

Dorian led the boys into the main chamber, Hazel staying back with her uncles to enter a different way, one only blood could access, they explained. Even Dorian was unable to go through the path, he could not see it any better than the other boys, though the Spartan family passed right through it. It appeared nothing more than another section of wall to their eyes.

Two men, similar once again in build and appearance to the other four, were seated on rather plain thrones, an impassive look on their faces despite greeting Dorian rather happily. Glancing around, Severus realized it was because Lucius and his wife, Narcissa were seated on rather uncomfortable chairs at a table off to the side.

Lord Gray led them over to another table closer to the two Spartans, however, giving them a look that said to ask nothing and just appear as though it was common place.

Music started up and a rather elderly warrior, if his battle scarred armor was anything to go by, stood and declared something, causing the amber eyes of the rulers to light up and stand as well. Within heartbeats, the other four men walked out, their own short clothing making Narcissa flush and look away. Even Lucius appeared uneasy with the state of the dress of most of the Greeks here. Everyone but a few women were dressed in rather revealing clothing. Much different from Magical Europe, by a large margin.

After the four men moved to greet their other two brothers, Hazel strode out, her head held high and her spine stiff in a way her friends were unaccustomed to seeing from the normally easy going female.

Rabastan did mutter that she appeared even more the Ravenclaw, before Dorian glared at him to quiet him down as the chamber was silent but for the soft padding of her leather sandals on the marble floor.

Unlike her uncles, however, Hazel strode toward the visiting Europeans.

"Princess Persephone, it is an honor, my lady." The old warrior announced, bowing with his fist over his heart. His accent was even thicker than her uncles, but his quiet greeting carried well enough.

"It is good to see you once more, Orpheus." Bowing her head a touch, she then turned to the Malfoys. "It is a pleasure to see you once again, Lord Malfoy, and to be reintroduced to you now, Lady Malfoy." She held her cloak over her arms as she inclined her head, a Slytherin worthy smirk lighting her eyes though her face itself gave nothing away.

"I am afraid I do not recall you, Princess Persephone." Lucius, always one to shift things in his favor, bowed low as he stood to address her properly. His long white blond hair back in a low queue.

Narcissa did not, however, offer the same. She simply inclined her head to the younger woman.

"Ah, that must be because I go by a different name outside of Sparta to protect myself and my people." Now her face revealed her Slytherin worthy smirk. "I am Lady Hazel Persephone Gray of the most Ancient and Regal House of Gray. _Mio Papa_ , Lord Dorian Gray, is just over there, Lord Malfoy." Tilting her head in her father's direction, Hazel's smirk widened as both of the Malfoys paled even more so than Severus had only moments before. With that, she turned and strode casually over to her uncles and took her seat on an identical throne as the two that had been there stood and took their leave, seeing as there was only five thrones on the dais.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Once the Sparta Court was through, Hazel proving just how well she could hide her nature to everyone, the family showed everyone around the 'public' parts of Sparta and explaining some of the more simple enchantments keeping Magical Sparta safe from the rest of the Magical world.

"Magical Sparta is in a tear in the fabric of Space and Time, giving us a separate reality outside of the main one. We were only one hundred strong when we were forced to leave the outside world. This, however, suited our ancestors perfectly. We have forged ahead with how things were ages ago, back when Leonidas I was King of Sparta. His descendants found and moved us here to protect our lines." Pallas informed them as they walked along the city complex.

"We have many of the things modern Magicals take for granted that did not exist back in that time, but we prefer the old teachings. We have changed much, but at heart, we are a warrior people. Magical Mercenaries, if you will. That is what caused your Merlin to seek to destroy us. We were hired, during a war of the time, for our skill with both magic and a blade." Here he turned to regard the Slytherins of the group. "He led our men from our homeland, into a trap. Many of our men fell to dark magic from those they were fighting alongside, rather than the enemy. Another group of warriors attacked our women." A cruel smile crossed his face as his eyes flashed with malice.

"The attackers did not survive, but we were not without our own losses. Many children and those who were only days from giving birth were killed in cold blood while the main force of our women were taking out the invaders. They did not realize that we do not leave our own defenseless, regardless of the genders." Perses took up the tale, his gruffer voice making the younger boys shudder. Severus, however, recalled the day after the Full Moon where Hazel cursed Potter and Black.

It wasn't until now that the he knew just how badly things could have gone for the Gryffindors.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

The servants, people, mixed with the House Elves unlike in Europe, served the beginning of the Feast to welcome Hazel home for what time she was able to be there. Some of the younger males fighting in the small arena nearby for sport and to show off what all they knew to impress the visitors. Regulus even commented that they might have been trying to impress their Princess with how they would be able to keep her from having to go to war.

Rabastan made the comment he wouldn't mind having a closer look, and Morgan went to join him in watching the Spartan boys fight. Severus rolled his eyes, which caused him to spot the Spartan girls grouped together by a bonfire and chatting, disinterest on their olive faces.

"Is it always like this?" Severus asked of his female friend, who was seated nearby at the tables before the Malfoys were to led away to their rooms for the night.

" _Si,_ though this is actually rather mild. We never show our full hand to outsiders. Once the Malfoys leave Sparta, then my people will resume life as usual." She waved toward the boys with one fingers, trying to remain subtle as she helped guild her friend. "They are not the strongest young men here in Sparta. They have only just begun their training for full warfare." She pointed to boys a little older than they were. "Those young men have begun their warfare training, and will not have practice in the 'public' section until after the outsiders are gone. Since you Slytherins arrived with _Papa_ and myself, you are not considered an outsider to them."

Snape nodded along, trying to store all of the information she was giving him to survive Sparta.

"Once the stars are in the correct position, the girls over by the bonfire will start clearing a space for something else to start. About that time the real wine will be brought out, rather than this swill that was brought out for the 'guests'." She curled her lip as she hefted her goblet and swirled it.

While Severus thought it was rather good, not having drank much before, he could easily imagine she was used to something much different.

Luckily, it was only another hour before the servants were leading Lord and Lady Malfoy away to their rooms, leaving the Spartans, the Grays, and the Slytherin boys behind.

The young women Hazel pointed out before were quick to clear the area around the bonfire, old warriors moving about and revealing large and heavy wine jugs from seemingly nowhere, and the rulers summoning fresh goblets for all even as they banished the previous drink.

"Come, now the true feast begins." Hazel's eyes were dancing as she stood and pulled Severus up with her. Leading him toward the bonfire, she pulled a thick cushion over for him to rest on even as she herself darted away only seconds later. She joined the women still moving about, though now there was a haze around them, making it difficult to tell just what it was they were doing.

Once everyone was around the bonfire in a large and loose circle, the haze dropped, and with it, the Slytherins' jaws.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello all, and welcome to the newest installment of**_ Lil2Pom _ **! Hope you are all enjoying it so far :) A lot goes on in this chapter, and Hazel gets a minor upgrade! This was planned form the beginning, and despite being Spartan, Hazel is still the same deep down, she can just kick arse when needed. If you have any questions, or concerns, over this development, feel free to voice them! I can't fix things that people would like fixed without hearing about it.**_

 _ **Anywho, I would like to say Thank You to all of my readers, and I cannot believe how the numbers keep going up on this story! Its astounding!**_

 ** _I still have no beta, so any and all mistakes you see are my own. If you see one, please point it out so that I can go in and fix it, as I'm certain I missed at least one or five this update. If you would like to be my Beta, please, PM me, even if its only for a chapter or two._**

 ** _Take care everyone, and see you all again next Sunday! Another big surprise coming then as well, if the cliff hanger is anything to go by ;)_**

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 3,026)**_


	21. Into the Night

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

The clothes the women had been wearing were now thinner, thin enough to see their forms by the flames behind them. All of their eyes were lined with kohl and sheer veils attached to their wrists. Music even started playing as the Slytherins stared, all swallowing thickly and trying not to make fools of themselves.

Hazel started the dance, dragging one foot forward, cupping her hands before her face and breathing, a ball of light much like a Lumos on a wand formed, before breaking in two, one in each of her hands. The other girls quickly followed suit, mirroring her movements exactly. It started slow, mostly arm and hand movements, the balls of lights leaving a tiny trail like a comet behind them.

As the music picked up, so did their movements. Rabastan, despite how he had seemed interested in the males earlier, stared transfixed at the total body control of the girls as they danced. Regulus shifted a bit, though he too stared transfixed, though he wasn't at risk of drooling like the older Pureblood.

"Traditional belly dancing," Dorian spoke softly, just loud enough for the boys to hear. Morgan was fidgeting, wanting to join in, if Severus wasn't mistaken. "Though the Spartan children are taught how to cast light charms as soon as their magic manifests. Thus, the girls have started a version all their own."

"They can cast wandless magic?" Severus inquired, still watching the dance much like the others around the bonfire.

"Aye, that they can. They are not allowed a wand until they can cast simple spells without one. They are not allowed to use it as a crutch." Regulus turned to look at Dorian curiously, before a calculating look entered his grey eyes and he turned to regard the Spartans differently.

"My parents do not encourage wandless magic until after O.W.L.s." Regulus commented, in a rather Slytherin manner, as though asking for assistance to learn.

Severus then tuned them out, listening and allowing the music to shift the tempo of his heart. It was soothing, and a bit hypnotizing, to watch them dance. He wasn't getting excited by the dance, like Rabastan seemed to be given how entranced he was by it, but he was enjoying it. It was so very different from anything he saw in Europe.

The girls all suddenly spun, tilting their bodies and shifted their hands so the orbs split to hover over their fingertips. They then used the tiny orbs much like cymbals, but rather than a sound a shower of sparks exploded around the orbs. The music being played more than made up for the lack of sound from their fingertips.

The three boys jumped, gasps escaping them before they flushed at the chuckles coming from the Spartans around them. They had still been in awe over the wandless magic, but what they could do with it was something else entirely. Even Hazel chuckled lightly at them when she drew near, winking at them teasingly. They only knew it was her because of the laurels and her eyes, otherwise she would have passed for any of the other Spartan girls.

The dance lasted a fairly long while, claps exploding along with cheers as the girls all dropped, the orbs melting into the darkness under their hands as they looked out across the assembled people, their eyes glittering from the flames and the last of the light sparks. This time, Hazel was the last to move, rising like a siren from the water before gliding over to her friends and settling next to Severus on his cushion.

Dorian passed her his goblet, shaking his head with a miniature smirk playing along his lips as she drained it and reached for Morgan's and drained his too. Rabastan and Regulus started speaking at once, one complimenting the dancing and the other asking to be taught wandless magic.

Laughing, Hazel answered their questions for a bit before shaking her head and standing. She moved to get a goblet of her own and refill her family's before returning to Severus' cushion. Sitting her own drink down next to his, Hazel was unaware that Rabastan had been the one to get the three Slytherin drinks thus did not know to water down the drinks. The three boys already sporting flushed cheeks from the much more potent wine.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Hazel inquired, leaning toward her friend to be heard over the music being played for the next part of the celebration, the Spartan boys putting on their own warrior styled dance rather similar to what the girls did.

Severus nodded, leaning toward her himself and picking up the goblet, not knowing it was Hazel's and taking a sip. He thought it was just his taste buds growing accustomed to the wine, rather than it being cut with water or juice like everyone else was doing.

"It was very different to what I have seen before. Is it like this every night?" He asked, grateful his voice was still smooth rather than slurred from drink.

Shaking her head, the Ravenclaw picked up the remaining goblet and took a swallow. "No, it is only like this during celebrations. My returning home is cause for a celebration to the Spartan people. Unlike _mio theios_ , I am not bound in the same manner. I can interact freely with our people, unless we have guests, such as Lord and Lady Malfoy." Hazel explained, turning to face her friend.

Severus had listened attentively to her explanation, nodding as he turned toward her. He quickly became entranced by her eyes, as they seemed to glow. There was a star burst in her eyes now, as though the sun was exploding against a night sky. Her eyes drew him in, a mixture of strong Spartan wine and curiosity making him lean toward her. He didn't notice her leaning toward him either, but suddenly, their lips brushed against each other softly.

It was a chaste kiss, closed lipped and gentle, but a kiss all the same.

Completely different from Lily's slobbery mess from the Halloween Ball, Hazel's kiss was shy, innocent but just enough of an electric charge to send a thrill through his body. He didn't move his hands, and neither did Hazel, but he deepened the kiss a touch by leaning closer, one hand still gripping the goblet while the other helped him balance on the cushion.

Then suddenly, the moment was broken by an English voice's cry of furious shock. "Witchhazel!" Jumping back from each other, both teenagers turned toward a half raging, half resigned Dorian Gray.

Stuttering apologies in a mixture of Greek and Italian, Hazel quickly stood and rushed away. The other three boys, who didn't know what caused the Immortal's outburst, tried calling after her, looks of confusion on their faces, but Hazel paid them no heed. Severus was too worried over his own life to even pay them any mind.

Dorian's wand was out, as though he meant to hex the Half-Blood Lord Prince, but with a trembling fist, he stashed the wand away once more.

"If you hurt my daughter, Lord Prince, I shall make certain you do not live long enough to regret it." With anguish in his eyes, Lord Gray turned on his heel and walked away.

Turning stricken eyes to his friends, Severus also noticed that there was something off about Hazel's uncles, but was too worried over his own hide to pay them much mind either. Instead, he just made a mental note to investigate it later, if he survived the night.

"What did you two do? Uncle Dorian _never_ uses Hazelnut's full first name." Morgan asked, having moved over closer having watched his cousin run off when she was normally one of the last to leave the feasts.

"We didn't, I mean... It was... We... our lips..." Severus wasn't sure what happened, to be perfectly honest with his friends. He hadn't meant to kiss Hazel, he wasn't even sure what brought the kiss into being in the first place.

Morgan frowned at this, moving even closer and lifting the goblets, sniffing the wine and taking sips from both of them. Within seconds of sipping from the goblet Hazel had recently drank out of, he turned wide eyes to Snape.

"Please tell me neither of you drank out of this one?" There was an edge to his voice as he asked, his eyes still wide.

"I.. I think that was my goblet, but Hazel took a drink out of it right before we..." His brow furrowing, Severus tried to recall exactly what happened before he was drawn into the starburst in Hazel's eyes.

"Oh gods, please tell me someone informed you that Spartan wine needs to be cut with water or juice? Please, for the love of all the gods and Founders, tell me you two did not drink the Wine of Dionysus!" Falling to the ground, Morgan hung his head in his hands, shaking his head a bit at the idea.

"Why? What does it do?" Severus felt the fog started to clear a bit at what was being revealed to him. For the normally laid back Morgan to be this upset, something must be wrong.

"The Wine of Dionysus is a much stronger version of wine than any you will come across anywhere save Sparta herself. Its the drink of the Wine god himself, and is also the known drink of satyrs and nymphs, it releases the primal, passionate nature of any who drink it. The only want to counter that is by cutting it enough to only bare the taste of the wine, but not the effects."

That was enough to make the boys all look at once another in worry. No one had informed the Slytherins that the wine had to be cut with something else. They had never heard of such, and hadn't wanted to appear rude of changing it in any way.

While having passions unleashed wasn't all that terrible, it was in the sense they were guests in a foreign land with no ideas as to customs or rules.

"Perhaps we should all retire for the night," Rabastan offered, his face flush from the amount of wine he had partaken of, though his eyes were worried as well. Purebloods, and Slytherin Purebloods even more so, were taught to not allow themselves in act in abandon in any form or fashion.

"Yes, that might be wise. The effects should wear off by morning, yes?" Regulus asked, already pushing his still mostly full goblet away from himself where he still sat, not wanting to risk standing just yet.

"Yes, they should wear off by then. Just, please, do not go wandering about the palace tonight. Stay in your rooms until the wine is no longer in your system." Shaking his head once more, Morgan quickly helped the other boys up, called good night to the gathered, and led the Slytherins to their rooms before retiring to his own.

It had been a long day, and with what happened, he only hoped he fell asleep quickly to avoid the growing headache of what happened meant.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello all! Bit shorter chapter this week, but a lot happens and I felt this was a good stopping point. They finally kiss! About time, right? I hope it came across right, and for those of you waiting, things are finally progressing a bit with them! Still slow goings, but moving along! Also, yes, Hazel's first name is Witchhazel. More will be explained next update but wanted to clear that up now, rather than have you all wondering. I got the idea for the dance scene by listening to** "Into the Night" **by** Santana ft. Chad **from** Nickelback **. I was writing last month, had music on shuffle, it came on and instantly thought of Hazel and Severus.**_

 _ **A huge thank you to everyone that has read, added this story to your various lists, and an even bigger one to those that review! They make me grin like a loon when I get an email about any of my fics here on FF net ^-^**_

 _ **A special Thank You to**_ Heeley ** _for reading over this chapter and pointing out some errors in the first part. If there are any mistakes still, it is my own fault, or was added on after I sent the first part of it. If you are interested in reading about the bad boys of the HP world, go check out her works. She's amazing, and seriously, more people need to read her stuff. She made me like Greyback, and I loath that character, if that tells you anything about her style._**

 ** _Have a great week everyone, and if you have a chance, head over to my profile and vote on the poll. If you guest read, review letting me know if you think I should make a Tumblr for my fics or not bother, if you don't mind! Thank you all, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)_**

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 1,861)**_


	22. Dorian Speaks

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

Sometime through the night, Severus was forced to leave his bed and wander about until he located a loo. He made it there relatively easily, it was the return trip when he was a bit more awake that caused the issue. He quickly found himself turned around, as every hall and chamber door looked so much alike. Though he found a hall that led to bed chambers at long last, finding a door that looked similar to the one he had left quite some time ago.

Slipping into the room, Severus rubbed at his face as he strode toward the bed. He had no reason to think it wasn't his room, seeing as it appeared exactly the same. Though that notion was quickly removed once he was shoved to the floor with someone straddling his waist, a glint of gold and blue was his only warning.

"Who sent you?" There was an edge to the feminine voice above him, a glint of steel making his heart start pounding in tandem inside his chest.

"Hazel? Its me, Severus!" His voice was a choked whisper, terrified he was about to have her rage turned on him. After watching her fight earlier that day, he neve wanted to be on the business side of her blade or wand.

"Severus?" She slowly lowered the arm holding the dagger, easing it down to show she wasn't about to attack him now. "What are you doing in my room?" Moving her hand toward her face, she breathed against the blade, casting a light to shine over them both though keeping it dim enough to keep form blinding them.

"I wasn't... I was trying to return to my own room and got turned around." He had been looking at her face, but a glance revealed enough to make him turn a bit red. Hopefully she took it as being embarrassed for entering the wrong room, rather than her position and the way her nearly sheer clothing revealed a lot more than he was familiar with seeing.

However, it appeared she was still much too tired to pay his coloring any mind, swinging her leg back over him and standing before tucking her dagger away on her thigh. Which, he noticed, was very much in view as Severus scrambled onto his feet, still blushing hotly.

"Come on then, let's get you back to your own bed." Hazel yawned widely, stretching even as she started padding toward her door.

Severus was quick to follow, still fighting down his blush and resolving right then to take up Occlumency just so he would not have this issue again. It would not do to have the other boys realize he was confused on his feelings for Hazel; nor would it do to have Dorian read the confusion on his face as plain as day.

They were only friends, weren't they?

"Morgan forgot to key you into the room's ward, didn't he?" Her voice startled him a bit, making him jump a little as he followed her. Luckily, she wasn't facing him when he did so.

"He only showed me where it was. I had to use the loo, and got turned around on my way back." He was flushing in embarrassment again, having to admit that to her.

Hazel only nodded, however, twisting the light orb about to light more of the pathway. "The palace is warded entirely, so you would be unable to enter any room that you are not keyed into. You were most likely able to find and enter my room because of the kiss earlier." Her voice was drowsy as she explained the reasoning, though Severus had a bit of a hard time following her logic, because not only was she speaking in the modge podge of Greek and Italian she was now throwing English in there as well.

It was strangely cute, though he quickly gave himself a mental shake at that term. Severus Snape did not think anything was _cute_. It was so Hufflepuff of a word, and he was Slytherin.

It was a little endearing, seeing the normally well put together girl a mess just like the rest of them when she was still half asleep.

"Do you always sleep with a dagger on your thigh?" He asked, trying to pay attention to where they were but unable to tell the difference from this or any other pathway in the dark of night.

" _Si,_ while Sparta is very hard to enter, it is possible for magicals to break through the barrier. There have been many battles fought to defend our way of life here. We try to avoid everyone else in the magical world, yet they still wish to remove us permanently from the world." The way Hazel spoke, as though it were a normal occurrence, made Severus upset on her behalf. "It is common for _mia familia_ to sleep with daggers on their thighs, the rest of the Spartans sleep with them under their pillows. Its one reason the entire Palace is warded so strongly."

No one should have to suffer through that, less lone magicals that hid themselves away so they could live how they wished.

"If the ruling _familia_ were to fall, the wards holding Sparta in this time pocket also ! Here, this is your room. Your magical signature is weak but still here. Morgan knows better than to just leave someone in a room without warding them." Wrapping her small hand around his wrist, Hazel quickly placed his hand flat against the wood of the door. "Do you recall the rune for 'protection'?" She asked softly, using her free hand to rub at her eyes.

"Yes, I tend to etch it into my belongings that I take from my dorm." Severus nodded, even though Hazel was staring intently at the door as though it offended her.

"Good, you are to draw it using your palm each time you enter and exit the room. It will keep your magical signature for twenty-four hours before resetting itself for the next occupant. Can you remember that?" She wasn't being condescending, he realized after a beat, merely making certain he knew the room would reset and make him go through this again if he didn't do as directed.

"Yes, I can remember that. Thank you, Hazel." He quickly drew the rune using his palm. It was a bit sloppy, but then again, it was the wee hours of the morning when everyone else was most likely asleep.

"Good, you will be able to locate this room from now on. The wards cause confusion to give us a bit more time to mount a counter attack when we have invaders in our lands. They won't know which room to enter, and its hard to enter a room that is already warded toward a certain person." Turning, she leaned up and placed a light kiss on his cheek before grinning and extinguishing her orb of light. "Good night, Severus. Sleep well." A whisper of movement, and he knew she was gone.

Shaking himself, the Slytherin entered his room and went to lay back down. He would think over things more in the morning, right now, he required sleep.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

The following morning, Dorian himself went about waking the boys, banging on their doors until they opened it, in various states of dress or undress as it were with Rabastan.

"Breakfast is already being served. If you wish to eat, get a move on." With those words, he was gone, turning on his heel and striding off. Needless to say, the boys rushed to dress and get to the dining hall, pausing until Morgan called them over to eat with him as they had no idea where to sit, given how everyone was seated seemingly where ever.

Severus glanced around as he walked over to the excitable Gray, finally spotting Hazel sitting and conversing with the Malfoys, a rather bland expression on her face. It appeared as though she had a front to keep up even here in Sparta, Severus mused, taking a seat and filling his plate with fruit and the strange yohurt Hazel had introduced him to when they went to Corsia Magia to shop.

It was rather good, but it tasted much better with fruit, in his opinion. Hazel had replied it was because it was different from what he was accustomed to eating. She had then laughed and said it was not much different that the first time she tried pudding, said she hadn't cared for it because it lacked any tropical taste to it. She'd also winked and said she didn't care for English biscuits either.

"Theos Astraeus said we could join the younger boys in training today." Morgan was all but bouncing in his seat as it announced that tidbit of information. While the two Purebloods looked interested, Severus felt himself deflate a little. He was not very active. Yes, he could ride a broom, and enjoyed cheering the Slytherin team on, but he knew he was not very athletic. Most certainly not enough to be able to keep up with even the younger Spartan boys in training.

About that time, Dorian stood and nodded his head toward Severus, waving off the other boys and starting to walk away, pausing only when Severus stood and quickly grabbed a bunch of grapes to bring with him to where ever Lord Gray was taking him.

" _Piccola_ will be spending time with her uncles today, along with the Malfoys. As it stands, I shall be speaking with you over what is required as a Head of House for when you take over control of the Prince family." He spoke as he walked, leading the Half-Blood Slytherin into a rather colorful garden just off the main hall of the palace.

"Thank you, Lord Gray." Severus inclined his head, still popping grapes into his mouth. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was until he was forced to leave the bountiful spread of breakfast behind.

"Hm, yes, well, you also need to talk about what happened last night without my heir speaking her opinion on it." There was no edge to his voice, only a soft sigh of seeming defeat, though Severus has no idea as to why.

"I am sorry if you broke your trust, Lord Gray. I... I was not intending to kiss Hazel last night. Morgan said the wine was a special type, I have never really drank anything like that before, and I did not know you needed to water it down to cull the effect it held. I merely ask that you do not make me stop my friendship with your daughter." Severus felt the words explode from his mouth, wincing internally at how desperate he sounded just then.

Dorian stopped, turning on his heel and giving the boy a strange look. One brow was raise, his eyes showing confusion. Placing a hand on Severus' shoulder, the near immortal looked him in the eye.

"Severus, I do not mean to make it sound as though I wished for you to no longer speak with my _piccola_ but rather that there is no way for you to currently attempt to publicly court her. I intend to become your magical guardian until you are of age to take over the Prince Family. If you have feelings for her, you must keep them out of the public eye until you either finish school and take over the Prince holdings, or you finish your Mastery if you decide to take that path." Searching his face, Dorian quickly realized that Severus himself was still unsure of his feelings toward the female Gray.

"In the magical world, so long as you are a ward of a magical family, you would be considered a cousin to any children of the guardian. To magical England, you will be considered Hazel's magical cousin until you take over control of the House of Prince." He gave a wry smirk and at last removed his hand. "You will also be showing that my House can provide for someone that is not of my Blood and such must act accordingly."

Severus was confused, to say the least, about the magical guardian bit, but hearing the last bit of Lord Gray's speech made his head jerk up to look at the immortal's face. Surely he wasn't implying what Severus thought he was implying.

The smug smirk revealed, that yes, he was implying that. "You will be attending etiquette classes once I have filed and have the appropriate paperwork completed. Morgan shall be one of your instructors in them."

Even though they were talking along a pathway, and anyone could have stumbled across them, Severus could not help but fall to his knees in disbelief.

"Please tell me you are joking?" The young Slytherin asked, turning pleading eyes to Dorian.

"Afraid not, lad, Morgan knows the rules as well asI do, and can explain in more modern terms that I would. Unless you'd prefer me teaching you?" There it was again, that Slytherin worthy smirk that screamed he was plotting something to any that knew him.

"No, Morgan will be fine, my lord." With a sigh, Severus slowly made his way back to his feet, padding along behind the immortal as he chattered happily about different things and how they would take a week to outfit the Slytherin in proper clothing that summer before returning to Sparta for Hazel and her own training.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Bit longer, though I didn't get to explain about Hazel's full name just yet. It didn't fit what the characters wanted to happen, thus, it waits. This chapter is unbeta'd so any and all mistakes you see are my own, or spellchecker's fault. If you notice anything, please feel free to point it out to me so I can go in and fix it.**_

 _ **A huge thank you to everyone that has read, added this story to your various lists, and an even bigger one to those that review! They make me smile and think of more to put in chapters so things don't get boring ^-^**_

 ** _Have a great week everyone, and if you have a chance, head over to my profile and vote on the poll I still have up. If you guest read, review letting me know if you think I should make a Tumblr for my fics or not, if you don't mind! Thank you all, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)_**

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 2,268)**_


	23. Even Flowers have Thorns

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

Dorian quickly found other things to do while they were in Sparta, and Hazel was finally released from her duties as Princess of Sparta. Of course, all but Severus of the boys decided they rather liked training, or at least watching the training, with the Spartan boys and left Hazel and the still confused Lord Prince to wander around the gardens and talk.

"You know," Snape started, his hands linked behind his back as they strolled through a rather fragrant garden with countless blooming plants, "I was under the impression that Hazel was your first name. That _was_ how you introduced yourself to me." There was a scowl to his voice, but his face was playful, teasing even, at least to anyone who knew Severus.

"Ah, _si_ , well..." Hazel blushed, the first time she had done so in awhile, Severus mused. "I was born here in Sparta, and _Papa_ at the time only knew a few Greek words." She shuffled a bit as they neared a stone bench and took a seat, fidgeting with the folds of her dress. " _Papa_ made the comment that my eyes looked like the blooms of a witch hazel, then said my name. The midwife that was coming to record my official name heard Witchhazel Persephone Metis Gray and thought that was to be my name, not knowing Witchhazel was a plant instead."

Severus stood in stunned silence for all of three heartbeats before bursting into laughter and doubling over in mirth.

Hazel, however, raised a single brow and crossed her arms under her chest, still flushed and turning away from her friend with a huff. She hadn't mentioned the kiss, and neither had Severus. He afraid seeing as she had yet to do so.

"You're father dragged me off to talk the day after the feast." He commented, moving to join her on the bench. It was rather large, and he left a sizable distance between them out of respect and also a touch of worry.

"He did?" She turned toward him, a curious light to her eyes, which Severus was quick to avoid looking too deeply into. He was still torn up inside because be simply wasn't sure how he felt about her, and knowing even if he did care, he was unable to publicly court her, well...

"He did, indeed. Partially to speak of becoming my magical guardian, and also in regards to what happened that night." Here he hesitated. Did he really wish to bring this up while he was still confused? Yes, he decided, it was better to know before he did develop feelings for the Ravenclaw.

"He said that I would be unable to publicly court you, at least until I took over the Prince holdings." He couldn't stop the pinkening to his cheeks, he knew, so he refused to look toward the girl seated next to him.

"Severus, did _mio Papa_ make you feel as though you must court me because of the kiss?" She reached over and took one of his hands in her own, waiting until he glanced toward her. "I will not hold you to anything, because of one kiss while you were drunk on wine. _Papa_ still sees many things from back when he was our age. I will not force you into anything you do not want, Severus."

Lifting his eyes to Hazel's, Severus felt a bit of the weight on his shoulders lift. She did not come out and say she had feelings for him, but she was not denying any either. She was also letting him know, in a rather Slytherin way, how things progressed were up to him now.

"So if I decided to, say, date a Hufflepuff you wouldn't hold it against me?" He teased, his heart light from not having the pressure on him, and failing to see the trap he talked himself right into.

"Ah! Do not tell me yet another to fall for Morgan's charms!" Lifting one hand to her chest, Hazel feigned pain, as though her heart were struck. Severus blanched for a moment, before noticing the laughter in her eyes before he started laughing, Hazel quickly joining in as they leaned toward one another to stay upright.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Five days before they were set to return to Italy, Hazel and the boys made their way to the bath house together, Morgan having complained for the last three days about wanting to continue the tradition which Hazel had shot down until Rabastan and joined forces with her meddlesome cousin, and Regulus curious as to what was going on as well. Severus hadn't picked a side, and thus, they were nearing the bath house Morgan kept blathering on about.

It wasn't until they reached the enclosed only by magic pool that the Slytherins realized why Hazel had not wanting to continue this particular tradition with them there. Most everyone was naked, or as near to naked as possible, and both genders were either in the water or lying on the marble surrounding it. While nothing untoward was happening between any of them, it was a shock to the European wizards' sensibilities.

None of the boys had seen this much skin on display outside of the showers, and even then the steam hid most everything and other than perhaps Rabastan, they hadn't cared to look at the other boys. This time, however, there was no choice in the matter.

The Spartans, however, were quick to call greetings and welcome their princess to join them, as though it was nothing out of the ordinary. Which, granted, to them it wasn't.

Hazel and Morgan made their way around the bodies to the shelves suspended in midair and left their over clothes, Morgan stripping as nude as the rest but for tiny cloth pants that barely hid anything. Hazel, however, merely removed the extra cloth covering her robes.

That seemed to be enough, however, as the under robe she was wearing was all but sheer, enough so they saw similar tiny pants covering her like Morgan was wearing. A quick glanced revealed those wearing anything at all wore those to cover their privates.

The Slytherins stripped to their own pants, flushing brightly as they tried keeping their eyes at everyone's neck and no lower or higher. Morgan outright laughed at them, and the Greek coming from the smiling Spartans most likely agreed with the Hufflepuff. Severus flushed even more because one of the older Spartan girls had proclaimed that, 'With a strong Roman nose like that, I wonder what else is impressive on that one,' referring, of course, to himself.

Hazel, the cheeky minx, only laughed and dared to agree about Roman noses being rather dignified, winking at Severus and sitting on the edge of the pool, dipping her legs in and kicking them back and forth idly.

The other boys slowly made their way into the water, clinging to the edge as they hadn't realized just how deep the clear water was. Even Severus, the tallest of the boys, had to kick his feet to keep his head above water.

The Spartans laughed and Morgan would have drowned had another boy not grabbed him first. The Slytherins had never been so grateful for having Hazel teach them anything as they were right now, having to swim to show they were not incompetent.

Severus made his way toward where Hazel was sitting, still fighting down his blush but not wanting to be hit with anymore water than he had already. Almost being smacked in the face by a floundering boy was enough.

Before long, however, everyone seemed to just be enjoying themselves, laughing and splashing in the water as they attempted to 'bathe' when in reality it was more lounging by a pool or on the beach. It was a nice change of pace for the boys, though Severus kept mostly to the edge, not wanting to sink below the water or show just how poorly he actually could swim.

They stayed that way for awhile, at least until the older Spartans started teasing Hazel for being the only one that had yet to truly enter the water. Severus listened for a bit, growing increasingly more angry that they were attempting to force her into joining them. That did not last long, as Hazel smirked before diving into the water from her seated position.

She swam under the surface of the water much like a fish, moving seamlessly around the people in the water back and forth three times before coming up for air. What surprised Severus, however, was how long she was able to swim underwater without having to breath, though he quickly assumed she had merely cast a charm to be able to do so.

Already people in the water were laughing and calling out what bets were owed them, Rabastan actually whining about not being able to get in on the betting. Regulus just shook his head and tried conversing with the nearest Spartan that seemed to speak some English, though it was halting and heavily accented.

Hazel herself finally made her way from the deep water, settling herself onto a stone step in the bath and leaning her head back, laughing and spreading her arms wide to soak up the sunlight streaming into the area. All in all, it was a rather enjoyable experience, despite the embarrassment the three boys felt being around such scantily clad people.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Three days before they were set to leave Sparta, Hazel was once more required to play the Princess, walking the gardens with both Malfoys as she was the most familiar with English ways. Her uncles had quickly given up attempting to entertain the visiting family, and were instead teaching the more simple exercises to the Slytherins and checking on Morgan's form.

"Have you managed to find a solution to the staggering birth counts in the mixing up two Pureblood lines?" Hazel inquired, knowing it was an ongoing struggle in Europe as so many refused to entertain the idea of bringing in fresh bloodlines to keep from dying out.

"Not as yet, no. We actually came here seeking-" Lucius was interrupted by the sounds of clanging. Pausing, he looked around, his brow furrowed even as Naricissa clung to his arm.

"Intruders..." Hazel actually snarled the word, her eyes flashing dangerously as she turned to regard the young Lord Malfoy with anger swirling about her.

"Are you responsible for this?" She demanded, a dagger already in her hand as she stared him down, ignoring the waifish form of his wife.

Straightening his spine, Lucius glared down his nose at the girl, though he didn't make a single move for his wand. "I was initially sent here to Sparta to gather intelligence, yes. However, I found a solution that only your people have. This attack is no result of my interference, on that you have my word."

"Your Dark Lord is playing with dangerous fire, Lord Malfoy. However, I shall take you at your word. Now, will you fight beside us against these attackers, or will you stand against us? Know this, however; should you fight beside us, I can personally promise you an heir, in some form or fashion. If you fight against us, I shall promise you that your father will be the only way for the Malfoy line to continue from your particular line." There was a glint of revenge in her eyes as she regarded him, already the sounds of shouting and the call to arms rending the air of Magical Sparta.

"I shall fight beside you, Princess Persephone." Placing his wand hand on his chest, Lucius bowed at the waist to the much smaller female, Narcissa looking at her with fear in her eyes. She had been unaware of anything beyond her honeymoon to be spent traveling, and to visit Magical Greece. Nothing even came close to what was actually happening during this time.

"Then allow the Spartan people to show you how it is we repel those foolish enough to attack our home." A sadistic curl to her lips, and Hazel was turning and striding away to be outfitted with weapons for the attack. Lucius gathered his young wife in his arms, kissed her soundly, for this may very well be the last time he felt he had the right to do so, and quickly followed after the Spartan Princess, already wondering if he made the right choice.

Within the time it took for the two conversing, most of the Spartans were already armed and a few wearing armor, or at least leathers. The ruling family, however, were barely dressed at all, Hazel wearing the most and it only a sleeveless leather tunic and studded war skirt.

"Spartans! Today, we have someone thinking themselves powerful enough to strike us in our own land! Shall we stand for this!?" Hazel was the one speaking, a light burning fiercely in her eyes as she looked out over the gathered warriors, and the two Englishmen among them.

The Spartans called back a war cry, banging their swords and spears against shields.

"Then let us show these fools that we are warriors! Return carrying your shield or upon it! For Sparta!" Lifting her own sword into the air above her head, Hazel's words were met with more war cries and the banging of weapons and shields along with the stomping of feet. Leaping from the platform she had stood upon with her Uncles, Hazel quickly strode toward the main portal for visitors, barking orders in Greek while her Uncles took over sections of the troops, guiding them to other possible entrances.

Dorian was stone faced as he held his wand, wanting precise spell casting in this instance. Malfoy stood beside him, grim resolve turning his pale face slightly grey in worry.

Within moments, the portal spit out hoards of witches and wizards, all wearing the Death Eater mask and robes, sending spells into the crowd, expecting them to be cowed by the display. Instead, the ones hit the the Crucios grit their teeth and charged at the one casting on them. Heartbeats later, it was pandemonium. Curses, hexes and spell flew wildly against cold metal that was quickly being warmed by the blood of those seeking to destroy Sparta.

The battle lasted but two hours. A total of five death and twenty wounded for the Spartans. The opposing force, decimated and in pieces. The heads were gathered and spells into a rough sack, the bodies tossed into the Pit, all three hundred of them. Many had been dark creatures, only one hundred human, though not a single one remained.

As the wounded were being treated, Malfoy made his way toward Hazel, who was now surrounded and being asked a million quesitons by her friends and cousin.

"Princess Persephone." Lucius bowed deeply, actually going down on one knee and inclining his head to her.

Hazel merely raised a brow and told him to speak, her face still flush from the fight and her eyes dancing. The healer tutted about the cuts, dabbing potion to seal it shut, though not remove the scars. Those, now that was a badge of honor.

"I am glad I was not on the receiving end of your blade this day. It was an honor to fight along side you, and I shall carry this day with me forever. I will inform the Dark Lord that there is nothing worth attacking Sparta for, that the people have no interest in European politics and are a waste of time. I will not insult your people by allowing them to be offered money when it appears as though our petty battles are nothing against your might." He never raised his head while speaking, though he did once he was done. He actually met Hazel's eyes, though he was unable to hold back the gulp at doing so.

A Slytherin worthy smirk graced Hazel's lips as she held out her hand, palm down, toward the still kneeling Lord.

"You fought well, for a man born in Europe. I shall honor my word, so long as you honor yours. You are to try with your wife for a year and a half. If you have yet to conceive, contact either myself or my uncles. We shall see to it that you have your Heir, Lord Malfoy." Inclining her own head, Hazel quickly waved him off once he kissed the back of her hand. Rolling her eyes at the display, she quickly resumed talking and describing the battle to her cousin and Rabastan.

Regulus had decided to sit the discussion out, instead standing near Narcissa and speaking softly with his own cousin. Severus, however, sat and listened, watching the life his Ravenclaw friend was showing and thinking hard.

She was more relaxed here, more free. But, she was also much more dangerous. At school, she seemed to hold herself back, and that confused him. With her abilities, she could rule Ravenclaw tower, no one would dare treat her poorly ever again if they only knew.

But, she did not seem to wear the Cloak of Rule so easily. Oh, she was perfect at being a true Princess, there was no doubt about that. But she did not seem comfortable doing so. She was more at ease acting as though she were just one of a number, rather than the one in charge. It was baffling, but also, seemed to suit her.

Severus found he preferred the girl with the sparkling eyes and the soft smile to the cold facade and stiff spine she had portrayed when acting the Princess. It wasn't natural for her. Her spirit, she belonged free, not caged; it didn't matter how gilded the bars, or where they were. She was a warrior, but also an artist. A truly baffling combination.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello all, and welcome to one of the most action filled chapters to date! A lot happens, and we actually see interaction from the Malfoys! (somewhat, they don't hold a bigger place until much later on in story, thus, highlighting over them) But I do hope you enjoyed this update :)**_

 _ **This chapter is unbeta'd so any and all mistakes you see are my own, or spellchecker's fault. If you notice anything, please feel free to point it out to me so I can go in and fix it.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading, adding this to your various lists, and especially to those that review! If there is anything you would like to see in future chapters, let me know in a review and I'll see if it'll fit into the storyline I have thought out for Lil2Pom. If nothing else, I might do some oneshots if its a really good idea for the story but simply doesn't fit into the plot.**_

 _ **Have a wonderful week everyone, and for those here in the US, a safe and fun holiday weekend! Those those outside the US, have a safe and fun weekend as well, you'll just have less drunk drivers on the roads hopefully. See you all again next Sunday!**_

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 2,991)**_


	24. Changes

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

The return to Hogwarts didn't hold the same feeling it had in years past, Severus found. Upon their return to the Manor, Yaya had quickly gathered and cleaned their things before packing them away. They had spent the final day going over last minute homework before being rushed off to bed by a rather ragged Dorian.

"I've dealt with you lot long enough, get some sleep!" He had bellowed, making all but Morgan and Hazel jump out of their skin before clutching at their hearts. The two cousins just smiled sweetly, kissed his cheeks, and skipped off choking back laughter.

Now, however, they were all standing in Hogsmeade station trying to get their bearings after the portkey dropped them off. Dorian checked a pocket watch before bidding them a good day and turning on the spot, wand in hand. The five teenagers took this as a moment to sit down and get their stomachs under control once more.

"Uncle Dorian is cruel," Morgan moaned, lying back against the ground where as the other four were leaning against walls or pillars.

"I do not think I shall ever become accustomed to long range portkey travel." Regulus groaned, closing his eyes and pleading to Merlin for the rolling to cease.

"Why do you even come to Hogwarts, Hazel?" Rabastan asked, his own voice strained from the crushing weight of international portkeying.

"Grays have been attending Hogwarts from its first class, Rabastan. That will not change just because I live outside of the country." Hazel replied tiredly, recovering her stomach much faster than the others but still rather drained from two trips in as many days. "Besides, if I did not attend, you three would be leading very boring lives." Winking at them, Hazel finally stood and moved to assist Morgan up as well.

Severus groaned and stood, still feeling queasy but not wanting to be the last standing. Rabastan himself took that position among the five.

Gathering their trunks, the students started making their way to the gate, chatting lightly and trying to stay warm in the Scottish winter. It was a stark contrast from the warmer climate of Magical Sparta in its time pocket. Hazel seemed to be suffering the worst of the cold, so Severus made his way toward her and linked their gloved hands and arms, attempting to share some of his own heat, though it wasn't much.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Once inside the much warmer castle, the teens left their trunks in the entrance, Morgan speaking with the elves to get their things taken to their rooms and put away before the influx of others to make their job a bit easier. They removed their over cloaks as well, draping them over arms as they headed toward the Great Hall. While all but the Slytherins would have to part ways once the others arrived, they were able to sit and talk a little longer before the train was due to arrive and drop the other students off.

At least, that was the plans before the Marauders entered the Hall laughing loudly about some prank they had planned. The five had forgotten the four had stayed over Christmas break, and seeing as they were all seated at the end of the Slytherin table, they had no option but to listen as the two more outspoken of the Marauders started talking toward them as they drew near.

Severus wanted to pull his wand and shoot off a few of the new hexes the Spartans had taught him, but seeing Hazel shift her head slightly to indicate no, he instead settled for crossing his arms across his chest, his wand still within easy reach.

"What's this, Prongs? A pretty bird and a fancy badger sitting with snakes?" Sirius Black barked out a laugh as he clapped his friend on the back. Remus hung toward the back, not wanting to tempt fate. Due to that "prank" he had nearly killed a fellow student, and if he had, he would have been killed for being a Dark creature.

Peter giggled weakly, eyeing the group and then looking about the room, as though seeking an escape route should things turn sour.

James chuckled at his best mate, though he wasn't as eager to antagonize them as the long haired boy was. He well remembered the spell damage from the Ravenclaw back in October. He wasn't eager to have a repeat of that stint in the hospital wing.

"Haven't you boys something better to do while waiting?" Morgan groaned, being overtly dramatic and flopping his head onto his arms atop the Slytherin table. He couldn't hold back the snort at the sniff clearly coming from the rebellious Black in the room for someone daring to be more dramatic than he.

"What's it to you, Hufflepuff?" Peter sneered, thinking that the lone badger at the table was an easier target than the snakes or the rather, in his mind, stupid Ravenclaw. He wasn't quite certain where that surge of bravery came from, but judging by the laughs from his mates, it was a good thing.

At least, it was until Hazel stood, her wand in hand and the tip digging into the fleshy part of Peter's throat. All of the laughing stopped, wands being pulled on all sides as Hazel stared hatefully at the pudgy boy who was even in height with her. Morgan, however, only sighed and sat upright again, boredom evident on his face.

"Insult _mia familia_ again, Pettigrew, and you shall be spending now until Easter hols in the hospital wing. Is that clear?" She didn't raise her voice, nor did she dig the tip of her wand in any deeper, just a steady pressure and even voice. Her eyes, though, they were all but glowing in pure rage at the Gryffindor.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Gray?!" Professor Flitwick all but stormed toward the students, his high voice seeming even higher in confusion.

"Forgive me, Professor, but these boys entered the Hall and started insulting us upon sight. We were merely sitting here talking until the others arrived from the station. Rather than going to their own table, they decided to come here. Upon a wand being pulled, we moved to defend ourselves from attack. I also heard them speaking of planning a prank for the returning students." Hazel still had the same even tone, as though discussing upcoming homework rather than why she was seconds away from hexing Pettigrew into next month.

"Is this true?" He demanded of the others, the Marauders instantly denying any and all involvement, where as the Slytherins and Morgan merely inclined their heads to the small professor. Hazel had within seconds gave them a believable story to follow, and it was mostly true.

Flitwick narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindors, who were still denying anything, but were starting to use creative insults without realizing that would get them in more trouble.

"Enough!" Shooting sparks into the air with his wand, Flitwick motioned Hazel away from Peter and directed her to sit at the table with the others. "That is quite enough out of you lot! I might have been inclined to believe you until you started insulting your fellow students! Detention, with Filch, every night for a week. As well as fifteen points from Gryffindor, for each of you. I expected better out of at least you, Mr. Lupin." Shaking his head, Flitwick sent the four boys to their own House table and inclined his head toward the five still seated calmly.

"As much as it pains me, I must take points from you as well, Miss Gray, for threatening another student. Fifteen points from Ravenclaw, as well as detention tonight with me in my office. Messrs Black, LeStrange and Snape, five points each from Slytherin for pulling a wand on a fellow student in the Great Hall. Seeing as it was in defense, there will be no detention, though see to it it does not happen again." Nodding, the Head of Ravenclaw House made his way to the Head table and took his seat, staring tiredly out at the students making their way into the Hall that had stayed over Christmas hols.

"Slytherin and Hufflepuff at still in the lead, at least. We actually got off rather lightly." Morgan commented, the only to keep any points as he had been sitting the entire time.

"Indeed, though it was worth it seeing those four lose sixty points and have a week worth of detention. Who wants to wager it'll be cleaning the toilets without wands?" Rabastan smirked, placing his wand in his robe pocket and feeling full of himself.

"I say it'll be the Trophy Room floor with toothbrushes." Regulus commented, also putting his wand away, though in the sheath on his waist. Severus rolled his eyes and turned to see Hazel's eyes still somewhat glowing in rage.

"Any idea what Professor Flitwick will have you doing tonight?" Snape wanted to get her mind off things. After seeing what she could do when angry, he wasn't eager for a repeat performance.

"Most likely preparing the old Dueling room for the seventh years' practice. He made a comment before we left in the Common Room that any seventh years that wish to work on their practicals for their NEWTs would be allowed after everyone returned from hols." She didn't seem to be overtly worried, just shrugged and took a deep breath. "We should return to our own House Tables, Morgan, before anyone else arrives. I'll see you three tomorrow, then?" She inquired, already standing and lifting Morgan by the back of his robes from where he was placing bets with Rabastan.

At the three nods, Hazel hauled her cousin away, waving at the Slytherins as they went before depositing the male Gray at his table before taking up residence at her own. They watched her pull a small book from her robe and start reading it, shaking their heads at her. Even if she was Spartan, she was still very much a Ravenclaw.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Despite it still being rather cold out, with spring still two weeks away, the five had agreed to meet up outside down by the Black Lake that afternoon to work on ideas for their end of year projects. Thus, the three Slytherins of the group were heading down to the agreed upon spot when they heard Morgan's voice ringing clear across the open grounds between where they currently were and the lake.

"How could you?!" There was a high pitch note, mixed into the anger coming from those three words. "You knew I liked him, how could you do that to me?! We're family! You're supposed to support me, not turn the first boy to actually ask me out on a Hogsmeade date into thinking its a bad idea! He liked me, you traitorous cousin!"

Severus and Rabastan exchanged looks, before rushing to catch up with Regulus who had pulled his wand and was rushing down to the still unseen scene.

"Family doesn't do that, Hazelnut, family stands by each other and supports them!" There was a pause, then more yelling. "That isn't a valid reason! I liked him! He asked me, _me_ , out on a date! I hate you!" With the lake just in sight, Morgan came rushing toward the three running boys, pushing past them and fighting back tears.

Rabastan instantly changed direction, giving a look to his roommate to find out this side while Severus did the same with who could only be Hazel down by the water. Regulus was already down there, one arm wrapped around Hazel's shoulders as she stood stiffly staring out over the water.

Making his own way down there, a bit slower now to give her time to compose herself, the Half-Blood Slytherin wasn't certain how to go about asking what happened. Luckily, he didn't have to, as Regulus was already asking.

"That horrid seventh year asked Morgan out, and I heard him in the Common Room yesterday on my way down to the Trickster Room boasting about finally landing a Gray for his bedpost." Her hair, which that morning when they agreed to meet had been in thick waves, started curling from the angry magic trying to escape her body. Her eyes closed tight as she fought to gain control. "I could not allow him to hurt Morgan. _Familia_ is everything to a Gray. Neither, though, could I allow Morgan to know the truth of why I made him call off the date."

Severus moved to Hazel's other side, wrapping his own arm around her. He wasn't expecting her to turn her face and press into his side, one hand clutching desperately at his robes. But he said nothing, just tightened his arm and looked across the still crackling mane of curls at Regulus.

A nod from the younger boy was all that was needed. Hazel might have stopped at just making the seventh year not see Morgan anymore, but they would see to it he was exposed for what he truly was.

"I think," Regulus began, after they had been standing that way for several minutes, the cold seeping in regardless of their thick cloaks and sharing body heat. "I think that you are sometimes more Slytherin than for your own good, Hazel."

A mirthless chuckle shook her form, her thin shoulder all but jabbing Severus in the ribs as he held her through the pain of having her only family at Hogwarts yell that he hated her. While Severus did not understand family bonds, he could understand the pain of being told they hated you.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Come spring break, Morgan and Rabastan both boarded the train to return home for the short vacation for the hols, leaving Severus as he was still waiting on an owl from Dorian about his guardianship and Hazel there to assist Regulus with his study for O.W.L.s. Severus helped the younger boy in the evenings, and Hazel took the mornings and had even gone so far as to add him to the wards on the Trickster Room so they were not interrupted.

Granted, he could only enter with either Severus or Hazel, but he could get in without having to link him each time. He never could quite get the hang of the pattern, though he said he didn't mind so long as he was getting assistance with his studies. That, he claimed, was well worth it.

They both took the time to teach him everything they recalled from their own O.W.L.s, as well as some of the earlier sixth year work so he was more prepared to impress. He felt it wouldn't be enough, Severus said it was, without giving away his true potential until NEWTs. Hazel, however, took the time to teach him a few of the much more simple wandless spells she grew up learning in Sparta, taking the time to show Severus as well while Regulus was writing away on things. They fell into an easy pattern, as well as avoiding the Gryffindors that had been forced to stay over and study as exams were approaching faster and faster.

The final day of Easter hols arrived, and the trio were finally forced to leave the Trickster Room as they needed a book that wasn't on the shelves, and Dorian was away from the Floo network and didn't respond to their firecalls to ask after it. Thus, they were in the library searching the shelves while Regulus searched the books that appeared promising for his project. Lovegood joined the fifth year without him even realizing it, making him jump out of his skin when Hazel greeted the seventh year Ravenclaw as though she had been expecting him, though none of them had.

"Oh, the nargles aren't about today, so I thought I would come and visit for a bit. It'll be strange, leaving Hogwarts for good this time." His large eyes seemed to look through the younger teenagers, though Hazel just smiled softly and nodded at him.

"Pandora shall miss you terribly," Hazel commented, already flipping open one of the gathered books and started to read over it, though at a much slower pace than the Slytherins.

"Oh, I shall miss her as well. Though I intend to owl her next year. My father is already speaking with her father about a courtship. Nothing too formal, she is currently only a fifth year, after all." There was a new, much more serious touch to his voice now, a romantic quality, but more serious to how he normally sounded.

"You do intend something beyond an informal courtship, correct? She cares quite a bit for you, though if you do not make it at least mostly formal someone might attempt a betrothal contract with her." Hazel had yet to look up from the text, though the two Slytherins looked at each other and then the two Ravenclaws discussing such things where anyone could hear. Then again, most were outside enjoying the rather pleasant day, rather than in the still chilled library.

"Oh, I'm well aware. I intend to put in place an open ended contract, even though our courtship shall be partially informal. I do intend to marry her, once she graduates. So few wish to join me in studying nargles." There was a wistful tone to the older boy now, his eyes glazing over as he became lost in his thoughts.

Hazel only made a noise of agreement, still reading over the words on the page as the two Slytherins shook their heads and returned to their own search. Before long, Lovegood said his farewells and stood, wandering off into the stacks without even waiting for them to bid their own farewells to him.

They stayed there, researching, writing and quietly discussing different options for similar results, until it was time for the evening meal. Putting the books away that they no longer needed, they quietly checked out two that Regulus needed to finish copying certain parts from and left to go eat. Standing close, Hazel between them, as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

Morgan rushed up to them, though they were unaware of his appearance, and tackled Hazel from behind just as they reached the doors, sending all three tumbling forward, though they didn't hit the stone floor, Rabastan casting quickly enough to keep them mostly upright.

"I'm sorry, Hazelnut. I spoke with Mother and _Zio_ Dorian. I didn't know you did what you did to protect me. Thank you." Clutching the smaller girl against him, the Hufflepuff drew only a few glances their way before everyone else moved to take seats. Rabastan was smirking however, drawing raised brows from the two boys that had stayed behind.

A shake of his head had them silently promising to get the full tale back in the Slytherin Common Room. Though seeing as all was right between them again, they all gave small smiles and moved to their usual seats. Well, all but Morgan, who had a rather large grin on his face at having made up with his cousin from their spat earlier in the year.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

" _Aderfós mou,_ I expect letters from you this summer." Hazel spoke quickly to Regulus as she and Morgan joined the three Slytherins in their search for a compartment to share on the train ride back to Kings Cross station. She didn't know if they would be able to all find one to fit in, and she had promised Xeno and Pandora that she would sit with them for part of the ride back to London as well.

"I will write, just like I said I would five times already." Rolling his eyes playfully, as he was happy to have someone treat him as a young brother again, he wrapped one arm around Hazel before moving further along the train in the Slytherin section for one of the larger compartments for the five of them.

Severus chuckled at them as Rabastan and Morgan were chatting just behind them, in low tones that made it hard to hear them easily. He was glad Regulus had a sibling again, and that Hazel was no longer looking down around those he now considered friends. He felt pride, that Hazel was now looking people in the eye outside of Sparta, feeling he had much to do with this change in his female friend.

" _Papa_ said he would meet us at Graymire. Its a townhouse on the outskirts of London, though only extended family has ever called it home. _Zio_ Caspian shall gather us and our belongings and take us there from the station." Hazel informed him, making Severus return to the current happenings as they joined Regulus in a compartment on the outskirts of the Slytherin area of the train.

Nodding, the five quickly started speaking of summer plans, and promising once more to write for those returning to their own family dwellings rather than joining the House of Gray like during winter break. At once point, both Gray cousins left, to visit with their respectful friends, though they returned before they reached London, sharing last minute plans and setting up a date to start conversing on meeting in Diagon Alley to shop for their school supplies. Though they did all agree to join up during the ball being held over summer hols to escape some of the boredom sure to accompany it.

Departing from the train, each teenager quickly gather their trunk and made their way onto the platform, giving quick hugs where possible, or lightly touching fingers in parting as they moved toward family.

Severus found his arm linked with Hazel's as she led the way toward a rather portly bloke. He wouldn't have known he was a Gray but for the violet eyes, his stomach took up so much of his form. Though, being a Slytherin, Severus kept his face blank and inclined his head respectfully as Hazel released his arm long enough to hug the man lightly.

" _Zio_ , it is good to see you again." Despite the warm smile, there was a lack of any real warmth in her voice, the the man didn't seem to notice. Hazel quickly linked arms with Severus again, pressing against his side as she led him over. "This is Lord Severus Snapeof the Ancient House of Prince. Papa is at the Ministry filing the last of the papers taking guardianship, if I am not mistaken."

One brow quirking, Severus couldn't help but wonder why she was saying this, surely her uncle was aware of where Dorian was and why he himself was there. Turning, he quickly caught on as to why she was doing this. There were a few others lingering about them, though at Hazel's words, they quickly took their leave, and Caspian nodded, his face smiling though his eyes remained a bit cold.

"Of course, of course. Uncle Dorian informed me just this morning that the final papers only needed to be filed. Come along then, let's get you three home, I'm certain you could all do with some fine English fare." Chuckling, as the three were certain he was the only one interested in food right then, he waved his wand, a rather ruddy looking thing without much character, and sent their trunks on ahead before leading the way into the Muggle part of Kings Cross.

They quickly piled into a rather luxurious car, Severus seated next to Hazel as Morgan sulkily sat next to his father.

Beyond the most basic of traits, there wasn't much that said they were related. Severus found Morgan was more physically similar to Hazel but for the colouring than his own father, though he quickly decided not to mention such things if he could help it. It appeared as though Morgan preferred the time spent at his cousin's home than his own. Given Snape's own past, he could readily agree, and it had barely been fifteen minutes already in the older man's company.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Bit of a longer chapter this time! I decided to move things along a bit faster, after spending so long on Christmas Hols, so I hope the snap shots of the rest of the school year came out right! I have finished typing and a quick run through of spelling errors at just before six A.M. my time so any and all mistakes are from hurrying to finish. My work schedule was very busy this week, so I didn't have as much time to write as I normally do. If you see any errors, please point them out and I'll be sure to go back in and correct them, but I didn't want to be too late on posting this Sunday.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading and adding this to your various lists, getting the notification emails make my day, so thank you, most sincerely.**_

 _ **To those of you interested, I have set up a Tumblr account under the same username as here on FF. I don't have much posted there yet, but feel free to follow me on there. I'm currently getting the eye color changed on the fancasts for a few of the characters done then I'll be posting those up, followed by the wands used and some of the more detailed costuming inspirations.**_

 _ **Also, if anyone has any fancasts of Morgan, feel free to let me know, as so far, he doesn't have any set fancast as of yet. Hazel does, I just want to change the eyes before posting the picture.**_

 _ **Have a wonderful week everyone, thank you again, and I look forward to seeing you again next Sunday!**_

 ** _{Rambles are from being mostly asleep and typing this while all but dozing, please forgive the mess that is the Authors Note this week.}_**

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 4,056)**_


	25. Etiquette Lessons and a Ball

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

Upon arriving at Graymire, the teenagers followed Caspian inside the townhouse, though Hazel was hanging behind, looking about as though expecting an attack. It wasn't until she seemed to visibly relax and moved further into the entry that Severus realized why. Though, even then he was mostly confused.

Upon moving a meter into the entry away from the door, Hazel gasped and stumbled forward, clutching at the cloak rack and started turning red. Morgan had already walked past them and was in a doorway but hurried back to her side and started yanking at her robes.

"Mother! You said you removed the jinx! You promised me in your letter!" He snapped, his fingers deftly untying the knot of a thick ribbon on Hazel's back. Severus stood still watching all of this going on, wondering what in Salazar's name was going on. Though considering that within heartbeats a corset was hitting the floorboards with a dull thud, it was quickly explained through actions.

He remained rather concerned but still a bit shocked. Though it wasn't until Hazel started cursing and insulting the woman's parentage in her mixed way that his brows nearly shot into his hairline. Severus hadn't been aware she knew that many insults.

"Giggles!" Morgan called out, still mumbling things about his mother under his breath as a rather young House Elf popped into the entry and instantly started wringing its hands. "Giggles, I would like you to take Hazel up to her room. Severus and I shall be up shortly to check on her."

The elf nodded quickly and took Hazel's offered hand before popping away with her. Severus turning to Morgan with a single raised brow. Morgan sighed and scrubbed at his face tiredly.

"Its to bloody early for this shite." That brought both brows up again. Severus hadn't even been aware that a Pureblood that wasn't Gryffindor knew how to curse like that. "Mother is more Victorian minded than Uncle Dorian. She _insists_ that Hazelnut wear a corset to 'appear as a proper Pureblood Lady' to keep from disgracing the family. Way we see it, if Uncle Dorian doesn't make her wear one of those torture devices, then why should anyone else?" Waving his hand, Morgan started leading the way up the stairs of Graymire.

"Does this happen often?" Severus inquired, following behind the other boy.

"Not really. It was bad in the beginning, but I had a flare of accidental magic that redirected the jinx to myself rather than my cousin suffering the pressure." They were nearing the second flight of stairs now, the landing they were coming up on rather gaily decorated in blues and sea green.

"Truly?" That was something, with his Slytherin mentality, Severus couldn't understand.

"Yes. I already played in my grandmother's clothes with her in the attic with all of the old things we don't use unless its a large event, so it wasn't anything to me." They turned and started up the next flight going toward the third floor now. "Growing up with an older sister and Hazelnut, I thought it was normal. Now, to me, it is." Morgan shrugged as they finally reached the third floor, starting down the rather woodland colored hall toward a door with a mermaid carved into it.

"I see," Snape nodded as the violet eyed boy knocked on the door, the same elf from before opening it and wringing its hands again.

Kneeling on the carpet, Morgan took the elf's hands in his own. "Giggles, Mother and Father cannot harm you, Uncle Dorian forbade it. You don't have to worry about being yelled at. Yaya isn't yelled at, so there is no reason for you to be either, ok?"

The house elf nodded, its large batlike ears flapping before popping away to continue cleaning.

"He's a good House Elf, but he lets my parents run all over him when I'm not home." Morgan sighed before wandering into the still open doorway. "Hazelnut, your Slytherin Prince and favorite cousin have come to rescue you from the horror that is corsets!" Here he smirked and winked at Severus, making the Half-Blood rather uncomfortable. "At least as far as you care about them that is."

Hazel growled something in Greek that Morgan only shrugged at, though Severus flushed a bit at how creative her insults were compared to everywhere else. She had been so relaxed in Italy and Sparta, yet here in London, she was so...

"The London climate doesn't agree with Hazelnut. She was born and raised outside of the United Kingdom, and as such doesn't care for this place at all." Morgan supplied, seeing the look of confusion on Severus' face.

"It is your mother. Why does she think I need a corset? I do not even have to wear anything so restrictive at foreign functions as Princess of Sparta!" She spat, lying face down on her too soft mattress, if the deep pit she was lying in was anything to go off of.

Morgan just laughed at her, though he was quickly pelted with a pillow to the face.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

"No, no, no! You have to sit as though your spine was a pillar, holding aloft the temple that is your mind! Honestly, you are worse than Hazelnut!" Throwing his hands into the air, Morgan stalked out of the tea room, mumbling about expecting a rather nice gift in exchange for this nonsense.

Hazel, the chit, chuckled lightly at him and shook her head.

"He is right, you know." She commented, once she had control over her giggles. "Its one reason _mia zia_ forces me into a corset, I cannot stand sitting upright constantly. Its not comfortable. However, it is proper." Shifting in the hard backed seat, Hazel started pointing out ways to ensure the back was straight enough to pass inspection without causing too much discomfort.

Severus grumbled about never going to understand all of these small rules that spoke louder than the larger ones but dutifully adjusted himself until Morgan stomped back into the room, an underbust in hand. The Pureblood boy paused, narrowed his eyes and walked around Severus' chair until he nodded and tossed the corset onto a spare chair.

"It'll pass. After all, you haven't been through these lessons since you were toddling about." Morgan commented, taking a seat and showing Severus how to hold himself while carrying on a conversation as though he were entitled to being taken seriously. To sit as though every word from his lips was a gift of the gods themselves and to be taken as such.

After a few minutes of this, Hazel showing how the female side of things would react and the small social cues to watch for from others, Morgan declared Snape ready for that part at least.

"Its your voice," he explained, "that deep rumble makes people _want_ to know what you think if you display yourself correctly."

"Think of it as selling your point," Hazel interjected, already speaking with her hands and drawing him in. "You have the voice to draw them in, it is up to how you carry yourself and your words that make them want to _keep_ listening and take in what you say. Each person is different, it is up to you to find what speaks louder than your words." She finally placed her hands in her lap, looking at him with a barely there smirk.

Within heartbeats, Severus realized what she was talking about. Where as Morgan sat stiffly and spoke with emotion and accented certain points with his hands, Hazel spoke with her hands and moved to show she was interested in whatever was being discussed, or she sat stiffly and without movement if she was not interested.

"I, see." He paused, his brow furrowing as he thought over how best to show his own personality in a way that Purebloods would take him at his real value, rather than that of his blood or title.

"Think over it. Morgan and I shall be happy to sit with you when you wish to practice with others. Until then, we still have much to teach you." Hazel allowed him to sit for a few minutes in silence, before reminding him they were far from done for the day.

With a groan, Severus fell back into his chair, wincing at the sharp pain in the back of his head from hitting the wood.

"But first, how to show displeasure without harming yourself." Morgan grinned, already rubbing his hands together eagerly. Another groan from Severus just makes him laugh.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

"You're doing quite well, Severus. For only being here two weeks, you hard learned what normally takes three years." Morgan praised, earning himself a satisfied smirk from the Slytherin.

The young Lord Prince had finally passed the tests placed by Dorian to be considered acceptable. Not only that, but Hazel had helped him develop his own unique style for social interactions. Now it was time to practice them in front of someone accustomed to such things.

"It was a pleasure to work along side you, Lord Gray." Bowing the tiniest bit at the waist, his back straight as an arrow of course after two weeks with the threat of an underbust should he slouch, Severus quirked an eyebrow at the other boy. Straightening, he folded his arms across his chest, tucking his robes into the crook of his elbows and inclining his head. "Though I must admit to being grateful it has come to an end." There was a new drawl to his voice, enough to command attention, which he was getting from where Dorian and Hazel where standing off to the side and talking. At least, they had been before he spoke.

Dorian raised a single brow and smirked before leading Hazel over to where the two boys were standing, leading his daughter in the "proper" way, arms linked and both backs painfully straight and stiff.

"Now that your basic training has been completed, perhaps a dance? The ball is only in another week, and we still need to go shopping for robes." There was a gleam in his eyes as he bowed to pass Hazel too the Slytherin, a playful light in his violet eyes.

Hazel for her part, was smiling a Slytherin smile at her friend that he had done so well. Dropping into a curtsy even as Severus bowed, they instantly started dancing a waltz. Despite not dancing since Halloween, they moved perfectly together. Dorian laughed and declared Severus ready, Morgan let out a whoop at no longer having to teach etiquette, and Hazel just grinned at the young man dancing with her.

Severus himself, well, he couldn't he happier, and even smiled truly for the first time since they arrived in London.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

The day of the ball arrived, and everyone was busy getting dressed for it. Morgan, Severus and Hazel actually showing excitement because they would finally be able to see their friends again. Dorian chuckled every time he went near them, and Caspian and his wife just sniffed and moved on away from them.

Severus was dressed in fitted black dress robes with a hint of Slytherin green at the cuffs and buttons. Morgan was more vibrant in dark blue trimmed in white with metallic yellow buttons. Dorian was dressed of course in dove grey, Morgan's parents in dark grey. Hazel, however, was the most colorful of the bunch in a deep wine dress that was held against her by what appeared to be the outlines of tulips against her torso and the front and top of her dress. Her back was bared, making Severus swallow thickly. He had become accustomed to seeing her in very modest clothing again, and this was a bit of a shock after months of demure clothing.

Moving to link their arms together, Severus started to look down at her but quickly decided that was not the most idealistic places to look. Instead looking to the side of her and not at the rather low bodice of her dress. He had been informed he would be escorting Hazel to the ball, she was accustomed to the social cues, and would be assisting him should he stumble.

"Are you ready, Severus?" Hazel asked, speaking in low tones and in Greek to keep any but Dorian from knowing what was said.

"I, I believe so. It will be very different from Hogwarts, won't it?" he inquired, trying to fight down nerves as they made their way to the Floo. Lord and Lady Gray made their way first, followed by Morgan after a quick wave. Dorian inclined his head and then left, leaving them there in the room alone.

"You will do perfectly, Severus. I have faith in you." Standing on tip toes in her low heeled sandals, Hazel placed a gentle kiss to his cheek and then threw down the floo powder, calling out their destination.

After flipping about in the network, they arrived in the entry room of a rather stately manor, a house elf vanishing the ash from their clothing as they strode toward the people being greeted by the host. Severus couldn't quite recall who it was, only that it was some high ranking ministry employee that was seeking to gain more standing in the social circles of the elite.

The heavy set wizard gushed over them, though his eyes were leering as they took in Hazel's dress, rather than the girl herself. Hazel, for her part, remained cool and impassive in the face of being stared at for her choice in dress robes. Well, Morgan's choice, but she was the one wearing them.

"It is an honor for you to invite the entirety of the Ancient and Regal House of Gray, Lord Hearthstone." She inclined her head, her body stiff despite the sticking charms keeping her dress in place. " _Mio Papa_ was glad to receive your invitation. It is so rare for anyone from the ministry to invite us in such a way. We hardly ever get to bring _mia zia_ and _mio zio_ as well as _mio_ cousin Morgan."

Here she paused, a Slytherin worthy smirk of the more refined Slytherin curving her painted lips. "We are ever so grateful with how you worded the invitation. After all, _Papa_ is sponsoring the young Lord Prince, Severus Snape, and this shall do wonderfully as functioning as his debut into our society. After all, seeing as it is being held in the gardens of your estate, _Papa_ is able to attend as there are no portraits to restrict him."

Severus had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at how the portly bloke started turning red. The poor man hadn't paid attention to his wording, and if what Hazel said was to be believed, the bloke had invited everyone in the families he invited. It was laughable, but also a bit discerning, considering this wizard was high ranking in the ministry.

With a sweet, innocent smile though Hazel was being anything but, they made their way into the party itself without having to shake his hand or have him slobber over Hazel's. Severus couldn't stop the low rumble of a chuckle once they were well away, shaking his head as Hazel beamed in satisfaction.

"That was brilliant, Hazel." He praised softly, inclining his head as they moved but directing Hazel away from the main crush of lecherous old wizards. He was using his superior height to search out the other two Slytherins in their group. A sigh of relief and he started directing them toward Regulus and Rabastan, who were standing with their now joined families.

" _Aderfós mou_!" Hazel gushed as much as any proper Pureblood lady gushed and moved to take Regulus' hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. Hugs were frowned upon, and so long as the hag of Lady Black was watching them like a hawk, she wasn't going to tempt fate. "It is wonderful to see you. How have you been?"

She was actually breaking a rule, Severus realized with a start, not greeting the reigning Lord and Lady first. Though given the look of disdain, he figured this was a normal occurrence between them.

"I have been well, as have my Lady Mother and Lord Father." He inclined his heard to each as he mentioned them. Lord Orion inclined his head, though he did not speak. Lady Walburga, however, ignored them both, though looked at Regulus fondly.

It was enough to make Severus squirm minutely. Rabastan however, was watching Hazel with a hint of worry in his eyes as Bellatrix moved over to them.

"So you're the heir to the House of Gray?" She sneered, taking a deep drink from her wine glass. It was an even bigger insult that what Hazel made, interrupting and demanding an answer in such a way.

" _Si,_ I am the heir to the Ancient and Regal House of Gray. You must be the newly married Lady LeStrange. It is nice to formally meet you." Hazel showed her breeding well, though Severus couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had, watching them interact. Rabastan had actually stiffened when they started talking.

After a few more not so pleasant pleasantries, the teenagers were allowed to leave for a few minutes to talk without the elders listening in. Hazel instantly hugged Regulus once they were away from most eyes, though her greeting to Rabastan was a bit cooler, a quick hug and then she instantly stepped back toward Severus and linked their arms again.

"It is good seeing you both again. Have you found out when you shall be going to Diagon Alley?" Hazel inquired, letting Severus tug at the neckline of his robes along with the other three boys.

"The week we get our letters, I'll owl you on the set date. Unlike you four, I'm still under aged and as such, am at my parents whim." Regulus sighed, leaning into Hazel and pressing his face into her curls piled on top of her head.

Frowning, Severus was trying to figure out just why he was doing such a thing before Morgan snorted rather unbecomingly.

"Must you seek comfort in such a way? I know Hazelnut tends to mother us Pureblood boys, but really now!" Morgan sighed, being dramatic as he himself leaned into Rabastan. Rabastan, for his part, just grinned and wrapped an arm around the other boy.

Hazel scoffed and carded her fingers through the hairs at the base of Regulus' skull, making the younger boy nearly purr as he hugged her tighter to his side before releasing her and stepping back before anyone came looking for them. "Just because I no longer treat you as a small child, Morgan, does not mean I cannot treat others in such a way." She hadn't paid attention to her words, though the second they were out of her mouth she clamped a hand to her mouth. Turning wide eyes to Regulus, she instantly started apologizing, though it as in Italian.

"Hazel, English please." Snape interjected when she paused for breath.

" _Aderfós mou,_ I did not mean it as such. I still stumble over some things in English." Her eyes were stricken though she kept her voice level so no one paid them more mind than they already were.

"It is fine, Hazel, I know it was not intended. I stayed with you over Christmas hols, remember?" Winking to set her mind as ease, he bowed over her her hand and lightly pressed his lips briefly to her skin before straightening once again.

Severus took all of this in, picking up the cues and hints that he had been unaware of before now and seeing them for what they were.

Before, most of the things Purebloods did confused him to no end though he tried his best to discover the meaning on his own. After three weeks of being "trained" by the House of Gray, he felt he understood so much more than before. It was both aggravating, and relieving, to have the knowledge at his disposal.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello all! Hope you've all had a wonderful week since my last update! Not much going on, but at the same time quite a bit. Next chapter will be the last bit of Summer hols, then seventh year starts. Lots planned for that, so if there is anything you wish to see the five get into during the summer be sure to let me know in a review and I'll see about adding it in if it fits with the story.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading, and adding this story to your various lists, getting the notifications in my email makes me incredibly happy, and getting a review email all but makes me jump for joy.**_ _ **This chapter is unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes, please feel free to point them out so I can come back in and fix them.**_

 _ **This coming week I'll try posting the pics to my Tumblr (same username as here on FF net) but I have been being a bit active there. Expect the fan casts, and the two dresses I've mentioned so far that look better than I can describe in words to be posted as soon as I have time between work and cleaning up from bad weather.**_

 _ **Have a wonderful week, and I'll see you all again next Sunday I hope!**_

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 3,383)**_


	26. From Alley to Hogwarts Surprises Await

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

Upon receiving an owl from Regulus, the three teenagers still in Graymire let out happy sounds, though softly as Morgan's parents were sleeping, and instantly started planning on what to do while getting their supplies. They had fallen asleep in the library after escaping from the Lady of the house and the owl had woken them up. Though, in Morgan's opinion, these were the best times to plan.

"So, we need to stock up on the student potion supplies, I need three new stirring rods-" Severus found himself interrupting Morgan without meaning to.

"Three? It only ever states that we need one." Severus raised a brow, not being able to understand why anyone would need three.

"Morgan always melts a rod by Christmas, and the other he uses for-" Morgan jumped on top of Hazel from their places on the floor, clamping his hand over her mouth and turning beet red as she chuckled. Of course, she must have also licked his palm judging by the look of disgust on his face.

Hazel laughed, her shoulders shaking in mirth even as she attempted batting Morgan off from where he was lying on top of her back. Severus chuckled quietly, putting all three of their lists together and writing down how many for all three they needed when they left for Diagon Alley.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Upon arriving in Diagon Alley, Rabastan rushed toward them, as much as any Pureblood rushed in public, and gripped their hands tightly, though he bowed over Hazel's hand. Hazel raised a brow at his actions but merely inclined her head to him. Morgan however decided to be Italian and kissed both of the other boy's cheeks.

Severus inclined his head, his back stiff from the mental image of Morgan forcing him into a corset if he didn't from the "training" he had undergone.

"Rabastan, it is good seeing you again." Noticing a bit of parchment sticking out of his cloak pocket, Severus raised a brow though the Pureblood just waved his inquiry off.

Before anyone could say anything else Regulus came toward them and wrapped his arms around Hazel, grinning and pressing his face into her curls.

"What is is with you and my hair?" Hazel laughed as she hugged him back, then started swatting at him playfully.

"It smells like the sea. Salt and fresh air and happiness." Regulus muttered softly, taking a deep breath before releasing the female from his embrace. "My Lord Father and Lady Mother have given me the day to do as I will, so long as I return in time for dinner. We already stopped at the vault to get enough to cover my supplies and lunch at one of the higher end eateries here in the Alley." Now he grinned, a boyish look no one but perhaps Hazel had seen before. "So, where to first?"

"First you need new supplies for Quidditch, I know those gloves are wearing out and we could all use some new supplies after your growth spurts this past year." Hazel informed them, linking arms with Regulus and Severus, leaving Morgan to link up with Rabastan and started leading them to the shop.

While they new Hazel didn't care a wit about flying, less long Quidditch, they were happy they weren't being forced to get robes first. At least, they had been until she informed the sales boy they needed flying robes and sent the boys into the back to be fitted. She herself was looking into a beater's bat when they returned, grumbling about being poked during the fitting and sore from the pins.

Morgan went pale, pointing to where she stood hefting the lighter bats the assistant was trying to interest her in. They were smaller, mostly used for training younger years before they built up strength in their arms.

"No, this will not do." Passing the light bat to the assistant, Hazel moved about the display, testing the bat's weight, and a couple for their mobility in motion. Frowning after each one, she finally found a rather large, heavy looking beater's bat and hefted it. Taking a practice swing, she suddenly grinned like the cat who got the cream and turned toward the assistant.

By this time, all four boys were looking a bit pale and exchanging worried glances.

"Excellent! I shall be taking this one then. _Grazie_ ," inclining her head, she headed for the counter, pulling a small pouch from her cloak pocket and paying for her, Morgan's and Severus' supplies. Dorian hadn't trusted the boys with the money, as it was more common for a female to carry a pouch than a man.

Rabastan and Regulus were quick to make their own purchases, hurrying to catch up with the lone female of their group. They were still worried, but the smile on the Ravenclaw's face made it mostly worth the fear.

"Now, the faster we get new robes, the faster we can escape from there and those cursed pins. They can be made and either picked up or sent to our homes afterward, and we can go and finish gathering our supplies." Her accent was thicker, causing Morgan to roll his eyes and strike up a conversation with Rabastan about some obscure Pureblood tradition Severus wasn't interested in the slightest about.

After their fittings, all but Hazel's and Severus' robes would be ready by the time they left the Alley, they made their way for potions supplies, Hazel sending Morgan off with the Half-Blood of the group to ensure quality ingredients while she made the other two Slytherins help her gather the cauldrons and other items, buying extra rods and only winking when asked about them before tilting her head toward Morgan.

Regulus was still in the dark, though Rabastan chuckled lightly before covering it with a cough into his hand, a small smirk still lighting his face.

This continued for quite awhile as they gathered everything they needed, Rabastan and Morgan going into the bookstore for their books while the others headed for parchment and quills, Hazel insisting she would find and purchase the inks while the other two were otherwise finding and buying.

Meeting up for a late lunch outside the agreed upon place, the five entered the building and were escorted to the second floor, granting them a bit more privacy than the main floor would have allowed. Granted, they didn't treat it as anything odd, just sat talking and eating their food after it arrived.

Afterward, they all split up to get last minute items that the others didn't have on their lists, Hazel needing to return to the bookstore to get a book for Dorian Morgan had forgotten.

Severus himself returned to the main part of the Alley, looking both ways before creeping into the smaller jeweler's near Knockturn Alley. He spent a bit of time, trying to find something for Hazel as a gift since he hadn't given her a birthday present yet. It was only through Morgan two days ago he was even aware of when it was.

Finally settling on a broach with a chained flower that hid a tiny dagger that would enlarge to full size at the command of the owner, he left the shop. Spotting Hazel and Rabastan half hidden behind one of the larger shops, he slowed his steps, wondering what was going on between them given Hazel's stiff stance and the tension bleeding from Rabastan's pores as he bent low over her hand. The parchment from before was gripped tightly in Hazel's free hand, only a splash of cream against the dark navy of her cloak.

As Rabastan straightened, he bowed formally to her before turning on his heel and striding away. Hazel seemed in a bit of a daze as she turned and all but walked into Severus; she obviously had not been paying attention, as he had been a good meter away when she initially turned.

"Hazel?" She didn't respond at first, her brow furrowed as she mumbled an apology in Italian before attempting to move away. "Seph, what happened?" Severus asked again, capturing her wrist in his much larger hand and locking eyes with her when he head snapped up to regard him.

"Rabastan has asked to informally court me." Dazed violet eyes met confused jet black. The amber glow was all but missing entirely from the slight glaze. "I said yes."

Severus felt his throat seize, his hand tightening about Hazel's wrist before he dropped it entirely. "I see," he drawled. Before anything else could be said, the others gathered about them, starting to trade off items still on their person they didn't need and asking for the ones they still needed. In the confusion, he was unable to broach the subject with Hazel before they were returning to Graymire.

Upon arrival, Dorian quickly gathered Hazel, speaking in the rapid fire combination of Greek and Italian as he pulled her outside into the small garden and portkeyed them both away without a word to anyone else.

Morgan inquired with his parents, and the two boys were informed that there had been an emergency in Greece and Hazel was needed, but that was all they knew.

That night, Morgan explained how his parents didn't know about Sparta, and due to that, they would be in the dark until Dorian and Hazel returned.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

A small note was sitting on his side table the next morning, informing Severus that another attack had been launched, this one strong enough to weaken the wards keeping Magical Sparta in its time pocket. Hazel would not be joining them at the station, having to stay until the very last minute to help strengthen and reform several of the wards and even form new ones to help keep attacks like this from happening again in the near future.

To say he was disappointed was an understatement, though there was nothing he could do about it now. Sighing, he resolved to ask her about it when next he saw her. He needed answers, and he also wanted to know why she had appeared so dazed. It was almost as though she had been confunded, or worse, going by how dim the glow had been in her normally vibrant eyes.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

They didn't hear from Hazel again until after arriving at Hogwarts, making their way to the Great Hall like so many years before. The Ravenclaw slipped into the middle of the boys as they walked, having ran up from the Trickster Room and was busy fixing her now wavy hair as they walked as to appear less rushed. Morgan was quick to assist, the Slytherins helping cover their actions as best they could.

"Hazel, you're bleeding. Your cheek," Regulus spoke softly, pulling a cloth from his pocket and dabbing at the beaded blood. Morgan hissed something under his breath and started charming the shallow cut closed, and muttering glamours over Hazel's skin to hide the multitude of tiny, silvery scars she had not had before leaving London.

" _Grazie_ , Regulus." Adjusting her hat, she quickly gripped each of their hands before being forced to move to her own House table, Pandora already waving for the seventh year to join her at the end.

Morgan gave her a concerned look before moving to join the Hufflepuffs, and the three Slytherins quickly made their way to their own table.

None of them could have told you what happened during the sorting or the following feast, to worried over their girl as she had appeared near frantic upon her return and still bleeding. The scars were worrisome, but the fresh and freely bleeding cut was even more so.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

The following morning, Severus corned Hazel outside the Great Hall, pulling her into a small alcove rarely used because of how close to the Hall it was and asking what happened.

"The Dark Lord sent a small army to our borders. Many of our people were out seeking partners or supplies we cannot grow ourselves at the time. Several of the younger men were heavily wounded, one lost an arm, another a leg. The barrier was weaker, in preparation of those returning." She blinked away the glittering tears in her eyes, suddenly growing colder.

"They killed three of the younger girls, too young to know how to fight yet as those that were able were busy fighting the attackers. I watched a Death Eater murder a baby before I reached them in time. I didn't have time to send a spell, not with him over her. _Mio theios_ did what they could, but it required all seven of us and our blood to reform the wards and barrier. We were unable to kill everyone that attacked, some slipped back out, though the jinx shall prevent any possible secrets from being shared without instant death the moment they start speaking of them."

Hazel took a shuddering breath before finishing. "We had to leave the barrier to portkey back here to Hogsmeade. There was a small group lying in wait. We killed them, but had to return, inform _mio theios_ and then rush to come. Papa had to charm my hair while I quickly changed, I didn't have time for anything else last night."

Severus couldn't help but see how exhausted she appeared, and suddenly felt awful for her.

"Also," here she pulled out a sheet of parchment. Handing it over, Severus raised a brow before reading it at her urging. His eyes flying wide open, he quickly raised his face to hers, taking in the resigned nod and leaning heavily back against the stone wall.

This was not good, this was not good at all.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello once again, and thank you all for reading! Out of curiosity, did anyone see this coming? Just wondering! This Chapter was read over by the Lovely**_ Heeley _ **, though any remaining errors are my own mistake. If you haven't already, go check out some of her works, she is outstanding and fantastic at writing the darker characters of the Harry Potter world. She's a treat, so if you've the time go and check her stuff out!**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading and adding me to your various lists, it makes me so very happy getting emails about any of my stories! Another HUGE thank you to everyone because as of uploading this I have 99 comments on this story and that is just mind boggling! Not only that, but I have over 15 thousand views on this story in total, and that is just incredible. So thank you, truly. I know I say that a lot, but I am thankful for each of you, it means the world to me.**_

 _ ** _ **If you are a fan of Sirius Black, I started a random series titled**_ Sirius in the Doghouse _ **for a bit of a change from this story.**_ Also, if you haven't already, go check out my tumblr for the fancasts and the dresses mentioned in the story so far. Same username as here on FF.**_

 _ **Thank you all once again, and have a fantastic week!**_

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 2,306)**_


	27. Unwelcome Truths

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

Sitting around a table in the library, the three Slytherins, one Hufflepuff and lone Ravenclaw poured over tome after tome and book after book trying to find a way around what was being planned. There wasn't much they could do while at Hogwarts, but anything was better than nothing, even if it was only keeping busy searching for something they wouldn't find.

"Let me see the parchment," Snape spoke up, shifting a bit and taking the parchment from its place in the center of the table to examine once again. Hazel leaned into his side to read with him, listening to him mumble the words aloud as she still struggled reading English sometimes.

 _The Dark Lord is seeking a way to be Immortal. That one Gray, Dorian, he's Immortal._

 _Doesn't he paint or something equally useless?_

 _Yes, but he's_ Immortal _you blundering fool. He can make the Dark Lord Immortal as well._

 _How do we get him to do it? Does anyone even know how he became Immortal?_

 _No one knows but that blasted man himself. But, I know the perfect way to get him to agree to make the Dark Lord Immortal. He won't have a choice in the matter._

 _Oh? Do share, Bellatrix._

 _His heir, that Hazel chit, he'd do most anything for her. After all, while he can always sire another, why bother when you already have an heir born and raised how you want?_

 _True, how are we going to get hold of her?_

 _Courtship contract. Word it so she's in our hands, and he'll do anything to get her out of it. Isn't Rookwood looking for a new bride after his last one died? The chit is young enough yet to pop out a child if Gray doesn't comply before she dies too._

 _What about yourself? Can't you just grab her from Diagon Alley?_

 _No, the girl doesn't trust anyone but Regulus from my House, and he's much too young for her to accept a contract from him._

Rabastan had wrote down everything he had overheard, and what he had heard was sickening. Morgan hadn't read the parchment, hadn't wanted to know how depraved men were in regards to his cousin.

"So what are the plans?" Severus inquired, the whole point of them using this morning was to find ways of keeping Hazel safe, seeing as none of them say the informal courtship lasting very long with how well Rabastan and Hazel got along.

Regulus opened his mouth to suggest something, paused, and inclined his head to where Hazel was still resting against Severus' shoulder. "Perhaps we should just think quietly until the girl in question is awake and aware, don't you?"

Indeed, Hazel had dozed off against Severus' chest as he had read, dark bags under her eyes, though the tense quality about her mouth finally relaxed, as though she was finally resting after yesterday.

Severus went to shift, to give her his shoulder rather than collarbone to rest against when she rouse enough to speak.

" _Papa_ doesn't recall how he was cursed, not fully." There was a slight pause as she yawned behind her hand, before nuzzling into Severus a bit more. "It was cast by an angry woman, while he was using magic to work on his own self portrait. Only master painters ever do self portraits." She mumbled before getting back on track. "It was an emotionally charged spell he can't remember the words of no matter how many times he's tried or had someone delve into his mind. Witchcraft, most likely since it was by a woman who felt scorned. He's missing half an hour before and after the spell was cast of his memory and nothing can bring it back. He only remembers pain, as though someone cleaved his very soul in half."

The four males shuddered, Severus dislodging Hazel a bit though she only cuddled back into him once he stilled, pressing her face into his robe like an affectionate pet. He wasn't certain how to feel about this, seeing as she was currently courting another, even if it was informal and for her own safety. He was still confused as to how he felt about her, but this wasn't helping matters.

"Cleaved in half? Zio Dorian never told me that." Morgan frowned, leaning back in his seat and looking at the table top as he thought on what was just revealed.

" _Papa_ does not like bringing it up. I only know because he was drunk one night and was rambling about what happened, and what he could change if he could." There was a pause. "It was shortly after _Mama_ passed."

Severus stiffened slightly at the mention of Dorian being drunk. His own father being rather violent when deep in his cups. Though his chilled heard still went out to her, having lost his own mother and understanding she knew what he went and was still going through. Hazel however just nuzzled into him and moved an arm to cuddle the one closest to her. It was making him even more confused than before, and he was even more uncertain how he felt about all of this.

Though at her mumbles, he had to duck his head down to hide behind his hair to keep the others from seeing the light flush spreading over his cheeks. He hadn't realized he smelt of spices and herbs with salt. She had mumbled that he smelt of home.

"We should really get down to the Great Hall and eat something." Morgan mentioned, already starting to pack away his extra things from the long day of classes while this had hung over their heads. He looked tired, and the others were quick to agree. All but Hazel, she only made a noise and snuggled closer into Severus' side.

"You know, starting tomorrow you'll have to... Oh Salazar this is going to be awkward. We'll have to show people that we're courting, despite neither of us caring for the other." Rabastan shuddered slightly at the thought, turning his gaze to Morgan though the male Gray had his head toward his bag still.

Hazel let out a breath and straightened at last, her face pinched. "You are right, though I refuse to kiss you." She informed him, giving a tiny sniff before slowly stretching and standing from the chair, blinking away the tiredness from her eyes as she did so. "Shall we meet here again after breakfast to work out plans? Rabastan and I shall require a chaperone due to the nature of the courtship. They will also be needed when we are not together and around others." Hazel sighed, dropping her head down and quickly packing her bag as well.

"We'll figure this out, Hazel." Regulus reached over and gripped her arm, trying to share his resolve when everything about the Ravenclaw stated she was about to give up. "We'll keep quiet about how powerful you really are, that should help keep them from actively attacking you. We're in this together, that's what friends do."

"No, we're in this together, because that is what family does. Know you are always welcome at the Manor, or even Graymire, Regulus." Moving to hug the younger boy, Hazel gave him a smile before grabbing her bag and starting out of the library while the Slytherins gathered the last of their items and their bags to follow. Morgan held back, walking and speaking with Rabastan where as Severus and Regulus moved to join Hazel on her walk to the Great Hall.

Gently linking their fingers together near the tips, Severus loaned the girl some of his own strength for the coming days in a quiet way. When her fingers tightened with his, he only gripped more firmly and slightly inclined his head at her look.

The look in her eyes made his heart skip a beat, though he quickly shook it off and straightened. There was still much to do, and what he felt didn't matter right now. He'd figure that out once Hazel wasn't being hunted by the Dark Lord.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: An incredibly short and**_ **late _update but last week was super busy, and when I attempted to upload this yesterday so it was only a few hours later than usual, ff net decided to stop working. I could access stories, but I was unable to access the part that would allow me to edit and upload. This was a bit longer but the part I wrote ended up getting lost during the issue._**

 ** _Next week's update will be better, and things will more along time wise so we aren't stuck like I have done in the past. I'm sorry this is late, but I want to thank each and every one of you that read and add this to your various lists, and a huge thank you to those that review._**

 ** _Have a fantastic week, and once again, I'm sorry this is so short._**

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 1,345)**_


	28. Courting Begins

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.** _(Warning, there will be boys kissing each other in this chapter if you are against that sort of thing.)_

* * *

The first Hogsmeade Weekend, the group of five gathered down in the Trickster Room to go over the plan one last time.

"So Morgan will be the unofficial chaperon for Rabastan, where as I will be your chaperon?" Severus inquired, sitting at his desk and glancing about the other four faces to be certain he had everything confirmed.

"Yes, and I shall be the neutral party to this and fill in where needed." Regulus confirmed, nodded his head as Rabastan and Hazel were busy glaring at each other. Hazel had made a comment in her rather distracted manner and it had offended Rabastan so they were trying to decide if they could survive the day together without killing each other.

"That is correct. Pureblood rules are annoying but in this instance they will be helpful rather than hindering. The Courtship that Xeno and Pandora are engaged in is less restrictive because they are no longer seeing each other every day. As Rabastan and I see each other most everyday because we are in the same year, we can use the more restrictive so I am not forced to kiss him."

Hazel pulled a face at the thought of kissing Rabastan, causing Morgan to laugh before leaning toward the aforementioned male.

"Well, if it comes to you being forced to kiss him, glamour my skin and I'll do the deed." Waving his wand, Morgan charmed his skin a similar olive tone as his cousin and strode over before starting to snog Rabastan. LeStrange, for his part, tangled a hand into the male Gray's hair and snogged him right back.

Hazel growled low in her throat before sending a mild stinging hex their way. "Pureblood girls do not kiss like that. Secondly, I would _not_ kiss like that. Honestly, and you call yourself my cousin?" Both boys protested being hexed, though they didn't attempt to retaliate, knowing what they did.

Turning to Severus, she gave a hesitant smile. "Severus, would you be willing to assist me in showing these two what I would do should I kiss someone?"

Severus flushed brightly though he did nod, not trusting his voice just then not to crack. He was a bit stiff as Hazel leaned in, swallowing thickly and hoping he didn't bugger this up. Taking a deep breath, he managed to gather her scent, much like Regulus described it before, and felt himself relax only heart beats before her lips met his. It was chaste, much like their first kiss, just a brush of lips against each other.

Before he could even think on how to react to kissing Hazel again, she was pulling away.

"That is how I would kiss someone, not start-" here she started waving her hands about until she could recall the word, "snogging someone like I was dying." Huffing, she sent a small smile to Severus and waved for Morgan to try again, though anyone could tell she wasn't comfortable watching her cousin kiss anyone.

Morgan gave his own huff before leaning into Rabastan, mirroring Hazel's movements and pressing his closed lips against the Slytherin's. It was a bit longer, though much more chaste and was a bit eerie, watching what could have been Hazel's exact double kissing another bloke while she stood there watching them herself.

Regulus turned a touch green and turned away from the sight. "You all know I don't care a wit about who you fancy or anything else, but can you all please stop snogging in front of me?"

Hazel laughed, moving to wrap her arms around the younger boy and placed a kiss on his cheek, laughing even harder as he pulled a face and started scrubbing at his cheek. Biting back her laughter into small giggles Hazel waved her wand and summoned a book, passing it to the boy and grinning.

"You found one!" He wrapped his free arm around her, holding the book on advanced charm creation tight to his chest. His grey eyes were bright before he quickly released her and opened the heavy book, already pouring over the words.

Still grinning, the other boys all wearing matching ones though Rabastan and Morgan started kissing a bit more, Morgan's hand wandering a bit as well, Hazel returned to Severus side and thanked him quietly in Greek for his assistance.

"I am sorry to have asked you, it was wrong of me. But, you are the only one I have kissed, and I cannot stand the thought of kissing Rabastan after listening to some of the other boys in Sparta talking about finally seeing what all the fuss about English Boys was about." She paused and glanced toward her cousin, curling her lip and turning her back on them. "I do not care that he fancies my cousin, or that he fancies males in general. It is the fact he seems much to easy that I have an issue with him. There was more than one boy in Sparta that mentioned him, something I find..."

Here she trailed off, as though trying to formulate just how she wished to say this without possibly insulting Severus as Rabastan's friend.

"You find it distasteful that he would snog or even shag so many people in such a short amount of time, given we were only in Sparta for two weeks." Severus suggested, leaning back in his chair and in the process turning his back toward the two snogging boys as well. Where as he understood in the Magical world, this was common place, he was raised in the Muggle world and it was not so common place there. It was taking some adjustment, to say the least.

" _Si!_ Had we been in Sparta for longer, I would not care at all, but as it was so short a visit, it is distasteful!" She was talking with her hands against, something that made Severus give a tiny grin. This, he found he could easily admit to himself, was cute. She was actually adorable when she started talking with her hands and getting animated when passionate about something.

He also noticed her eyes seeming to shine brightly against her olive skin and cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to him.

"We should really break those two up, we still have to get to Hogsmeade. Rabastan will need to be glamoured to hide the evidence of snogging someone if we wish to pull this off correctly." As loathe as Severus was to cutting their conversation short, they did need to get to the Entrance Hall and leave. The sooner they started this, the sooner they could return and be done with it.

"Ah! You are correct." Nodding her head, Hazel stood and brushed her robes quickly before turning and sending a mild hex at the two boys who had forgotten there were others around them. "Morgan, kindly remove the glamour on your skin. Rabastan, either cast the spell for your own self or allow one of us to do so. We need to leave now."

With a few mumbles, the two boys did as instructed. Morgan charming his hair smooth again after Rabastan had raked his fingers through it and fisted it in their snogging session, before quickly removing the glamour to make him appear darker and instead making it appear as though he hadn't snogged anyone. Rabastan sighed and cast the correct charms before conjuring a small bouquet of wildflowers and casting a stasis charm so they would last the day.

Handing them over with a slight bow, Rabastan offered his arm to the Ravenclaw, a mostly charming smile curving his full lips.

"You are most correct, my lady. Shall we depart for Hogsmeade, now?" He inquired it as more than a statement than a question. With a put upon sigh, Hazel inclined her head and followed him out of the room. Morgan, Severus and Regulus following, once they managed to get him to leave the book behind for a few hours.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Upon their return to Hogwarts, the three Slytherins were walking on eggshells and Morgan was a seething ball of rage. The only one to remain with a cool and level head was the lone female among them. Rabastan was still escorting Hazel, but as soon as they started toward the dungeons, he quickly released her arm and moved to grip Morgan's shoulders.

While those two were whispering to each other, Regulus moved and wrapped an arm around Hazel. "Don't pay those Gryffindors any mind, Hazel." He tried to sound encouraging, but no one felt that way.

Sirius Black, oh how Severus cursed the boy in his mind, had decided to interrupt their trip into Hogsmeade and insult Hazel. That she was a slag because she was always around boys, and she was nothing more then a Slytherin Whore because she must be sleeping with all three of the Snakes with her. The the only reason Rabastan was being seen in public with her was because they must have buggered up the contraceptive spell and she was pregnant.

Lupin had attempted to pull the boy away, but with the Full Moon in a few days he was weaker than he could have been. Potter had only laughed and Pettigrew had chuckled and hidden behind the more outgoing of the Marauders. All in all, it was enough to have a normally relaxed Hufflepuff go to defend his cousin's honour, and several other Hufflepuffs nearby joined in. Loyalty, it never ceased to amazing him.

"Seph, are you alright?" Severus noticed the tension in her shoulders as her robes were pulled taunt because of Regulus' hold on her waist to try lending support. He also figured if she was this upset using her nickname would help calm her somewhat. It had worked in Italy when she was being called by those water demons, after all.

"Hm? Oh, _si_ I am fine." She sounded distracted as she patted Regulus arm and kept staring straight ahead.

"Don't let what he said get to you, Hazel. Those Gryffindors get to you. Their opinions do not matter." Severus moved to her other side and wrapped an arm around her as well. Fighting back a small smile when he leaned into him and sighed deeply, already turning her head to nuzzle into his robes.

Morgan had finally calmed down as he and Rabastan were quick to join them once more. They placed a hand on her shoulders or gripped her hands before moving to stand guard around her. That brought forth a small chuckle from the quiet girl as she finally let out a soft sigh.

"Thank you, all four of you. I am tired, however, so I shall return to the nest. Rest well, and we'll meet in the Trickster Room in the morning after breakfast?" Giving a quick kiss to all of the boys' cheeks, she darted off before anyone could offer anything else to her. Though Morgan made to follow until Rabastan held him back, shaking his head no.

They needed to give her time alone, and if she happened to run across the Marauders, then there would be no witnesses that she was the one to curse them.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

The following morning, Rabastan and Morgan decided to give Hazel a break, Morgan charming his skin the same shade as her own and leaving her and Severus in the Room along together. She was in no mood to play the proper Pureblood, and Severus felt she could use some time to be herself.

They weren't studying, they both merely had a book each and were sitting on thick cushions on the floor and reading for pleasure. Hazel was leaning on a pillow she had conjured, and Severus was reclining against the wall behind them.

"Severus?" Hazel's soft voice nearly went unheard, he was so engrossed in his book. Luckily, he did hear her and turned to regard her, still reading her book.

"Yes?" He asked in a low drawl, raising a single brow as he waited for her to finish.

"I want to thank you for yesterday." She finally looked up at him, shifting about until she was sitting directly against his side. "One of these days, you will be a man easy to love, Severus Snape. Never change." She was looking up at him in such a way, with a look he wasn't certain how to read, though he felt himself nodding.

"Never," he agreed, feeling his chest swell that she felt he was wonderful as he was. Even Lily had wanted him to change somewhat. Leaning his head down, he pressed his forehead against Hazel's and breathed deeply through his nose, taking in her unique scent and smiling softly. "Hazel, when you said I was the only one you have kissed..." He paused, searching her eyes with his own jet ones before letting out a soft sigh.

"Lily was the only other person I kissed, and that was when we were very young and she was worried she wouldn't do it correctly, so we had one kiss. The second was at the Ball when she forced herself upon me." He kept searching her eyes, seeing only confusion, as though she wasn't quite grasping what he meant. Then again, he thought, she most likely couldn't as he wasn't being very plain. "Do you mind terribly if I kiss you? A proper kiss this time, rather than the stiffness of yesterday?"

He held his breath for the few second it took for her to register what he asked, a soft laugh making his stomach clench thinking she would turn him down.

"I do not mind in the slightest if you kiss me again, Severus." She smiled at him, a light rose hue to her cheeks now. "I am afraid I do not truly know what it is I am doing. I understand what it is and how it is done, but lack of practice is..." She trailed off, flushing and looking down at where her hand rested against his arm. Her eyes widened, and so did Severus', as neither had realized she had done so.

Chuckling lightly at her, Severus slowly leaned down even as she tilted her head up to meet his lips. It was chaste yet again, though after a handful of heartbeats they slowly loosened up a bit. He could feel her magic brushing against his own teasingly. It was unlike anything he had felt before. Lily hadn't felt like this, though he didn't believe in anything as trite as a soulmate, Hazel did feel different in terms of her magic against his.

Her uncles had a similar feel to their magic when they had cast spells around him, though only a handful of the other Spartan's had felt the same. Though all thought of magic and how it felt was quickly banished from his mind when he felt the first shy brush of the tip of Hazel's tongue against his lips.

Pulling back minutely in surprise, he noticed a slightly brighter gleam to her eyes, the startburst appearance returning. Swallowing, he leaned down to kiss her again, moving one hand to tangle in her hair, a soft sound in her throat pulling him back once again, panting for breath.

"We... We should probably stop." He panted, his fingers now carding through her silky hair even as he tilted his forehead to meet Hazel's. Severus wasn't certain what had come over him, though he did have to admit he had enjoyed himself. There was something there between them, but so long as she was courting his mate, even if it was only a farce, he would keep his feelings to himself.

"I... _Si_ , you are correct." She blinking owlishly a few times before taking a deep breath and leaning into Severus' side more, snuggling close and opening her book again. Severus took a fortifying breath of his own and followed suit, though they both sat there for several long minutes without turning a single page, both still trying to reign in whatever it was between them.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello all, and welcome back to Lil2Pom! Quite a bit happens in this chapter, and at last, the long await Kiss! At least it was long awaited for me anyhow. Things are moving along, and we'll be seeing quite a bit more of the Marauders in the coming chapters.**_

 _ **This chapter is unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own, if you see any please be sure and point them out so I can correct them! Also, if you like be sure and check me out on Tumblr, same name as here on FF net, as I'll be posting drabbles or teasers of some other stories I have floating about in my head that won't leave me be. It might take awhile as I work and am about to start another part time seasonal job, but they will be there eventually!**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading, and adding me to your various lists. It means the world to me, getting emails from here that show you like it. Also, feel free to leave any and all comments, be it encouragement, crits, even faces, everything is welcome! If you have questions, I'll answer to the best of my ability as well, as some things haven't been revealed outright but only hinted at.**_

 _ **Just a note, Morgan and Rabastan will go on dates in this story. It won't be as in focus as it was in this chapter, but it will be in future updates as well. If you do not care for that sort of thing, I understand if you no longer wish to read or follow my story. Its not for everyone, but I decided to include that in this story. Several different sexualities are being represented in this story as I know and have dear friends that are all over the spectrum. If this offends your sensibilities, this story is not for you. Should you decide to leave, please respect other's views and not leave nasty comments because I decided to write about things you do not agree with. I thank you for the time you have spent with me and this story and wish you well!**_

 _ **If you do not care one wit about the preferences used in this story, then thank you for sticking it out with me and I hope you continue to enjoy future updates!**_

 _ **All in all, have a fabulous week, and I hope to see most if not all of you again next week!**_

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 2,701)**_


	29. Hazelnuts

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

The following morning, Hazel was late to the Great Hall for breakfast, carrying a book with her at a slow pace. The three Slytherins shook their heads at her, chuckling at the others around them muttering how she was such a Ravenclaw. They knew the truth, she was researching, not for classes, but how to do something to protect all of them better.

Thus, the boys started talking about classes for the day and giving Regulus pointers on how to do a certain charm that was coming up when the owls came in. Letters were dropped in front of all three, and glancing up they noticed a school owl dropping a small box in front of their female friend.

Watching curiously as she glanced over at them before pulling her wand and waving it over the box, the boys glanced at each other, though none of them knew who it could be from. Turning back to regard the strange package, the boys didn't know what to expect.

Seconds after Hazel opened the box an unreasonable amount of hazelnuts exploded from the tiny thing. She had thrown her arms up, though her cry of pain was enough to have all four boys rising and rushing toward her.

Severus thought he heard chuckles coming from the Gryffindor table but he was more concerned with seeing if she was alright. Her hands were clutching at her face, Morgan already there and asking what was wrong even as the three Slytherins and Madam Pomfrey hurried toward her.

"Hazel, you have to slow down. I can't understand what you're saying if you're talking this fast in Greek!" Morgan wanted to pull her hands away, though he didn't dare touch near her face in fear of causing further harm.

Severus, even with the translating charm on the earring Hazel had given him, was hard pressed to understand the rapid fire words. Something about eyes and paint but he couldn't understand what it was she was talking about.

"Miss Gray, if you could remove your hands so I can assess the damage." Madam Pomfrey didn't even attempt to get her to the hospital wing first, more concerned by the near frantic mumbles from the girl before her.

Severus moved and linked his hands over her wrists lightly, tugging gently and whispering for her to let them help. He was worried, she had never done this, even in the privacy of her own rooms or at home. It was making him think something terrible had happened.

He was right.

Upon Hazel moving her hands, they noticed blood clinging to her fingers. Secondly, they noticed her eyes shut and blood leaking from her eyelids as well as around her eyes themselves from the sharp points of the hazelnuts cutting into her skin. There were much more, minor, scratches on the rest of her face, but most of the damage seemed to be centered about her eyes.

"Hazel," Regulus' eyes widened at the sight, his stomach churning at how badly wounded she appeared because of what he was certain was a prank. Kneeling, he placed a hand against her back, watching her choke back sobs.

"Some hit my eyes before I could close them," she whispered, making Severus realize what it was she was going on about before.

If she could not see, if something happened to damage her eye sight, she would be unable to paint. Her life's ambition would be for naught. All because of a prank, much like the Shrieking Shack incident last year.

Rabastan, however, was seething. Pivoting on his heel, he scanned the Great Hall, his eyes landing on the Marauders. Nearly snarling at how Potter, Pettigrew and the disowned Black boy were all fighting back laughter, he stalked toward them, wand drawn an murder in his eyes.

He may not feel for Hazel as he was certain Severus did. He may not care for her the same way Morgan did, and he wasn't doing this for the boy he fancied either, but he did respect her. Hazel was his friend, even though they spent more time arguing than enjoying each other's company. Their verbal spars were the reason he _was_ friends with the girl. She was his friend, despite it all, and he did not tolerate anyone attacking those he claimed.

"You!" He sneered, drawing even as he heard Madam Pomfrey start fussing over Hazel's wounds. The professors were divided, half over at the Ravenclaw Table trying to assess what happened, seeing what they could do to assist, or attempting to trace the magical signature of the spells box back to its owner. The other half, they were still at the Head Table, watching the other students.

They all knew Rabastan LeStrange was Courting Hazel Gray, even if it was only Informally. That LeStrange was a normally Dark family, and that anyone they saw as someone dear they would risk Azkaban for. What they did not know, however, was how far the seventh year would go to correct what he might perceive as a slight against him and his.

"What do you want, LeStrange? Can't even stand by your slag's side when she's hurt?" Potter taunted, earning a scowl and huff from the red-head sitting nearby.

Growling low in his throat, something that until that moment he didn't know he could even do, Rabastan fired off a curse in French at the boys he saw as responsible. After they had taunted her at Hogsmeade, and then threw mild hexes at his and Morgan's back during their walk yesterday while the male Gray played the part of his cousin, Rabastan wanted blood. However, he also knew he was about the only thing keeping the Dark Lord's followers from coming for Hazel outright, so he kept it simple.

It bound them in silken ties, and within moments they were flushed and wriggling about in their seats they were bound to.

It was a, _pleasurable_ curse, to say the least. One devolped by an ancestor in France years ago to cause discomfort, though it was normally countered by someone willing to assist with the affects. Normally used on women or the caster's partner, it was a spell lost to the ages. Unless you were part of the family of the one who created it. There was no spell to counter the curse, only manual actions could do that.

Dumbledore frowned from the Head Table, though he did not interject himself into the spat just yet. He wasn't certain which side to go to just yet. The Gryffindors were his House, and the Marauders were enjoyable to watch with their amusing pranks. However, the House of Gray had been attending here at Hogwarts since the Founders lived. Not only that, but the House of Black and the House of LeStrange were the ones being targeted, something those three houses would not accept.

He did not need the Board of Governors interfering with how he wished to run things.

Sighing, he stood and strode over too check on the damage to Dorian's daughter and heir. Waving his wand, more for show than anything, he turned falsely twinkling eyes to Madam Pomfrey.

"Perhaps," he started ignoring the scowls from Severus and Morgan, "we should move Miss Gray to the hospital wing before continuing treatment, Madam Pomfrey? I'm certain the professors and myself can safely find a way to trace the signature. Also, it might be wise to treat the boys Messer LeStrange went after as well."

The twinkle never left his eyes, though anyone who was aware of the prank that could have cost Severus his life didn't believe he was the doting, grandfatherly person he appeared.

"We'll help her to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey." Regulus spoke up, already wrapping an around Hazel's waist and helping her to stand, Severus being quick to follow as Morgan moved to clean the blood from her as much as he could. He didn't use his wand, just a damp towel from the table.

Rabastan stalked back toward them, moving Regulus out of the way to help carry her out of the Great Hall, letting the younger boy know to stay back and listen with just a look. They needed someone to stay behind, and Rabastan was unable to as he was "courting" Hazel. Morgan would never stay behind in this instance, and Severus was already nervous judging from the bone paleness of his face.

The boys managed to get Hazel to the hospital wing fairly easily, she didn't struggle against them, or make a fuss. Though they could easily feel her fighting to control the shaking of her cries. It was distressing, seeing such a strong young woman taken down so quickly and cruelly.

Once there, Madam Pomfrey shooed them away before closing curtains and starting to work. They couldn't see Hazel, nor the mediwitch, but they stayed regardless. Classes were not important when one of their own was injured in such a way.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

"Madam Pomfrey said that it is unknown whether my sight is damaged yet until after everything heals." Hazel told them, her fingers touching lightly on the thick bandages wrapped about her upper face. "I cannot remove the bandages for three days, to give the salve time to soak in and hopefully correct any and all damage."

She was subdued as they visited with her. Regulus clenching and relaxing his hands to keep from shouting that his own flesh and blood did this to his sister. Rabastan was standing to the side, a fierce scowl marring his face. Severus, however, was seated on one of two chairs, holding Hazel's other hand and rubbing his thumb against the back of it. Morgan was seated on the bed itself, his head in Hazel's lap so when she wasn't touching the bandages she was carding her fingers through his hair.

"You'll be perfectly find, Hazel. In fact, I bet that salve fixes all of those tiny scars you always glamour away while here at school." Morgan tried being chipper, though one look at his face revealed he was nearly in tears for what happened to his cousin.

"They won't get away with this, Hazel." Regulus promised, moving to place his hand on her wrist above Severus' hand.

She gave a wan smile straight ahead, followed by a heavy swallow as she tilted her fingers to link with Severus'.

They sat like that for quite some time, listening to the sounds of Madam Pomfrey reprimanding the three Marauders time and time again for doing something so scandalous in her infirmary.

"Rabastan, what did you do them them?" Hazel inquired, tilting her head to the side as though studying him. So far, no one had mentioned what had happened in the Great Hall, yet all were equally curious.

"Old Family spell," Hazel could not see the grin, but she could at least hear it. "Let's just say Madam Pomfrey shall be scolding them much more before the day is through." There was a shark's grin in place of the usual smirk, something that caused Hazel to laugh, forgetting for a moment that she ran the risk of losing part or even most of her sight.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

The day Hazel was set to be released, all four boys were there, sitting, then standing, then pacing before sitting once again while the mediwitch slowly removed and checked the Ravenclaw over for any lingering damage that was visual.

Once she was through, the boys rushed to Hazel's bedside, waiting with baited breath for her to open her eyes.

"I'm scared," she admitted to them softly, gripping her robes tightly as she shifted on the bed, her eyes still firmly closed. "What if I cannot see as well as I did?"

Rabastan pushed Severus forward, jerking his head as though to tell him to do something. Morgan was gnawing on his fingers, having already chewed his nails down to jagged nubs.

Scowling, the Half-Blood Slytherin moved to take Hazel's hands in his own to stop her worrying the cloth to death. She was already hopelessly wrinkled from her fidgeting.

"You are Hazel Persephone Gray, there is nothing you cannot do. Have a little faith in those gods of yours." He rubbed his thumbs against her skin once again. "Who did you say was your patron god again?" he inquired, already knowing but hoping to shock her eyes open.

"Hades and Kore." She answered, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Isn't Hades the god of lust?" Severus teased, knowing full well he was not.

It had the desired effect, however, as Hazel's eyes flew wide open as she turned to stare at her friend.

"How can you, that is..." She paused, her eyes widening even more as she quickly looked about the infirmary, her mouth still slightly open from pausing in mid rant. "I can see..." Disbelief colored her tone, before she turned and started hitting Severus with open handed smacks. "You!"

The others just laughed, glad to have Hazel back, and if her reaction was anything to go by, fully healed once again.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Thank you all for reading, won't linger long as I need to be asleep an hour ago for work in the morning, but wanted to get this posted for all of you wonderful people! I hope you enjoyed this update, and a special thank you to those that added me to your various lists and commented last chapter!**_

 _ **This chapter is un-beta'd so any and all mistakes are my own. If you see any, please let me know so I can fix it.**_

 _ **Have a fantastic week, and I hope to see you all again next Sunday!**_

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 2,214)**_


	30. Plotting and Animagi

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

"I am going to hang Dumbledore for this!" Dorian raged, pacing the Trickster Room angrily. The four boys were seated as far from the seething Immortal as possible, though Hazel was sitting on a desk watching her father stalk and plot.

" _Papa_ , it will not do any good." She tried to reason with him, though he didn't seem to hear her.

"Had Madam Pomfrey not mirror called me I would not have known anything about this until today. I understand you four were occupied trying to reassure my daughter," here Dorian turned his burning gaze on the four boys, "but I should have been informed. At least by you, Morgan."

"Sorry, _Zio,_ " Morgan hung his head in shame.

" _Papa_ , it won't do any good to go after the Headmaster." Hazel sighed and crossed her arms, flicking her fingers into the air. "Both boys are more likely to listen to their Family than a headmaster they will only have to contend with for a few more months. I'm not certain about Pettigrew but its possible he was only there encouraging them. He is not very bright." Inspecting her nails, she pretended to ignore the looks she was receiving.

"Sirius moved in with the Potters two years ago, after being disowned by the Family. He was burned from the tapestry." Regulus offered, seeing where Hazel was taking this idea. He personally saw what he thought she was thinking as brilliant.

"Ah, that works even better! We shall not be offending the House of Black, yet we can have the House of Potter do the work for us!" Hazel clapped her hands together, a Slytherin worthy gleam in her eyes. "Are the house elves at the English Manor still keeping it in perfect condition, _Papa_?" She inquired, Rabastan finally catching on to what Hazel was going on about. Severus was still slightly confused but he was also starting to grasp what she was on about.

"You intend to throw a party there, don't you?" Dorian sighed, leaning back and crossing his own arms as he regarded his daughter.

"But of course, after all, no one in Magical Society would dare pass up a chance to attend a Gray Ball, _Papa_." Severus leaned back as he watched Hazel stand and start pacing herself, waving her hands about as she started talking. "I know you have not stepped foot inside since the Second Muggle World War, but if you truly wish to make those responsible pay, that is the place to do so. Invite Lord and Lady Potter, offering them to bring their children with them. Invite those we have made connections with in Italy and Greece, along with those here in the United Kingdom."

Turning with a flare of her robes, Hazel clasped her hands together under her chin and grinned wickedly. "We can even invite the Head Auror here in the United Kingdom. I know I've heard the other Ravenclaws talking about how Potter and the disgraced Black seek to become Aurors after leaving Hogwarts."

Dorian kept a rather mild, disinterested look on his face until the end, that same Slytherin worthy smirk that Hazel had curving his lips. A laugh started to bubble up in his throat before throwing his head back and laughing wholeheartedly. It was enough to make the three Slytherins jump slightly at the sound.

"You are indeed my daughter, _piccola,_ " he chuckled as he settled down. Still grinning, he stood and brushed his hands together. "I shall inform the House Elves that we shall be holding a New Years Ball this year. I'll have Yaya start complying the invitations and have Caspian decide on who here in the United Kingdom would benefit us most by attending. You are most correct, no one can pass up a Gray Ball." His grin widening, he gave a slight bow and vanished into the fireplace, the green flames of the floo network whisking him away instantly.

"Are you truly going to open your home and have those two enter it?" Rabastan sounded outraged on behalf of her House, his eyes blown wide even as Morgan started chuckling.

"You do not understand, the Manor here in the United Kingdom is completely booby trapped!" Morgan started laughing even more in earnest by the look crossing Rabastan's face. Even Regulus had a brow raised in surprise by the news.

Severus, however, was wondering just what kind of House was Sponsoring him.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

That following weekend, Dorian returned to Hogwarts as the five teenagers were in the Trickster Room studying for that Monday morning and assisting Regulus with certain spells he felt he needed more practice with. Plopping down onto Severus desk, startling the Half-Blood as he had been engrossed in his potion's book.

"I have decided you all need to become Animagi." He announced, looking quite pleased with himself even as the students all regarded one another curiously before turning to regard him with confusion.

"Animagi?" Morgan scoffed, folding his arms across his chest and rolling his eyes. "Why would we wish to become animals?"

"Its one thing I haven't done yet in my life and who wouldn't want to become an Animagus? Besides, its a valuable talent and it won't hurt to learn. Think of it this way," here he directed his attention to the Slytherins, "you cannot always spy or listen to conversations in a human form, and disillusionment only works so much. As an animal however, you can blend into the background much easier and no one pays them much mind."

Severus thought it over carefully, shifting in his seat to put a bit of distance between himself and the Immortal perched atop his desk. He did have a point, the boy realized. Being an animal would benefit a Slytherin and their knack for finding out information no one else had and using it to their own ends.

"Are you going to do the main one instructing us, or shall we go to Professor McGonagall?" He finally asked, having mulled the idea over while the other three boys were busy looking at one another.

"Excellent question, Lord Prince!" Jumping to his feet, and acting rather dramatic, Dorian moved to lean against Hazel's desk so he could eye each of the boys, Hazel, having already gone back to reading. "As I have not trained to become one at all, I think it best you learn from someone who is an Animagus. I'll fund anything that will cost, as it was my idea, and I fully expect to hear good things when you all come to the Manor for the Ball." Grinning, Lord Gray quickly dropped a kiss to the top of his daughter's head and vanished just as quickly as he appeared.

"You know, he is correct. Learning to become Animagi isn't a completely horrid idea." Regulus commented, tapping the tip of his eagle feather quill against his lips. "It nothing else, it'll be something we can do together before you four graduate this year."

That brought a short bout of silence from everyone there. It had become easy to forget that Regulus wasn't in their year, that he still had a year here at Hogwarts after they all left. Though Hazel was the one to break it, softly snapping her book shut and standing.

"I shall go and check in with Professor Sprout, see if there are any mandrake leaves we can use, if you will go and check with Professor McGonagall, Regulus?" It was more a statement that a suggestion, the all four of the boys knew it. Nodding, he stood and gathered his items into his bag to leave the room, Severus, Morgan and Rabastan looking at one another in amusement.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

"Alright, so all we have to do is meditate to see what animal we shall become and hold the leaf under our tongues for a month before attempting the transformation. That seems simple enough." Hazel was already seated on a blanket out on the grounds, warming charms cast about their circle to keep them warm as they were dressed lightly to help gather more magic during their meditations.

Severus shifted about as he tried to get comfortable, where as Rabastan and Regulus were already applying sticking charms to their leaves to place once everyone was ready. Morgan was busy fussing with the blanket around him because he was not interested at all in becoming an Animagus but knowing Dorian would just insist.

Once all five had the leaves charmed to stick for a month, they placed them under their tongues and closed their eyes to start meditating.

They sat in silence for quite awhile, until coughing started reaching their ears. Ignoring it at first, the boys pretended it wasn't there until a gasp broke their concentration. Eyes flying open, they started to tell whoever it was off when they noticed Hazel clutching at her neck. Her skin had gained a greenish blue tint in the short amount of time they had closed their eyes, and tiny iridescent scales grew and flaked off her skin in rapid secession.

Panicking, the boys quickly wrapped her in the blanket and levitated her inside and toward the hospital wing, rushing and nearly colliding with multiple other students in their mad rush.

Throwing open the doors, the boys rushed Hazel to the closest unoccupied bed and settled her as they started screaming for Madam Pomfrey. The Ravenclaw was clawing at her throat now, deep scratches that were starting to bleed appearing and darker patches around her ribs on her robes as well.

Pomfrey rushed toward them, tutting even as she started casting spells and asking what had happened.

"Nothing! We were outside getting ready to start Animagus Meditations, and Hazel just started coughing and gasping." Morgan burst out, a mixture of anger and fear tinging his voice as he was being held back by Rabastan from shaking the mediwitch.

"Animagus-" her eyes flew wide as she forcibly opened Hazel's mouth and quickly removed the leaf, summoning potions and pouring them down the girl's throat even as she cast spells to bind her to the bed so her nails didn't cause any more damage. "You foolish child!" She scolded eve as she kept working on Hazel, finally taking notice of the scales littering the blanket she was still lying upon.

"You should know raw mandrake is dangerous to your kind!"

"Her kind? What is that supposed to mean?!" Regulus snapped, Severus quickly moving to grab the boy should he attempt anything like the Hufflepuff.

"Nymphs are deathly allergic to raw Mandrake, Mr. Black. They cannot attempt to become animagi because it will literally kill them!" Waving them away, she summoned another bottle before dumping a generous amount into her hands and started to rub it into the still scale like skin on Hazel's arms. "You should have known better, Miss Gray! Why, in all of my years-" her voice shook a bit as she started anew. "Were you trying to end yourself, dear?"

"N-no," Hazel panted, her face both pale and tinted much like the merpeople in the Black Lake. "I... I didn't know. _Papa_ suggested..." she started coughing again and had to cease speaking as she tried to breath.

"Oh, that man! He should have known better!" Turning to the boys, she started shooing them off. "That's enough for you four, go report this to Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, and Mr. Gray, please inform Lord Gray his daughter is ill and I shall require his permission to cast certain spells for a nymph. Now, off with you! I need to tend to the gills and I cannot do that with you four here!" Waving her wand, curtains appeared and cut them off from the two females.

Severus was standing there a bit stiffly before turning on his heel, intending to seek out the professors.

A nymph, that was the last thing he had ever expected Hazel to be. Then again, much like Veela, there was not much known about that particular magical creature beyond myth. But a _bloody_ nymph, of all things! And he had _kissed_ her! He wasn't certain if he should feel lucky to have kissed her, or worried that he had kissed a nymph.

 _'It is still Hazel, regardless of whether or not she is a nymph,'_ he stubbornly informed himself as he walked, seeking the professors out as their offices were in different areas from the hospital wing. _'It must be from her mother's side, as Dorian is human, even if he is long lived.'_ His train of thought were the only thing keeping him from freaking out.

 _'That must be why those water demons only affected her, back during Yule break last year. Could also be why she didn't want to swim... Gills, who would have known?'_ Shaking his head as he neared Professor Flitwick's office, Severus prepared himself to inform the Head of Ravenclaw House about this latest development.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Thank you all for reading, and adding this story to your various lists! Quite a bit happened this chapter, though its rather short. Had a lot going on so I shan't linger long this time. The comments last chapter made me happy, and Dorian did indeed find out, I just ran out of time last chapter to write him in, as he takes so much when he appears.**_

 ** _Also, Hazel is indeed a nymph! Or at least part Nymph. Does anyone know what that makes Hazel's uncles in Sparta? Random Preview of a later chapter to whoever answers correctly! (Maybe a sneak peek at one of the animals the boys will turn into?)_**

 ** _Thank you all for taking the time to read the story, it means the world to me, and to have over 18k views is just unreal to me! To those that comment (review) you have a very special place in my heart, as getting those emails make my day, regardless of what else is going on._**

 ** _This chapter in un-beta'd so any and all mistakes are my own. If I used the wrong form of a word, please let me know so I can correct it, at least moving forward!_**

 ** _Until next Sunday, have a fantastic week and I hope you all enjoy it!_**

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 2,181)**_


	31. Tipping of Scales and Patroni

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

Dorian was seated next to the bed Hazel was lying upon, Severus and Rabastan sharing the edge of the bed next to her's as Morgan was once more lying on the bed so Hazel played with his hair. "I am so sorry, _piccola_ , I did not know you were allergic." Despite the thick cloth covering his eyes so he would not trigger his curse, despite his portrait being locked away behind Gray Blood Wards, one could _feel_ the desperation shining in his eyes.

" _Papa,_ do not worry about it. I am just unable to become an Animagus, it is not the end of the world. If nothing else, we now have more ingredients to experiment with due to the scales." Hazel tightened her hands around her father's fingers, smiling at him despite the fact he could see nothing. "You know nymphs do not shed our scales often, but now we have two jars full." She was trying to look on the bright side, despite the fact she was still tinted green and was still rather itchy from having so many layers flake clean off.

"You are correct, much like usual," chuckling weakly, Dorian gripped her hand a bit tighter before pulling away. "I had best go and let you get some sleep. Madam Pomfrey said the green should vanish by morning, and you'll be free to attend class without being tinted." Leaning forward to press a kiss into her hair that smelt strongly of potions, Dorian clapped a hand to her shoulder before poking Morgan

"Come on, I need escorted back to the Floo." With a put upon sigh, Morgan got up, hugged his cousin tightly, and then led his uncle back to the Trickster Room so he could return home.

A soft chuckle followed them out as Hazel shook her head at them both.

"We really should let you rest," Rabastan stood as well, bowing at the waist and listing her hand to press a chaste kiss to her skin. "I shall inform Regulus that you are on the mend, as I'm sure he will insist upon escorting you to the Great Hall for breakfast in the morning." With a grin and another short bow, he gestured for Severus to follow him from the hospital wing.

"Can we meet and talk in the Room tomorrow after class?" He asked, looking at Hazel's eyes, hoping to see something, though he wasn't certain what. What he did see, was the same thing he had always seen; friendship.

"Of course, Severus." With a smile, she waved the boys off before shifting in her bed and lying back to sleep. It was quite late, Snape realized, glancing at the windows and seeing moonlight shining through.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

"Today, we shall discuss the Patronus Charm," the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor informed the Slytherins, the class having been split today due to a rather unfortunate incident at breakfast regarding most of the seventh year Gryffindors. "A difficult piece of magic, not everyone can call it forth as it takes a truly happy memory to do so. Now, the way to cast the charm is deceptively easy," here, the professor showed the proper movements and then stated the incantation.

"Can anyone here tell me what the Patronus charm is useful for?"

No one raised their hand at first, though a rather quiet female finally spoke up when no one else would. She spoke softly, and ended up earning Slytherin three points for giving a rather detailed answer.

Afterward, the professor instructed them take ten minutes to think of their happiest memory, one that filled them with so much joy that they couldn't help but smile.

Most of the class looked at one another before turning bacsk to the professor and raising a brow, almost in perfect sync. A nervous chuckled escaped the man before he moved to his desk to start grading papers while the students started thinking of happy memories.

Severus himself scowled, looking around the room and feeling his brow furrowing deeply as he turned his gaze to his clenched hands. He didn't have a truly happy memory, not really. Oh, he had memories aplenty where he smirked, or felt somewhat happy. Nothing at all that made him want to smile right now, though. Most every one of his memories were tainted in some way or another. His earlier memories now tainted by the death of his mother and Lily turning her back on him during his moment of weakness.

Being sorted into Slytherin was even tainted because he was only a Half-Blood with a muggle father, he was never fully accepted, even though being a Slytherin had been all he wanted as a child listening to his mother's stories of Hogwarts.

The only bright spot lately was Hazel, and even that wasn't the brightest thing, for she was as cloaked in shadow as any snake.

"Alright class, now we are going to practice. If you do not manage anything, just keep trying different memories. Anyone who can manage a whisp will earn their House three points. Should anyone manage a fully corporal Patronus, they will earn thirty points. Begin." The professor leaned back against his desk, watching the class begin their first attempt, moving to gently correct some on wand movement or correcting their pronunciation. For the most part, the class simply didn't have the correct memory, though they were all still young. That, and the professor didn't really expect anything from the Slytherins.

Severus sorted through his memories until he finally decided on one to try. Taking a deep breath, he held his wand before slowly speaking the incantation, keeping that one memory in the forefront of his mind as he cast.

His eyes were closed, holding onto the memory as tightly as he could. All around him were gasps and soft sounds of exclamation. His eyes snapping open, his jaw dropped at the blue tinted white form in front of him. It wasn't exactly in the shape of an animal, nor even very large, but it was much more than anyone else had made thus far.

"Fifteen points to Slytherin, Mr. Snape, for such an impressive Patronus. Its not quite formed, but it is much closer than most ever manage." The professor moved to clap Severus on the shoulder as the form vanished like mist. His black eyes were still wide, though he had managed to close his mouth and nod to the man who went about working with some of the others, all of who were trying to form something, though all in all the entire class only had three students manage to form anything, nothing as impressive as Snape's, but still something.

At the end of class, Rabastan moved to join Severus as they left the classroom, nudging him with his shoulder until they could move away from the crush of Slytherin seventh years trying to get to the Great Hall to eat.

"What memory did you use?" The second born LeStrange inquired, tilting his head even as his green eyes searched his own, weakly trying to take a peak into the other boy's mind.

Severus cut his eyes toward his roommate, a sneering glare his only response as they made their own way to the Great Hall.

"Come on, Severus! I really want to be able to cast that spell, make those Gryffindors so angry they land themselves in detention for hurting Hazel!" This made the Half-Blood pause in his steps, jerking to a halt even as Rabastan took another two steps before realizing his friend wasn't beside him anymore. "Severus?"

"This is to make certain they get some sort of punishment for hurting Seph?" Severus didn't even realize he used Hazel's other name as he spoke, too busy trying to think of ways to get the Marauders in trouble himself as well. If they were lucky, the annoying excuses for wizards might end up in detention until after Christmas Hols.

"Hazel's our friend, Severus. I might be informally courting her, but she is my friend first and foremost. Those boys need to be punished for hurting her, as the Headmaster refuses to do so, its up to use to make it so they still are forced into detention." Rabastan kept his voice low, it wouldn't do to be overheard, but he was still very much determined.

Nodded, Severus informed his friend to meet him outside the Room after dinner, and they would work on the spell together.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Having not seen their Ravenclaw all day, the boys actually jumped a bit when she entered the Room, a green cast still about her eyes and mouth, as though she was wearing makeup. It actually had Rabastan grinning and moving to greet her, though Hazel side stepped the Pureblood and moved to sit beside Severus.

"How was Defense?" She inquired, already pulling out a scroll and spreading it out on the desktop.

"Severus cast a Patronus." Rabastan boasted, grinning at the scowl the boy in question was sending his way. "I didn't manage anything, but maybe you can help with that?" With a wink and a smirk, the boy laughed and moved safely out of hexing range, mostly behind Hazel as he was mostly certain Severus wouldn't risk hitting her.

"I have a spell I haven't used in quite a while, LeStrange, do not tempt me to cast it while Hazel is trying to write, I'd hate for blood to stain her parchment." Severus drawled, before turning to answer Hazel. "I managed a rather distinct smoke that could be mistaken for nothing but the Patronus Charm. It wasn't in any shape resembling an animal, but it was larger than the other two managed."

"That is wonderful!" A wide grin curved her still green lips, making the corner of Severus' own twitch at how very _Slytherin_ she appeared like that. It actually made his happy, seeing one of his best mates that wasn't a snake wearing his House's colors. "What is it?" Tilting her head, Hazel searched his face for what caused the tiny twitch.

Shaking his head, Severus turned back to practicing the wand movements, whispering the spell under his breath as he tried forming a happier thought. He wasn't paying his own casting much mind, and as he kept thinking of only his happiest thoughts, the same mist as before starting forming, growing more condensed until finally it took shape.

A gasp of delight made him drop his concentration, catching the tail end of the form as it started to vanish once again. Turning with the beginnings of a scowl, he was not expecting Hazel to grip of his hands and start speaking quickly in Greek. Blinking rapidly as he tried to follow along on whatever it was she was saying, he felt a grin curve his rather thin lips at what she was telling him.

"A crow? Truly?" Laughing, Severus removed his hands from Hazel's and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He had a fully corporal Patronus!

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

The next week was spent trying to get all four of the remaining teenagers able to produce a Patronus, though so far only Morgan and Regulus had any luck making more than a whisp of smoke. Morgan could make a small cloud, and Regulus wasn't far behind. The one struggling the hardest was Hazel, despite her being the best at charm work and transfiguration. It appeared she simply didn't have a happy enough memory to draw upon.

Currently, she and Severus were the only ones in the room, sitting in silence but sharing companionship. The Slytherin was meditating, where as Hazel was sorting through memories until she finally let out a groan of frustration and threw a stack of parchments across her desk in anger.

Severus, having been in near total silence up until that point, jumped from his seat on the floor and knocked a rather tall stack of thin books down, making him cringe and wince even as Hazel herself jumped. They both looked at one another for a moment before busting into laughter, clutching their stomachs and leaning toward one another as Hazel fell to the floor from jumping and landing on her seat wrong.

Grinning, Hazel waved her wand and cast the charm once more. While it wasn't in any form, it was a rather impressive shield she managed to create. A soft laugh of delight escaped her before she turned and kissed his cheek, her eyes glowing in happiness as she grinned at him and turned back to the mist before them.

It was attempting to take shape, though it was a long way from doing so.

Both teenagers just sat in silence, watching the mist shift about in the air before them happily, Severus casting the charm quietly for his crow to fly around the room as well, a content smile on both of their faces.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Thank you all for reading, and adding this story to your various lists! A heartfelt thank you to those that reviewed, and a huge one to those that review older chapters when they read!**_ ** _This chapter in un-beta'd so any and all mistakes are my own. If I used the wrong form of a word, please let me know so I can correct it._**

 ** _I hope you all have a fantastic week, and I hope to see you all again next Sunday!_**

 ** _{Any suggestions for Patroni are welcome, as I'm still debating on a few characters'.}_**

 _ **(Chapter Pre-Note: 2,178)**_


	32. A Notice and a Teaser

To everyone that has been waiting for an update for this story, I am so very sorry! I had so much happen last month that the 3rd is the day I've had off since I posted my last update, between working two jobs, getting sick and then having a thumb be dislocated at the second job. I'm not giving excuses, just letting you know what has happened that stopped me from my weekly updates. I'm terribly, terribly sorry! I will start having more time in the coming weeks, so I shall do my best to write and have something to post once again. I shall also be making something for those of you that have been so very patient with me and my unannounced absence. I'm not certain when it will be posted, but I will post it as soon as I'm able! My updates will still suffer for at least another month, and possibly through the holidays as well, but I'll try and post something as often as I'm able. Now, since you have read this poor excuse for an Author's note, have a teaser for the side story as I try and get back into the Lil2Pom mindset for writing!

* * *

"If you sought an audience with me so very badly, Lord Riddle, you had only needed ask." Hazel strode into the Dark Lord's throne room as though _she_ were the one to own it, rather than Voldemort himself. There was blood on her knuckles, made noticeable due to the flexing she was doing as she stalked toward the ebony throne, her more passionate nature released because his followers had dared to kill a dear friend of hers on Spartan ground.

"Ah, but where is the fun in that? I know your people respect power more than niceties." His dark eyes were relaxed as he took in the enraged part Nymph, a calculating gleam in the indigo orbs.

A rather unflattering snort was released as she made her way directly in front of the Dark Lord, her magic crackling around her in visible arcs. "Power, yes, hubris, _never_." She snarled, pulling a dagger from her short robe and placing it against his neck. "You spilled Spartan blood, that is not easily forgiven."

"I can offer you what no other can, Persephone," Tom Riddle purred, ignoring the thin trail of blood leaking down his neck from where the blade was pressed against his main artery. "I can give you and your people freedom in the Magical World, you will never be hunted for your abilities again. You will never have to hide away in a world where you worry about attacks every second of every day." He moved slowly, taking her wrist in his hand and pulling it away enough to drop a kiss to the back of her hand.

He ignored the blood of his Death Eaters on her knuckles, his eyes staring into the eyes of the Nymph before him. He wasn't interested in what she was, so much as the power her particular nature would afford him in his war.

Narrowing her eyes, Hazel wretched her hand away, her dagger still held tightly. " _You_ can promise me this? How? How can a mere man like you promise me such for an entire people?" Already there was a give to the Spartan Princess, and Severus entered the throne room just in time to witness it. He knew that look in her eyes, even if she was being influences by her more passionate nature. He knew her too well.

"I will rule the world, and if you help me, you shall be my right hand, helping change the entire world, both Magical and Muggle alike." Leaning forward, Voldemort gave a cruelly edged smile as he whispered in her ear. Brushing the wild curls to the side and puffing his chest out in victory. "I can remove the stigma from those with creature blood like yourself, if you fight beside me, rather than against me. Dumbledore cannot and will not promise this, but _I_ can."

Severus wanted to protest, but he knew how Hazel felt with how those with creature blood, those like herself and even Lupin, were treated. She had once admitted to being willing to give almost anything to give them an equal place in the world. He could only wonder, however, if it was worth Hazel's soul for this wish.

* * *

I shall be leaving this up, it will not be deleted. I am working on the next chapter of Lil2Pom, but this is a side story that has no relation to the main story that has been in my head since chapter 3. Thank you all for your patience, and I swear I'll post the next chapter and this story as soon as I'm able!


	33. Fun and Fancy Free

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

The last weekend before Winter Hols had the teenagers gathered in a lesser used courtyard laughing. The boys were taking turns picking Hazel up and spinning her about, her laughter ringing in the frigid air. Several other students had paused to watch them before moving on. They were doing nothing out of bounds, were being proper, what with the several layers and two cloaks Hazel herself was wearing. In fact, to passersby, they were rather boring in terms of gossip. Rather like the still childish second years that were doing much the same in other courtyards and out on the green.

"Enough, enough! I cede!" Hazel gasped, one hand moving to press against her face as the boy currently holding her to spin slowed, a low rumbling chuckle escaping him. Once they stopped moving, Hazel landed uncertainly on her feet before reaching up and patting his face, amusement dancing in her eyes. "You are terrible," she chided, though her smile and eyes contradicted her words, as did her playful tone.

Severus bowed at the waist before picking her up and placing her on the low wall he had stopped next to, leaning against it as the others made their way toward them, still laughing and nudging each other in some joke or other.

They had grown closer over the last few weeks, all barriers dropping so long as they were mostly alone together. They would bring the barriers up the second anyone ventured too close, but for the most part they were being carefree teenagers for a change.

" _Papa_ sent an owl," Hazel announced once everyone was together leaning or sitting on the wall.

"Oh? Was he able to get the portkey after all?" Morgan sounded much to happy over this, Severus decided, watching the gleam in the male Gray's eyes flash in a rather Slytherin manner. Their ways were rubbing off on the Hufflepuff, he realized, a touch dismayed at the fact.

" _Si,_ we shall be going to Greece until the night before the party to be pampered and prepped for the New Years Ball at Dusk Hall." Hazel confirmed, nodding her head as she snuggled down into her cloaks and started casting warming charms about herself again.

The boys either grinned or looked at one another in concern. Having stayed the previous winter hols in Sparta, they had not seen anything that hinted at "pampering" the entire time they were there. Then again, they had not truly seen much of Sparta while there either.

"Oh, that is going to be so fun! Those scented oils are so very lovely," Morgan sighed, a dreamy quality to his face as he turned toward Rabastan.

Rabastan, for his part, looked at the others before giving an uncertain smile toward the male Gray. Severus looked uneasy, and Regulus looked rather happy about returning to Greece and picking at how they learn wandless magic so young. He hadn't even noticed the rather oddness that was Morgan in that moment.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Upon reaching Hogsmeade, the five teenagers continued on away from the train station, instead making their way to the Hog's Head to await Dorian. They knew they wouldn't be returning to London by train, so they decided to get something to drink inside rather than waiting in the snow like last year. That, and Hazel had instantly started complaining about the cold the second they exited the somewhat warmth of the carriage.

The boys sighed good naturedly and escorted her inside, Regulus getting them drinks as Rabastan draped his cloak around the girl before taking a seat, raising a brow at how cold she actually was. He hadn't realized just how cold she had been lately, compared to before, and while he was concerned he didn't give it much thought as they would soon be in much warmer climates.

Upon Dorian arriving, he took one look at the teenagers, sighed, and quickly ushered them outside to portkey into Sparta. He was of the same opinion as Hazel, it was much too cold in these parts compared to home.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Once in Sparta, Hazel was required to spend the first day with her uncles, but after that they were left to their own devices. The boys mostly soaked up some much needed sun and heat, though they did spend a few hours each day with the young Spartan boys and learned the very basics of physical fighting.

It was during those times that Hazel sat in the stadium seats surrounding the sparring pit with a small flock of young girls and flowers. When the boys would finish, Hazel would meet them at the exit, her hair thickly woven with flowers and a tiny girl resting on her hip trying to place at least one more on the few strands not covered in petals and pollen already. The Ravenclaw would only smile, speak softly with the child and then send the girls on their way before joining the boys for a meal and to talk. It was mostly nonsense, or what they had planned once school was finished for all but Regulus, though Regulus was included in these talks as he only had one more year before he was free of Dumbledore as well.

Severus sneezed several times during this process, rubbing at his nose with a linen handkerchief and shaking his head when Hazel offered to do away with the flowers, always claiming it was just from having flowers in the winter, not the flowers themselves. He personally found the flowers rather endearing on the girl, and it was amusing watching the way the flowers seemed to soften the rather steel edges to her as well.

When the day before they were to leave Sparta once again arrived, Hazel led the boys into the palace itself. She didn't tell them what they were doing, nor even where they were going, only asked if they trusted her.

When they finally reached their destination, Hazel quickly wound a thin strip of cloth over their eyes, including Morgan, and led them into a room hidden behind thick, heavily carved doors. Leaving them at the entrance, the girl quickly moved into the room, sounds a hushed whisper of movement they couldn't see before she instructed them they could finally remove the wrap.

The boys' jaws dropped, turning their heads slowly to take in the vast expanse of the bathing room. It was at least twice as large as the public bathing pool, and much more private. The pool was shallow around the edges half way round, though the other half was a sheer drop from the edge to the water. There was also small island like area in the center of the pool, a low table filled with what appeared to be jugs of what had to be cleaning potions, and sponges.

Morgan was the first to react, letting out a rather Muggle like whoop of delight and stripping bare before jumping into the water and laughing as he swam around like a fish. The Slytherins were more refined, though they did strip down to their pants before slipping in. All but Rabastan, who stripped bare as well and joined the male Gray in the water completely nude.

"We are bathing, not playing!" Hazel called, her voice scolding even as she grinned and shook her head in amusement. Grabbing Severus' and Regulus' hands, she led them to the pool all but pushing them into the shallow end before diving in and swimming directly for the island, returning with a hovering jug and grinning. "Get comfortable, I need to wash all of your hair."

Climbing onto the edge, the Ravenclaw shoved her hair over one shoulder before rolling her eyes as the boys were still lingering where they had stopped to watch her. "Well, come on, we haven't forever!" With an exasperated sigh, she waited for the boys to draw closer before positioning them in front of her so she could move between them and wash their hair.

Severus flushed crimson when she moved to his hair, staring into the water and being eternally grateful it wasn't overly reflective so she couldn't see just how red he was. He would never admit having someone else wash his hair was relaxing, though he felt as though he should apologize for his hair being so greasy.

Hazel didn't seem to mind, at least, humming some haunting melody softly as Regulus moved to join Rabastan and Morgan in playing in the water, acting his age for a change rather than the boy wearing the mantle of a Lord much to early. Just as he closed his eyes, sighing softly at just how _good_ someone else washing his hair felt, he heard soft words start weaving into the humming here and there. Nothing much, no where near enough to understand what she was singing, but it was just as soothing as her fingers moving through his hair.

Just as he was starting to doze off in the water, he felt her combing through and tugging lightly at his hair, rousing him again enough to raise his head and look at her over his shoulder as best he could. She seemed to be in another world inside her own mind, her eyes a bit glassy as though she wasn't even with them anymore.

It wasn't until Morgan swam over and said anything did Severus realize what it was Hazel was doing.

"Hazel, why are you braiding his hair? Its no where near long enough to do a decent one." The male Gray questioned, tilting his head to the side as he braced his arms on the lip of the sunken bath. Tilting his head back, as Hazel was now pulling her hands away from his head, he felt the heavy weight of a braid against his neck, and loose strands too short to have stayed falling around his face.

"Hm? Oh, apologies, I didn't realize what it was I was doing." Moving her fingers to undo the braid, Severus pulled forward a bit and turned toward her more fully. A crooked grin curving his thin lips.

"I rather like the idea of a braid for the rest of the day. Maybe it'll make my hair more manageable." He mused, though in truth he just wanted to wait before she removed the braid, to enjoy the feel of her fingers through his hair more later. He wasn't a creature of comfort, and he normally detested anything "soft" but her fingers had worked a magic that had nothing to do with a wand on his head. He felt rested, energized even.

With a smirk, Hazel inclined her head before diving into the water, her own hair dancing like seaweed as she refused to surface for air. At first, the boys were worried, until they recalled she could bloody well _breath_ underwater due to gills. Before long, she was swimming like a fish all around them under the water, the scars on her side having opened up and allowing her to breath the water in the pool.

The boys watched her, sometimes playing in the water with her with bubblehead charms, other times sitting on the edge and placing bets of which direction she'd go next and how fast she'd reach the opposite side. At one point, she pulled Morgan under the water and dragged him down into the deep in, him flailing the entire time.

The Slytherins laughed until they themselves fell into the water, sinking like rocks as they couldn't even flail their way upright, just turning on their sides. Hazel at last was forced to save them before they drowned, shaking her head and laughing right along with them before joining them on the edge of the pool. She kept her feet in the water, kicking them back and forth for awhile, letting herself dry out to where her gills reformed into the scars from her forced, and rather green, transformation back at school.

"Hazel," Regulus spoke up as they all sat there, enjoying the quiet and resting their aching muscles from spending so much time moving in the water.

" _Si_ , a _derfós mou_?" Was Hazel's low murmur, half opening one closed lid to glance at him before closing it again and stretching.

"Why did you turn green back at school, but only had gills today?"

"Hm? Oh," sitting up, she turned to regard the younger teenager. "I only have gills when I am in salt water and soak long enough it it. Fresh water reacts badly with my breathing and causes light scales if I'm in it to long. However, if a Nymph is forced into their water form without it being willing it shows in the green cast. While in potions, it makes no difference as nymph scales are nymph scales, for those of us that have nymph blood, its the same as being being hit with a lightly cast _Imperio_." She explained, speaking with her hands once again as she did so.

The boys all looked at one another, both highly concerned, and highly fascinated at learning so much about something no one spoke of. Mostly because it was about those with creature blood, much like Hazel herself.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hey all, so very sorry for taking so**_ **VERY** _ **long on updating, but I promise I shall not do that again without letting you know (excusing something that makes it impossible for me to do so) so I won't ramble, just please, take this peace offering and know that I am going to start work on the next chapter tomorrow (don't have time after sorting through the mistakes in this one) and get it posted as soon as its written and edited, much like I did with this one. I plan on it being done soon, though I'm not giving an estimated date.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your patience, for reading and especially to those that review. A HUGE thank you to**_ beautifulindigo _**for checking in with me when I was inactive on here. Its partially because of**_ beautifulindigo **_that this chapter is posted now rather than after the first of the year. Also a special thank you to_** Kreeblim Sabs _**for reading over the first part of this when I was struggling with where to take it from there. They are also high on the list of why I'm posting this now.**_

 _ **Please forgive all mistakes as this is un-beta'd, and if you see anything spelling or continuation wise that is wrong, please feel free to point it out to me! Love you all, and hope to see you all again soon!**_ *muah* **_Also, feel free to message me either here or on Tumblr as I will get back with you as soon as I'm able. I love hearing from you!_**

 _ **Chapter Pre-Note: (2,217)**_


	34. New Years Ball

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

Having knocked on the rather delicately carved door, Severus took a deep breath at the muffled "enter" from within and opened the door. He felt stiff in the brand new dress robes, which he never could have dreamed of owning before had Dorian not bought them without Severus being there to protest the cost. The green silk so dark it was nearly black rustled slightly as he moved, the black trim and embroidery glinting in the light of Hazel's room.

Hazel was sitting in front of a gold mirror, placing the final touches on her face and hair. It wasn't much, just a light shimmer on her lips and adjusting the bronze leaf band holding her riotous curls on top of her head to drape down her back. Though her back was mostly uncovered once again, the mauve Grecian gown was held up only by the silver collar around her neck, draping just barely across her chest and hanging low on her back, just covering enough to keep from being indecent. It was a gown for attention, though with how she held herself, one would have thought she was in the modest of proper dress robes.

Despite having been her friend for over two years, he was still amused by the heir to the House of Gray, ever a mystery even when she was baring her soul to him. She was a proper Pureblood Princess, yet she was also the crown princess of Sparta. As such, she didn't dress nor play by European rules. Yet, with only the tilt of her head she was as demure and soft spoken as any Pureblood Slytherin girl at Hogwarts. She was confliction in a very lovely package, all things considered.

"You are not ready yet, Seph? One would have thought you would have been ready ages ago, having been holed up in here since morning." Severus smirked, getting some enjoyment out of the stiffening of Hazel's spine as she stood upright and turned slowly on her flat heel to look at him.

He wasn't overly smug though, seeing as his hair was still in a braid after Dorian grinned and cast a sticking charm to keep it in place after they had left the bath the day before. As it was, he wasn't overly concerned over how his hair was done, seeing as it wasn't greasy like it almost always seemed to me lately. It was nice, and it was a small price to pay, in his opinion.

Hazel only rolled her eyes as she checked herself in the mirror once last time. "You know as well as I that I had to help Morgan get ready before I even attempted to dress myself for the ball, Severus." There was a playful exasperation in her voice as she slid her hands down the front of her dress as she turned to face him, the chain of the broach he had gotten her glinting in the candlelight lighting her room.

"You look radiant, Lady Gray," bowing at the waist, Severus offered her his arm, being her escort down to the main staircase before Rabastan took over the duty. He was sweating lightly under his robes, though the charm built into the fabric kept it from sticking to either his skin or the cloth.

"Thank you, Lord Prince. You look quite dashing yourself." They fell easily into the roles they were required to play for the night, the easy familiarity gone for the evening as this was the Elite of the Pureblood Elite attending the New Years Ball. There was an edge to the evening, and only a few special guests had even arrived yet. As it was, it stood to be a very long night.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Once all of the guests had arrived and were properly greeted, the Grays and Severus finally started to mingle, Severus moving to stand with Regulus while Rabastan escorted Hazel around the oversized ballroom that was filled yet not overcrowded with the upper crust of the magical elite. There were a few faces that Severus didn't think belonged in the room, and one man gave him a strange feeling.

An oily blackness in the man's baring, yet there was no outward signs of anything beyond the man not having any defining features like so many others in the room. So many of the Pureblood families had something each member had about their appearance. This lone man, however, stood alone but for a few of the older, more outspoken families moving to converse with him before moving away. He held himself like a king that was once a pauper, as though his etiquette was lacking as a child, much like Severus' himself was lacking the training most everyone else in the room had from infancy.

The main difference, Severus noted, was that he himself was accustomed to holding himself rigid, where as this man, held himself with a careless grace at suited him, but stood out among the others.

It both made him uneasy, as well as making him want to go over there and speak with him, despite not having had any wish to speak to anyone outside his close knit group of friends since the ball was announced. It was, confusing, almost as confusing as Hazel herself, seeing as she was playing a socialite tonight when he _knew_ she only wanted this ball to embarrass Potter and Black publicly.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Rabastan was bored out of his bloody mind, had it not been for a handy translating spell and the witty commentary Hazel kept interjecting when no one could easily hear she was speaking in a different language. She had opinions of all of those in attendance; well, all but one. The very one that was finally moving from the marble pillar and making his way toward them.

"Lady Gray, I must say it is an honor to have been invited to your beautiful home. It is very unlike the other manors I have been to," there was a Darkness to his cobalt blue eyes as he bowed over and kissed the back of Hazel's offered hand.

" _Si,_ the House of Gray has prided ourselves of our Ravenclaw heritage, despite not being descended from Lady Ravenclaw's blood. We were one of the first ever sorted to be Eagles." There was an expressionless to Hazel's normally animated voice that instantly caused Rabastan to be on the alert, though he gave no outward sign of such. "So I must thank you, Lord Riddle, for attending our Ball. It has been far too long since _Papa_ last held on here. I have begged him for years to return to the Elite Society here in Europe."

The man, Lord Riddle, raised a sculpted brow and smirked at Hazel, believing her to be like so many other females of their year. More interested in pretty dress robes and parties than the political unrest on the island nations. She even had the Proper Pureblood smile in place, like so many Slytherin girls wore like armor.

Rabastan tilted his head down and smirked at Hazel like they had agreed, helping play the part where she was considered nothing of importance. She was merely a pretty thing to have on his arm, nothing more, nothing less. She couldn't be considered too expendable, after all. Luckily, Lord Riddle seemed to believe their act, clapping the younger LeStrange on the shoulder companionably.

"Young Lord LeStrange, your older brother was just telling me about your aspiration to become a Curse Breaker, seeing as you are not required to carry on the LeStrange line as he himself is married to a perfect Pureblood lady. Is this true?" There was an oily feel to him, brushing against Rabastan's magic the wrong way and making him want to shudder in revulsion.

To touch another without express permission was strictly bad manners without due cause, and this was not within that small leeway. However, the younger male only smiled a Slytherin smile and inclined his head, Hazel doing likewise though a bit more stiff back due to her dress being rather revealing should a single charm fail. It was distracting, though luckily he wasn't attracted to her as much as he was to her cousin.

"That is correct, My Lord. As Rodolphus has such a proper wife, I thought I would keep myself out of his hair once I graduate from Hogwarts and busy myself Curse Breaking for a hobby. I do not, after all, _need_ to work, but idle hands make for a weak wizard, after all." A smirk now, "besides, I'll need something to help keep a lovely witch's attention beyond my name, being the second born."

"Oh? I was under the impression that you were Courting the lovely Lady Gray?" Riddle raised a brow now, looking them over carefully and critically.

"An Informal Courtship, My Lord. It was all Lord Gray would permit." Here Rabastan tilted his head to Hazel, silently informing her to take over the explanation.

" _Si_ , _Papa_ refuses to permit any thing more until after Hogwarts. We have a history of 'well meaning' magicals attempting to marry into the Ancient and Regal House of Gray every generation since before _Papa_ for either our money, our standing in the magical community, or our painting abilities. We may not be the most skilled duelists, but we can create lifelike replicas like no other." A hint of pride shone through her explanation, pushing things a bit but she was a Pureblood with a long, _long_ history of well renown artists, sculptors and of course painters. She was studying her Mastery in the Finer Arts, after all.

"Ah, I see. A most wise decision, your lord father made. Will you two continue to Court after graduation?" He was entirely too nosy for Rabastan's liking, but Hazel only gave his arm a gentle squeeze and continued conversing with who could only be the rising Dark Lord, what with the far too calculating gleam in his eyes once painting was mentioned.

It took so very little to deduce he was interested in the House of Gray for the very odd instance of Lord Dorian Gray having made himself Immortal through a portrait of all things, after all.

"Unless Rabastan, oh, forgive me, Lord LeStrange, either sees fit to end the Informal Courtship or I myself decide to do so. However, I do not see that happening, we have been rather enjoying our time together, chaperoned, of course." Here a light blush tinted her olive cheeks, showing an innocence still, despite the rather risque dress robe she was wearing. Her subtle makeup doing the rest.

Riddle just chuckled and inclined his head, though his eyes snapped to someone that had just crossed into his line of sight. Bowing over Hazel's once more offered hand at his sudden stiffening, he nodded to Rabastan before departing with genteel words of the Elite that made them both want to cringe at how rehearsed it sounded from him. Even more so that most others that gave the same phrase.

Pressing her back into Rabastan's side, Hazel fought down a shudder before straightening once more and releasing her escort's arm to smooth the lines of her dress, her hands shaking a little.

Severus took that moment to reach their side, frowning and casting his face in harsh relief without his usually lank hair to hide behind.

"Whatever was that about?" He murmured, bowing over Hazel's hand as so many others had before him, with many more still to do so.

"That, Lord Prince, was the reason for this farce of a Courtship." Hazel hissed in a mixture of Greek and Italian, hoping to confuse most translating charms from understanding her completely.

A deeper frown marred his face before she rubbed her index finger against the thick crease, her own brow crinkling in a tiny frown before he relaxed his face and inclined his head to them both.

Before another word could be said, Lord and Lady Potter had snatched James and Sirius by their ears and were berating them in harsh whispers toward the side of the ballroom, Dorian standing across from them and leaning against a pillar as this took place.

Some of the other, nosier guests watched the interaction with rapt attention, while others glanced their way and then returned to whatever it was they were doing.

"Oh, how lovely, it took place before the dance, that really is quite delightful. I was so worried I would be forced to dance with them had it taken much longer to remain polite as hostess." Hazel sighed, leaning into both boys and smiling her own Slytherin smile at the scene, committing each part to memory.

The boys smirked as they allowed their female friend to recline against them to enjoy the show better, realizing she needed a break for her back due to the dress and the rather leering older blokes about the ballroom. It wasn't that she was some uncommon beauty, it was merely that she was young and pretty and they were greedy old wizards.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

"I see, and he gave nothing else away?" Dorian sat them down the following day after the party had been cleaned up, all of them nursing headaches though not from imbibing too much drink the night before, no, more to do with the endless idle and useless chatter that went on during these things after the Potters had excused themselves to "suitably punish such behavior unfitting a Noble House."

"Nothing else, Dorian, I promise. He quickly moved off and I only saw him across the room one more time before everyone started to leave." Rabastan sighed, rubbing his temples to try easing the ache.

" _Papa_ , there is truly nothing else to tell. I do believe we have put him off any open attacks toward us for now, but that is all I have to add." Hazel sighed tiredly, resting her head against Regulus' shoulder as he yawned a little and rested his head on top of Hazel's own; both of them blinking tiredly in the process.

Dorian, realizing the teenagers were of little use, including Severus who wasn't even trying to push Morgan's head off his lap on the sofa, decided to leave them be for the remainder of the day.

"Very well, go on back to your rooms and get some rest. I'll have one of the elves come fetch you when dinner is ready to eat." Sighing, the immortal leaned back in his chair, thinking over everything he had been told. Despite not having any real cause for concern, he couldn't help but feel something was coming. Something that no amount of preparation would prepare them for.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Hello once again, and welcome to the latest chapter of Lil2Pom! We have at long last (officially for this story) met Lord Voldemort, so please let me know what you think of how I wrote him. He shall be making another appearance in the story at a later date, but this was the high elite of the magical world. Also, he is still a Lord, despite having a Muggle father because from what I've found, Tom Riddle Sr. came from a wealthy family at one point, and given how they had a rather impressive cemetery to be buried in, they much have been descendants from Lords of the English Court at one point. If not, consider that part of my AU.**_

 _ **Please forgive all mistakes as this is un-beta'd, and if you see anything spelling or continuation wise that is wrong, please feel free to point it out to me!**_ ** _Also, feel free to message me either here or on Tumblr as I will get back with you as soon as I'm able. I love hearing from you! I also created an AO3 account, though only a one-shot is posted on there for now, most of my active posting will be either here on ffnet or on Tumblr._**

 _ **Chapter Pre-Note: (2,472)**_


	35. Wands

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

"Severus, wake up," a soft lilting voice interrupted his dreams, making him grunt and try to roll over. However, that wasn't feasible seeing as whoever it was, was sitting where he was trying to roll toward. A soft chuckle now, "Severus, wake up."

"Gerwy!" he growled into the super soft feather pillow he was trying to smother himself with. He didn't want to wake up, he was still nursing a migraine from the ball.

Feeling the weight of the bed shift, he let out a soft sound and snuggled deeper into the soft bedding. At least, it was his plan to do so. Instead, he started to snuggle into the covers once again when he felt someone roll him onto his back and straddle his waist. Jerking somewhat, he bucked up against whoever it was, blinking his eyes quickly.

All he could see was strands of black hair and then the dark waving hair of the House of Gray members. Along with a peek of something blue but the first thing that popped into his mind wasn't the female member, no, the first thing was that Morgan had snuck unto his room.

Cheeks blooming bright pink, he shoved at the person on his body, his hands hitting their chest. Rather than the smooth hard plains of Morgan's chest, however, his hands hit something soft with give. Jerking once again, and attempting to sit up and scoot back at the same time, Severus started cursing in Italian, something he had picked up from Dorian without even realizing.

Hazel, whom he was quick to discover was the one sitting upon his person, only started to giggle as she fell to the side, one leg still draped over his as she clutched at her mouth to stifle the sounds. There was nothing contrite about her at all for the moment, and even Severus' rather impressive death glare did little to curb her giggles. Crossing his arms and kicking at the female to remove herself from his lap, Severus sulked against the carved headboard as he waiting for her to regain control of herself.

"Took you long enough," she was still giggling even as she moved to sit upright, her eyes glowing and alight with mischief. "Get dressed, we have to leave in ten minutes to make the portkey!" With a wave, she jumped from his bed and sashayed out of the room.

Gritting his still crooked teeth, Severus snarled under his breath about personal space even as he quickly pulled on clean clothing and grabbed a cloak, uncertain where it was they were going exactly.

Hazel was dressed in something he had become accustomed to in Sparta, though the weather here in England was much too cold for such a short robe. However, it did give him a better idea of where they were going.

"Wand," holding her hand out expectantly, Severus blinked owlishly at his friend before handing it over, watching as she placed it on the table by her side and grabbing his wrist. Placing his hand on the scrap of leather, he wasn't expecting the instant hook in his navel that had them tumbling through space to reappear in the main room of the Spartan Palace.

Her uncles stood in a circle around them, one holding a wand and using a summoning charm against them. He grinned when nothing came toward him, an expression that did very little to ease Severus' sudden uneasy feeling.

Without warning, half of her uncles pulled her away from him even as the other half too him by the arm and lead him away and down another hall he hadn't even been aware of existing before that very moment.

A half formed thought of the Palace being more alive than Hogwarts floated over his mind before being thrust back into his current situation.

"Persephone has spoken on your behalf. As such, we are doing something that has never been done before. You will be the first outsider that is not required to go through our strict training in order to receive a wand from Sparta." Coeus explained as they steered the Slytherin onward.

"My behalf? What about?" Severus furrowed his brow as he was moved through the palace, not even bothering to try figuring out where they were going do to knowing the spell work wouldn't allow it. "Wait, a Spartan wand?"

" _Si_ , Spartans are to earn and carve their own wand from our sacred tree. It is the only wand they are allowed to use. Persephone being the one exception as she cannot use her wand in your world until after she finishes that school Dorian wished her to attend." Pausing a moment, even as Severus was still moved, Coeus looked the pale youth over carefully.

"Persephone is undergoing a similar trail to yourself. Her's is a bit more active, but you too shall be proving you can handle the responsibility of one of our wands." He quickly moved to take the lead, however, before Severus could think over his words too much.

Before long, they reached a large, open room that seemed to go up forever. At least, it did until Severus realized it was the sky overhead. He was just glad he hadn't mentioned anything about it to Hazel's uncles.

"You might want to remove that cloak, boy. It'll only get in your way." Another of her uncles stated, though Severus wasn't certain which one. Two looks so similar he wouldn't have been surprised to learn they were twins.

So instead, he only nodded and removed his cloak, fighting back a flinch when a summoning charm took it form him and placed it against the far wall, out of the way of whatever they had planned for him.

He just hoped he wasn't going to regret his trust in Hazel after this was over with.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Severus was bruising and his pride smarting, though he also felt happy, having been able to hold his own. He was much weaker than the Spartans, but they had told him he passed the test, and to wait for Hazel to return before going to get his wand. They said it was a Spartan instinct that guided them to their wand, and it was best he watch Hazel before trying for his own.

Luckily, he didn't have long to wait. Once he had caught his breath, he saw her swaying her way toward him, small cuts and large bruises marring her olive skin. Though that wasn't the first thing he noticed.

The first thing he noticed, was her large grin breaking the grisly sight she made. She was practically glowing, she was so happy.

"What happened to you?" He groaned, not understanding how she was still walking in her state when he could barely move himself.

"I beat all three of them at once! Plus I beat some of the other Spartans that joined in! Its common for _mia famlia_ to have that happen on their coming of age, to prove we are worthy of our rank!" She would have been bouncing in place, had she not been in so much pain Severus believed, given how she was moving as she spoke.

Grinning himself, Severus raised himself from the floor and hugged his friend, laughing softly as how tight she was still managing to hug him even after the fights they were both in.

"Come, we need to get our wands before the magic leaves!" Moving back, she took his hands in her own as she started to tug him along outside of the castle.

Arriving in a small grove of trees in a section Severus had not yet been to, the Slytherin couldn't stop from turning in a circle, his mouth slightly open as he looked around. In the center of the iridescent marble temple grounds was a tree that he had never seen before. Even in all of his reading he had never came across something such as this tree.

The bark was nearly like long scales, though there was also thorns as long as the first knuckle of his finger that glittered like a jewel. Though what really stood out against the aquamarine tree was the blood stains in places were was no thorns.

Watching as Hazel moved toward the tree, her eyes wide with wonder, Severus couldn't help but feel a bit of that wonder himself. He wasn't certain what it was that was meant to happen, but he could feel _something_ was going to happen.

However, he was fighting back the urge to scream when she started dragging her hand across the bark, her wrist catching on a thorn and it digging into her flesh.

Eyes wide, he watched in shock as the wood seemed to soak in her blood, wrapping around the thorn still sticking out of her wrist before seeming to seep out of the tree and into her hand. A wand flowing into her hand even as the thorn broke off and sank into her wand arm before sealing over as though it never existed.

Watching Hazel shudder as she gripped the wood, Severus was in awe. The aquamarine wood of the tree did not appear in the wand, but rather a rich, dark burgundy color that rivaled that of anything he had ever seen before. Though it did take on a hint of the color of her blood that had brought the wand into being.

"Severus," holding out her other hand, Hazel motioned him closer as she stared in wonder at her wand. Carvings were even now etching themselves into the dark wood as they watched.

Moving forward and taking her hand in his own, Severus allowed himself to be drawn toward the tree, his eyes wide as she explained that he would need to move over the tree and the thorns until he felt something drawing him toward that thorn. That the tree would find his needs and grant them if deemed worthy.

Nodding, he did as she had, drifting along the bark until a thorn snagged on his skin, and the process started anew. Though rather than the waving shape of Hazel's, his own Spartan wand was straight as an arrow and rigid. Runes etched themselves into the length and seemed to come from his very soul.

It was both everything and nothing that he was expecting. He felt a sense of belonging, something he had never felt before, as though this, _this_ was something only he had.

In short, it was phenomenal.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: So so SO sorry its taken me so long to post, and what I am posting isn't much! However, this was the ending the chapter wanted so who was I to disagree when the Muse is fighting me tooth and nail for each word lately? This chapter has been written close to a month, but I just couldn't bring myself to edit it. So I am sorry for the long delay.**_

 _ **I recently started a new job so I've been in training for over a month (one reason it took so bloody long) but training will be over in a couple days so I'll hopefully be able to write more. Thank you all for hanging in there with me for this story, and I hope to have it finished sometime this summer, gods willing.**_

 _ **As always, thank you all for taking the time to read my story, and a HUGE thank you to those that review!**_

 _ **See you all (hopefully) soon!**_

 _ **Chapter Pre-note (1,767)**_


	36. Bitter Readings

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

Once they left Sparta, it was already late evening for everyone else and they were all, with the exception of Dorian, demanding to know where they were. Severus stayed closed lipped about it, and Hazel only gave a knowing little smirk and winked at them. She had actually winked at the other three boys without a care and sauntered off to her room again.

Severus, too tired and still in slight awe over his new wand, merely took his old one from Dorian's outstretched hand and padded off to his own room, with a mental note to bath before falling into it as despite their splashing in the main bath in Sparta he wanted a good scrubbing to reaffirm he was indeed living this, and it wasn't just an elaborate dream.

At least, that had been his plan. After bathing, Dorian was knocking on his door with Severus dressed only in his pants ready to crawl into the sinfully soft bed. Pulling on the still slightly damp robe, he moved to open the bedroom door, scowling at he had wanted to rest for awhile before they ate their evening meal.

Dorian, of course, was standing there with a grin on his face, as well as the other boys standing behind him before they all rather rudely burst into his room.

"Come now, get dressed. We have animagi transformations to undergo, after all! On second thought..." He had been striding across the rather lavish room with purposeful strides but now he stopped and spun on his heel. "Its just us, lads. Down to the pants now, no need to ruin perfectly good clothes after all!"

The boys all looked at one another curiously before shrugging and doing so. They had heard stranger things out of the immortal's mouth, this was nothing new when around the House of Gray.

Though they all sat there for a couple hours, the elves bringing food and drink to them as Hazel was sleeping and had asked not to be disturbed until morning, so the males in the house just kept practicing on shifting into their animal side or at least seeing what it would be, as so far only Dorian had any clue as to what he was.

Just as they boys were ready to give up, Yaya popped into the room, rather loudly compared to normal, and two of the males jumped, one of which was Dorian. A rather overly fluffy pallas cat arched up in the immortal's place and sidestepped away, the violet eyes standing out harshly against the grey fur. Severus himself let out a rather loud squawk as he turned into a thick billed raven, flapping his oil dark wings as he jumped and attempted to fly about the room. Given that he was fully human but a few heartbeats ago, he had no idea what he was doing and ended up twisted up in the bed curtains as he had flown into them as he couldn't yet direct himself.

Rabastan jerked back at the sudden appearance of two rather bazaar animals, the pallas cat strangely reminding him of a half kneazel beast and the rather large beak of the bird making him uneasy to the point he shrunk down into a snake with the pattern of a spinal cord running the length of his scales. Regulus, the poor boy, was so upset by this entire mess of everything that he moved back, jet black and silky fur streaking along his skin even as his already lithe body elongated and turned into that of a black leopard. All in all, the only one not to completely freak out was Morgan, who instead laughed himself into his form, that of a marble fox. His black tipped ears twitching even as his rather feline esque tail flicked in mirth.

The noise ended up drawing Hazel from her sleep, the girl barging into the room with a sword in hand and a thin Spartan robe protecting her modestly, what little there was, as she looked for the danger she assumed would be present. Seeing instead only her friends and family in animal form, she scowled, turned on her heel and slammed the door shut behind herself, Yaya being quick to follow her out as well with a soft 'pop' instead of the bang from before.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

The following morning, Hazel wandered down the stairs into the dining room, her hair in a chaotic mass of curls and her eyes mostly closed as she plopped into a chair next to Severus, who was still fighting the feathers in his hair that hadn't changed back just yet. Dorian was dressed as though he was going out, and the other three boys were still upstairs sleeping off the night's events.

"Good morning, picolla, did you sleep well?" Sipping at his Greek coffee, Dorian didn't even bother looking up from his morning paper to greet her, knowing she was not in the mood but speaking with her anyway.

Hazel made some random sounds even as she poured herself some of the too strong for his tastes coffee, drinking the cocoa colored liquid slowly and just as slowly waking up. Once she was finished, she and Dorian exchanged cups after doing something Severus found confusing and started looking at the dredges inside the cups.

Severus would admit, at least quietly, that he had read some books about reading tea leaves, but this was an entirely different process and he was very confused.

"A mountain door leads to a flowering fish; so, obstacles lead to opportunities of happiness and career achievement. Must mean you'll finally get the British to listen to your proposal of better rights for those with creature blood this coming session." Hazel spoke up, having looked into her father's cup and then returned it to him. Dorian grinned before picking up her cup and looking inside.

His face instantly fell from the smirk he had been wearing while listening to his own future.

"Claw, devil, octopus, gun and rope. Picolla, this is the darkest reading I've ever gotten from you. The only way for this to be any worse if is there was a coffin!" He hesitated in returning the cup to his daughter, his face pale as Severus' from what he had seen.

"Do not worry, _Papa_ , it is just something to pass the time with." Hazel didn't even look into her cup, instead placing it on the tray that sent it into the kitchen to be cleaned. "Its all only for fun anyway, after all." Hazel stood, patting Severus' head and then moved to return to her room to change from her sleeping attire.

Severus looked back and forth between the two Grays confused, before flushing and yanking one of the feathers out of his head he had been touching, yelping in pain from the unexpected touch and jump from said touch. He ended up flushing bright red, hiding his face behind his curtain of hair and feathers before making a soft excuse and rushing to his own room to attempt removing the feathers in a much safer manner.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

Later that evening, the teenagers and Dorian were seated in the main study, pouring over books for one reason or another. Dorian was reading over books for tips on how to get his proposal, and the teenagers over how to better protect their female friend. At least, the boys were. Hazel was writing over an old tome written in Greek for any new spells she would need to know after she graduated in a few months.

It was a quiet evening, but for the House of Gray, it was a nice change of pace. It was nearly time for the students to return to Hogwarts, and all of them were going with a much better chance of succeeding in their future endeavors.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: I feel awful, this chapter has been written for a month but I have only just not gotten around to editing... I shall try and update more often but I am working a full time job and have very little time for myself. But thank you all for reading, and especially thank you to those that review, you make my day brighter than the strongest Lumos! Its like a personal patronus each time I get an email for this story.**_

 _ **But for those of you that want to see more, I have an additional story called**_ "Deleted Seeds" _**that has parts that don't fit into the story smoothly. Latest involves a scene between last chapter and this one with Regulus taking center stage. Give it a read and let me know what you think, if you like!**_

 _ **Thank you all once again, and see you in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Chapter Pre-Note (1,317)**_


	37. Trusting

__**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

"Come on, we return to Hogwarts in a few days, let's do something fun just for us!" Hazel was nearly begging, turning her eyes large on her glowing face and kicking in the nymph aura she normally buried deep just to get her way in this.

Severus, having grown somewhat immune to her allure, having been around her so much and after building up a resistance after the tipsy kiss in Sparta, just crossed his arms and scowled.

"I am not going to a Muggle club." He wouldn't budge, even as Morgan was turning puppy eyes, literal ones after a bit of transfiguration, on Rabastan.

"I do not know, it might be fun. And no one in Italy knows who we are, and we won't be scions of Ancient and Noble Houses around Muggles." Regulus murmured this bit, knowing how Severus felt about Muggles given his upbringing and drunk of a father.

"I've never been to a Muggle club before. I want to experience this before I cannot do so." Now she was playing dirty, bringing up the fact that she would apprentice with Dorian a couple more years before taking her throne in Sparta and being an ambassador for her people.

With a long suffering sigh, Severus nodded, his arms dropping from where he had crossed them over his chest.

"We have nothing Muggle to wear, Hazel." Rabastan spoke up, though Severus wasn't certain if it was to help her or hinder.

Grinning, Hazel called for Yaya, who appeared with an arm load of slacks and dress shirts in various colors and styles.

"Mikrí kyría is a smart mikrí kyría," the house elf nodded, depositing the clothing on the trunk and popping away. Morgan chuckled and moved to start sorting through them, having the best fashion sense out of the lot.

Finding a set in black, though the collar was a bit ruffled, he passed it over to Severus even as he found a bright teal shirt for himself and a forest green for Rabastan. Regulus end up with a white poets top though the young Black heir was quick to transfigure all the trousers black or grey.

Hazel was quick to adjust the rest of the collars and lengths, fitting them to each of the boys until they were all sorted. Then she peeled herself out of the robe she had been wearing, revealing a short dress with long bell sleeves in cream.

Morgan laughed as he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so quickly the flared hem of her skirt flew up and revealed what the boys now knew to be customary pants, all in cream which was different but helped conceal with the dress better. The other boys just shook their heads and took their wands to themselves to alter just enough in case a Pureblood did see them out. Severus however ended up with braided hair courtesy of Hazel's quick fingers.

Just as they finished, Dorian walked into the room and raised a brow at them all before producing five medallions, one for each of the teenagers.

"Keep these on you at all times, they're an emergency portkey back to the front room if anything goes wrong. I want you to enjoy yourselves but please be careful." While he said everything to them all, his eyes were focused on Hazel at the last bit about being safe.

"We will be fine papa, do not worry so!" Hazel laughed it off, slipping the necklace on and tucking it against her skin. The boys all nodded at him as they slipped them on, doing like Hazel and resting them against their skin.

Sighing, Dorian just shook his head. "To activate it simply say 'Sparta' and you'll instantly be transported back here. It's the only thing I could think of that will not slip while speaking in public." After making certain they were all aware, he wrapped them in a tight group hug and whispered protective charms over them, as well as a few of his own human transfiguration charms of his own design. "Be safe, all of you. But more importantly, have fun!" And with that, they grinned and were gone through the floo.

Arriving at a tall fireplace standing at the end of an alley, the five friends laughed as they fell toward the entrance to the alley, the mild spell cloaking it from Muggle eyes making them just tipsy enough to pass for partiers that made the wrong turn. A clever bit of magic Severus made a mental note to check into later on. Hazel however was holding onto his arm and he was quickly forced to steady her after her heels caught on the uneven stone. This of course, sent her into a fit of giggles that turned her pink in the face.

Even though he was smiling, he turned it into a smirk given his raised brow that no matter how intoxicated he could easily pull off, as proven by a drinking contest in the Slytherin common room one night before hols. This of course set her off into another giggle fit as he led her toward the others who were standing outside a rather high class looking Italian club.

A whispered confundus charm had them inside with only having to pay the fee to get in, slipping in among the other young people on holiday to Italy and already feeling the music start pounding in their blood. Hazel seemed to light up at the dancing, darting into the crowd and dragging Severus and Regulus in with her. A lot of cat calls came their way, seeing as she was switching between the two of them as Morgan and Rabastan were off in a darker corner dancing together.

Severus sent glares their way even as he took Hazel's hand and drew her close and out of reach of a handsy Muggle man. He hadn't wanted to come in the first place, so he was going to be extra protective of his lone female friend.

Before long though they were requiring drinks and as Severus looked the oldest of the three still together he went to get them, leaving Hazel and Regulus alone on the dance floor. When he returned, Severus noticed a distinct lack of the girl responsible for dragging the lot of them out to the club in the first place and Regulus trying to disentangle himself from another grabby muggle.

Scowling fiercely he dragged Regulus free and together they went searching for Hazel. The quickly found her being led by a young man toward a back room and a faint glow peeking from between her lashes, a sure sign her nymph nature was being released.

Severus, having been raised by his father, went up to the muggle and clocked him right in the jaw before disentangling Hazel from his side and passing her toward Regulus to mind as he led them towards the other two of their group.

It took a bit of maneuvering but he managed to lead them outside in one go and into an alley before linking them all together and muttering 'Sparta' under his breath to take them all home.

Upon arriving in the front room, Severus took Hazel's arm with intentions of demanding what she was thinking using her nature but before he could even draw breath she was falling against him and clutching her head. She was looking a bit green, and not the scales from the forced shift for her gills like back at school.

"Hazel, what did that muggle give you?" Severus demanded, though he kept his voice soft to keep from upsetting her, given there was no study on drunk and drugged nymphs from muggle means.

"What happened? I thought you would not return until much later," Dorian stepped into the room just as Severus finished speaking.

"I, I cannot recall…" Still clutching at Severus as she pressed her head against his neck. She was burning up and nearly had Severus hissing at the near scalding flesh against his own much cooler skin.

"Bring her in here, I have a few potions I keep on hand for her when something similar happens." Leading the boys, Severus and Morgan holding Hazel upright, into the next room and through a hidden door they placed her on the low couch and stepped back as Dorian started muttering a spell to send the thick, sludge like potion into his daughter.

Hazel was quick to turn over and expelled the contents of her body, some kind of greenish brown slime escaping her as she coughed and heaved into the stone floor. Dorian banished the mess before conjuring a goblet and filling it with water for her to drink and rinse her mouth with. A soft whimper and then the immortal was spelling her to sleep off the effects of what happened.

"She is far too trusting, isn't she?" He inquired, already knowing the answer. He had been the one to raise her, after all.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: I'm not even going to try explaining this wait. Life is the main reason, but I'm trying to keep up with this story. Next chapter is back at Hogwarts, and things pick up from there. Thank you to those that are being patient with me for taking so long. I'll try and post at least once a month if I'm able, though I cannot promise anything.**_

 _ **Thank you all once again, and see you in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Chapter Pre-Note (1,511)**_


	38. Breaking the Ice

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

"I have to go and talk to the Captain, I'll see you in the Great Hall if I'm not back before we reach Hogwarts." Regulus informed his companions, having to nudge Hazel's legs off his lap where she had been napping against Severus and himself during the last hour.

She grizzled a little, muttering things in Greek before curling up on the seat and snuggling against Severus more fully, causing him to flush pink even as he started running his fingers through her curls to settle her again.

"You had best beat Gryffindor in the next game, Black." Rabastan grinned, twining his fingers more securely with Morgan's as the younger boy made to exit the compartment.

Regulus scowled at the older boy before taking his leave, muttering under his breath in Italian about gits.

Morgan chuckled slightly before grinning over at his cousin and Severus, his eyes dancing as the door closed. They remained in silence for several more minutes before the door was slammed open, causing Hazel to awake and flail about as she tumbled to the floor, the boys all standing and pulling their wands as James Potter and Sirius Black took over the entrance, and only exit, to their compartment.

Hissing in discomfort and climbing back onto the seat, Hazel scowled at the uninvited students and toyed with the idea of pulling her own wand, before deciding it wasn't worth it. She was too tired and any spell she used would end up putting her in detention before they even reached the train station.

"Well, look at this, Padfoot, one bird and so many blokes. You'd think she'd had more sense than to hand around so many greasy snakes." Potter was laughing, his square framed glasses slipping down his nose as he wrapped an arm around his best mate.

"Right you are, Prongs. Oi, female Gray, why don't you come and spend some time with real men, eh?" Sirius grinned in what he must have assumed to be a flirting manner, however he only ended up with a hex flying by his face from Rabastan.

"Mind what you say, Black, that is a Lady and Heir to a House you are speaking to." There was a hiss to his voice as he spoke, lifting his wand threateningly.

"That is my cousin you're talking about, and we Grays are a House that tends toward Retribution." Morgan growled, his own wand in hand and pointing at the two boys' groin from his place by the window.

"He isn't worth it," Hazel suddenly spoke up, poking at Severus where he was standing as a wall between the Gryffindors and herself. "This is our final year, we can wait a few more months until they're no longer under the protection of the Headmaster." She spat the last word, making it sound like something dirty on her tongue.

James and Sirius glared hatefully at Hazel and the boys before spitting at them and stalking off, talking about how they'd get them later without as many witnesses to tattle on them, having noticed a couple second year Hufflepuffs peeking their heads out of their own compartment to watch what was happening.

Severus was nearly vibrating with rage as he flicked his wand to banish the spit. His sallow face no longer pale and nearly red in rage. He nearly stormed out the door had Morgan not grabbed him and tugged him down to the seat beside Hazel once again. Hazel, for her part, stood and plopped herself into his lap before flicking her fingers and locking the door and darkening the window where they could see out but no one could see it.

"Cease, Severus, they are not worth it." Hazel curled up in his lap, her fingers wrapped loosely around his wand hand's wrist as she pressed her face into his neck, speaking softly in her mishmash of language and softly humming as well, using her nymph nature to distract him from the rage.

His eyes clouded over slightly from the process, but it worked in her favor to draw his ire away from the dunderheads and toward his friends once more. Rabastan and Morgan too this opportunity to twine their fingers together and whisper softly to themselves as the other two occupants were otherwise distracted as well.

Regulus didn't return to the compartment for the remainder of the train ride, which turned out for the best. He was able to walk into the school with the others, however, linking pinkies with Hazel hidden in the folds of their robes for comfort, having heard rumors about what happened and giving his support subtly. Despite the age difference and their obvious sibling relationship, people still thrived on spreading rumors just to make themselves look better.

"I will see you later," she whispered, moving away to her own House table.

The boys gave subtle nods and with that, they returned to school.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

"Well, look at this, Padfoot. Found ourselves a fit bird out of the nest!" James Potter called out, clapping Sirius on the back as they neared where Hazel and Morgan were out by the lake. It was still freezing out, with winter still firmly gripping onto the castle and its grounds, but the two Grays couldn't stand being cooped up anymore.

"Ignore them, Morgan," Hazel muttered, placing the book in her hands on the blanket and picking up her quill to continue on her homework beside her.

"Yeah, even out of the snake pit too!" Sirius was even louder as they neared, making it impossible to fully ignore him.

Morgan was growling low in his throat at the scents assaulting his nose from the other two boys. He was still adjusting to the changes in his body and mental state from his transformation into a fox.

In fact, had it not been for the scents of a snake and bird coming his way, he would have possibly transformed and attacked the awful wet dog and overpowering scent of musk standing before him.

Rabastan and Severus noticed the boys heading toward the cousins and took off running, slipping through the mush and ice coating the ground. The laughter of some of the younger years covered their shouts, given the distance, and so the two on the blanket were unaware of the wands being pulled on them.

The cousins had turned their heads away and were still writing when Sirius flicked his wand, sending Hazel flying up into the air. Her robes fluttered down around her waist as she flailed and started cursing in Greek, though with her wand having landed by Morgan she wasn't able to do much in retaliation. Rabastan gave a hiss as he picked up speed and moved faster, leaving Severus grateful the Ravenclaw always wore those odd pants of hers, seeing as they kept her modesty.

Severus felt the urge to shift but as his paperwork had yet to fully go through he suppressed the feeling and kept running, giving a cursing shout as Hazel was dumped into the lake, the ice shattering on impact even as Potter refroze the ice above her once she was in the murky depts.

Watching the ice form over the water made the feeling creep over himself as Severus started yanking his book bag from his body and tugging at his cloak and robes, trying to strip himself and casting a spell at the water before tossing his wand toward the blanket and diving in. He never imagined being so grateful to Hazel for teaching him to swim as he was right that moment.

Morgan was throwing spells, curses and hexes like a seasoned duelist even as Rabastan joined in, making it an even two against two unlike it normally was. Rabastan using old family curses and Morgan using some silent spells he was taught in Sparta with his other hand even as he cast with his wand in Latin.

Hazel was clutching at her throat with one hand and her ribs with the other. Blood seeping through her robes and into the water even as Severus swam as quickly as he could toward her to try dragging her back up toward the surface.

Between the cold water, and all of the things floating in the slushy fresh water lake, Severus could imagine how much pain she was in, being forced into her nymph form so suddenly in waters not native to her species. He himself was feeling a burning as he fought against the water to reach her. The black robes snagging on something and holding her steady the only reason he was able to reach her at all given the time that passed between her sudden dip and his dive.

Wrapping one arm around her, he started swimming toward the weak light above them, Hazel helping as she was able once her gills fully formed.

Even in the weak light and murky water he could see her turning a greyish green, most likely the onset of frostbite paired with her transformation causing the color change. However, it only served to push him harder to get to the surface. Well, that and the fact he was quickly losing air and he wasn't able to grow gills like Hazel was.

Breaking the surface, Severus was the first to notice the two Gryffindors bound in the snow. Then Rabastan was in the way and tugging both teenagers up out of the water and casting warming charms to keep them from getting hypothermia from the icy water and even colder air against their wet bodies.

Tugging off his winter cloak, he wrapped it securely around Hazel even as Morgan brought Severus' robes and cloak over to him and casting drying charms. They all knew better than casting that on Hazel with her gills being formed, it was a sure fire way to cause a lot more damage than possible even Madam Pomfrey could handle.

"C-c-c-cold," Hazel was stuttering even as she clung firmly to Rabastan, her body being wracked by shivers as her body was adjusting to the transformation and the freezing temperatures.

"Shh, I'll get you up to the hospital wing, just hold tight." Picking her up, Rabastan gave one final sneer to the two Marauders and took off at a light jog to get her inside and warm before she became ill.

Morgan was seething even as he twitched his wand subtly, casting more spells and hexes than Severus had ever seen the boy do before. Even in Sparta Morgan was never this vicious.

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

"I demand the boys be punished, Albus!" Dorian's voice could be heard even from outside the doors of Madam Pomfrey's office, where the Headmaster and Lord Gray were discussing what had happened to his heir.

Regulus had been alerted by Severus on his own way to the hospital wing, Morgan having stood guard over James Potter and Sirius Black for what they had done. So all four boys were crowded around Hazel's bed, though Severus was confined to his own bed with potions and heating charms placed around him to keep from becoming ill. Hazel was sleeping, a mild sleeping draught having been mixed in with the other potions Madam Pomfrey had poured down her throat to help heal her form her ordeal.

"Those two trouble makers have done nothing but cause damage to my daughter and Severus, and I demand they pay the price!" They couldn't hear what Dumbledore was saying in reply, but they could hear the cursing through the floo from the immortal.

"Did my brother really do this?" Regulus asked, in a tiny voice. He knew his older brother was cruel enough, leaving him alone in their house was proof enough of that, but to hear he had tried to kill another student, for the second time, was a bit much to process.

"Yes, Sirius did this. I'm sorry Regulus, but he isn't the brother you remember from a child." Morgan was harsh, though he placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder to try and soften the blow of hearing the truth. He was also pressed as close to Rabastan's side as he was able to, needing someone to lean on after almost watching the murder of his cousin.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Dropping his head, Regulus' shoulders started trembling as he fought back sobs. He knew his brother was a git, but to know he tried to kill Severus the year before and now Hazel in two of the most gruesome ways possible, it was too much.

Before anyone else could speak, they heard Dorian's irrate voice piercing the air.

"You had better, Albus Dumbledore, or I'll have your head for theirs." A few moments later, Dumbledore was striding from the office as though nothing had happened and smiling a twinkling smile at the boys.

"I do apologize for the wait, gentlemen. I also apologize for Messrs Potter and Black. They were out of line and shall be dealt with appropriately." There was no regret on his face, so instantly all four boys knew nothing would come of it, it was merely being said to appease Dorian and keep them from seeking retribution themselves.

"What shall happen, seeing as they sought to kill the witch I am courting?" Rabastan demanded, nearly shaking in rage at knowing nothing was truly going to happen to the two dunderheads.

"I shall handle that, Mr. LeStrange." There was an even brighter twinkle now, letting them know absolutely nothing would happen.

Severus was shaking in fury now, but luckily it was mistaken for cold as the Headmaster glided out of the hospital wing, closing the doors with a sense of finality to the boys as they turned to regard their female companion.

Just what would happen to them now?

.:':. ':.:' .:':.

When Hazel awoke, it was as though the gates of Tartarus had been blasted open. To say she was angry was an understatement. She was in a rage and had to be retrained by Rabastan and Severus before she went storming the castle. Even Morgan was forced to settle himself onto her lap to keep her still enough to keep from harming anyone, herself included.

"I'll maim them! Tear them limb from weak limb and feed them to Ares' Ornithes! Agonía would enjoy the taste of English flesh!" They were all grateful she was yelling in a mix of Greek and Italian, with a good helping of Spartan so they weren't having to explain just what she meant and making excuses for her threats. It was a perfect way to end up in Azkaban, those threats of hers.

"Hazel, enough! You're going to get in trouble! We already have plans to deal with this after we graduate." Severus was speaking to her, using his own version of the mish mash of languages to deal with her tantrum. Morgan only raised a brow at them, not expecting Severus to be as well spoken as he apparently was in their own version of speech.

"He's right, we already have a plan in place, we just have to wait until the Headmaster isn't around to stop us. So please, don't push things just yet. Its only a few more months." Morgan wrapped his arms around his cousin tightly, pressing his face against her neck and breathing deeply, working with her until their breathing matched and she was no longer violent.

"I personally have no clue what was said but yeah, that." Rabastan tried to lighten the mood more, grinning crookedly at them all while Regulus just shook his head and made a glass of water ready for Hazel to drink, seeing as she was screaming for several minutes straight and had to have hurt her already sore throat even more in the process.

"Madam Pomfrey said she doesn't want to see those two in here because of us, and that as soon as you're feeling up to it, we can leave." Regulus informed them all, having been the only one able to speak to the Matron without a scowl, seeing as he was the nicest about the whole ordeal, having not even been involved.

"I want to leave. Now. I do not wish to remain here any longer than I must." Hazel was being more formal in her speech, making all of the boys look uneasily at each other. Hazel acting the Pureblood was never a good sign.

"Come on, cousin, let's go and get some food from the kitchens. The house elves have been worried about you when we would take turns getting snacks until you woke up." Morgan climbed off of Hazel's lap and tugged her up, wrapping his arms around her like a small child and helping lead her from the hospital wing and out the doors, casting spells along the way to keep anyone from bothering them.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: Wow! A chapter within a reasonable amount of time! Surprises this Yule season! Speaking of, Happy Yule and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to cover all of the others I am not as familiar with! I hope you have many good things happen this Holiday Season and many more into the New Year! Blessed Be to you all, and I love you all so much for sticking with me for coming up on two years for Lil2Pom!**_

 _ **This is amazing and I just want to say THANK YOU for sticking with me for this story so long. Without you I would have never gotten to this point so I am every so grateful to you all for reading and reviewing, following and favoriting this story and all of my others. It means the world to me, so from the deepest parts of myself, thank you.**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter, and next year! Also, if you have any interest in Dungeons & Dragons, go check out my fiance's story over there, its rated M under the title **Devil Horns and Darkened Daggers **under the username** darkiscool2 **. I've been helping him write it and its a lot of fun, jokes, smut and all that good stuff. But only go check it out if you are 18+, please and thank you!**_

 _ **Chapter Pre-Note (2,841)**_


End file.
